Kindred Spirits
by PhoenixRising25
Summary: The Cullens have peacefully lived in Forks for two years when Alice has a vision of a visiting vegetarian vampire. Who is she, and why did she move halfway across the country to find them? AU, E/OC. Rated for language and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Visions and Hallucinations

**This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. The story was kicking around in my head for a while, and when the voices got too loud I knew I needed to write it down. I'm still working on it, but now I have some peace and quiet.**

**Just to let you know, Bella is not in this fic, but don't let that stop you from reading it.**

**Special thanks to my Betas, Kaley, aka struck_at_the_sky, and Stephanie for making sure my writing makes sense, and for helping me slowly let go of my obsession with commas and semicolons. **

**And please check out struck_at_the_sky's stories, "Bound to a Secret" and its sequel "Bound to a Secret 2". They're made of awesome!**

**Standard Disclaimer: **

**Things I Own: my handsome husband, many, many Super-Sticky Post-It note pads, two evil cats, and more shoes than even my husband thinks I have.**

**Things I Don't Own: Edward Cullen (although he thinks he owns me), and Twilight. These belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**And this story is rated M for a reason…Lemons and Language.**

**On with the show...**

Chapter 1: Visions and Hallucinations

**ALICE POV**

_The blue car pulled up in front of the house, the gravel crunching under the tires. As if watching a movie, I saw myself yank open the front door and step onto the porch, watching the strange vehicle intently. There was no sign of fear on my face, only excitement. I sensed the others gathering behind me, as curious as I was. The driver's side door opened and a blurry figure exited the car. I could tell it was a woman simply by her shape. I couldn't make out any of her features, but the general expression on her face was one of apprehension. I could tell she was about to address us…_

As always, the vision faded right before the woman spoke. I sighed in frustration, trying to keep my emotions in check, and leaned against Jasper, who gently kissed the top of my head. "You okay, darlin'? That's been happening a lot lately."

I sighed again, a human tic I had picked up. Jasper was right. It had been happening a lot lately. A freak among freaks, I was a psychic vampire. Having visions themselves weren't unusual. In fact, they were part of my daily life. But, having the same fuzzy vision over and over was_ not_ normal, even for me.

My husband divided his attention between checking on me and watching the television where he was savagely beating Emmett at Dr. Mario. Having had their fill of "challenging" video games like Halo, Grand Theft Auto and Gears of War, they decided to go old school and download every classic Nintendo game they could onto our Wii.

Also, Edward, our moody, mind-reading brother, couldn't use their thoughts against them with a game like that. It evened the playing field a bit, and Jasper and Emmett weren't shy about letting Edward know it. This particular evening though, Carlisle, Esme and Edward had gone hunting and our sister Rosalie was in the garage tuning her BMW, so it was just the three of us.

I smiled at him and kissed the side of his neck. "I'm fine, Jazz. But every single freakin' day for the past month I've seen the _same_ thing and then it fades out, like some cheesy soap opera cliffhanger. It's just so _irritating_ when someone won't make up their mind." Jasper knew as well as I did that unless someone made a concrete decision and stuck to it, I wouldn't be able to see for sure what would happen. Until then, I had to deal with my vision of the blurry-faced woman who never made it far enough along to say anything.

Jasper nodded, understanding. Being an empath, he could sense through my emotions that there was no real cause for concern. I'm sure it was hard to pick out my frustration from Emmett's… he was losing miserably.

"Well, we'll just keep waiting then. Whoever you're seeing will probably decide something soon. Both yesterday and today you've had the vision twice. That means they're getting close." After so many years together, he could read my talent almost as well as I could myself. Jasper cocked his head in my direction, but his eyes were still on the colorful pills falling on the big screen. "Has Edward seen any of them?" he whispered tentatively. Jasper knew Edward could 'see' my visions if he was reading my thoughts when I had one.

I kept my voice low so only Jasper could hear and spoke softly into his ear. "No, you're the only one who knows anything. I've been blocking Edward from seeing them. I hate having him see my visions before I've had a chance to figure them out. You know how he blows _everything_ out of proportion." I rolled my eyes. For such a serious guy, Edward could be such a drama queen.

Jasper chuckled, partly at me and partly at Emmett, who had thrown his Wiimote out the window, swearing loudly. That was his third one of the night. Even without being able to see the future, I could see that we'd be making another trip to Best Buy soon…and we'd already bought them out of Wiimotes once in the past month.

I ignored the sore loser. "But there's one other thing. I have a weird feeling that this…well…whatever _this_ is, has something to do with Edward. I don't know _how_ it does," I said, preempting Jasper's questioning look. "But I'm sure we'll find out. This visitor will be very different." He nodded in agreement. Nobody ever bet against me, and with good reason.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make sure Edward knows nothing of this, either. I know he won't find hearing the Confederate States Constitution in Japanese over and over very interesting at all." Jasper leaned in and softly kissed my lips. I closed my eyes as he lightly traced my lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss. The moment was ruined by another Wiimote meeting its end, this time shattering against Jasper's right temple.

"Jesus, get a room!" Emmett grinned at us and I stuck my tiny tongue out at him.

"Em, you suck at this game. I was able to kick your ass _and_ make out with my wife at the same time." Jasper looked smugly at him before he turned to me, pointing accusingly. "And _you_ should have seen that coming."

"Split second decision, Jazz." I shrugged, perhaps a little too innocently. "Plus, I was a little preoccupied." I grabbed his wavy blond hair and pulled him to me as I straddled him, our lips meeting again.

"Well, fuck this. I'm gonna go find Rose. And just so you know it's still weird when you radiate horniness, Jazz; really fuckin' disturbing." Emmett left to go upstairs, shaking his head, obviously a little distressed by the emotions Jasper was giving off.

"You know, Jazz, he really doesn't need your help in that department," I giggled. "Poor Rosalie."

He laughed and lifted me up onto the couch, handing me a Wiimote. "Best out of three? Winner takes all."

"I like the sound of that," I replied, and looked into the future. I flashed him a grin a second later. "Excellent."

"No fair, now you know who wins." Jasper pretended to pout, but he just succeeded in looking more handsome than ever.

"Jazz, I can honestly say that tonight, there will be no winners _or_ losers." I gave him a big, flirty wink.

"Well, when you put it that way, darlin'," he said, golden eyes twinkling. "Game on."

**THEDA POV**

Goddammit! - This was getting ridiculous. For once, in the many years of my existence, I lived in a location I didn't despise and worked doing something I enjoyed. I even had friends…well, sort of, if you could count people who didn't instantly back away from you with subconscious fear as "friends". Hell, they even readily accepted my excuse for my freezing hands…poor circulation.

Okay, so maybe I was being a little melodramatic. This wasn't the first time I'd lived in a place I liked or the first time I'd held an enjoyable job. But it _was_ the first time I'd felt compelled to move elsewhere unprovoked and so soon after settling in. And when I say _compelled_, that's a gross understatement. It felt like a giant magnet was tugging on me and I was holding on for dear life.

I lay on my couch, laptop perched on my stomach, with Internet Explorer open to Google Maps. As I zoomed in on the state of Washington, I reflected on what had been happening. This feeling had started about a month ago, and slowly developed from a nagging thought into an undeniable pull, leading me toward the extreme Northwestern U.S. During the past week, it had gotten to the point where even if I was instantly teleported to wherever I was supposed to be, it wouldn't be fast enough.

I would _have_ to do something soon, or I would go crazy. And last I checked I was pretty sure vampires couldn't go crazy. But I sure felt that way, especially when the visions started. I'm not even sure that you could call them visions, they were more like hallucinations, but I was certainly _seeing something_. Somehow they were always the same, at least until recently; a tiny, pixie-like woman with black, spiky hair. She was always in the visions.

Then, as of this past week, _he_ was in them as well. _He_ was beautiful. Tall, with sculpted features, soft-looking disheveled hair of an unusual shade of bronze, pale skin that almost glowed, and smoldering golden eyes.

His eyes were what caught my attention first; they were the same shade as mine. But I couldn't honestly say it was just his eyes that caused the butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw him. The next time I had a vision, I made sure to pay attention to the shade of the little pixie's eyes. They were identical. Huh. Other vampires? And they seemed to share my strict, animals-only diet. It was an unusual lifestyle choice, but obviously not unheard of. I was proof of that. Maybe I was supposed to find them. Or they would find me? I had no idea.

While waiting for the webpage to load, the vision happened again. The laptop I'd been staring at gradually faded into the background as the image of the small woman dominated my mind.

_The pixie woman with the golden eyes smiled and reached out toward me. It was genuine, a welcoming gesture, as if she knew who I was or was expecting me. Suddenly, without warning, a name came across to me. There was no sound… it was more of a feeling, an impression. ALICE._

The laptop materialized back into existence as the vision faded, and I suddenly knew what I had to do. I checked the clock in the lower right corner of the screen. 3:42 am. I had about five hours before I could go into work to speak with my supervisor. I did a lot of my work from home, so I wasn't usually expected in. That was probably a good thing, as it kept my contact with my coworkers to a minimum. Humans felt more comfortable communicating with me through phone calls or emails, and it was a wonderful excuse for not going in on sunny days.

I would go in and hand in my resignation. I would tell them something came up, a family emergency perhaps, which required a lot of time and travel. They would feel terrible, I imagined, but it wasn't a big deal to me. I'd had to do it many times before, just under different circumstances. I didn't need to work anyway, having bank accounts that would make Bill Gates piss his pants, although I never flaunted it. I guess that's what you get for having unlimited time for long-term investing. I just liked to be productive; to give back a little to society, I guess.

After I went in to work, I would come back and pack my car with what I could and make arrangements with my entirely-too-sweet landlady to have the rest of my belongings in my condo packed up and put in storage. She liked me a lot for whatever reason. I think she took pity on a young single gal all alone in a new city. I would genuinely miss her, but I knew I needed to leave. I had to be elsewhere, was needed elsewhere, and I had to get there as soon as possible.

Now that I'd made my decision, perhaps the pull would lessen and I'd be able to take my time. It couldn't take more than, what - thirty-six hours to get to even the farthest tip of Washington? And that's if I drove the speed limit, which wasn't going to happen. I could afford to take my time, see more parts of the country, and make a decent hunting trip. I missed the big game out West.

With the maps for my trip firmly etched into my photographic memory, I shut down my laptop. To kill time before my office visit, I began reading the Lord of the Rings for the umpteenth time. I loved stories with fantastical creatures; they made me feel less alone.

**ALICE POV**

"Well, what do you want for your reward, m' lady?" Jasper teased, lips moving in butterfly kisses over my neck. It had been close, but my strategy had paid off and I had won the first and third rounds of our Dr. Mario duel. "Because I know what I'd want if _I_ won…" He trailed off and pressed his lips to mine.

"Hmm…give me a minute to think about that," I said, pulling back from him and gloating a bit. I usually didn't have any urge to play video games, but maybe I would have to start. Suddenly, my vision glazed and for the first time, I was able to see it clearly.

_The vibrant blue sport sedan pulled up in front of the house. Once again, I saw myself pull open the front door and step onto the porch, watching the new arrival. There was no sign of fear on my face, only excitement. I sensed the others gathering behind me, as curious as I was. The driver's side door opened and a figure exited the car. _

_This time I could tell it was a petite woman, a little taller than me. She had beautiful, pale features__. __Her dark brown hair was cut to chin-length in a style reminiscent of Victoria Beckham's before she chopped all of her hair off, and she appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties. But the most striking feature was her eyes. They were topaz, just like ours. She was a vampire._

The vision faded out, but I knew I would see more later on as her plans became finalized. I let out a squeal and raced out of the room, leaving Jasper behind. I felt a wave of confusion as he followed me to the living room.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward had already returned from hunting and were sitting on the white couch and loveseat, quietly talking, which stopped the moment they saw me. Edward looked at me strangely and I began to sing Britney Spears songs in my head, some of his least favorite things to hear. He looked away immediately, his distaste obvious. Emmett and Rosalie came down from their bedroom looking rumpled but curious, sitting on the couch next to Edward.

"We were just discussing you, Alice," Edward started, noticeably eager to get some information out of me. "You've been blocking me from hearing your thoughts these past few weeks; more than usual, like you're doing now." He made a face as I finished "Oops, I Did It Again". "What's going on?"

I grinned as I addressed my family. "Ladies and gents, we're going to have a visitor."


	2. Chapter 2 Guess Who's Coming to Forks

**A/N: Just because I have received a few questions about this, I wanted to make something clear: Bella does not appear in this fic, and she won't. I simply didn't "see" her when the story came to me. But don't let that deter you from reading. **

**Aww, I'm sad that several of you have favorited, but I haven't received many reviews. I really appreciate hearing what you think, and it makes me a better writer. And I think that works out well for everyone, because I know you don't want to read crap, lol.**

**Thanks to my super-betas Kaley and Steph for their hard work making this story readable...you two are awesome! **

**Oh, and please check out two of my favorite stories by Julie, aka changedbyedward: "Ascension" which is the best Breaking Dawn alternate story I've read, and "The Letter" which features Edward as a very hot rapper, EC Velvet. Yum! Go show her stories some love. After you read this one, of course! **

**Standard Disclaimer: Things I Own: Too much Jell-O pudding, seven tubes of Lipsmackers lip gloss, and a really stubborn lawn mower. **

**Things I Wish I Owned: Edward and Twilight, which both belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This story is rated M for a reason…Lemons and Language.**

**Chapter 2: Guess Who's Coming to Forks**

**EDWARD POV**

A visitor? I couldn't understand why Alice was so worked up. We'd had visitors before. Jasper had friends like Charlotte and Peter who came though once in a while. It wasn't really newsworthy unless it was somebody like Maria, another old, um, _companion_ of Jasper's who most certainly did _not_ follow our strict human-free diet. If Alice had seen her visiting, we should probably start making moving arrangements immediately.

"Alice, why are you so excited?" I quizzed her, my tone bored. "Is it Peter and Charlotte again? The Denali's?" She was still blocking her thoughts with an excruciating rendition of 'Baby, One More Time', but she addressed my question out loud.

"No, it's not Peter and Charlotte or anyone from Alaska." Alice's tone was determined.

"Who, then?" I scoffed. "Who would be so important that you needed a big family announcement?" Alice liked attention, but she had never made this big of a production over a visitor before.

"It's nobody we know, actually, and it's not just _any_ visitor; this one's special. I don't know why she's special yet, _but_ she's a vegetarian vampire visitor." Alice smirked as she said the last bit. I think she liked the alliteration.

"And she's going to arrive tomorrow evening, about thirty-six hours from now. She won't leave the place she's living now for at least another ten hours, but I've seen it." I looked at the clock on the wall; it was about two in the morning. According to Alice, we had the full rest of this day as well as most of the next. Alice slipped while changing songs in her head, and I briefly saw in her thoughts that this wasn't the first time Alice had a vision of this visitor; they had been recurring for a while now.

"Wait, you saw this before? When?" I was irritated with her. Alice should have told the rest of the family well before this, or at least allowed me to see what she saw. Not to mention I hated being kept in the dark.

"Shush, Edward," she snipped, rolling her eyes and bouncing energetically on the balls of her feet. "Stop being ridiculous. I don't have to show you everything, especially when I'm not even sure what I'm seeing. I had the same vision over and over for the past _month_, but nothing ever came from it, at least until these past few days. Whoever it is wasn't making a decision, so it never changed. And I couldn't see anything defining about the vision either. I couldn't even tell if the person was human or vampire –"

"But you said she's a vampire, correct?" I interrupted, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was a human habit I had adopted long ago, and now it was second nature for me to do it.

"Yes, she is, Edward. I'm sure of it now. Here, see for yourself!" Alice stopped mentally singing 'Toxic' and allowed me in. "I just had this a few minutes ago, so it's fresh off the press. She's decided to come. I don't know any more than that though. We'll have to wait." Alice looked dejected at that admission. Patience and Alice were like oil and water. They could be forced together, but usually not for long.

Alice's vision flowed into my head.

_I saw Alice open the front door and wait on the porch and the rest of us assembled behind her. No one was afraid or worried, only excited as we watched the blue sedan approach. _

_The driver's side door opened and I saw her. She was inhumanly beautiful with smooth, pale skin and big topaz eyes; I felt my stomach knot up a little, but I ignored it. Alice was right. This woman was definitely a vampire, and definitely vegetarian. _

She was a gorgeous, breathtaking, stunning vegetarian vampire…wait, _what_? Where did that come from? Something about her made me want to get to know her, and it wasn't just her appearance; I felt a pull toward the woman in the vision, like a magnetic attraction. The knot in my stomach intensified, and I realized I was nervous about meeting her. Not nervous, more like petrified. It was stupid, really. We'd had plenty of visitors before, and all vampires were attractive, it was part of how we lured in our prey…why should this one be any different! I shifted in my chair and suddenly realized that I had been affected by her beauty in a way most seventeen year old boys would be. My pants felt very tight, and I fervently hoped no one would notice.

The vision had ended, and I became acutely aware of the others watching me as Alice waited, wanting to know what I thought.

Jasper's thoughts cut through briefly, although he was still looking at Alice who was practically vibrating with excitement. _Huh, Edward, that's usually an emotion I'm used to getting from Emmett, not you. Oh, and RELAX. You're starting to make ME nervous. This should be very interesting!_

If I could have blushed, I would have been tomato red. But I knew that I could trust Jasper not to say anything, unlike my big troll of a brother, Emmett. Speaking of which…

_I bet she's fucking hot! Just look at his face! I can't wait to meet her; especially if she has this effect on Eddie…he needs to get laid, bad!_

I winced at the nickname and the rest of his thoughts; Emmett's were always easy to pick out by their simple vulgarity. However, little did he know that he'd hit the nail on the head -- I _did_ think that she was incredibly attractive, but there was no way I would confirm that, least of all to Emmett. I was sure there was more to her than just her looks, and it would be ungentlemanly to think about her based on that alone. That was just rude, right?

_I wonder why we've never seen her before. Was she ever a member of the Denali coven? A vegetarian loner is highly unusual, but maybe she just assimilates well with humans, perhaps better than we do…_ Carlisle mused. I smiled internally; the newcomer would probably be grilled for hours by the number of questions Carlisle already had on his mental list.

I fought the temptation to roll my eyes as Esme read too much into the situation, in my opinion.

_Maybe I'll have another daughter…that would be lovely! I'd love for her to come live with us. I imagine Alice would be thrilled to spend time with another female besides Rosalie, I know they don't always see eye to eye…Or maybe she'll be what Edward has needed all this time…_

Who knew if this lovely stranger would want to remain with us, or whether she was simply curious! Esme was a wonderful mother figure, but there was no need to get ahead of ourselves, _especially _where their opinions about my nonexistent love-life were concerned. Shockingly, I caught a little part of myself hoping, as Esme did, that the stranger would want to stay.

I shook my head slightly to clear it, and Jasper's voice came through again.

_I'm so glad that my darlin' finally saw something that made sense to her. She's been stressing out this past month and not even shopping has helped! Now maybe she'll relax and when we're done here I can give her her prize for winning…_

I tuned Jasper out as graphic images of him and my favorite sister flew through his head. Unfortunately, it wasn't anything that I hadn't seen before, but I tried my hardest not to watch. I was often privy to the amorous thoughts of my siblings, whether I wanted to be or not.

_Really, I hope this one actually IS a vegetarian. I don't want to have to move again, we JUST got here. And that bitch had better stay the fuck away from my man. He's mine, ALL mine. I hope we're done soon; I can't wait to get back to my car…_ Rosalie, like her husband Emmett, was easy to pick out. Her mental tone was usually one of self-absorption, and this was no exception. I hoped for the stranger's sake that Rosalie was on her best behavior; she could be abrasive, even after you knew her for a while. Hell, I had lived with her for about seventy years and she still grated on my nerves.

"So, what did you think?" Alice asked this question out loud, startling me out of my reverie. I turned and looked at Alice, who was wearing a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat's.

"I…uh… think we'll have to wait and see what happens, like you said before. We don't know why she's coming, or what she'll do between now and tomorrow night. She may even decide not to come at all," I reasoned. _But I hope that's not the case!_ I thought hopefully, right before telling that bit of my internal monologue to _shut up_.

"Yes, I think you're right," Alice agreed. "I'll let you know if I see anything else. I promise not to block you. You'll get to see what I see." _And no more Britney,_ Alice added mentally, her pixie face breaking into an apologetic grin.

I smiled, relieved. "Thanks, Alice." _More than you know._

"Well, that settles it," Carlisle stated with finality, looking excited. "Alice, let us know if you see anything more, or if there are any changes. I have to leave for the hospital now, so I'll see everyone later, after my shift. Call me if anything comes up."

Carlisle's eyes flicked over to me as he rose to leave. _When the newcomer arrives, please take a look at her thoughts. I'd like to know what her intentions are, although I'm sure she doesn't mean us any harm, or else Alice would have seen it. I'm not sure how forthcoming she'll be with information, so we'll need to rely on you, Edward. _

I nodded imperceptibly, agreeing to his silent request. It wasn't really any different than what I did every day anyway. I spent a good deal of time monitoring humans' thoughts to make sure our cover story held. I was a little bothered by my father's confidence in Alice's talent though; it was so subjective, and sometimes we forgot that.

The discussion had taken the better part of the early morning hours, and the sun was already rising, although hidden as usual, behind a thick layer of clouds. Of course, that was the reason we favored Forks, Washington, as our home – a seemingly endless supply of cloudy days.

My siblings had paired off, and Esme silently asked that I help her get the guest bedroom ready. The guest room was on the third floor, opposite of my room. It had heavy maple furniture and a calming cream and light blue color scheme. It was one of Esme's favorite rooms in the house even though nobody used it. Esme's irritatingly cheerful thoughts revolved around how she hoped that would change.

I nodded affirmatively to my mother and ran up to my room to change my clothes, donning a clean pair of jeans and a light blue button-down. I met Esme in the guest room, her arms loaded down with fresh linens: a set of light ivory silk sheets and a sky blue satin comforter. Together, we quickly stripped and changed the unused bed. I didn't mind helping because I didn't have anywhere else to be.

Being late June, we had just finished another school year at Forks High. I had pretended to be a Junior along with Alice. It was one of the rare times that I actually pretended to be the age at which I was frozen for eternity.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had all posed as Seniors and had recently graduated yet again. They'd made their excuses about backpacking in Europe as a graduation gift after finals were finished, and none of them had attended the ceremony. Actually, it didn't matter if they attended the ceremony or not; Forks High mailed the diplomas home anyway. I knew that they would be hanging around the house, at least for the summer before they began "college". I knew that Jasper would probably stay behind to be with Alice, but Em and Rose would most likely take another honeymoon after they got married for the eighth time. I groaned internally as I realized I would probably have to be in the wedding party. Again.

My father, Carlisle, had a job at the local hospital where he was adored. He had accepted the position as Chief of Surgeons, but because Forks was a small town and the hospital served most of the Olympic Peninsula, he was often used in other areas. This both gave him practice and kept him from being bored out of his mind, but I knew that Carlisle liked helping humans and giving back too much for him ever to quit being a doctor. It was his calling. How he managed to be around human blood and not be tempted was still beyond my comprehension. Carlisle had an almost supernatural control over his thirst, and I looked up to him for that.

My loving mother, Esme, spent her time renovating and redecorating historic homes in the area. She was quite talented and was in high demand, often working with stuffy society-types from Seattle and sometimes from Portland. But her real pride and joy was the house we lived in.

Our home in Forks hadn't been built by my parents, and we hadn't lived there before when we lived in Hoquiam earlier in the twentieth century. But Esme had felt that she had struck gold when she found the listing online three years ago while we lived in Alaska. After several trips to Washington, we made a bid and soon owned a large home, big enough that some would call it a mansion, by the river just outside of Forks.

We needed the space, what with three married couples and one unmated mind-reader. Esme wanted enough time to make it our own, so she took a year and renovated it. She did a wonderful job decorating and furnishing according to our personalities, and I loved the room she had created for me. She had poured all of the love she felt for me into it, and it meant a lot. I was her first son, and even though I knew I would never take the place of the infant she had lost years ago, her thoughts always remained affectionate toward me in a way that I knew I held a special place in her heart.

After the house was done, we made the move from Alaska to Forks. To be honest, I was more than ready to go.

We had been living in Forks for two years, and with any luck, we would be able to stay another three, maybe even four. Being so cloudy and rainy, it was an ideal location for us. We could come and go as much as we pleased, except for on those rare sunny days. Life in Forks was pretty predictable, but that's how we preferred it. Once in a while, life would throw us something new, but then it would go back to normal. Or however one defines "normal" for a vampire family.

As we rearranged the guest room's furniture, I pointedly ignored Esme's overenthusiastic thoughts regarding myself and the newcomer. I knew the innate mother in her made Esme want to see all of her 'children' happy and somehow she didn't believe I was, at least not entirely. She was right, of course, but I had always tried to keep my feelings about being the only unmated vampire of the family to myself.

From the thoughts she was practically shouting at me I was beginning to think that Esme wouldn't be above setting the two of us up on some kind of awkward blind date, although that seemed very unlikely. I pictured that horrible TV show that Alice and Rosalie liked to watch late at night, heckling the participants, and I shuddered.

In reality, Esme rarely, if ever, interfered with her children's romantic lives -- something I really didn't think Alice was above for a minute, that irritating, meddling pixie. Tanya was a good example of that. Tanya was a female vampire, and a member of a vampire family that fed solely on animals, like we did. She was beautiful in the conventional sense: strawberry-blonde hair and very flirty, but she always seemed very shallow to me. Nothing about her interested me in the slightest, much to Alice's disappointment.

Despite the fact that Alice couldn't see any visions of Tanya and me together, she constantly pestered me about her. And while we lived in Alaska, Denali to be precise, the other vegetarian family's home as well, I knew Esme had been hopeful that I would return Tanya's affections but I could not see her as anything more than a sister. After awhile, Alice had taken the hint and backed off. I had turned Tanya down as politely as possible, but I know her feelings were hurt. Still, I was grateful that Esme did not interfere, although I suspected she was dismayed.

Since moving to Forks, we hadn't had contact with other vampires aside from Peter and Charlotte, so Esme had given up any hope of me ever meeting anyone who could potentially be a mate, at least while we lived here. Now that there was even a remote possibility of me meeting a pleasant, eligible female, she was having a mental field day with the idea. And, to be honest, I was growing a bit resentful of her thoughts. If I were to meet someone who I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with, I wanted it to be on _my_ terms and under circumstances other than my family trying to set me up. Was that too much to ask? Even worse, I knew I'd have to keep an eye and an ear, both mentally and physically, on Alice.

We quickly finished changing the linens in the room and moving the furniture into a more pleasing arrangement. I'm not sure how Esme thought the stranger would be using the bed, but I supposed it should be fresh if she wanted it. I myself had a massive king-sized bed in my room thanks to Esme's and Alice's insistence that I keep up human appearances. It had remained almost completely untouched since the day it was assembled. I only used it to relax on while listening to music.

"Esme? Do you need anything else right now?" I asked, trying to keep my annoyance from leaking into the question. Esme was so sweet and kind and everything I could have asked for in a mother, and I'm sure she didn't intend for her thoughts to be so…_intrusive_. She was just concerned, and I knew she meant well.

"No, I'm all set, Edward. I'll let you know if I need anything else." She turned toward me, wearing a warm, maternal expression. "Don't go too far though, in case Alice's vision changes. It's good to have two of you who can confirm what's happening."

"I won't. I'll be in my room for now." I left the guest room and headed across the hall, closing the bedroom door quickly behind me, but slowly enough not to be rude. The closed door was mostly a symbol of privacy. I could still hear nearly everything that was happening on the floors beneath me, both thoughts and physically, and I knew they could hear when I turned my music on as well. I went to my stereo and pressed "play", knowing that the classical selection I wanted to listen to was already in the system. Debussy started coming out of the speakers (he was one of my favorites), and I lay down on the leather sofa, feeling the tension melt away with the melody.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think so far. I'd really appreciate it! :-) **


	3. Chapter 3 Excuses and Arrangements

**A/N: I would love to get some feedback on this story. Reviews are win, and I love reading them, and responding to them even more. **

**Oh, and if there are any Seattle natives reading, I've never been but would like to get there sometime. So, I've never been to Westfield Southcenter, although Alice told me she shops there. Any inaccuracies I blame on Google. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to Kaley and Steph for reigning in my superfluous use of commas. You two rock hard! **

**My recommendations for this chapter are The Acclimation Diaries and Bizarro Twilight by the fabulous booboo_kitty2.0. She's fantastically awesome, as are her stories. Both are a great blend of plot and smut, so go check them out when you're done reading and reviewing here! Love you hard, bb! *MWAH!***

**This story is rated M for a reason…Lemons and Language.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Things I Own: a new kitchen light fixture from Lowes, five pairs of Jessica Simpson fuck-me pumps, and a delicious chocolate cake.**

**Things I Don't: Twilight (damn it) and Edward (double damn it). These belong to Stephenie Meyer, lucky bitch.**

**Chapter 3: Excuses and Arrangements**

**THEDA POV**

My morning had gone well. But why wouldn't it? I'd had to do this same exact thing many times before, and had years of practice.

I worked for a small publishing company in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, and I'd been on the payroll for just about a year, ever since I moved there. I supervised editors under me, spending most of my time checking their work. But when you read at vampire speed, your job takes no time at all, and I was paid well for it. And because I did most of my work from home, I had very little day-to-day interaction with anyone that I worked with. This helped avoid the inevitable questions about why my appearance never changed, but wasn't very good for developing any real working relationships. Not that that mattered; I would have to move within five years anyway. Friends, at least human ones, were a luxury a vampire couldn't afford to have.

I had gone into our main office around eight thirty, just after opening. Thankfully, Margie Turner, my editing supervisor, was in. Margie was a chubby busybody, always sticking her nose in everyone's business where it clearly didn't belong. Along with being an insufferable gossip, if Margie was talking to you in person, she would launch a full-scale invasion on your personal space. Thankfully, she only did that once to me; I suppose my intentionally toothy grin scared some sense into her. I hated talking to her, but I really couldn't avoid this. It had to be done in person.

Margie's assistant, Sue, announced me by paging her on her intercom and I waited, sitting outside Margie's office. I was grateful that I couldn't get physically uncomfortable by sitting in the hard, cushion-less chairs, and passed the time by eavesdropping on Margie's phone call. That part wasn't difficult; Margie was a loud talker, and apparently so was the person on the other line. For a moment, I almost believed I didn't need vampire hearing to hear both sides of the conversation.

After about twenty minutes, I had already listened to Margie discuss who was fucking whom in the office, which celebrities were being skewered by Perez Hilton, how many babies Angelina would eventually end up with along with a complete analysis of biological-versus-adopted children and from what country they would hail from, and also why she _actually_ thought Karen Morris in accounting had taken a sick day last Friday when Ken Burgess in Human Resources had also called off. She just _knew_ they were sneaking around, sleeping together. Margie was giving me as close to a headache as a vampire could get. To make matters worse, the incessant pull to leave had gotten even more insistent and I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. I heard the soft click of the button as Margie _finally_ ended the call.

"Theda?" Sue called my name, and I looked up. I must have looked like I felt, because I saw the poor woman cringe away slightly. "Margie's available now."

"Thanks, Sue." I smiled warmly at her, making sure to keep my teeth covered. Her job was hard enough having to deal with Margie every damn day and I didn't want to scare her. Sue was a sweet woman who didn't deserve a boss like Ms. Turner.

Walking into Margie's office, I greeted her politely and explained my situation, using my usual excuse. Margie took the news that my grandmother was ill and I had to leave to take care of her just as I had predicted; phony tears were shed as she wished me luck, saying 'we'll miss you', blah-blah-blah. I knew that I would probably be the topic of another phone call similar to the one I had listened in on earlier, which would most likely be a relief to Karen Morris and Ken Burgess. If Margie was good at anything, it was shamelessly spreading rumors.

I had faked my way through my performance easily enough. I'd had plenty of practice. This was the seventeenth grandmother I had sacrificed. As I left the office for the last time, grateful for the cloudy day as I walked to my car, I tried to figure out how this one would kick the bucket…anthrax? Botulism from too much Botox? Syphilis? Spanish Influenza? West Nile virus? Subdural hematoma? A bad case of chicken pox? My real grandmothers had probably died of the bubonic plague. I chuckled to myself; I'd been watching way too much 'House'.

From the office, I went straight to Mrs. Downey's home. She had been my landlady for the past year I'd lived in the condo, and unlike Margie, she was genuinely sorry to hear about Nana #17.

Mrs. Downey was a tiny, grey-haired lady in her late sixties or early seventies who had particularly bad eyesight, even with the coke-bottle bifocals she wore. She was always very polite and I could tell she was a genuinely nice woman. Her husband had passed away several years before, so I tried to keep her company and help her around her home as much as I could without giving myself away for what I was. Mrs. Downey was lonely. I knew what that felt like.

I waited patiently in her frilly, overly-formal living room while Mrs. Downey called the movers. An untouched mug of tea sat on the lace doily-covered coffee table in front of me. I sighed. I always hated this part of the human charade. It almost always hurt human's feelings when you refused food or drink, particularly grandmotherly females. They almost always equated food with affection and were irrationally offended when politely told 'no, thank you'.

I looked with distaste at the warm brown liquid and debated what action to take while Mrs. Downey was preoccupied, talking with the movers. I could leave the tea untouched and blame it on nerves and worry, telling her that my stomach was upset. On second thought, I picked up the mug and gently emptied it into one of her houseplants. They looked like they needed water anyway, and she wouldn't notice.

A few minutes later, it was arranged that the movers would come later in the day to pack up and store the rest of my things as I had to leave immediately. I gave them my credit card information and told them to bill me. Mrs. Downey offered to supervise them to make sure they didn't steal anything, and I graciously accepted. She was such a sweet, old woman.

I thanked her for the tea and said my goodbyes as I delicately hugged her frail body. I felt her flinch slightly at the hardness of my frame when we made contact and I gave a soft sigh; hopefully she'd just think I spent a lot of time at the gym. She expressed her condolences about my sick grandmother again, and I took my leave.

I went directly to my condo and began racing around, packing anything and everything that was important and piling it up: forged documents and records, identification, all of my clothing, my laptop, and reading material. I was able to finish in less than fifteen minutes thanks to vampire speed.

Anything big would be put in storage by the movers. I already had a storage locker rented for this purpose, not to mention the others scattered around the country. I would have to take a trip at some point to do inventory; what I didn't need, I would be happy to donate. And what I couldn't take with me on this move, I could simply buy when I reached my destination, wherever that was.

I swiftly changed out of the impractical business casual clothing I'd worn to the office and dressed more comfortably in jeans, black sneakers, a light blue long-sleeved tee, and a black leather jacket that buttoned up the front.

I pulled my car into the attached garage and closed the main door. This way, I could load it as quickly as I could without attracting human attention. Less than two minutes later, I was finished. I locked the barren condo and started my car, looking wistfully at my now former home as I backed down the driveway. It didn't take me long before I found I-94, following it to I-90, heading west. The nagging pull rejoiced as I hit the gas, urging the car to speeds in the triple digits.

**ALICE POV**

_Mindless miles of highway stretched both in front of and behind the blue vehicle. Mile markers flashed by, as did other cars as though they were standing still; the driver was clearly traveling at speeds that would be suicidal for humans. _

The vision faded and I could feel a big grin spread over my face. I put down the jeans I had been looking at and pulled out my tiny silver cell phone, hitting the speed dial and ignoring the questioning look of the salesgirl folding sweaters a few feet away.

Edward answered on the first ring. "Yes, Alice?" To my surprise, he didn't sound irritated that I had called and interrupted whatever he had been doing. He sounded…eager? I had never known Edward to be eager about anything. This was getting interesting.

"I just saw something! She's officially on her way!" I said, speaking so quickly and quietly that no one but my brother would be able to hear. "I couldn't tell where she is right now, but she's on a highway somewhere and it's very flat. I think she's a little ahead of schedule too, she might be early." I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. The stranger was really coming!

"Alice? I can't find you here. Where are you? I thought you were downstairs?" Edward sounded confused. I'd had to make an emergency shopping trip and forgot to tell him I was leaving. Oops.

"I was, but I had a strange urge to go shopping, almost like the stranger was going to need clothes. I'm in the Macy*s in Westfield Southcenter in Seattle." I looked down at the giant display of jeans again. Ooh! I picked up another pair of dark washed denim. Perfect. And I knew they would fit her.

"So, you're not shopping for yourself; you're shopping for some strange girl you've never met?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'P' at the end. "I didn't have a choice, Edward!" I said, exasperated. Men seriously didn't understand the importance of shopping. "I can't see _why_ she'll need clothes, but I know she will. At least, I think she will. But don't worry; I'll be back in…oh! Two hours, forty-seven minutes. And I promise I'll call you if I see anything else. I have to go though; the Gap is having a sale on some shirts she'll like."

"Alright, Alice. See you later." Edward was back to sounding bored. But it sounded like he was trying a little _too_ hard. _Me thinks thou doth protest too much._ My grin widened, scaring the salesgirl, who backed into a rack of Ed Hardy shirts, knocking them to the floor. Oops again.

"Bye, Edward." I clicked the phone shut, picked out five pairs of jeans in various washes, and brought them up to the cashier. Five pairs might be a little much, but at least she'd have selection. I had also found a fitted black jacket, a very soft, fitted feminine zip-front sweatshirt, and a raincoat for her to wear if she went outside. The weather had been cool for this time of year and it would look strange if she wasn't wearing any outerwear, especially against the rain. I added a few pairs of socks to my pile as I set my items down on the counter.

I normally didn't shop too much at Macy*s, preferring designer boutiques, but my time was a little limited. I did discover that they had a better selection than I thought, though. Maybe the stranger would come shopping with me? I'd have to ask her.

After I finished at Macy*s, I hit up Victoria's Secret where I picked up some panties and bras for her. Some were basic, some were sexy; I didn't know what she would like, so I got a lot of different ones. Right before I checked out, I saw some cute lingerie, including some satin slips. I picked one out in a deep blue. Who knows whether she'd need it or not…if she didn't, I'd keep it for myself!

The Gap was next, where I made a beeline for the shirts I knew were on sale. They were colorful long-sleeved tees, and I picked out one in every color…a deep blue one caught my eye; I just knew she'd love that one. They also had a good sale on camisoles and hoodie tees, so I picked up several of them, as well as long-sleeved and short-sleeved button down shirts.

I didn't really know what her taste in clothing was, but these were all good basics, if not a little plain, and I knew she'd have some things to choose from. If everything went as I hoped we'd have plenty of time to go shopping later anyway. I'd make sure of that. _I'm gonna have a sister! I'm gonna have a sister!_ Well, another sister, anyway. Rosalie and I got along well, but we didn't share too many interests. I had no interest in spending my days in a garage, after all.

Finally, I was finished. Never had I been so eager to leave a mall before, but I had to get home. Edward was expecting me. I threw my bags into my yellow Porsche and headed back to Forks, arriving exactly when I had told Edward I would.

He was at my side as soon as I came in the door. I rolled my eyes, thinking, _God, you're worse than a golden retriever!_

Edward chuckled. "Did you have any more visions, Alice?"

"No, I haven't had any other than the one at the mall," I stated, handing Edward six bags and motioning for him to follow me upstairs as I waved at Esme. She was vacuuming the spotless white carpet…again. "You can see it if you'd like." I consciously brought to mind the vision of the blue car speeding down the highway. Edward had a look of concentration as he watched my vision.

"That's it?" Edward ran his hand through his hair, disappointed.

"Yeah, that's it. You're not the only one who would have liked a little more information, mister," I snapped. "But that's all we have at the moment."

We had arrived in the guest room and I began going through the bags, sorting the clothing on the bed as I went along. I started handing Edward clothes hangers, and we made quick work of hanging her new clothing in the guest room closet. I was glad Esme had decided to put in a walk-in.

"Think she'll have enough to wear? I'm sure there are a few things at the mall you _didn't_ buy if you'd like to go back and get them," Edward teased. Noticing one last bag on the bed, he looked at the store name and handed it to me, looking uncomfortable. "Um, you'd better take this one." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. It was the Victoria's Secret bag.

"Relax, Edward. It's just underwear. And nobody's even wearing them at the moment," I said, rolling my eyes and flinging a pair of boy shorts at him. Edward dodged away like I had thrown a bottle of acid at him instead of panties. I snorted. _Honestly, you can be such a prude sometimes_! I thought, shaking my heard.

"I know, Alice. It's just how I was brought up. People were pretty covered up in the early 1900's you know," he sighed, answering my thoughts. I nodded; I understood.

"I'm going back to my room. Come get me if you see anything, but as long as you're in the house, I should be able to see it too." Edward ran out of the guest room before I could launch any more panties in his direction. Torturing him was almost too much fun sometimes.

"No problem!" I quickly finished putting away the new clothing and cheerfully skipped out of the guest room. It was time to go downstairs and tell everyone that she was on her way.

**THEDA POV**

I'd been on the road about six hours and thanks to my maniacal driving, I was well on my way through Wyoming. The topography of the road had changed as I'd entered the Rockies, gradually becoming steeper. The approaching mountains cast deep shadows on the land between them, bathing them in dusk. It had been fairly sunny for the first leg of my trip, and I was thankful for my darkly tinted windows. Lexus was very accommodating when you threw large sums of money at them.

I figured that it would be a good idea to hunt while I was on the road, especially since it was getting close to dark. It had been a long time since I had enjoyed any big game, and I knew I couldn't pass up this opportunity.

Most of the time, I had fed on deer while living in Wisconsin, and something bigger would definitely be welcome. I had learned that when dealing with herbivores, the bigger the animal, the tastier. Predators had more variance, and I much preferred them to plant eaters any day. Carnivores tasted more like humans.

The closer I drove to the mountains, the more I realized I needed to find a spot to stop. There was a downside to pulling over for a hunt, though. The strong magnetic pull had actually increased in intensity as I traveled instead of lessening. However, it had been about twelve days since I'd last hunted, and it was a priority. I was thirsty, and I had little choice.

A few miles from Yellowstone, I pulled off of routes 14 and 20 and parked my car on a wide shoulder. No one would take notice of me sitting quietly as there had been barely any traffic going into the park, and most people were leaving. I had been making good time, so I was prepared to wait until it was a little darker before running the rest of the way into the park. I would hunt on the eastern sides of the peaks where twilight had already fallen. The tug to get back on the road intensified as I sat, but I pushed it away with some difficulty. It could wait until my thirst had been quenched.

Letting my mind wander and actively ignoring the urge to leave, I wondered what wildlife would be plentiful this time of year. It was mid-June, so most animals had already had their young in the late spring. I enjoyed the large predators like bears, mountain lions, or wolves, but my time was limited and I knew herbivores would be more plentiful and easy to find. Probably elk, then. My favorite of the large herbivores, they were much more appealing and satisfying than small deer, and a hell of a lot less trouble than bighorn sheep. _Those_ damn things would try to butt you and end up giving themselves a concussion. Although annoying, hunting was much easier when your prey knocked itself out.

I deliberated for a few more minutes, deciding that unless I found something more appealing, elk it was. The burn in my throat flared at the thought. I swallowed a mouthful of venom and checked my watch. It was now about eight in the evening; the heat of the day had passed and the elk would be out to graze.

I stepped out of my car, shut the door and locked it. I knew my car would be safe; I wouldn't be gone long anyway. It was relatively quiet, and I did nothing to disturb the silence as I ran silently into the park, skimming along the forest's edge. I was wary of humans being around as there were camp grounds nearby, but I quickly made my way unnoticed to a less populated area part way up a slope and waited.

I crouched at the edge of the tree line around a small, grassy meadow. Across from me, a herd of elk moved through the trees into the overgrown pasture. A human would never have noticed them coming, but I could hear every one of their hooves as they impacted the underbrush and the wet smack of their heartbeats as the blood pumped through their veins.

There were ten of them: three calves, six cows, and one large bull. Warily, they stopped and tensed as they entered the clearing, sniffing the air intently, checking for predators. I knew that elk, as with most herbivores, were naturally paranoid creatures. A light breeze blew their scent toward me; they could not smell me from where I waited. I had time, so I allowed them to let their guard down and become more at ease there. Only then would they turn their attention elsewhere, and start grazing. After a few minutes, the bull lowered his head down and began feeding. The others soon followed suit, gently tugging on the grass. The dull sound of chewing filled the air.

With a hunter's eye, I evaluated my potential targets. The bull was strong and healthy, not that it mattered, but I felt odd picking him off. The herd needed him. For the same reason, I ignored the calves; it just felt wrong, like I was robbing the herd from something important. Instead, I honed in on the cows, there were more of them anyway.

I listened carefully; two of the cows had extra heartbeats -- they were pregnant and likely due at any time. The others were likely mothers of the calves. I focused in more closely on two of the females; one had been walking with a slight limp and would most likely be picked off soon by a wolf or mountain lion, and the other simply looked delicious. The herd would not suffer from me making them my meal.

The thirst flared in my throat, and I could feel the slightly bitter venom start to flow and pool in my mouth. I waited just a split second longer and stalked forward in a hunting crouch, racing across the meadow and reaching the two cows before they knew what was happening. I snapped their necks quickly so they wouldn't feel pain as the rest of the herd scattered in terror around me.

I dragged the two bodies off into the shade of the trees so I wouldn't be noticed, and sat down on a large rock. I pulled one of the bodies to me and sank my teeth into the pulse point at the throat, immediately feeling relief. Although her heart wasn't beating anymore, the cow's blood was hot and wet as it quenched my thirst. Taking long pulls, I finished the first cow and quickly drained the second cow. After years of practice, I was a neat eater. My clothes bore no sign of my hunt. Years ago, I would have looked like a survivor of a chainsaw massacre.

When my thirst was sated, I threw the bodies into the crotches of two large pines. To humans, it would look as though they were victims of a mountain lion attack, dragged into the trees by the big cats and left there. And they probably would conveniently be finished off by lions over the next few days, neatly covering my tracks.

Full from my meal, I sat quietly back down on the rock and listened to the forest around me, taking in the muted sounds of the evening. It would have been nearly silent to human ears, but I was able to hear the tiniest sounds. No animals were close to me; I had given myself away when I had attacked the elk, and any animal with any sense of self-preservation would be long gone. I enjoyed the silence for a few more minutes before rising and heading back down the incline. I had places to go.

**A/N: Please review! I'd love to know what you think so far. **


	4. Chapter 4 Alice's Miscalculation

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! They seriously make me squee! like a fangirl when I get them. Keep them coming! **

**Muchas gracias to Kaley and Stephanie, the best betas ever! **

**After you read and review here, please go read Out of Choices by the lovely Picklewinkle. She's written a complex story with great detail and character development that will suck you in so fast you'll want to read it for the rest of the day to catch up. Seriously one of my absolute favorites! ** **Catch it on Twilighted.**

**Rob makes a little cameo in this chapter. See if you can catch it! **

**Any geographic mistakes I blame on Google Maps and Google Earth. I spent a lot of time plotting out how to get to Forks from Milwaukee, detours and all. I'm anal like that. **

**This story is rated M for a reason…Lemons and Language.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. **

**Things I Own: A blue Ford Fucus…oh, sorry, I mean Focus; a black Mazda 3s, and an 894 page Roget's Thesaurus.**

**Things I Don't (but wish I did): A blue Lexus IS F (but go online to their website and build one, it's really fun!), and anything Twilight. That's all Stephenie's!**

**Chapter 4: Alice's Miscalculation**

**EDWARD POV**

I'd been keeping tabs on Alice's thoughts for the better part of the day and evening. So far, I had only learned that Jasper still owed Alice sexual favors because she beat him at Dr. Mario, which was something I _definitely_ didn't need to know.

Irritatingly enough, Alice's thoughts also revealed that she had found a dress she liked at the mall. Several dresses, actually, and she kept debating about which one to go back and buy. I knew what she would do anyway…go back and purchase all of them. I didn't need to be able to see the future to know that. She'd probably even drag the visitor with her if she could. Alice could be so predictable. There was nothing new on that front.

It was early evening, about eight o'clock and it had been nearly a full day since the family's early morning conference in which Alice announced that we'd be having a visitor. Although Alice mentioned that the newcomer would probably be a bit early, we were still expecting her in the afternoon of the following day, about eighteen hours from the current time. I checked my calendar; it was Friday night, which meant the woman would arrive sometime on Saturday afternoon.

I reclined on the leather couch in my room, beginning to get bored with my music. There wasn't much to do, and my attention was wandering. Desperate to find something to occupy my time, I tapped into the others' minds to see what they were doing.

The rest of the family was all over the place. I knew Carlisle was still at the hospital after doing a double shift but would be back soon, but Esme was in the living room, reading a novel. Rosalie was upstairs in the bedroom she and Emmett shared doing God knows what, and Emmett and Jasper were having a replay of a week-old wrestling match in the back yard while Alice watched.

I couldn't go far, because Alice was home and I didn't want to miss a vision if she had one. Because of my talent, I could see the vision as Alice was having it if I were reading her mind at the time.

I considered going downstairs and playing the piano, but I hadn't had much motivation lately to write anything new. It was like I had composer's block. Nothing came to mind, nothing original, anyway. I also knew that Esme liked hearing me play, but my heart hadn't been in it as of late. I hoped that would change; playing was one of my passions.

I sighed restlessly and looked around my room, deciding I needed a change of scenery. I got up, stretching unnecessarily. It still felt good, and some of the tension I had been feeling relaxed away.

I made my way downstairs to the living room, flopped on the couch after greeting Esme, and looked at the neat array of magazines on the coffee table. Between seven different vampires with seven different areas of interest, it looked like a doctor's office waiting room. Only none of the magazines were from 1987.

National Geographic, Good Housekeeping, Scientific American, FHM, In Style, Martha Stewart Living, Popular Mechanics, Vogue, Car & Driver, Maxim, Better Homes & Gardens, Popular Science, Cosmopolitan, Entertainment Weekly, Newsweek, GQ, Rolling Stone…the list went on. I supposed that when you don't sleep, you have to keep yourself occupied somehow.

Searching through the stacks, I grabbed the new issue of Car & Driver. I knew Rosalie wouldn't appreciate me looking at it, but the vehicle on the cover had caught my eye and piqued my curiosity. It was a Lexus IS F painted in a vibrant blue color, and it looked oddly familiar. Had I seen one around Forks? No, that was completely unlikely. A car like that would have been too obvious and ostentatious; if someone in this tiny town had bought it, I would have heard the gossip within hours. I wracked my brain for a moment more, and then it hit me -- it was _her_ car!

Suddenly, the magazine was snatched out of my hands and I was being glared at by an annoyed Rosalie.

"Quit looking through my shit, Edward. I haven't even had a chance to read it yet." _Go look at your National Geographic's. I bet you only get that magazine because of the topless pictures!_ Rosalie sneered and sat down next to me on the couch.

I had to stop myself from grabbing a Good Housekeeping, rolling it up, and whacking her with it. Not that it would actually hurt Rose, but I didn't think Emmett would be too pleased about it nonetheless. I frowned at her instead, fighting the juvenile urge to stick my tongue out at her.

"No, actually, I find the articles fascinating," I huffed. "And I was looking at your Car & Driver because of the car on the cover." I tapped the magazine in her hands. Rosalie looked at the front cover, reading the article titles.

"The Lexus?" She raised her eyebrows, flipping to the page the review and article were on when I nodded. "That's a pretty hot car," she said, appreciatively. "You have the Aston Martin and Volvo. Were you looking to add another to your collection?" _Ooh! Maybe we'll have to add on to the garage…_

"No, I wasn't. But I knew I'd seen it before, somewhere." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I just couldn't place it, but then I realized that I haven't actually seen it in person."

Rosalie looked at me like I'd just told her the earth was flat; her thoughts vehemently telling me that the Lexus was barely available in the U.S. markets yet. "It's the stranger's car, Rose. I saw it in Alice's visions."

"Hmm," Rose mused. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have her around after all. She has great taste in rides. I bet she custom ordered it. Think she'll let me have a look under the hood? _Rosalie's thoughts about the stranger had calmed down from this morning, but I was certain that the newcomer would have to prove she was trustworthy and not a threat to the family before Rose fully accepted her. Time would take care of that, I hoped, anyway.

Suddenly, my vision clouded. I had been listening to Alice in the back of my mind all day, and I'd nearly forgotten I was still monitoring her.

_The blue car was parked on the side of a road, the Rocky Mountains clearly visible. The woman got out of the car and ran into the forest, her shape blurry with speed. _

_The vision blurred and shifted slightly ahead in time, and the woman dragged two large carcasses with ease into the woods -- deer or elk from the look of them. She had gone hunting. _

_The vision shifted again, and the woman ran back to her car, the sky a deep blue with night now. She was continuing on her way. On her way _here_._

"EDWARD!" Alice bellowed from outside and I grimaced. I would have been able to hear her perfectly without the yelling, but I knew she was excited. Hyper little pixie.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair; I had to go to her, or risk having to hear her shriek until I did. Alice was one of a kind, like she was her own force of nature: earth, air, fire, water, and Alice. I left a very confused-looking Rosalie and Esme sitting in the living room and headed outside.

Alice was sitting on a chaise-lounge chair, tiny feet up, watching Jasper and Emmett circle each other, growling in crouched positions. I knew from experience that they were pretty evenly matched when wrestling. Jasper was much smaller than Emmett, who was built like a tank, but Jasper liked to unfairly use his talent to distract his opponent. It was often hard to continue trying to kick your brother's ass when you either wanted to hump his leg or cry from depression. Both were pretty unsettling experiences.

Neither of my brothers liked wrestling with me because they knew I saw what they were thinking of doing before they even moved, making it an unfair matchup. I knew they hated it but mind-reading wasn't something I could just turn off like a light switch, although most of the time I wished I could. _Oh, the things I have seen…_

I took a few more steps forward on the patio and stood next to my sister. Alice looked up at me with what Emmett would call a big, shit-eating grin on her face. _Did you see that, Edward? I think she's going for a hunt first before coming here. _

"Yes, Alice, I saw it too," I replied, smiling at her exuberance. Alice always liked meeting new vampires, even new humans for that matter, and was over-the-moon about this visitor.

I settled into a patio chair next to Alice's, and watched Emmett try to throw Jasper off of his back. "Do you know if your vision has happened yet? Or when it will happen?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure, but I think the vision shifted in the middle because she was deciding so quickly. It was almost like she didn't want to stop to hunt," Alice mused, making a face as Emmett flung Jasper across the river. We could hear the snapping of tree branches as Jasper landed and Emmett flexed his muscles, doing his best imitation of a Mr. Universe contestant. Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"I think that maybe she's hunting now, and will be on her way here right after. I can't see her taking more than an hour to hunt; there's lots of big game in the Rockies and she should find her dinner quickly," Alice said confidently.

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet her," Emmett grinned, walking toward us. He was happy about his hard-fought victory. _And I bet you can't either, little bro,_ he thought with a wink_._

I felt the knot in my stomach again and looked at the stone walkway, examining the cracks. Jasper appeared in front of us and seated himself on the cool, damp grass. Alice leaned down and began to pick leaves and twigs out of his hair. I heard Jasper's thoughts; between his opinions about Emmett fighting dirty, they were directed at me.

_Seriously, Edward, you've been a bundle of nerves today. What's gotten into you? Calm down. _Jasper sent out a wave of calm around him, but mostly directed at me. I took an unnecessary breath and let it out slowly. It worked, and I felt more relaxed. Jasper looked back at me and smiled, relieved.

"Two on one?" Emmett suggested, pointing to himself and Jasper, then at me. Emmett was completely unaware of the exchange that had just taken place between Jasper and me, but since I had energy to burn and time to kill, I figured why the hell not?

I grinned, knowing that we were more evenly matched, and I was up for a little competition. "You're on."

**THEDA POV**

The trees flew by at blinding speeds as I ran swiftly back to my car, almost too full from the two elk. I was sure my eyes were a nice, non-threatening light golden color from feeding. I reached my Lexus and took a quick visual inventory. Everything was as I had left it, undisturbed.

I entered the car and started it, enjoying the quiet purr of the engine. I pulled off of the shoulder and sped through the park on route 20, coming out the other side. I followed it until I reached route 15, then I-86, then finally I-84 west within about forty-five minutes. I was making good time and it helped that traffic was light.

As I reached the border between Idaho and Oregon, I realized that the magnetic pull was continuing to intensify. I had been on I-84 for about an hour, and the urge to go faster and get to my destination was stronger than ever. I still had no idea where _exactly_ I was supposed to go, the best way to get there, or what awaited me, but I had a good idea that the spiky-haired pixie would be there. And hopefully the bronze-haired god. Hey, I could dream, couldn't I? Well, technically not…of course I couldn't sleep.

I stepped on the accelerator and within another hour, I was following I-84 along the Washington and Oregon state lines. The highway was fairly empty; there wasn't much traffic at this time of night, and the area wasn't heavily populated. I had maybe passed ten cars in the past hour. I was even more grateful for the sparse traffic when I had another vision.

_The tiny female vampire (ALICE?) appeared only for a second before she disappeared, leaving me with another word impression like a blinking neon sign…FORKS…_

The vision faded as rapidly as it had come on, and I was relieved to still be on the highway. Even though the vision had only taken a split second, I had no intention of wrecking my car. I couldn't die, but my Lexus could.

_Forks_? I drove for a few more minutes, silently thinking. I knew it was a human eating utensil, but other than that, what the hell was she talking about?

My frustration boiled over and I began to channel my anger by yelling rather than squeezing the steering wheel until it shattered, although that would have been infinitely more satisfying.

"_Forks?_ What the fuck are you trying to tell me?!" I hollered at the invisible pixie.

In desperation, I turned on my GPS. It had come standard with my car but I never used it, having a photographic memory and an excellent sense of direction. But at this point I was willing to try anything. A smooth British voice introduced himself as "Robert". I rolled my eyes; who the hell did they pay to record these things, anyway?

"Forks," I said to my GPS, enunciating perfectly. Amazingly, three locations showed up for me to pick from. In his suave British accent, "Robert" notified me that one location was in New York, which was in the opposite direction of the incessant pull, so I ruled that out.

The second was in Montana, which definitely didn't feel right to me, although it was closer. The third, however, felt right on the dot. Forks, Washington. I touched the screen and a small map appeared. It was a tiny town out on the Olympic Peninsula. I felt like I'd struck gold. I wanted to give "Robert" a big "thank you" kiss, but realized that bordered on creepy.

Unfortunately, finding out this small bit of information had an unintended side effect. The pull worsened to a point where it was almost unbearable and bordered on painful. Now that I knew where I needed to go, there was only one way to get there fast enough. It wasn't that I _wouldn't_ wait, I decided, it was that I _couldn't_.

Realizing what my only choice was, I pulled off of the highway in a small city called City of the Dalles on the Oregon side of the border. I had heard of it from the Oregon Trail long ago, and it was separated from Washington by the Columbia River. I parked toward the back of a decent sized parking lot near a small boat launch. Mine wasn't the only car there, even at that hour, so it wouldn't draw too much attention. It was incredibly difficult for humans to see through the heavily tinted windows, anyway.

Grabbing my ID, some cash and my keys, I locked everything else in my trunk and ran straight toward the Columbia River.

**ALICE POV**

_The blue car pulled off of the highway, passing a small sign for I-84 west and an exit sign for City of the Dalles, and into a small parking lot. _

_The lot was near a body of water, likely a river. _

_The driver swiftly exited the car, locked some items in the trunk, and ran straight for the water so swiftly that a human wouldn't even have noticed her. _

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, having stopped in mid-crouch, were staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Oh, my!" I gasped when my vision cleared. I definitely hadn't seen this coming. Damn last minute decisions.

"What was she doing? Where was that?" Edward asked, concern written on his face. He'd seen the same vision I saw, and was probably equally as confused.

"I think the visitor was leaving her car somewhere, but I don't know where she was, exactly. I couldn't really tell, but there was a river. She's decided to go on foot."

"But, why?" Edward ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I don't know. The only reason I could think of is that her car wouldn't get her to wherever she's going fast enough. Which, I guess, means that she can't get _here_ fast enough," I concluded.

I thought a moment more and then realized something. I had been dead wrong about the timeline. "Shit! She's going to be much earlier than I expected…much, much earlier."

"When is she going to get here?" Emmett asked, following my husband and Edward over to the patio.

"Probably well under a half hour," I answered him quietly. The stranger was fast, even for a vampire. The three guys looked first at me, and then at each other, in astonishment.

"That soon? We'll need to tell Carlisle," Jasper said urgently, taking my hands in his and pulling me up off of the lounge.

"There's no need," Carlisle called from inside. I heard the front door as it faintly clicked shut behind him. "I heard you all talking, I don't think I missed much."

The three of us went back indoors and sat in the living room. I settled down on Jasper's lap on one of the large white chairs and the others took seats around the room. My husband put his arms around me and nodded. They all looked at me expectantly.

"What could have made her leave her car and continue on foot?" Carlisle inquired, his brow furrowed in thought. He hadn't changed his clothes yet; he was still in his green scrubs.

"I don't know. I was telling the guys that maybe she felt there was no other choice. She _had_ to go on foot; she wouldn't get here fast enough otherwise."

"Hmm. And why is she so much earlier than your estimation?" Carlisle mused.

"I'm not sure about that either, Carlisle. The only explanation that I can think of is that maybe she _thought_ it would take her longer than it did, or maybe something pushed her to move faster than she originally intended to. Maybe the same thing that made her leave her car behind." I chewed on my lower lip and Jasper reassuringly squeezed my leg.

"Since, in the beginning, she had decided that it would take her longer, and that's what I saw. My visions had her arriving around noon on Saturday. But when she made the decision to go faster, in her car and on foot, I saw that, too. I'm limited on what I can see based on what she chooses to do," I said, apologetically. I hated disappointing Carlisle, and I hoped my answer was satisfactory to him. I wasn't even sure it made sense to me yet.

Carlisle smiled encouragingly at me, not disappointed at all. "Do you know where she's going, Alice? Where she'll meet us?"

I shook my head. "That's not settled yet. When she intended on driving, she came right to the house. I kept seeing her pull up to the front of the house in her car but now that she's on foot that may have changed."

As soon as the words had left my mouth, my vision solidified again, clearer than ever.

_We were in the forest, several miles behind our house in a small clearing. The trees were thinner there, and the patchy moonlight lit the area as if it were daytime. I immediately recognized the area as a spot we would often go to right before a hunt, sort of a staging ground where we discussed where we wanted to go. _

_The seven of us were in a loose line, waiting. Suddenly, the visitor approached from the east, silent as the wind. I couldn't sense any danger from her, and she stared at each of us, one by one._

My eyes refocused again, and six pairs of golden eyes stared back at me. Edward was silent for once, waiting for my interpretation.

My face broke into a grin. "Oh! Never mind, Carlisle. I know exactly where she's going to meet us. That spot in the forest behind the house where we go before hunting. Our scent must be strong there, so she's drawn to it."

I shifted a bit in Jasper's lap; I was so eager but he had been doing all he could to keep me calm. Well, probably me _and_ Edward. Even I could sense the anxiety coming off of that boy. I still didn't know what was going on with him.

"And _why_ isn't she coming right to the house?" Rosalie muttered.

"I think she'll get to the clearing before she gets to the house, Rose. We were all there in my vision, we should go meet her." I checked the wall clock. "She'll be there in just under twenty minutes."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. You'd think I had made some unreasonable demand on her, like telling her to volunteer at a blood drive.

"All of us? Won't that be overwhelming for her? Will she see it as a threat?" Esme asked, her face full of motherly concern both for the visitor and for her family.

"Nope! She doesn't mean us any harm and I've already seen it. We'll leave in five minutes, ten minutes at the latest. I want to make sure our scent is fresh there, so everybody get moving!"

Unable to hold in my excitement, I ran upstairs to change.

**THEDA POV**

I ran swiftly through the mountainous terrain toward my destination. I had no idea how far I would have to go, but I was trying to get there as soon as I could. The area between City of the Dalles and Puget Sound was fairly unpopulated; sometimes I was able to run full-out for the first time in many years.

I had forgotten how much I had enjoyed running amongst trees, and the elation I felt radiated from my body. I suppose humans would compare it to glade skiing, only without the danger of embedding yourself in a pine. The pine trees had to look out for me. And I wasn't concerned about being spotted; if there had been any humans watching, I would have been all but invisible to their eyes as I ghosted through the forest.

I shifted my path slightly to the northwest, just skirting Mount Saint Helens. I still remembered the news reports from when she erupted in 1980. It had been quite unexpected. The area around the crater hadn't been heavily repopulated, so I took comfort in the fact that I wouldn't be noticed.

I came upon a small lake and I swam through it with ease, not wanting to take the time to go around it. I was already soaking from traveling through the Columbia River, so I didn't care. Swimming came naturally to me, just like running, and although I could travel quickly that way, it did slow me down some.

Avoiding some of the small towns, I traced a path just south of Fort Lewis, an Army base, and McChord Air Force Base. I didn't want to get too close to them. The last thing I needed was to be sighted and become the reason for rumors about how the military was creating soldiers who could move at superhuman speeds. I imagine they would probably try to dig themselves out of it by saying it was a "training exercise" or something of that sort. After all, it worked pretty well with Area 51.

Between Olympia and the bases, I debated for a minute and entered the dark waters of Puget Sound. Swimming wasn't nearly as fast as running if going directly somewhere, but since I would either have to run around the outskirts of the various channels that made up Puget Sound or swim, I decided it was more efficient to go straight through the waterways. I was also aware that the water was probably very cold, even for June, and would give humans hypothermia quickly, so I was thankful I couldn't feel it. I wasn't even concerned about ruining my clothing, although I was thoroughly soaked. I only concentrated on my urgent need to get to Forks – nothing else mattered. I stuck to the waterways and short peninsulas until I touched land a final time and crossed over route 101.

I flew through the Olympic National Forest. The land was steep, rocky, thickly forested and unforgiving, but I sped along as quickly as possible. I don't know how, but I realized I was getting closer to my destination and that urged me on.

Under fifteen minutes later, the land started to become more hilly than mountainous as the terrain sloped down on the peninsula. I was nearing the end of my journey. The trees had thinned out a bit and the moonlight shone through down to the ground.

Suddenly, their scent hit me and I slowed to a stop, taking in an unnecessary breath. _Vampires_. There were more than one. They were over the next hill. And they were waiting.

Unexpectedly, the muffled silence of the night was broken when I heard a quiet voice say, "Oh! She's here."

**A/N: So they're going to meet…Finally! Review if you're excited. I know I am!**


	5. Chapter 5 Meet and Greet

**A/N: Hugs and kisses to everyone who has favorited and reviewed! I love them all!**

**No, your eyes do not deceive you and you're not going crazy…this beast of a chapter has eight, yes, eight POVs. Just to clarify, I normally change POVs in my chapters to tell the story from a particular character's unique perspective…sometimes we get information from one character that we would never see from another, Jasper for example, and his ability to sense and effect emotions. I also try my best to capture each character's "voice". I don't do it to be annoying, and I try my hardest to make the story easy to follow. **

**This chapter originally only had four POVs and was about half the length, but it didn't read quite right to me. Then, the characters I didn't write POV's for were upset that I didn't include them. So as an exercise I wrote the remaining ones, felt that I captured their perspectives on the situation very well, and ended up including them in the chapter with my beta's blessings. This is the only time you will see all of the Cullens and Theda represented in the same chapter. Oh, and besides Jasper's long introduction, the rest of the chapter pretty much is the same period of time and events from each perspective. It's important.**

**Thank you to Kaley and Stephanie for being so good at what they do…beta'ing my little story! **

**This story is rated M for a reason…Lemons and Language.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. *checks bank account* Nope, no millions in there. *checks bedroom* Nope, no Edward tied to my bed. I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5: Meet and Greet**

**JASPER POV**

My incorrigible wife, my little bundle of atomic energy, absolutely insisted that we leave as soon as possible to meet the visitor. And who was I to argue with her? Alice just radiated joy and excitement, which in turn was making me feel the same way. Happy people and vampires were a pleasure to be around, particularly for an empath like me.

I followed Alice up to our room where she had already laid out a change of clothes for me on the bed: a fresh pair of jeans, a chocolate brown button-down shirt, and boots. I dressed quickly, knowing better than to say anything. Years of being with Alice had taught me that you don't mess with her when fashion is involved. I'd rather face ten thirsty newborns than Alice if you disagree with what she's picked out for you. And that's speaking from experience.

Alice ran into the walk-in closet, rapidly flinging off her clothes while on the move and throwing them onto the bed. Alice zipped into the closet, and there was silence for a split second; for a moment I thought maybe she was lost in there. It could happen; Alice had some crazy organizational strategy that rivaled the Dewey Decimal System. I don't know how she managed to find anything. But not a second later she zoomed out, looking lovely as usual in skinny jeans, ballet flats, and a pale green flowing top. I didn't care that Alice enjoyed her clothes; there were worse addictions out there.

"Come _on_, Jazz, we're going to be late!" Alice pleaded, grabbing one of my hands and leading me to the bedroom door.

I laughed and ran my free hand through my wavy blond hair. "Alright, darlin', I'll follow you down."

We descended the staircase and met the others in the living room. Everyone's emotions were a mix of excitement, joy, and apprehension. I was getting some of the strongest feelings from Edward, as I had been all day. I sent a gentle wave of calm through the room and Edward visibly relaxed.

I noticed Edward hadn't changed his clothes; perhaps my little pixie hadn't insisted on it for some reason. Esme, Emmett and Rose were dressed the same as before as well, but Carlisle had changed out of his scrubs in favor of dark jeans and a polo shirt. I noticed Alice looking everyone over approvingly and I guessed we finally matched what she saw in her vision. I fought the urge to roll my eyes because we were going to meet a strange vampire, not go to Fashion Week in New York City. I groaned internally as I realized that I definitely had been spending _way _too much time listening to Alice if I even knew what Fashion Week was. _Definitely not telling Emmett that one._

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle was relaxed and in good spirits, and I couldn't conceal my grin as he pretended to make a head count to make sure everyone was present and accounted for. In a human family of this size, it may have been necessary.

"Yep! Let's get going. She'll be there in a few minutes!" Alice dragged me to the door; she was stronger than she looked for someone of her size. Everyone else followed us outside into the light drizzle and we took off at a run.

The trip to the small clearing took right around two minutes which, thankfully, left us minimal time to stand around waiting. It vaguely reminded me of my days in the military. Hurry up and wait. The sky started to clear a little and moonlight shone through into the clearing which was rare for Forks.

"Where will she be coming from, Alice?" Carlisle motioned to the woods around us.

"From the east. She'll have run through the National Forest. I believe she'll stop when she catches our scent and then come closer until she's about to that tree over there." Alice pointed to a stunted pine about fifty feet away.

"So if we wait here we'll be fine?" Emmett gestured to where he and Rosalie were standing off to the left of the group. Em's excitement surged a little, and it had a protective, familial edge to it. Odd. I wondered if he already thought of the visitor as a sister.

Alice nodded to Emmett and took my hand, moving a little closer to Emmett and Rose. Emmett was still feeling keyed up, but Rose was feeling…well, not much of anything. She was indifferent if not a little bored. She sighed and looked at Emmett, who squeezed her hand reassuringly, misreading Rosalie's lack of emotion as nervousness.

Carlisle and Esme moved to stand on Emmett's right and my left, in between us. Their feelings were similar to Emmett's with a little curiosity mixed in. Edward stood to my right on the far end of our loose line. His feelings hadn't changed other than calming down a bit. He must have realized he was driving me crazy and I was grateful for the effort he was obviously making to control his emotions. I'd never seen that boy so worked up over something before. He was usually so calm and collected. Catching my thoughts, Edward gave me a small, apologetic smile.

From where we stood, we could all see the small hill in front of us where she would come from. The slope was gentle and we would have plenty of time to see her and react before anything unfortunate happened. My mind ran through various maneuvers and strategies, just in case the stranger meant my family harm.

_If she even lays one finger on Alice, I'll tear her apart and burn the ashes!_ I decided. Having heard my thoughts, Edward turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised.

The look on his face plainly said '_now who needs to calm down?'_ I sheepishly looked down at the ground and nodded. Edward was right. Alice hadn't foreseen any threat but it never hurt to be too careful.

"One minute," Alice checked her Rolex. The feelings of apprehension intensified around me and I fought to absorb it and not throw the emotion back. When everyone was feeling worked up, that was the fastest way to a confrontation.

Time seemed to slow down and Alice never looked up from her watch. Without warning, she glanced up from her wrist and took a couple of steps forward. Softly, she spoke, "Oh! She's here."

Everyone looked up, and the feeling of apprehension and anticipation increased exponentially for the second time and I struggled again with the onslaught of emotion.

All of us would have been able to see perfectly even without the moonlight, but its presence made viewing the clearing easier. We all concentrated on the slope in front of us, waiting. A few seconds ticked by. Nothing happened.

The night was silent and there was nothing that would indicate that anyone was present in the woods beyond the low rise. I was beginning to think that Alice had misread her vision when out of nowhere the figure of a small woman moved with blinding speed toward us and slowed down just short of the stumpy tree Alice had indicated. The petite figure walked a few additional paces so she was even with the pine and stopped.

The woman was definitely a vampire and certainly not a newborn with the way she carried herself. Her large eyes were a light gold and I remembered Alice having said that she had fed this evening. Her skin was the same pale shade as ours and she glittered slightly in the moonlight.

The woman had probably been in her late teens or early twenties when she had been changed, based on her body shape. The woman was about half a head taller than Alice, probably a few inches over five feet. Her face was faintly round in shape with prominent cheekbones and her mouth was slightly open but she wasn't showing her teeth.

It was difficult to tell what color her hair was because she was soaked, and with the short style, it clung to her cheeks, dark and wet. She looked as though she had tried to drown herself; even her clothes were darkened with water. I winced slightly as I realized that her jacket was black leather. I was sure it was ruined. As a Texan, I had spent a lifetime and then some around leather.

After quickly going over her appearance, I tested her emotional climate. She seemed rather tense, but there was no sign of a threat coming from her. In fact, she seemed to radiate an eerie calm, like she _expected_ to see us here, as well as the expected nervousness and trepidation. She wasn't giving off any unusual emotions and that gave me some peace of mind.

As I watched, the woman slowly turned her head to her right, looking over the line of vampires one by one. Emmett and Rose were the first ones she assessed and I expected a strong emotional reaction when she saw Emmett. It was normal; the guy was huge and pretty intimidating at first glance. But what happened next shocked me. There was no response, nothing. Not even a hint of fear. Her reaction to Rosalie was the same.

The newcomer then turned her eyes on Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had his arms around Esme's waist, hugging her to him affectionately, and Esme was positively beaming. The visitor slightly smiled back, the corners of her mouth twitching upward, returning Esme's greeting. Carlisle noticed and hugged Esme tighter, kissing her neck. They were both somehow very at ease with this whole situation, unusual though it was.

Finished with our parents, the stranger began to slowly turn her head more fully to her left. I was next in line and I realized that Alice was still a few steps in front of me so I angled my body in a protective gesture.

When she turned her head, something about the newly exposed right side of the woman's neck caught my eye. It was a raised crescent mark--no, _two_ half crescents, that disappeared under the collar of her jacket. My thoughts immediately went into defensive overdrive. _Bite marks. Where I come from, that means one thing: threat. This vampire will fight._

Involuntarily, I let out a low growl, deep in my chest, and instantly regretted it.

All eyes swiftly turned to me in horror, particularly Edward who had heard my thoughts. Just as quickly, they all turned their attention back to the stranger. Remorse poured from me and I felt my family's shock and anger. I would regret it forever if I had put my family in danger because I couldn't control my reactions; the visitor hadn't done anything to warrant my response.

The ball was in her court and I braced myself for a full onslaught of anger, prepared to take the brunt of it. The stranger looked at me, her eyes narrowed. She slowly pulled her lips back which bared her teeth ever so slightly, and let out a gentle hiss. A warning, but no more. Certainly not the reaction I had expected. I waited a second more and sensing no change in the visitor's emotional climate, breathed a sigh of relief. I cast my eyes to the forest floor in shame.

I felt like such a hypocrite; the stranger could obviously see from my rolled-up sleeves that I was covered in the same kind of scars she had on her neck and she hadn't addressed me as a threat to her.

_I'm so sorry. Please forgive me,_ I thought, knowing Edward was listening. I glanced over at him and he nodded his head imperceptibly. I took that to mean apology accepted, especially since nobody was hurt. Satisfied that the crisis had been averted, I turned my attention back to the stranger.

The woman then turned her head farther to her left, my right, looking at Edward. Her expression was unreadable, but the immense sense of relief she felt came off of her in waves. Relief from _what?_ She curiously spent the longest time looking at Edward out of everyone so far and he stared right back. That was unusual. I hadn't known anyone, vampire or not, to hold Edward's interest like that. But then again, he hadn't exactly been acting normally, at least not for the past few days.

I wondered what she was thinking, and if Edward could tell. He was giving off feelings of confusion, and some of unworthiness, which mixed with the waves of attraction I could feel from him. Wait, was I getting them from _her,_ too? I was being bombarded with so many emotions from everyone that I couldn't tell for sure.

While they stared at each other, I did sense a clear surge of jealousy from my left. I smiled to myself…Rosalie. It figures.

Finally, the new vampire tore her gaze away from Edward and set her eyes on my wife. Alice was practically vibrating with excitement and had a grin on her face to rival Esme's. The stranger looked down at Alice and cocked her head slightly to the side, her face drawing up in a genuine smile as she took in every movement Alice made. Then, the woman spoke for the first time: "Are you…Alice?"

My wife's answering squeal was deafening.

**EMMETT POV**

"Oh! She's here."

_Finally! Thanks, lil sista._

I watched as Alice looked ahead expectantly and I squeezed Rose's hand again. I still couldn't see anyone…where was she?

Suddenly, the little woman flew over the hill and stopped right next to the tree that Alice had pointed out earlier. _Damn, that pixie was good. _

I checked the stranger out as slyly as I could; if Rose noticed, she'd probably hit me again. The visitor was a little bigger than Alice and probably closer to my age when she was changed, maybe twenty? _No wonder she got such a reaction from Eddie! She's fucking hot._ Even though she was soaked through, I could tell she had an hourglass figure with curves in _just_ the right places. But she was a brunette, and I _definitely_ preferred blondes.

The strange woman turned a little, and she looked over at Rose and me first. I wasn't sure how she would react to me; a lot of vampires are pretty cautious until they get to know me. Humans usually just shit themselves and kept their distance. _Must be my size._ _Ha ha, that's what she said!_ I cracked a smile and stifled a laugh; I _was_ pretty goddamn hilarious. But she looked over the two of us, and her expression never changed. Cool as a cucumber. I liked her already. _New little sista?_ Maybe.

The newbie looked at Carlisle and Esme next. They were getting a little mushy, even for me. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme, and she had a grin on her face like the one Rose gets after we've been doin' it for five hours.

The stranger smiled sweetly at them. It _was_ hard not to, they looked so cute. _Shit, did I really think that? I'm SO turning into a chick. A couple minutes more of that, and I'd grow a vagina._ I subtly felt around my crotch, getting a little nervous. _Nope, my dick's still there. That's a relief._

Still curious, I watched as the stranger's eyes moved over to Jasper, and she turned her head to her left a little. I could see some raised scars similar to Jasper's on her neck.

Suddenly, I heard a deep growl and I stared at my blonde brother. So did everyone else. _Dude! What the fuck were you thinking?? NOT GOOD. _

Now, I'm not one to back away from a fight, but we'd just met this chick, well, sort of, and she'd barely moved a muscle the whole time she'd been standing there. I definitely didn't think she meant to hurt us. She would have probably already done something! Biting my lip, I looked rapidly from Jasper to the stranger, and then back again.

Japer looked nauseous, if that were possible, and we all looked back at the stranger, waiting for a reaction. She barely moved, but her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth and hissed. She stood up a little straighter, but her expression returned to the calm one she'd had before.

_Wow, I'm impressed. I don't think I would have had that much control if a strange vampire growled at me. I would have ripped him to shreds and burned the pieces!_ Jasper was one lucky motherfucker. I watched carefully as the stranger continued on down the line.

The stranger turned her head a little more and checked out Eddie next. Her expression didn't really change, but I thought it softened a little. I wondered if he could tell what she was thinking. _Dammit, I wish I could do that sometimes. I bet it's good. Real good. _

The two of them just _stared_ at each other for about a minute, and then the visitor broke their gaze first. I looked quickly at Edward -- he looked dazed. _I've NEVER seen him look like that. Way to go, new little sis! I think I'm going to like you. _

Something about the way they looked at each other reminded me of when I first laid eyes on my angel after the bear attack. Like I'd go through hell just to keep her with me. _I wonder if Eddie feels the same way._ I snuck another look at him, but he still looked like a deer in the headlights. Or a deer staring at a vampire who was going to drain it. Whatever.

The woman finally turned and took in the last of us, Alice. The little bundle of energy was grinning and bouncing a bit with excitement, but the stranger looked at her and smiled. "Are you…Alice?"

Alice shrieked in happiness, and my eardrums would have burst if they could. 

**ROSALIE POV**

"Oh! She's here."

_Okay, pixie. I realize that you're fascinated by new, shiny things, but we don't exactly need a play-by-play._ I loved Alice, but sometimes she could be a bit much.

I waited, and the seconds crawled by. Emmett squeezed my hand, mistakenly thinking I was nervous. What did _I_ have to be nervous about?

_Tick tock, lady! Let's get this show on the road._ As if someone had called her, the strange woman ran over the hillside and stopped abruptly alongside the small pine. I looked her over carefully, sizing her up.

She was definitely a vampire, and even I could admit that she was pretty. _Not as pretty as me, though, _I thought, satisfied_._ She was shorter than I was, too. She looked bedraggled and wet, and kind of homeless, standing there in her sopping clothes and ruined black leather jacket. Her hair was dark and cut short, but I couldn't tell what the style was because of all the water.

The visitor looked over at Emmett and me first. Em was holding my hand, so I figured that she wouldn't get any ideas. She didn't show any fear of us, and I certainly wasn't afraid of her. Since she didn't mean me any harm and obviously wasn't going to attack, my thoughts drifted back to the cars. I wanted to get Carlisle's Mercedes tuned before his next shift at the hospital. I watched out of the corner of my eye as the new vampire continued her inspection.

She looked at Carlisle and Esme next. Carlisle was gently hugging Esme to him, and she was glowing. The stranger smiled back at them, and Carlisle kissed Esme's neck. Esme just looked so happy and proud, surrounded by her little family, and I felt jealousy overtake me for a split second. I knew I would never have a family of my own, and yes, I was happy with my Emmett and loved all of my brothers and sisters, but it was a loss I would always feel.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that the stranger had moved on to assessing Jasper. My head shot up toward him when he snarled; my thoughts whipped into a panic. _Omigod, Jasper! What did you do? If you mess this up, I'll never forgive you! We have a good thing here, don't fucking ruin it!_ I cringed and waited for the fallout, expecting the worst. I expected the stranger to attack us; Jasper had made the first move and she'd been wronged. But she didn't attack. She barely moved…she just quietly hissed at Jasper, and that was that. _What just happened there?_

Stunned, I watched as the visitor turned her sights on Edward. _If the boy didn't see anything about ME he wanted, he won't want her either,_ I thought smugly.

The new vampire simply stared at Edward. And stared. And stared some more. I was about to roll my eyes -- _Bitch, please! He probably can't wait to get away from you…humans look at him like that all the time! -- _when I realized that he was staring right back. I knew it shouldn't bother me; I had my Emmett, but…

_What. The. Fuck. _

I knew Jasper was probably having a field day with my emotions now, but I couldn't have cared less.

Just as quickly as she started staring at Edward, she stopped and dropped her eyes to Alice. Alice was moving around so much she probably could have mixed James Bond a martini.

"Are you…Alice?" the new vampire tentatively asked.

Alice let out a happy squeal that could have shattered glass.

**CARLISLE POV**

"Oh! She's here."

Alice had impeccable timing as always, besides early this morning. I knew it must have been hard for her to be so off about the newcomer's arrival time, but it only took one decision to change the course of the day. I briefly considered the fact that we relied too much on her ability. I knew Alice did the best she could with what she had to work with.

I was glad that I had come back from the hospital when I did; I didn't want to miss this. Standing behind Esme, I wrapped my arms around her waist and waited for the new arrival.

After a brief moment, the visitor ran over the hill in a flash, and stopped about fifty feet from us. She was soaking wet; Alice had mentioned that she had run toward some body of water, and I guessed that she had taken a swim some time in her travels.

The stranger was a little taller than Alice, with chin-length dark hair and the pale skin of our kind. Her bright topaz eyes shone in the moonlight -- Alice had been right again, she was a vegetarian.

The newcomer looked to her right, taking in Emmett and Rosalie. This would be a first test of sorts; Emmett was large and intimidating to those who didn't know him, to both humans and vampires alike. I remember when he came to visit me at the hospital once…I'd never heard the floor so quiet before, and people parted like the Red Sea around him. But the stranger didn't flinch, and seemed at ease. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett smile a little.

The new vampire drew her eyes over to Esme and me next. Esme was still in my arms, smiling. I knew that she hoped to gain another daughter, and just the thought made her radiate joy. The stranger smiled at us, and I kissed Esme's neck.

_Another daughter would be nice. Maybe she'll even be to Edward what Esme is to me…_ I looked quickly at Edward; I hadn't meant to think that, but my son gave no sign that he had heard it. I hoped that it was because he was either distracted by the stranger, or too preoccupied with listening to her thoughts.

Jasper was to my right, and Alice was a couple of feet in front of him. The new one turned her head slightly to her left to look at Jasper, and the moonlight reflected off of a raised scar on her neck, a crescent. She had been bitten before, after she had been turned. I instantly wondered what had happened to her, who she was, what she was like … but there would be time for that later.

I followed the stranger's gaze to my right. Unexpectedly, Jasper let out a deep growl and all eyes turned to him, and then flew to the newcomer. I could only assume that the scar had set him off, perhaps a reminder of his previous life with Maria?

I didn't say anything but held Esme tightly to me. Jasper looked mortified at his own actions, that he would even do such a thing unprovoked. We all hesitantly watched the woman, and I waited to see if I would need to play the part of peacemaker.

There was no need. The visitor gently curled back her lips and quietly hissed, sending Jasper a calm but firm warning. _Interesting. She hasn't shown any fear or aggression so far, even when provoked. Alice did say that she didn't mean us any harm…_ I rapidly tried to find out why she had responded so calmly, but came up with nothing.

Her eyes traveled to Edward next, at the end of the line. Her neutral expression softened slightly as she watched him. Strangely, Edward did not look uncomfortable, but was unabashedly staring right back at her, a dazed expression on his face. Even after being together for so many years, my first son could still surprise me. I would have gladly paid a penny for his thoughts at that moment.

Alice was the only one left, and my smallest daughter was more excited than I had seen her in a long time. The new vampire tilted her head to the side, smiling at Alice, and then spoke for the first time. "Are you…Alice?"

Alice answered by letting out a happy, ear-splitting squeal.

**ESME POV**

"Oh! She's here."

I was almost as anxious and excited as Alice. I could not wait to meet my possible new daughter, and I hoped with all my heart that she would feel the same way and want to stay. I felt so much love for those around me; my family, my wonderful vampire family. My husband wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me close. I knew he was as contented as I was.

After a short wait, a small woman appeared over the hill and stopped some distance away from us. The poor dear was soaked to the bone, her hair and clothing saturated with water.

Even though she was wet, I could tell she was well dressed; Alice would be pleased. After introductions were made, maybe she would come back to the house to clean up a bit and dry off. And move in? I watched her intently as she began to look us over.

I saw her look at Emmett and Rosalie first. Emmett was a big teddy bear and didn't pose a threat to the little woman, but she didn't know that. My stomach knotted a little with apprehension, but my smile grew as she showed no sign of fear. After a second, she looked to Carlisle and me.

I smiled at the newcomer, silently welcoming her to our family. My heart lifted when she smiled back, and Carlisle kissed my neck. _Would she stay? Would she want to be a part of our family?_ I hoped so.

Her eyes moved to Jasper next. When she turned her head, I could see the edges of a silvery scar peeking out of her collar. _The poor thing! I wonder how long ago she was bitten. That must have been so horrible. No one should have had to go through that._

Jasper must have seen the scar too, because suddenly he snarled. Carlisle tightened his grip on my waist, holding me to him protectively.

Instantly, all eyes were on Jasper. _Oh, no, honey! What happened? She doesn't pose any threat, Jasper, let it go!_ Even though I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts, I silently begged my newest son to let it go. I didn't want a confrontation, and I couldn't bear to lose any of my family because of a misunderstanding.

Jasper's face fell, and he looked so remorseful that my silent heart broke. I hoped that it wouldn't come to a fight. Just when I thought my family would get bigger, I didn't want _any_ of them taken from me.

The stranger surprised me, though. She let out a gentle hiss and then composed herself once more. I slowly let out a breath I had been holding, and relaxed into Carlisle's arms. It looked like Alice had been right; she did not mean us harm.

The new vampire looked from Jasper to Edward, watching my youngest son carefully. A long moment went by and she didn't move, and neither did he as he watched her. _She certainly has caught his attention, _I thought_. _

I briefly thought of Tanya, and of how Edward had gone to great lengths to avoid her company. It seemed he had found someone he may want to get to know, but time would tell. Before too long, the woman broke their gaze and looked at my tiny, effervescent daughter.

Alice was smiling widely, looking at the visitor as though she already knew her. The woman smiled back, mirroring Alice's grin.

Then, she spoke. "Are you…Alice?"

I was glad we were outdoors… Alice's reply would have shattered the large glass wall along the south wall of our home. And I had just replaced them from one of Jasper and Emmett's wrestling matches.

**THEDA POV**

_She's here?_ Do they mean me? I guessed so. I couldn't sense anyone else around here. I debated whether or not to show myself; I could identify seven different scents and knew I was outnumbered.

Would I be going into certain death? Or, I guess, final death…technically I'd already died once. I decided that I didn't care about that; the pull toward – what, them? -- was too agonizing. I needed to move, to step forward and meet them. I didn't have a choice.

I took a deep breath and quickly ran over the slight rise in front of me and down the other side, slowing and stopping about fifty feet away from the group. I didn't want to startle them or come off as a threat, although I was aware that they already knew I was there.

I realized that I was still dripping wet from my travels, but it was too late now. So much for first impressions…I looked dirty and destitute. I needed a shower and a change of clothes badly. Gross. Standing as still as a statue, I got my bearings and took in the scene before me.

There were seven of them, and they were organized in a loose line across the clearing. None of them made a move toward me, or at all. They were as still as I was. I slowly turned my head to the right and began to look them over.

The first vampires I saw were obviously a couple. They were holding hands. The male was absolutely _huge_, handsome and with a head of dark, curly hair. His female was the most beautiful being I had ever seen…she had long, blonde hair and a face and body that would make a supermodel cry.

The male looked amused for some reason, and he gave off a very warm, welcoming vibe. His female, on the other hand, looked bored out of her mind, as if she'd rather be anywhere but where she was. Nothing about their posture or actions seemed threatening, so I moved on to the next couple.

This male and female seemed slightly physically older than the others and I could see they were incredibly in love. It wasn't anything particularly perceptive on my part; I would have to have been an idiot not to have noticed. The way he held her to him wasn't possessive; it was gentle and radiated a feeling that they belonged to each other.

The male looked like an old movie star…he had nearly white-blond hair and a classically handsome face. Unlike the first male, he was of medium build. The female was positively glowing, and shining with happiness. She was slender with long, wavy caramel hair and small features. She also wore a huge, happy smile that was so peaceful. Her happiness was infectious, and she just looked so _complete_, that I couldn't resist smiling back at her. The male grinned back at me and hugged his mate tighter as he kissed her neck, once again not in a possessive gesture, but one of extreme affection.

I continued down the line, turning my head slightly to the left, looking them over. The next vampire was a tall male with short, wavy blond hair. He was more lanky in build than the first male, but muscular. I guessed that the tiny female a few feet in front of him was his mate from the way he had protectively turned his body toward her.

From what little of his skin that was exposed, I could see that he was covered in raised crescent-shaped scars that could only be from one thing: vampire bites. Our venom was the only thing that could mark another vampire, and any scars that he had accumulated as a human would have been erased when he was changed. These were definitely from some time after he was turned.

He clearly had had a hard life to accumulate that many, but I guessed that the scars resulted from some other circumstances and not from this…family? Is _that_ what this was? I quickly mulled this new idea over, and decided I would give him the benefit of the doubt. I had several scars like his, including one on the right side of my neck, which they could probably see. Humans could barely distinguish it from the rest of my skin, but it would be glaringly obvious to a vampire, especially when I stood in natural light, like the stream of moonlight I was in now.

This male must have seen the raised scar on my neck, because he suddenly growled menacingly at me. Shocked, I stared back at him. Terrified eyes flicked toward him instantaneously, and then back to me, waiting for my reaction. I was wondering what to do myself…I had no desire to start a fight.

The male suddenly looked horrified, as if he couldn't believe what he had done; his eyes pleading and apologetic. Not wanting a confrontation but needing to make a point, I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, bared my teeth a little and gave a low warning hiss. I had a simple philosophy of you don't mess with me, I don't mess with you, and I had no plans to get into a fight. I made sure my expression went back to neutral after I warned him…I didn't want there to be hard feelings. The male looked immensely relieved, and he visibly relaxed, looking chagrined. Satisfied that any altercation was averted, I finally looked away from him and moved my gaze on to the next vampire.

For a moment, I thought I should look at the tiny female next, she was obviously the scarred-one's mate, but my eyes were drawn over to the male at the end of the line right next to the scarred-one. I had caught his scent, and it was the most enticing thing I had ever smelled…a mix of cedar, mint, honey, and something else.

This male was young; he was probably the youngest of all of them when he was turned, perhaps in his late teens. His disheveled hair was a strange shade of bronze, and I immediately realized where I'd seen him before. _Holy shit,_ it was _him,_ the one I had been seeing! He was the vampire from my hallucinations. If my heart could still beat, it would have exploded out of my chest.

I raked my eyes over his tall form, taking in every inch of him. He was lightly muscular but not lanky, just toned. He looked like sex on legs, casually dressed in dark jeans and a light blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, exposing his toned forearms.

His pale skin shone in the moonlight, and he was even more handsome than the movie star male with the smiling mate. He looked like he had been carved out of marble by one of the masters, he was so absolutely beautiful. I briefly wondered what he looked like without clothes on, but chased that thought away. _Like I'd ever find out._ I did note that he didn't appear to be attached; there were seven across from me and the bronze-haired god seemed to be the odd one out.

His topaz eyes were bright and his chiseled features were defined, but not too sharp. He had a strong jaw line and full lips, and I suddenly found I couldn't wait to see what he looked like when he smiled. Or what they felt like when they touched mine. He was perfect. _But he's not mine, and likely never will be_, I thought miserably.

I then noticed that although I had been rudely staring at him for the better part of a minute, he was staring right back at me. Upon realizing this, I had a strange, unexplainable urge to run up to him and rip his clothes off, but I successfully resisted. _Could he feel the same way? No, probably not,_ I laughed at myself, _why would he? There's nothing about me that he would want._

In the same moment, I suddenly noticed something else -- the pull was gone. The excruciating magnetism had disappeared; wherever I was now, this was where I was supposed to be. I had arrived, I was home. I still had no idea where I actually was or _why_ I was here, but I didn't care. The sense of relief was overwhelming and I was finally able to relax. I felt almost giddy.

But there was one more vampire that I had not yet sized up, and it took me a second before I was able to tear my eyes away from the boy's beautiful face and look at her. I still felt _his_ eyes on me as mine moved off of him and to the little one.

This vampire was the scarred-one's mate, and she was a tiny thing with delicate features and black, spiky hair. Just like with the bronze-haired god, I recognized her as the pixie from my visions.

Alice. She was grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary and shaking with boundless enthusiasm. I tipped my head to the side and smiled at her; her joy was contagious. I felt I already knew her from my visions, and she certainly seemed to know something about _me_, so I figured I should say something.

"Are you…Alice?"

I'm sure there were dogs in the next county who heard her high-pitched reply.

**EDWARD POV**

"Oh! She's here."

I clenched and unclenched my hands rapidly, trying to get a handle on my emotions. I'd never felt so nervous before, tried desperately to calm myself. Jasper was standing next to me, and I'm sure he appreciated the gesture. I knew from his thoughts that I was driving him crazy.

As I watched the spot near the pine tree that Alice had pointed to, my thoughts ran wild. _This is stupid, _I thought, _we've had visitors before. She's just another curious vampire; she'll stay with us a little while and move on._ But I somehow knew that wasn't entirely true.

A few seconds ticked by, and without warning, the visitor ghosted over the rise and stopped about fifty feet away, walking a few paces before coming to a standstill. Her movements were powerful and graceful; she nearly put Alice to shame.

The woman stood still as a statue and glanced quickly at our family. I took the opportunity to try to read her thoughts; she had been silent when she had been on the other side of the hill, and I wouldn't even have known anyone was there until Alice announced it.

I tuned in to her thoughts, but I could only get bits and pieces, and even these were mostly images of trees and water, probably her route to get here. I quickly realized what was happening; she was blocking me. Not good. Especially when my family depended on me to monitor her thoughts to determine how much of a threat she was. I hated failing them like this, but I had no other choice.

I wondered briefly if she had encountered other mind readers and acquired this skill; my family was able to do this around me, but it took a lot of time and practice to keep one's thoughts so carefully guarded. Or maybe she was talented, too. I was in for a lot of frustration if I kept poking away at her mind, so I decided to observe what I could without my talent.

I looked her over as she stood there, and I realized that Alice's visions didn't do her justice. The small woman was exquisite. Her face was slightly round with high cheekbones, and her pale, marble skin shimmered in the moonlight. Her large eyes were a light golden shade and rimmed with dark lashes, and I remembered that she had fed earlier that evening.

I could see that she was still drenched from swimming, and her short brunette hair dripped tiny droplets onto her neck where it clung to her. Her clothing was as wet as she was, and I could see an exposed sliver of skin in between her light blue shirt and jeans as they hung low on her hips from the weight of the water.

The gentleman in me felt guilty for looking at that part of her so closely, and I quickly forced myself to look elsewhere, fighting the sudden urge I had to go to her and run my fingers over that small, bare bit of skin. However, the seventeen-year-old part of me gave me a wink and a high five.

She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, and her body shape suggested that she was physically mature for a woman. I tried not to concentrate too hard on this fact, and fought the temptation to sprint over to her and caress her curves, ridding her of her wet clothes in the process.

It didn't help when I heard Emmett's thoughts: _No wonder she got such a reaction from Eddie! She's fucking hot._

_Yes, Emmett_, I thought, _Hell has frozen over, because I agree with you_. I disagreed wholeheartedly with Rosalie's assessment that the newcomer wasn't as pretty as she. The new woman definitely was, and then some. I uncomfortably realized my pants felt tighter, and thanked God my shirt was not tucked in.

I noticed that the newcomer had turned her head to her right and had started looking at Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper's thoughts indicated that he expected the new vampire to read Emmett as a threat and act accordingly.

However, the woman just looked the two of them over as though they were vampire-shaped statues, simply sizing them up. _Interesting_. _But it would be better if I could freaking hear what she was thinking! _

The beautiful vampire gazed at our parents now. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme in a loving gesture, and she was smiling as much as Alice did when she found a sale at the mall.

Their thoughts were similar. _Another daughter would be nice. Maybe she'll even be to Edward what Esme is to me…_ Carlisle trailed off and glanced my way, his expression slightly guilty. I made no motion to let him know that I had heard him.

I secretly hoped that this new woman would be too, but I didn't want to get my hopes up, only to have them crushed when she realized I wasn't good enough for her. I had done many things I was not proud of in my vampire life, and I clung to the thought that I was not worthy of the happiness my brothers and sisters had found.

The woman smiled at my parents, and Carlisle kissed Esme's neck. _Would she stay? _Esme thought._ Would she want to be a part of our family?_

Against my better judgment, I hoped for this as well, and I stifled a longing sigh.

Jasper was next in line, and I saw him angle his body slightly toward Alice. I wondered what emotions he was reading off of the stranger, or if she were somehow blocking him too.

The woman turned her head to her left toward Jasper, exposing more of the right side of her beautiful neck. A raised ridge caught my eye, and I realized there were two crescent marks that disappeared under the collar of her black leather jacket.

_Bites?_ How did she get them? When did that happen? I had so many questions that I was beginning to feel like Carlisle. I didn't have too much time to ponder this, because suddenly, the unthinkable happened.

Jasper's thoughts took a turn for the worst. _Bite marks. Where I come from, that means one thing: threat. This vampire will fight._ Before I could stop him, he growled at the visitor. Everyone's eyes instantly flashed to Jasper.

No one said anything out loud, but their thoughts were rabid, flooding my mind.

_Dude! What the fuck were you thinking? NOT GOOD. _

_Omigod, Jasper! What did you do? If you mess this up, I'll never forgive you! We have a good thing here, don't fucking ruin it!_

_Oh, no, honey! What happened? She doesn't pose any threat, Jasper, let it go!_

_Edward, Jazz will be fine. It'll turn out alright. I can see it. _

The last one was from Alice, confident as ever. Her thoughts had been strangely quiet since the new vampire had arrived; had she even seen this happening?

Eyes moved rapidly back to the newcomer, waiting for her reaction. I still couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she stared Jasper down and quietly hissed at him.

Her reaction stunned me. Usually vampires didn't take so well to being threatened by a complete stranger. There was _definitely _more to her than met the eye.

I could feel Jasper looking at me, his mental voice sodden with guilt. _I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

I gave him a curt nod, too distracted by the beautiful, incredibly confusing creature in front of me.

_Interesting. She hasn't shown any fear or aggression so far, even when provoked. Alice did say that she didn't mean us any harm. _Carlisle seemed as baffled as I was, and the more I watched her, the more I wanted to know.

I was so busy listening to my family that at first I didn't notice that the visitor was looking at me. No, that wasn't quite right. She was openly _staring_ at me, as if memorizing my features or devouring me with her eyes. I was used to females doing this, but this time there was a huge difference. I _wanted_ her to do it. In fact, I caught myself rudely staring right back at her, caught in her gaze.

God, she was dazzling. If my heart still could beat, it would have sounded like a hummingbird's wings. A breeze softly blew through the clearing and I caught her scent on the wind. She smelled like honey and cinnamon and vanilla and something else that was all _her_; a kind of unique sweet and spicy scent all in one. It was delicious_._

I tried once again to read her thoughts, only to come up empty. Wait. One quick image was all I saw, but it was enough. Me. But I wasn't wearing the same clothing I was now. Strange. I wanted to know more. But I knew I had been lucky to see even that much. I would have to be patient, which was growing increasingly difficult.

She broke our gaze first, but I kept watching her, a little dazed. After a second, she looked over at Alice, the last one of us to be assessed.

Alice had been uncharacteristically quiet during this whole ordeal, but was now trembling with badly contained excitement, sporting her patented Cheshire Cat grin.

The stranger looked Alice over, inclined her head, and grinned right back. Then, she spoke, and it was like hearing bells, and a stream, and the wind through the trees all at once: "Are you…Alice?"

My favorite sister shrieked with joy.

**ALICE POV**

"Oh! She's here," I whispered.

Everyone looked up at the incline, watching and waiting. I knew she would take a few seconds to come to us, we just had to be patient. I imagined it _would_ be pretty intimidating to come meet a group of strange vampires when you're outnumbered seven to one.

As predicted, she quickly made her appearance, stopping right next to the stunted pine I had shown everyone earlier. I'm good.

While the visitor took a moment to collect herself, I looked her over. She was a few inches taller than me, probably a little over five feet. She was still soaking wet from her impromptu swim on her way here. I now knew why I had felt the need to go shopping for her -- she would want to change out of her wet clothes and clean up a bit.

Although they were soggy, I could tell by the cut of her clothing that they were designer. She had ruined her leather jacket, but it would be a good excuse to go shopping for another one. Her deep brown hair was dripping, but I knew that even though it was cut in a sleek bob like Mrs. Beckham's old cut, Vickie B would probably shit herself if she saw how good this chick was rocking it.

Her features were inhumanly beautiful, even for our kind; she had strong cheekbones, full lips, and her eyes were large and light gold from her hunt. She had undoubtedly been a beautiful human. She had probably been changed in her late teens or early twenties, and her body was a perfect hourglass, curvy but just curvy enough. She could have been a WWII pinup. Beautiful.

She turned her eyes to Emmett and Rosalie first, sizing them up. I knew that there was no danger, but I kept an eye to the future just to be safe. As predicted, the visitor didn't read any threat from either of them. Emmett and Rosalie passed with flying colors. I hoped Rose would warm up to our visitor soon; she had no reason to be sour.

The stranger then looked at Carlisle and Esme. They were giving off such an aura of love and parental devotion; they would have charmed the pants off of Simon Cowell. The new woman smiled slightly at them, and I had a feeling they were thinking about finally having another daughter. _I've always wanted another sister…_I smiled again to myself. I felt a little bad for Edward, who was probably cringing at our thoughts.

My handsome Texan was next, and the visitor turned her head slightly to her left to look at him. In a tiny fraction of a second, even faster than it took for her to fully turn her head, a vision flashed through my mind.

_Jasper saw her scars; Jasper snarled at the stranger; and everyone looked quickly, first at him, then toward her; the stranger hissed, and all was quiet again._

The vision was so fast that I was sure I was the only one who had seen it. If Edward had noticed, he would have probably tackled Jasper, but Edward seemed lost in his own thoughts, oblivious to everything that was around him. Well, almost everything.

Knowing that the outcome would be peaceful, I made no move to stop Jasper. A split second later, I heard the growl come from my husband, and I joined the family in looking at him. It was exactly the same as my vision, and I knew everything was going to be fine.

Edward looked panicked, probably listening to everyone's thoughts screaming at him.

_Edward, Jazz will be fine. It'll turn out alright. I can see it. _I made sure to comfort him.

Right on cue, the soft hiss came from in front of me. The newcomer had reacted just as I had predicted, and the tension diffused. The stranger looked at me briefly, and then brought her eyes up higher to my favorite brother.

I saw her look over my head at Edward. I knew that he had been acting strangely lately, but I hadn't fully realized the cause until now. The woman unabashedly stared at him for nearly a full minute. I looked slightly over my shoulder and noticed that Edward's eyes were fixed on her as well. I'd never seen him look at anyone like that before, _ever_. This was going to be _good_. I started fidgeting at the thought, and couldn't hold my excitement back any longer.

The new one broke their connection first, her topaz eyes traveling down to me! I grinned at her, anxious to finally meet the woman I had been seeing for the past month.

Recognition flicked through her eyes, and I realized that somehow she knew me, too. Her expression warmed, and she returned my smile.

And then, she said something that blew me away with surprise, which, believe me, is damn hard to do: "Are you…Alice?"

My squeal of delight was a little louder than I intended, especially for sensitive vampire ears.

**A/N: So….what did you think? Exciting, huh? Now the story can really begin! Reviews = love, bb's!**

**Some quick housekeeping: There's a thread on Twilighted for this story, so come and visit! I don't bite unless asked nicely, lol! **

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=33&t=5293 **

**And updates here will happen when the story updates on Twilighted, which is approximately every week or so. :-)**

**xoxo Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6 Introductions

**A/N: A big hug and kiss to all who reviewed. I do my best to respond to each and every review I get, so make me work! I'd love to be so busy replying to reviews that I don't have time to clean the house or wash my car…I can make my husband do that! *grins* Seriously, I'm becoming obsessively dependent on them I love them so much. *MWAH!***

**Love to Steph who beta'd this chapter for me, quick as lightening. You rock! **

**Because the smut in this fic will come a bit later, satisfy your cravings with Something Different, a lemony one-shot that I wrote. Shameless self promotion never hurt anybody, right? Go read and review it after you read and review this one! *psst…it has Domward in it and was inspired by tara sue me's The Submissive…that's gotta make you want to read it!***

**This story is rated M for a reason…Lemons and Language.**

**Things I Own: A set of Samsonite luggage, a jade bridesmaid dress, and some Clinique self-tanning crème.**

**Things I Don't: Edward and Twilight. Last I checked, they're still Stephanie's.**

**Chapter 6: Introductions **

**ALICE POV**

_Holy shit! The stranger knew who I was!_ But how? I had been watching _her_ for a month, but how did she know me? I didn't even know her name, yet she knew mine.

I clasped my hands together in joy and giggled; I didn't need Jasper's gift to recognize that everyone around me relaxed noticeably. The stranger just quizzically looked around her, still on guard.

"How do you know who I am?" I prodded, feeling Jasper come up behind me.

"It's kind of a long explanation." The visitor looked down at the ground, her expression a little wary, but otherwise calm. She advanced cautiously, closing some of the distance between herself and my family, taking care to move slowly. Apparently, she wanted to make sure we weren't a threat to her as well.

"We have time," Carlisle addressed her warmly, stepping forward and laying a hand on my shoulder. He was the first one of us to actively approach her.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. This is my wife, Esme," he said, and our mother nodded her head. "And these are our sons and daughters."

Carlisle motioned to his left, beginning introductions. "Emmett and Rosalie," he said, and they waved, Emmett more enthusiastically than Rose, who still looked like she had a stick up her ass.

_Seriously, she could at least _look_ like she's interested. It wouldn't kill her._

"Jasper and Alice." Carlisle motioned to his right this time toward me and my husband. Jasper gave the visitor a reassuring but chagrined nod which she returned. I tried my hardest to stay still, giving her a quick grin and hugging my arms around my sides. I felt Jazz send a wave of calm in my direction, and I looked back at him, a knowing smirk on my face.

"And our son, Edward." Edward looked at her, ducked his head, and shyly gave her a crooked smile. I thought I heard the stranger take in a sharp breath, but I could have been mistaken.

"And you are?" Carlisle prompted. The stranger looked at him, eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry! That was incredibly rude of me." She looked mortified, like she had just run over someone's puppy.

"My name is Theda Snow," she began in an apologetic tone. "I'm very sorry to intrude on you like this, but I'm afraid I'm in the dark just as much as you are as to _exactly_ why I'm here. My life has been turned upside down in the past few weeks and I've come out here simply because of a...well, _feeling_." She shook her head as though trying to piece together what she wanted to say.

"I know how ridiculous this sounds," she continued, "but I sensed that I was _supposed_ to be here, so I came." She looked like she didn't quite believe it herself.

"So, based on this feeling, you left wherever you were and came here and found us?" Emmett sounded confused.

Theda laughed nervously and bit her lower lip. "That's the vastly simplified version, yes."

"I'd really like to hear the long version, if you don't mind," Carlisle requested. "It may help us better understand your situation."

"Not at all. It may take a while, though. I hope you have some time on your hands."

"Before we begin, I'd bet you'd like to clean up and get out of your wet clothes," Esme offered. "You may shower if you'd like and we have some extra clothing in the guest room. Alice made sure we had some on hand." I beamed.

Esme was truly a wonderful hostess and cared about the tiniest details. Without waiting for Theda to answer, Esme put her arms out and started herding everyone in the direction of the house.

We all broke out in a run, Theda sticking to the outskirts of the group, and less than two minutes later we reached the front door. Theda stopped just before the porch, gazing at the outside of the house.

"Your home is beautiful!" Theda gasped in awe, glancing wide-eyed at Carlisle and Esme. "And thank you, I'd love a shower and dry clothes," she graciously accepted. "I had to leave my car behind so I could travel faster and I ended up swimming a lot more than I intended. I'm not used to taking a dip with all of my clothes on!"

"Where did you leave your car? We can take you to get it later if you'd like," Jasper offered.

"City of the Dalles," Theda answered offhandedly, stepping onto the porch and moving closer to the doorway. Her clothes were still wet, but she was no longer dripping.

"In Oregon?" Edward sounded surprised, and I saw him look quickly at Jasper, who was silently communicating with him.

Jasper explained out loud. "That's at _least_ 250 miles away as the crow flies, probably more. How long did it take for you to get _here?_ On foot."

Theda thought for a moment. "Way under half an hour. But I couldn't come directly here -- I had to skirt the military bases and ended up taking longer going through Puget Sound than I intended to. The park also had some pretty rough terrain, but obviously nothing that was a problem. I just wasn't used to it." She shrugged.

Edward and Jasper stood with their mouths open in the doorway, looking at each other. I knew why they were speechless -- Theda had just said that she had traveled nearly 300 miles in less than twenty minutes, on foot, over unfamiliar terrain. That was fast, even for vampires. She, apparently, thought it was no big deal. I was beginning to like her even more – it took a lot to take the words out of Edward's mouth.

"Come on guys, quit blocking the doorway. Our guest wants to get cleaned up." I pushed my way through them and beckoned for Theda to follow.

"Follow me," I called over my shoulder. "And don't worry, you won't drip on the carpet! I'll show you the guest room and fill you in on the family while we get some clothes for you." Theda entered the house and took a quick look around the living room, taking it all in.

"This way." I went to the staircase and she followed me, both of us moving just slightly faster than human speed.

We went to the third floor to the guest room, and I opened the closet. "Ta da!" I waved my hands like one of Barker's Beauties on 'The Price is Right'. Her mouth fell open at the full closet of clothes.

"Alice, you're a life saver!" Theda grinned at me as she made a bee-line for the walk-in. She shuffled through the closet and finally picked out a bright navy long-sleeved tee, dark washed jeans, and underwear from the dresser.

"Please tell me about everyone! I feel like I should know something about you all, but I don't. Oh, and could _you_ explain how you knew to buy these?" Theda gestured to the clothing she was holding. "And in my sizes?"

I took only a few minutes to briefly go over each of our relationships, occupations both real and falsified, hobbies, "birth" times and general circumstances. I figured if Theda asked anyone later, no one would hesitate to give her the full story of how they came to be a vampire. I also explained to her that we had lived in Forks for two years and loved it because of the perpetually cloudy weather.

I purposely didn't say anything about Edward, Jasper, and I being talented. I had a feeling that would come out later, although I hadn't had a concrete vision about it. The near future consisted of a lot of talking.

"As for how I knew to buy you some clothes, I'll explain later," I smirked at her unhappy expression. "_You_ need to go shower because you have a story to tell." I had already had a vision of the family settled in the living room for the better part of the day, listening intently.

I led Theda down the stairs to the second floor and brought her into my bathroom.

"Towels are here," I motioned to the vanity, "and take all the time you need. We'll be downstairs in the living room when you're ready."

"Thanks, Alice," Theda whispered, her expression thoughtful.

I took my leave of the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind me. I went downstairs to the living room and sat by myself in one of the overstuffed white armchairs. I heard the shower turn on and grinned.

The rest of the family was in the living room as well. Carlisle and Esme were seated on one loveseat, his arm around her while she leaned into him; Rosalie took up the other herself, resting her head on one arm while her long legs were hooked over the other.

Emmett was at the far right side of the long white couch, reaching over and absent-mindedly playing with Rose's blonde curls. Jasper was settled in another comfy chair next to mine, and Edward was seated in the third white armchair next to the left arm of the couch.

I had had a vision that Theda would sit down on the left side of the couch, sharing it with Emmett. Perfect for story time. I briefly wondered if her proximity would continue to have an effect on Edward. I certainly hoped so; he was _much_ more entertaining this way.

"Alright, Alice, tell us what you're so smiley about," Emmett demanded playfully, looking at me as I made myself comfortable. "And good recap of the family, by the way. You should write those blurbs on the backs of books or write Cliffs Notes."

"Wow, Emmett, I didn't know you could read!" I teased.

"Hey!" He threw a pillow at me and it missed as I ducked out of the way. Esme shot him a death glare. She was still irritated that he and Jasper had recently destroyed a window while wrestling.

"Anyway, I'm all 'smiley' because Theda is going to come down in exactly twenty-one minutes. And she's decided to tell us her story. _All_ of it. It's a long one, but a fascinating one. I for one can't wait to hear it!" I bounced lightly on the chair cushion.

At that moment, something occurred to me. "Oh! Carlisle, do you have to work at the hospital later?"

"Saturday? Yes, I have a morning shift," he confirmed. "Why?"

"Because Theda's going to be telling her tale for the better part of the day, and I know you're not going to want to miss it. I can't see what it's about, but I know it's interesting."

"Hmm. What do you propose I do, Alice?" Carlisle sounded torn. He loved his job, but the idea of finding out more about Theda Snow was very appealing. I knew he had to have a million questions for her.

"Hang on a minute." I deliberately looked into the future, my eyes glazing.

A few seconds later, I had the solution. Of course! How obvious.

"You're going to call out sick," I smugly ordered.

Carlisle's expression was comical. "Call out sick? I've never done that before."

"Then now's the perfect time! They probably wonder how you can be around so many patients and work so many shifts and _not_ come down with anything. I saw that it would be a slow day for the hospital, so they won't be overwhelmed. The other physicians can easily handle the load. This is more important," I insisted, poking my index finger into the arm of the chair to make my point, taking care not to damage Esme's upholstery.

Carlisle thought a moment, and then nodded. "Okay, Alice. I'll do it." I smirked; I knew he would.

He took his cell phone and moved to go into the kitchen, not for his privacy, but so the human on the other line wouldn't be able to hear the rest of us.

A split second later, Carlisle poked his head back into the living room. "Oh, Alice? What should I --?"

"Stomach flu."

"Thanks."

After a few minutes, Carlisle returned, looking triumphant. "That was strangely exhilarating. I may have to do that more often. I'm sure it will only help with the human charade."

"Glad I could help," I replied, dramatically bowing in the chair. "Humans have a natural aversion to anyone with digestive problems."

I heard the water turn off in the shower. "Ten minutes. She still has to get dressed and dry her hair. Then she'll be down." I crossed my legs Indian-style and settled in to wait.

"Edward, have you been able to learn anything from her? What is she thinking?" Carlisle whispered in a low voice. He was merely curious, but the question seemed to make Edward uncomfortable; Edward shifted anxiously in his chair.

"Actually, Carlisle," Edward admitted, "I can't really get much from her. I think she's blocking me, and she's doing a really good job at it. I don't know if it's intentional or not. But it's obvious that she doesn't mean us any harm. I have been able to see some images when she lets her guard down a little, but it's just been bits and pieces of her journey. No real thoughts."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. I remembered how irritating it was for me to just be off about her arrival time. I understood where he was coming from.

Carlisle sighed. "I don't blame you, son. I know you've tried your hardest, and I thank you for that. I guess we'll have to wait until she tells us more about herself. How long, Alice?"

"Five minutes."

**EDWARD POV**

I shifted in the cushy white chair, desperately trying to rid myself of the fantasy image of the beautiful stranger, naked in Alice's shower. I was enormously glad no one else in the house could read minds, but Jasper kept looking my way, a smile playing on his lips. Thank heavens he kept his remarks, and thoughts, to himself.

I thought about what I knew of Theda Snow so far. She had a last name, for one, which was unusual for a vampire. She had probably adopted it because she kept in close contact with humans; I would have to ask her about that later.

Theda was also incredibly fast, even for a vampire. _Even faster than I am?_ I wondered. I was the fastest of the Cullens; Emmett was the strongest. _Maybe she'll want to race me, spend some time with me...._ The thought snuck in there, but I shoved it away.

Theda had said that she came to us based on some kind of feeling, a need to be here, whatever that meant. She had been bitten before by another vampire. And she could block me. She was far from just a pretty face -- she was fascinating! And I couldn't wait to hear more.

I didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later she came down the stairs and her scent hit me again. Honey, vanilla, cinnamon and _her_. I wanted to bury my face in her hair and never come out.

I glanced at Theda as she made her way toward the only open seat, the space on the sofa next to Emmett. She was dressed in a gorgeous dark blue long-sleeved tee that set off her pale skin perfectly, a pair of dark jeans, and she remained barefoot. Her clothes hugged her body like a second skin. _Thanks to Alice_, I thought dryly.

Now that she wasn't covered in wet clothing, I could tell that Alice had been right earlier; I had caught my sister thinking that the stranger looked like a WWII pinup, and I agreed wholeheartedly. I remembered seeing paintings and other art from that time period, and Jasper snorted quietly, raising an eyebrow at me. Embarrassed, I looked down at the carpet and continued watching Theda out of the corner of my eye.

Her hair, which I could now tell was a dark chestnut, was slightly shorter in the back and angled down to the front, coming to just under her chin, framing her face. Very sexy.

_Edward, Edward, Edward. _Jasper stifled a mental chuckle, for which I was grateful.

"Feel better, dear?" Esme wondered, smiling warmly at our guest.

"Yes, very much. Thank you. I feel almost human again." Theda laughed at her little joke, and the others joined in. I liked that she had a quirky sense of humor.

The more I heard her speak, the more I realized that she had a low, husky, compelling voice that I never wanted to stop listening to. Her sensual, feminine tone was like warm, liquid honey or soft cashmere, and reminded me distinctly of Mae West. I had a sudden urge to hear Theda say, '_Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?_' My pants tightened uncomfortably for what felt like the millionth time that day. No, definitely not a gun…

Jasper rolled his eyes. _Do you _want_ me to just start calling you Emmett?_

Wincing, I mouthed 'sorry' at him and turned my attention back to the visitor.

It's a good thing I did, because at that moment, Theda unexpectedly peeked at me from under her thick black eyelashes. I flashed her a shy, crooked grin. She quickly looked down -- _why did she do that?_ -- and moved to the far left side of the sofa, sitting closest to my chair.

As discretely as possible, I got up and shifted my chair closer to Alice's so I could see Theda better. It didn't escape the logical part of my imagination that she would have a better view of me as well.

"What? She's going to be telling her story, so it'll be easier for her to see everyone if I move," I hissed so only Alice could hear.

"Uh, huh," Alice raised an eyebrow. "Next thing I know, you'll have a bridge for me to buy." From her snarky tone, I could tell Alice didn't believe my reason for a second, but she didn't call me out on it, either. I knew she was my favorite sister for a reason.

"Okay," Theda began, and instantly everyone was quiet. "So, I know I owe you all an explanation. I was trying to figure out where the best place to start would be, and I realized that if you don't know anything about me, none of this would make sense. I'm not even sure it makes sense to me right now, so bear with me. I think I should start at the beginning."

Theda looked nervous; I would be too if I were getting ready to expose my personal history to seven strange vampires.

"I was changed back in '01," she started, only to be cut off by Emmett.

"2001? Excellent!" Emmett turned so he was facing Theda's end of the couch. "You're pretty new at this whole vampire thing then?"

He was ecstatic; Emmett was technically still the baby of the family, only having been changed in 1935, and his thoughts revolved around how awesome it would be to have a "real" younger sister.

"Umm…not exactly…," Theda trailed off, her topaz eyes shifted and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

_What was she thinking?_

Theda took a deep breath and began again. ""I'm sorry, I wasn't being clear. I was changed back in 1401."

**A/N: Hmm, things are starting to get a little bit interesting, huh? Weren't expecting that, were you? Review if you're surprised. Review if you're not. Let me know if you're enjoying this little adventure so far ******

**As a side note, I loved writing the scene where Carlisle calls out sick. You know he secretly wants to but never has a reason to, lol!**

**P.S. check out my entry for the Summer of Smut contest! It's called Twins (now if THAT didn't pique your interest…), and you can find it under my profile. I'd love to know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7 Beginning, Middle and End

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love hearing what you think of the story so far. Keep 'em coming! **

***MWAH* to my SuperBeta Steph, who is my professional comma wrangler. She's amazing. **

**One of my favorite stories as of late is **_**Maybe I'm Amazed**_ **by alicedances. It's a sweet AH story about Edward and Bella. They've known each other for a while after meeting at the coffee shop they worked at through high school, but lost touch until they both attend college in Seattle. The characters are well-rounded, and I absolutely love her use of flashbacks, bringing both past and present into the story. It's pretty hot, too! Go check it out after you read and review here, my lovelies. **

**Things I Own: a subscription to Cosmopolitan; a new pair of Adidas running shoes; and a Nautical Red L.L. Bean comforter.**

**Things I Don't: Twilight or Edward, sadly. **

1**Chapter 7: Beginning, Middle and End**

**THEDA POV**

There was a collective intake of unnecessary breath as the Cullens processed what I had just said. I glanced over at Edward, who, like the rest of his family, was staring at me with his mouth slightly open. I knew why: from what Alice had told me earlier about her family, I was more than 200 years older than Carlisle. I could tell no one had expected that.

I chewed on my lip and took a moment to gather my thoughts regarding what I was going to do next. I had never spoken to another soul about my past; at least not beyond what I had fabricated to be "human friendly."

I exhaled slowly. It was a long story and I knew I would probably sound like Ben Stein giving a dry lecture, but I didn't care. It all needed to be said, I _needed_ to say it, and they needed to know. It would be easier if I could remain emotionally detached; there would be certain parts I didn't relish discussing.

The Cullens were patiently waiting for me to speak, so I continued, my voice as unaffected as I could manage to make it.

"1401. That part, I know for certain. My human birth date was harder to figure out, but I'm pretty sure my human life began sometime in the very late 1370's, most likely 1379." I stopped for a moment. They all seemed to have gotten over their initial shock and were watching me intently. Carlisle nodded, encouraging me to go on, so I did.

"You see, in those times, birth and death records weren't kept for the poorest classes, so it was only later, after I had been turned, when I ventured to guess. I think it was only for curiosity's sake. No real point to knowing, it's not like I was going to celebrate my birthday or anything." I chuckled to myself; most humans wanted to know how old they were, and most vampires didn't care.

"So you're about 630 years old," Alice commented; it wasn't a question.

"Yes," I told her, raising an eyebrow and smirking, "but I'd like to think I don't look a day over 629."

Rosalie actually giggled at that one. Maybe I could crack through her tough exterior sooner than I thought. I could tell she wasn't too thrilled at my presence, but I'd have to find out why at a later time.

"Do you remember anything from when you were human?" Carlisle asked, curiosity burning in his kind, golden eyes.

"Yes. The memories are hazy, but I do remember some things." I paused a moment to sift through my memories. "I know I was born in the western part of the Kingdom of Hungary, close to what is now the Austrian and Hungarian border." I wanted to paint a picture of the world my human self was born into.

"By the mid 1300's, the Black Death had already ravaged Europe. Commerce was disrupted; malnutrition, disease, famine, and war were rampant. The population had fallen by at least a third. But I'm sure you know all of that from history class," I pointed out.

Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes, but not in a mean-spirited way. "And then some!"

"He's our History Channel addict," Alice explained, glancing at her husband who stuck his tongue out at her. I grinned at them and Alice waved for me to go on.

"Thankfully, by the time I was conceived, reconstruction had already started in some parts of the continent. In the few decades prior to my human birth, Hungary had been ruled by Louis I. He had brought about a Golden Age for the Kingdom by standardizing the nobility and serf's obligations and the economy flourished. He passed away several years after I was born and his son-in-law Sigismund succeeded him. He was a terrible man who had fought hard to take power. Unfortunately, his cruelty extended to every class of society." I shuddered, recalling the vague stories of my childhood.

I was very aware I sounded like a history professor from hell, and I paused a moment to let my captive audience absorb this information. I needed to set the stage for what happened next.

"Did you have a family, or any brothers or sisters?" Esme inquired in her quiet, comforting voice. She sounded like she was giving me a verbal hug.

"I was the second eldest of nine. I had an older sister, and seven younger sisters and brothers. But that's not counting the ones who didn't make it." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme wince. Infant mortality in the late middle ages was high, and I still wasn't thoroughly convinced that anyone who actually made it to adulthood was "lucky".

"My family lived in a village, and although we were part of the lowest rung of society, the serfs, we were not as bad off as some. I guess the best comparison would be to say we were 'middle class' peasants," I snorted; even _that_ was a stretch.

"It didn't make much of a difference, though; it was a difficult life of servitude either way. But life became even harder when Sigismund came to the throne, so when I was about five, my parents and several other families packed what they could, and we fled Hungary."

"My first human memory was of all of us leaving in the middle of the night under the cover of darkness. I don't actually remember any of my life in Hungary. I only know these parts and the history because my mother told me, and what I've researched since. We fled to what were some of the small states of the German kingdom, what is now eastern France, close to Switzerland," I explained.

"So how did you get here? To North America? Were you here even before Columbus?" Emmett spoke softly.

"Em, don't interrupt!" Rosalie hissed and smacked his arm hard. It surprised me that she was so interested in what I had to say.

"Ow!" Emmett rubbed his bicep and looked apologetically at me, pouting a little. I could see what Rose saw in him; his dimples were adorable. The puppy-dog face was hard to resist, I'd give him that.

I chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, Emmett, I'll get there. I promise." Emmett nodded, completely absorbed in my tale.

I took the opportunity to look at the others. They were all listening quietly, not even bothering to breathe. Edward looked so intent he was almost pained, and Alice was leaning toward me, hanging on every word.

"It took about a month of hard travel, but we slowly made our way to the German states. The whole continent was in disarray; it hadn't fully recovered from the plague yet. When we finally arrived, we lived and worked on a fief under a vassal of a lower-level lord. I don't know who, there were so many." I shook my head.

"The fief was like a small village -- there were about two hundred people, maybe more. It was an agricultural society; as long as we produced more than we took, the nobles left us alone for the most part. They were a bit preoccupied anyway; the Hundred Years' War was going on, but it fortunately had little effect on us because of our location. I was still young, but I remember spending my days out in the fields or working in our tiny home, weaving or cooking with my mother and sisters."

The next part was difficult to talk about. I remembered my mother reasonably well, but I'd never spoken to anyone about this other than in vague references. Obviously you couldn't talk to humans about this kind of thing.

I took a deep breath, and I caught Edward's scent. He was only sitting a few feet away, and it somehow soothed me.

"I remember my mother the best," I murmured, and my mind drifted to my shadowy memories as I picked invisible lint off of my shirt. "She was a tiny woman; probably not much bigger than Alice with dark hair and delicate features, and like Alice, she had a huge presence." Alice flashed me a perky grin which I returned, and Jasper reached over and held her hand over their chair arms.

"I don't really remember a time when she _wasn't_ pregnant, only that sometimes the baby lived, and sometimes it didn't," I said sadly. "But she made it clear that she loved us all, often protecting us from our father, her husband, who was often…abusive." I wrinkled my nose at my gross understatement; he had broken my arm when I was seven for dropping a water bucket. And I had witnessed him doing far worse things to my older sister…

"When I was about ten, my mother died giving birth to one of my little brothers. He didn't live, either. Life was harder after that, if it were possible. I missed her so much…" I trailed off and stopped for a moment, tucking my legs under me and leaning against the left sofa arm. Discussing these events left me feeling angry and upset, even though they had happened so long ago. I wanted to sob and cry, but of course my eyes stayed as dry as ever.

I struggled to maintain control of my emotions, when suddenly I felt a wave of calm envelop me like a hug. It startled me, and I looked around, wondering where it had come from. I noticed that Jasper was watching me with a slightly wounded expression, and I somehow recognized that the calm had originated from him.

_He's talented. I'll have to ask about it later. If I asked now, it would just bring up questions I don't want to answer yet._

I gave a weak smile, feeling more relaxed. "My sister Katherine was a few years older than me. That was unusual; I'm sure I wasn't the next sibling to come along, but simply the next one to survive. When our mother passed, Katherine took her place as the matriarch of the family and took care of my younger siblings until she married a young man from another fief and moved away at eighteen. That left me as the eldest. I was probably sixteen. My father had received a good bride price for Katherine, and being the greedy bastard he was, he couldn't wait to marry me off."

"Bride price? Is that like a dowry?" Emmett asked, tentatively raising his hand like a school boy and cautiously peeking at Rosalie, who glared at him.

"It's okay, I don't mind the questions," I assured him. "Please, everyone, don't be afraid to ask. No, Emmett, bride price is paid _to_ the family of the bride by the groom. A dowry is paid _by_ the family of the bride to the groom. It's not romantic at all, but that's just how it was done in those times. Marriage was much more of a commercial transaction than anything else. Love wasn't even a factor; a woman basically went to the highest bidder."

"That's terrible," Emmett whispered and tenderly grabbed Rose's hand…I would have never pegged him to be a romantic. He was a real teddy bear at heart.

"Despite many offers, my luck worked out that my father's asking price was too high. No one was willing to pay what he wanted. By the time I was, oh, probably in my very early twenties, my next youngest sister had already been married off, and I was considered an old maid." I laughed darkly at the idea, which was completely absurd by today's standards.

"You were maybe twenty-one or twenty-two when you were changed. So, the end is coming?" Esme whispered, tightly holding Carlisle's hand.

"Yes, it is," I told her, my voice flat.

"Finally, to my father's relief, I had a buyer -- I mean, _suitor_," I bitterly intoned, involuntarily flexing my fingers. "Someone was desperate enough to want me, even at my _advanced_ age." I rolled my eyes.

"He was from a neighboring fief not far away, the same one that Katherine had moved to when she married. He was older, probably in his late thirties, which was old for the time. I'd guess that would be like sixty today," I said offhandedly. My muscles tensed again, and I consciously forced myself to relax them.

"I don't remember his name, but I do remember that his wife had died during childbirth, and he was lonely…but news and gossip traveled just as fast in those days, and it had been rumored that he had actually beaten her to death. Of course, there was no proof or witnesses, and my father didn't care what kind of man he was as long as he paid well." My jaw locked, and I took a deep breath through clenched teeth, forcing myself to calm down. I felt the calm wave again, but didn't look up, already knowing its' source.

"He also had a coveted job in the manor house doing god knows what, so he had a relatively spacious piece of land, some of his own livestock, and a small house." Uncomfortable, I fidgeted a little, a lovely habit I had picked up from being around humans for so long.

"I still remember what that murderer paid my father for me. Two cows, seven sheep, ten chickens, and a very cranky goat. After all this time, I'm still not sure whether to be flattered or disgusted," I sneered.

I shook my head and glanced around at the Cullens. No one had moved from their seats, but they looked at me, their expressions gentle, sympathizing. At least I hoped they were sympathizing; I didn't want or need them to feel sorry for me.

"Did you marry him?" Alice murmured and sat up straighter in her white armchair. She was dwarfed by the oversized white cushions.

"Not quite…cold feet, so to speak," I said, smiling wanly at my inappropriate joke. I knew my smile didn't quite reach my eyes, and I swiftly looked down at the clean, fluffy carpet. I really shouldn't have been joking about what came next.

"By that time, thanks to my father, I was the laughing stock of the village. I was too old and barren to have children, they said; too old to be a 'pure woman'." I made air quotes when I said the last two words, and a short, mirthless laugh escaped my lips.

"Too old to learn how to properly submit to my husband; how to make a good meal, even though I was a fabulous cook if I do say so myself!" I added. "That was one of the only things that gave me any joy as a human." I still had fond but faded memories of escaping to the kitchen to make meals or bread.

"Everyone thought I was a hilarious anomaly, a freak. Since I hadn't married, I was suspected of being the village bicycle, the resident whore. Like today, a person didn't even need to do anything to warrant a reputation. Once rumors started, they caught on like wildfire." I still hadn't gotten over how I had been treated. I was still insecure. I felt like no one would want me unless they had no other choice. It was stupid, really -- it had been years! Centuries, actually.

I sighed listlessly, my breath catching in my throat, and I wanted to cry. My eyes flicked over to Edward and my silent heart broke when I saw his sad expression. He was probably thinking I was pathetic, or worse, that the rumors had been true. I looked back down at the floor before I hoped he had a chance to notice. Seeking to distract myself from the feelings of self-loathing that washed over me, I pushed on.

"Two nights before that asshole and I were to be married, I left my family's little home to get water so I could make the evening meal before everyone came back from the fields. It was April, so even though it was getting dark and the weather was still very cool, the planting needed to be finished. It wasn't uncommon for workers to come back hours after dusk had fallen. The village was relatively empty, except for myself, and a few young mothers with little children." These next human memories were blurry with panic. Though the Cullens watched me intently, I didn't meet any of their eyes as I continued, but stared at a tiny speck of dust on the creamy rug.

"There were two water wells in our village. Our home was close to one, but it was used regularly, and the water tended to be dirty from stirred-up sediment. So, I decided to use the other one, closer to the tree line and farther from the homes. The village was near the foothills of the mountains, and they were heavily forested." I swallowed thickly, and brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes. These next memories still made me cringe.

"I'd brought water skins with me, and started to lower the bucket into the well so I could fill them. It was a cold evening, and it looked like it was going to rain soon, though the sky had enough moonlight for me to see by. I was concentrating so hard on getting the water and getting back to my family's dwelling that I didn't hear his approach. Not that I would have, anyway." I shuddered involuntarily as I remembered what came next; the memories thick with fear.

"Iron hands grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. His teeth sank into my neck -- I didn't even have time to scream. It wouldn't have mattered if I had; he picked me up like I was a feather and carried me into the forest. He brought me to a cave in the mountains. I never got a good look at him, but his hands were ice cold where they touched my skin, and he was deathly pale. And the red eyes! He didn't stay, or even drink my blood…to this day I don't know why. Before he left, he said 'I've been watching you. You'll be a special one.'" I'm surprised I heard him say anything at all over my screaming."

I lost myself in thought as I vividly remembered the burning pain and the cold, unforgiving surface of the rock as I lay on it, my body contorting. I recalled thinking that the thin woven dress I wore wouldn't be enough to keep me warm once dark fell completely and the temperature dropped, but oh, how hot I was! I felt guilty about the relief that came with the pain; I was comforted by the fact that I was dying and I did not have to marry that man -- I would be dead, and I would be free! It didn't matter anymore, none of it did.

The final thing I remembered before the blackness took me was the rain; the sound was excruciatingly loud, but I welcomed its cleansing wetness as I roasted alone in the cave's entrance, delirious and writhing.

**EDWARD POV**

I listened to Theda's story and my cold heart broke for her. She'd had an extremely traumatic human life, one during which she could have perished at any time from any condition. But she _was_ special. She had lived.

Theda's face fell when she spoke about how the other villagers treated her; I could tell it still bothered her. For the first time since we had met her, I could see into her mind, and words started to come through. I knew they were hers because I didn't recognize the mental voice, the tenor was different than anyone in my family's. She was letting her guard down.

_Unwanted? Maybe they were right, who would ever want me? Stupid, I know, that was so long ago…but…bride price…no…_

Her thoughts faded, but I couldn't believe what I'd heard. She thought that no one would ever want her? I'd never heard anything so ridiculous! I suddenly realized that I had never wanted to be with anyone as badly as I wanted to be with her. Ever. And it scared me.

The resolve that had started to form strengthened as I mentally vowed to make her feel wanted and loved for as long as she wanted. She didn't see herself clearly at all. It was _I_ who didn't deserve _her_ -- the horrible things I'd done didn't merit eternal happiness. Theda would never want me, I was a monster. And when she realized that and rejected me as I knew she would, I didn't know what I would do.

As Theda continued to speak, unbidden images violently burst through my head; vibrant, colorful images, but fuzzy with human sight.

_A young woman walked out of a small, one room shack carrying several skins. Her faded blue dress was simple and too thin for the weather, and I could see her breath condense in the air as she exhaled. _

_Dark rain clouds gathered above her, making the night sky darker, but moonlight peeked through. There was barely any light at all, and the tree line blended in with the velvet night. She strode purposefully past several more hovels; the bellowing of livestock could be heard in the distance. I suddenly realized what I was seeing…Theda's last memories as a human. _

_After a few minutes, she reached the well, leaned over, and looked in. The water was high enough so she could see her own reflection, and the half moon above her illuminated her just enough. _

_She was beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink from the chill, her lips were full and red, and her hair was much longer than it was now, coming down well past her shoulders, a deep chestnut brown. Her eyes were a startling aqua blue, and they practically glowed in the very dim moonlight. _

_Human Theda lowered the bucket into the water, filling it and getting ready to raise it and submerge one of the skins into it. Abruptly, the silence was broken by her stifled shriek as strong arms held her in an unbreakable grasp. There was a muffled sloshing sound as she dropped the bucket she was holding. _

_I heard her tortured cry of pain and felt the fiery burn as he sank his teeth into her neck, taking one pull of blood from her and then forced himself to stop, allowing his venom to enter her system. Theda struggled violently, she was strong for a human, but he picked her up in his arms as though she were a rag doll and took off toward the trees. _

_The memory became hazier as Theda drifted in and out of consciousness. Trees flying by at blinding speeds. Cold hands. The hardness of his body as he held her limp form. The man came to a stop, and placed Theda down on a rocky outcropping that was slightly sheltered from the elements. She began to wail in agony, and I could feel the intense burning as the venom continued to spread throughout her system. _

_The man stood over her, and she gazed up at him. Red eyes, pale skin…vampire. His voice was smooth as he told her, "I've been watching you. You'll be a special one." I didn't recognize the language he used, but she translated it into English in her memory. _

_With that, he was gone. He had left her there to endure her change. Alone. _

_I relived the change with Theda, the feeling of never-ending flames licking her limbs, consuming her thoroughly as bones broke and reformed, as each cell was destroyed and reborn. _

_And the screaming. Oh, the screaming! It made me want to hold Theda and protect her so she would never feel pain again. She shrieked and cried in anguish until her throat was raw and she coughed blood, but the burning venom healed her wounds only for her to scream them open all over again. _

_A vague feeling of guilt and relief came over her as she realized that the wedding wouldn't happen…she would be dead. And that was an acceptable alternative. _

_The skies opened up and it began to rain, the droplets feeling like freezing cold needles stabbing her face. In a way, it felt as though it were washing away her pain and relieved the burning, but it never did. _

_The sound of Theda's ragged moaning stopped as the world faded around her, and she gave herself over to unconsciousness._

The images of her memory stopped, and I looked up at her in disbelief. Theda wasn't looking at me; she was staring at the carpet as if it were the most fascinating thing. I realized that she hadn't spoken a word for at least a minute; she had been lost in her thoughts, thoughts that she had inadvertently shared with me.

**A/N: So, things get a little more interesting here, huh? I had a lot of fun creating Theda…Wikipedia and Google were my best friends. **

**Reviews = love, bb's!**

**p.s. Voting for the Summer of Smut contest starts on Aug. 22****nd****, so check out my entry, **_**Twins**_**. It's a smuttastic little ride, let me tell ya! I'd love your support :-) **


	8. Chapter 8 Newborn

**A/N: I've been eating up the response to the last few chapters! It's so great to hear where you all think this is going. I love surprising you and hearing about it in reviews!**

***MWAH* to Steph, my faithful beta. Without her, you would be reading garbled mush. Well, not entirely, but she does a fantastic job! **

**Last I checked, I don't own Twilight. Although I do hope that one morning I will wake up with millions of dollars in my bank account and Edward tied to my bed. Until then…not mine.**

**Sorry for the short chapter…that's just how it came out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Newborn**

**EDWARD POV**

I quickly tuned in to Alice's thoughts, but nothing in my sister's mind led me to think that she saw anything, a vision of this happening. It probably wasn't a conscious decision for Theda to let me have access to her thoughts. It gave legs to my theory that she was blocking me but beginning to let her guard down as she became more comfortable with us. She most likely didn't know any of us were gifted.

Theda had been silent for a little over a minute, but then continued. "I'm not sure how long I was unconscious, but the next thing I remember was my heart beating so loudly I could hear it, not the individual beats, but more of a "hum". Then -- nothing. No heartbeat, but no pain, either." She smiled wanly. "I thought I was dead, and I guess I was right, in a way. I wasn't even cold anymore, despite the weather. But I was so _aware._"

_I heard the rapid beating of her heart, like helicopter blades. _

_The burning had retreated from her limbs, but was much more concentrated in her torso as the venom made its way back to the final destination: her heart. _

_In a fleeting moment, the heat in her chest flared like a supernova and the sound of her heart stopped. Silence. The change was complete. _

"I opened my eyes, and was shocked by what I saw. I could see the veins in the leaves on the trees above me; I could have _counted_ the leaves if I'd wanted to and not lost my spot. There was so much _room_ in my head for everything." When Theda spoke, she sounded excited, but wistful, too.

"I lay there on the rock for a moment. I wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. I remember thinking I should stand up, but I was upright before I could even finish my thought. It was so _fast_." She paused, recalling her first moments as a newborn with both fondness and horror.

Theda absently tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her left ear, and I noticed for the first time that she had three small, golden hoops in it. She must have had the piercings as a human; it would have been impossible for her to have had them done as a vampire. Although I couldn't see it, I assumed her right ear was also pierced, and after looking her over quickly I realized Theda wore no other jewelry aside from a watch.

"I was looking around, taking it all in when I realized I wasn't breathing. It didn't hurt. It was more of an uncomfortable feeling. So I tried doing it deliberately, filling my lungs with air for the first time since my change. The number of scents was overwhelming, but I could distinguish them all. It was then that I became aware of a strange feeling. More burning, but this time concentrated in my throat." Theda brought her hand up and grasped at her throat as if it still ached.

"And then I smelled them." Theda shifted on the sofa again and her eyes dropped back to the floor. "Humans. I didn't know what was creating the delicious smell at the time; I just knew I had to go to it, that it would help stop the burning."

"Before I knew what was happening, I was running -- it was so fast -- and then I came upon them, probably a hunting party. There were three of them, but only seconds later and…it was finished. I looked down at their lifeless bodies and just…." Theda raised her hands and let them fall to the couch by her sides, her face scrunched up and she looked like she wanted to cry.

_Newborn eyes opened and absorbed the minutely detailed leafy canopy above her. _

_Suddenly, Theda was on her feet and in the next second, she had inhaled and both acknowledged the thirst burning in her throat and taken off in pursuit of the delicious human smell. Venom flowed freely into her mouth in anticipation, and Theda swallowed thickly. _

_The forest whipped by at blinding speeds and Theda was upon them, three human males. She swiftly pounced, landing on one and crushing his body while she reached out to one of the others, snapping his neck. The third she grabbed from behind and easily subdued, instinctually sinking her new razor-sharp teeth into his neck at the jugular. The hot pulse of blood ran down her throat, immediately relieving the bloodlust that consumed her. _

_Theda quickly drained the other two humans and took a step back, beginning to recognize what had happened. She looked at her hands and the front of her dress, both coated with blood from her messy feeding, and let out an anguished, inhuman howl. _

_Theda made her way to a small stream nearby and crouched by the edge of the water. As she looked into the water at her reflection, I saw her as a vampire for the first time. A beautiful, pale, round face with bright blood-red eyes stared back at her, her long hair an even more radiant chestnut than when she was a human. All of her already gorgeous features had been magnified by the change…she was perfect. An irresistible, deadly beauty; the ideal predator, femme fatale in its truest form. The terror Theda felt when she saw her new form was evident when she touched her face with a trembling hand, gently prodding the skin as though it didn't belong to her. _

On the couch, Theda compulsively laced and unlaced her fingers together. "I was disgusted -- no, horrified -- with myself. I didn't know exactly what had happened, but I knew what I had done. I was a monster, plain and simple. I didn't even know where I was, or even how much time had passed…I was in the middle of the woods with nowhere to go! Not that I could go anywhere… vague, fuzzy memories came back, and I realized that people probably thought I had run away because of the wedding. I admit I was rather relieved about that part," she added as a small, sad smile played at the corners of her plump lips. She looked around at the rest of my family. They were all listening as intently as I was, hanging on every word.

"After a few days of aimless wandering, I accidently did the unthinkable," she mumbled, her mouth set in a straight line. "I caught a very faint scent trail, and this one smelled…familiar. In the back of my mind I knew that it had been _my_ scent from when I was human; I must have rubbed against some trees when my kidnapper had carried me through the woods. But, all I knew at the time was that it smelled delicious, and I followed it through the forest as far as I could, which of course, led me back to my village." Theda swallowed uncomfortably, and with a start I realized where this was going.

My family all had the same shocked looks on their faces, waiting for Theda to confirm their worst fears. Speaking so quietly a human wouldn't have been able to hear her, Theda went on.

"Thankfully, it was still early evening so not many people were home. They were still in the fields, but there were enough…" Theda looked out of the big south window at the slight movements of the dark trees, her eyes distant. She clenched her hands together in her lap so tightly that she could have crushed steel to dust. It was clear she wasn't going to give details aloud, but what suddenly crashed through my mind turned my stomach.

_Theda ran out of the cover of the trees, unable to control her raging newborn thirst, intent only on one thing. She leapt on the first human she came across, an older man, draining him of his blood in seconds, leaving his limp body where it fell in the clearing. _

_She then followed her old scent to a shack, the same one I had seen her come out of in her previous memory. With startling clarity, I watched, horrified as she rapidly ravaged her family, not looking them in the eyes as she drank, like she somehow knew who they were, though all judgment was clouded by the frighteningly unbearable need to feed. Theda was helpless against her own instincts. _

_There was a momentary flare of uncontrollable rage when Theda drained her father, and she took sick delight in his pain, messily tearing at his lifeless body. Disgusted with herself but still not in control, Theda fled from the dwelling. _

_The thirst had taken over fully as she ran from home to home, satiating herself and killing when she could drink no more. The dead numbered over seventy. _

"I massacred the entire village, everyone who was home, including…" Theda closed her eyes, and then looked down at the floor again. The images of her memory stopped and _MONSTER_ was the only thing in her thoughts. She was screaming it.

Behind her mental yelling, I heard Jasper's frustrated thoughts as he struggled with her emotions; I was surprised his frustration was not directed at her, but at himself…he wished he could calm her further. He knew what it was like to have killed humans in such large numbers. But I didn't believe she was a monster; any newborn would have behaved as she did. A monster hunted humans on purpose, played God. I had done that.

"It still makes me sick to think about it, what I did to all of those innocent people…" Theda's body shook slightly, and she let out a choked sob. Esme slowly got up off of the loveseat and put her arm around her. Theda leaned into our mother and accepted the display of affection, curling up against her. Esme's maternal instincts and her ability to offer comfort to those in need never failed to amaze me.

After a minute, Esme stroked Theda's hair and gave me a quick smile as she got up to go back to Carlisle. _She'll be fine, Edward. Don't worry._ I nodded a little back at her, wishing for a moment I had been the one to go to Theda's side.

_Damn it. Too late now. _

I glanced over at Jasper. His posture had relaxed some, and he was relieved that Theda had calmed down. His thoughts conveyed that he would have had to get up and go elsewhere if she had remained that upset, and he was far too interested in her story for that to be a viable option.

Looking down at what was seemingly becoming her favorite spot on the rug, Theda collected herself. When she spoke again her voice was flat. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I left the last house and dark had fallen. I could not hear any more heartbeats, all was silent."

"Just then, I smelled him. The one who turned me. I remember crouching instinctively and growling, but he just laughed. He told me that he had come back to check on me and followed my scent here. But this wouldn't do…we had to be careful and cover our tracks. He explained to me that we couldn't leave any evidence of what had happened there."

"Before we began to pile the bodies and burn the houses, I took some clothing from the homes and what money and valuables I could find. It was wrong, but I didn't feel I had a choice. It didn't take long; there were many cooking fires burning so we made short work of destroying the evidence. He had promised me that once we were done, he would tell me what was happening to me. I still had no idea." Theda barked a dry laugh.

"His name was Eli. He explained that we were vampires, and that we needed to drink blood to sustain ourselves. I didn't want to believe him even though I had just experienced the insatiable thirst and knew what I had done to those people. I knew he was telling the truth. There _was _no other explanation. Eli told me that our existence was to be kept a secret and made an offer for me to travel with him. I decided I needed to just be alone."

**THEDA POV**

I stretched out against the back of the couch, bringing my legs up onto the middle cushion. The couch was so long that even sitting like that, I didn't even come close to touching Emmett. If I had, I still had the distinct impression that Rosalie would have pulled my feet off.

"So, where did you go from there?" Carlisle asked softly. His expression on his handsome face was kind and showed no trace of the horror I had just seen on everyone's faces when I spoke of the village. I knew I would be seeing it on their faces again soon enough, but it was nice to know that at least one of the Cullens was not judging me. Outwardly, anyway.

"I drifted for years, just wandering around Europe and sticking to sparsely populated areas, feeding only when I had to. I didn't know I could feed on animals at that point and I was repelled by what I had become so I tried to, um, _hunt_, as infrequently as possible. The Hundred Years War actually helped with this; no one missed a stray soldier here and there." I smiled, even though it wasn't a pleasant memory. There was nothing pleasant about picking off poor, tired, unsuspecting young men. It was sick, actually.

"I suppose one positive part of my travels was that I became fluent in so many languages. It was pretty amazing what I could absorb simply by observing humans. I was already an expert at French and Hungarian from my human life, but I picked up Italian, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Latin, Russian and English. I liked learning how the languages evolved, and I was able to adapt to the changes easily enough. I even learned several dialects of Chinese and Arabic from Asian spice and silk traders." I knew my face lit up when I talked about educating myself; I'd always had a thirst for knowledge.

"You mentioned Italian. Did you ever go to Italy?" I felt that there was more to Carlisle's question than what he actually asked, but I answered him anyway.

"Yes, but only in what's now the northern regions. Torino, Milan, that area -- mostly where the mountains are. I didn't want to risk exposure in a more populated area, and Italy was, and still is, fairly sunny." I paused for a moment, raised an eyebrow and looked Carlisle in the eye.

"What I think you're _really_ asking is if I had ever had contact with the Volturi."

The Volturi were, and still remained, a powerful ruling class coven of ancient vampires who resided in Volterra, Italy. There were three leaders, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, who were all apparently born around the same time but whether they were biologically related was anyone's guess. They were all very old, and had amassed a number of vampires who lived with them and functioned as a protective guard. Nobody wanted to cross them or draw their attention; it was always best to fly under their radar. The Volturi typically never left their residence in Volterra, except for a few reasons.

Carlisle nodded, his interest evident. "I was going to ask, but you beat me to it. I spent some time with them while I was a young vampire when I was trying to find out more about our kind, and I wondered if you had ever met them. They don't often leave Volterra nowadays, and even when I was with them they rarely traveled, except to quell uprisings or to deal with rule-breakers."

Uprisings among vampires weren't common, but usually happened when too many newborns were located in one area and impacted the human population too much, drawing attention. There weren't many rules you had to follow as a vampire; basically the only one was to keep our existence a secret. If our existence was disclosed and the Volturi found out, the situation was swiftly dealt with. In both cases, the offenders ended up as piles of ash.

I appreciated Carlisle's honesty. "To answer your question, yes, I have had the dubious _pleasure_ of meeting Aro, Caius, and Marcus. But it wasn't in Volterra. It was near a city around what's now Geneva."

Carlisle looked at me, shocked. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking? Something must have occurred for them to travel such a distance."

I chuckled blackly to myself. "You're right, something did happen, but fortunately it wasn't something I was directly involved in. I think that's the reason I'm sitting here with all of you today."

**A/N: Reviews = hugs and kisses, my lovelies. Your comments make me smile. **

**Come and play on the KS thread in the Twilighted Forums. It's pretty barren right now, but if I get some people stopping by to say hello, I might be tempted to post pictures on there of how I imagine Theda and Edward look. And let me tell you, you **_**want**_** to see the inspiration for Edward…just put Rob's head on this (mostly naked) guy… So yeah, I'm totally holding the pictures hostage until we get some people stopping by! *evil grin* **

**.?f=33&t=5293**


	9. Chapter 9 The Night From Hell

**A/N: I'm not sure what happened with the last chapter, but I don't think FFn was sending out alerts. If you haven't read 8 yet, I'd love to hear what you think! **

**Love to Steph, who wrangles my commas. **

**I absolutely love **_**Before Her Last Breath**_** by PerfectlyPersuasive. Bella is in the advanced stages of cancer when she is treated by the handsome Drs. Cullen. As Bella's life comes to an end, will Edward be able to live with the choices he makes? I love how the author weaves such emotion into the story, sucking the reader in and making them read to the last update. Go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'em, the books would be sold from the roped off section behind the counter, available for 18 and older. **

**Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 9: The Night From Hell**

**THEDA POV**

I tucked another rogue strand of hair behind my ear and sat up a little straighter. I hadn't been able to see Edward very well from the way I was positioned on the couch and I wanted to fix that. There was something soothing about being able to see and smell him; it calmed me down. I glanced furtively at Edward, and he watched me intently from under his long bronze eyelashes.

"It was sometime in the 1420's. I had been a vampire for about twenty years, and knew my limits for hunting in any given area. Although monsters and the supernatural were an accepted fact of life back then, unlike today when we're regarded as obvious myths, we still needed to remain inconspicuous."

"The settlement was fairly large; obviously it's the capital of Switzerland now, so it was a good size even then. I knew I wasn't the only one using that territory, but I hunted so minimally that other vampires could hunt in the same area without detection."

"Most of the vampires who shared the territory with me hunted the same way I did -- they were neat and left no obvious traces of evidence. Most of the deaths were blamed on a resurgence of the Black Plague, animal attacks, even curses. Little did they know!" I smirked, amused at the human's ignorance.

"But there was a problem. One of the vampires developed a habit where he would feed on the townspeople, but liked to stop before they were fully drained. Why, I don't know." I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose it is possible for vampires to be stupid, and if so, this was one of them. Or maybe he just enjoyed sampling many of the locals in one sitting." _Idiot._

"He just left them lying there?" Edward asked, his face the picture of disbelief. I picked my head up quickly and met his eyes. I was surprised that he spoke, he had been so quiet.

"That's what I believe happened," I confirmed, giving him a small nod. "Most of his victims would die because there simply wasn't enough blood to pump the venom all the way through their bodies, so they never changed. But some of them…some of them he just bit and discarded. Maybe he didn't make the connection between the bite and the change, maybe he just treated the town like a giant wine tasting, or maybe he just didn't care or know the rules." I shook my head, still in disbelief over the events that had nearly led to the end of my existence.

_Fucking idiot brought hell down on us all that night._

"In any case, the area was suddenly overrun by newborns. Most of us with any experience got the hell out of there, but we didn't stray far. We knew that newborns often killed each other, so we adopted a 'wait and see' attitude…maybe they'd eliminate themselves."

I shifted my position again on the couch; after being around humans so long, it had become routine for me to fidget. I'd noticed the others doing it as well, so at least they didn't think I was a lunatic.

"After maybe a month or so, the humans were on high alert. They knew something was happening and people were disappearing, something they subconsciously knew they couldn't blame on God's wrath or a disease. The older vampires, including myself, knew we needed to hunt as well but fewer and fewer humans were leaving on their own for hunting parties or going out in small groups. They weren't making things easy for us."

"One night we dared to enter the borders of the town. We went in pairs, a male and a female, so as not to arouse suspicion. From a distance we would probably look like couples. There weren't many of us, maybe six pairs. As you probably know, it's highly unusual for 'normal', unmated vampires to hunt together as teams, but we were desperate." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a look of relief flash across Edward's face when I said "unmated."

"Unfortunately, we were all in the wrong place at the wrong time." I took a breath and let it out slowly, my chest feeling tight. This had been a horrible night for so many reasons, and this was just the tip of the ice berg.

"The newborns were everywhere by this point, most likely numbering twenty-five or more. They tended to come out at night as well and were _very_ territorial. Needless to say, they weren't pleased we were hunting in what they considered to be _their_ property," I explained.

"I was hunting with a male named Louis. We had just turned a corner on one of the streets when we were met by a group of five newborns. The two of us were strong but newborn strength is overpowering, and we were thirsty." Jasper nodded and smiled sympathetically. I knew he understood.

"They attacked before we had a chance to even crouch to defend ourselves. They took Louis down first…he was dismembered in front of me, and I was bitten more times than I cared to count."

Vividly remembering the horrific encounter, I gently tugged the collar of my shirt away from my neck, revealing the bite scars on the right side. I turned, allowing the others to see them. Esme gasped and Edward looked incredibly pained, like _he _was the one getting bitten.

"These are all over my upper back as well, so most of them stay hidden. Thankfully, humans don't really notice them. But vampires do." I peeked at Jasper who looked down at the floor, chagrined.

I needed to address what had happened and I didn't really want to beat around the bush, so I asked him directly. "Jasper, was this why you threatened me earlier?"

He met my eyes; his were full of remorse. "Yes. And I'm so sorry about that. I overreacted. I'm sure Alice told you a little bit about my past?" he said, voice pleading.

I nodded slightly and he took a deep breath.

"From my experience, any vampire with scars is most likely a threat. If they've fought before, they will fight again. I come from a past of 'shoot first, ask questions later,' so I reacted before I could think rationally about it. I never intended to put my family, or you, in harm's way." Jasper gazed around the room, offering a silent apology to the others. They gave soothing, understanding smiles in return. Jasper's eyes met mine again.

"Thank you for your apology. Please don't worry about it. I can understand why you would think that, given your background." Jasper looked even more relieved at my words, and a subtle feeling of calm and contentment settled over the room. I put my question about that aside for later.

"What happened then?" Alice chirped.

"I fought back and ripped apart two of the newborns. I knew the safest thing to do was to run, so I tried. Suddenly, something took hold of my left arm and wouldn't let go. Two of the remaining newborns held onto me. The third had run off or the others had killed him or something. But two were enough to hold me, they were so strong."

"I tried to escape again, but they pulled me back violently. At that point, I separated." I shuddered involuntarily, recalling the excruciating pain. I saw Edward wince again and bite his lip, eyes tight as his face drained of what little color it had.

_What was going on with him?_

"Separated?" Emmett asked, looking at me with a confused expression. "Meaning…?" He trailed off.

I frowned. "You don't know?"

"I think _I _do. But I wasn't completely sure it was true." Rosalie's response surprised me. I never expected her to know anything about this painful event, but I motioned for her to continue. I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I remember Carlisle saying something about it to me once. When I asked him how a vampire can…die." She hung her head, long blonde hair falling in a curtain around her face. She was obviously ashamed of that conversation.

"He told me the only way to do it was to tear them apart and burn the pieces, because if you only tear apart a vampire, the parts will reattach themselves."

Carlisle confirmed it by nodding in Rosalie's direction. The tearing apart and burning was common knowledge among our kind; the reattachment part was less well known unless you had witnessed or experienced it.

I smiled wanly. "You're right, Rosalie. Separation and reattachment are completely true. During the struggle with the newborns, they ripped my left arm off at the shoulder. The separation was the single most painful thing I've ever experienced, rivaled only by the change."

The room was silent as they all contemplated this, probably remembering their own change and the burning pain they had felt. Carlisle absently rubbed Esme's shoulders and Emmett squeezed Rose's hand. Jasper shifted around, obviously uncomfortable, while Alice tucked her tiny legs under her and hugged the arm of the chair, her face sad.

Edward looked at me slightly warily, like I was going to send him a painful electric shock at any second. But behind that, his eyes projected sadness and comfort at the same time. I gave him a tiny, reassuring smile.

"I wanted to run so badly but the feeling overriding all of the others was this inescapable _pull _I had toward the arm. I _needed _it back; it was like I couldn't run off without it. The two newborns had dropped it and were coming for me, so I feinted to one side and they followed. They're pretty easily fooled; they function pretty much on instinct. I used the distraction to grab the arm and ran like hell."

"Once I was safely in the forest and I knew no one was following me, I tried to figure out what to do, how to become whole again." I grimaced; even the memory was painful. "So, I just held the arm up to my shoulder, and it seemed to know on its own how to reattach itself. It was fine after." I raised my left arm and looked at it. Our kind healed quickly.

"So you're okay now?" Rose asked, tentatively.

"Yes. Now I am. Apparently we can't feel the effects after we're put back together again. I guess the venom in our systems heals us completely."

I noticed Carlisle looking at me like I was a science experiment. "And before you ask, Carlisle, yes, you may examine me if you'd like. But there's no difference in range of motion or anything from the way it was before." He looked a little sheepish, probably because he couldn't contain his enthusiasm at finding out something new, however painful it was.

"But that's not the end of the night from hell." I laughed mirthlessly. "Not by a long shot."

"There's _more?_" Alice murmured, hugging her legs.

"Alice, what were we talking before?" I gently reminded her.

"The Vol--. Oh." Her voice was barely a whisper. I nearly saw the light bulb turn on in her head.

"That particular night was also the night Aro, Caius and Marcus decided to pay a visit. The situation with the newborns and their dumbass creator had gotten so out of control that they felt the need to step in. The Volturi brought their guard with them, and they found all of the vampires in the vicinity. We were rounded up and brought to them, even those of us who had been hiding in the forest."

I thought a moment, remembering standing in a clearing with at least forty other vampires, most of them newborns, facing the three papery-skinned elders and their guard. They looked as though they might fall apart if the wind kicked up, but I knew better.

"They lined us all up and the three of them walked down the row, their guard following closely. The one that seemed to be the leader, Aro, he touched everyone. Asked for their hand."

"Every newborn they encountered was destroyed by their guard. Sometimes they would let someone go, always a mature vampire, but most they destroyed, including the fool who started this mess. They dismembered and burned so many that night but venom burns quickly, so soon there was just a big pile of ashes." I felt sick remembering the cloud of thick, incense-scented smoke that hung over the small clearing.

"I was near the end of the line when they finally reached me. I was petrified…I didn't want Aro to touch me. But he did. And they let me go." I spoke quietly, giving them only the barest details of that fateful night.

**EDWARD POV**

I was beginning to get emotionally exhausted from Theda's recollections. The memories she had about her separation were particularly draining. From the panic and pain she experienced, I almost never wanted to threaten Emmett with dismemberment ever again for being an ass. _Almost_.

As Theda discussed the meeting with the Volturi, I could see it in my mind as though I were there.

_The trees were dense in the surrounding forest, but the clearing was wide. On one_ _side were the local vampires, some cowering with fear, some growling their threats at the group in front of them and fighting amongst themselves. _

_On the other side was a small gathering of bored but regal-looking vampires. I immediately recognized them from Carlisle's painting in his study: Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The others with them were their guard and they followed the three wherever they went. _

I knew from Carlisle's stories that Aro was talented; what he could do was similar to my own gift. Aro could hear a person's thoughts, but unlike me, he had to have physical contact with them. Another difference was that not only could he hear your thoughts at the moment, but in a split second he would know every thought you had ever had. There was nothing you could hide from him, at least not easily.

_The three vampires and their guard moved through the group, Aro touching each vampire as he went along and giving a signal to his guard. _

_Most of the vampires were dragged, howling and snapping to a spot in the center where they were unceremoniously dispatched. Rarely, some were allowed to leave. These lucky ones ran as fast as they could to leave the clearing behind them. _

_Soon, there was only a fraction of the original number left. The smoke clouded the area, hanging thickly just over the ground in a purple-tinted haze. The smell of incense was overpowering. _

_Aro and the others moved then to stand in front of Theda. I could feel her trembling in fear, her thin body shaking violently. Aro had a kind but bored look on his face, and held out his hand without saying a word. Slowly and deliberately, Theda extended her own to him, holding her breath. _

_Aro touched her hand and as he did so, the memory changed dramatically. As if viewed through a giant flip book, events and experiences flashed before Theda's eyes. _

_Aro held on to her hand and his eyes widened. Suddenly, his face broke into a toothy grin. "Oh, my! This is too wonderful. My dear, do you know what you are capable of?"_

_Theda shook her head minutely, not daring to speak although her mouth was open slightly. _

"_What is your name, girl?" Caius growled, cherry-red eyes dark as he stepped forward and Theda's trembling increased._

"_Peace, Caius. You're frightening the poor thing." Aro held up his hand, effectively stopping Caius from advancing further. _

"_Theda." She spoke clearly, but her voice was laced with apprehension. _

"_Theda, you are incredibly talented. I've never seen anyone quite like you, my pet. Never in all my years on this earth." Aro seemed very pleased with himself. _

"_I'm not sure what you mean. Sir," Theda whispered, overly cautious._

_Aro laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. "Theda, you amplified my own power. If I touch someone, vampire or mortal, I am able to know every single thought they've ever had. But with you, I was able to see, hear, and practically experience everything _you_ have. And as a human as well! You've had quite a life, young one." _

_He cocked his head at her. "If I may, what did _you_ experience when I touched you?"_

_Theda was silent a moment, then she spoke, her words coming out in little more than a whisper. "I'm not certain how I did, but I know what I saw. I saw ancient Rome and the rise of Christianity. I saw the collapse of the Western Roman Empire; Attila the Hun; Charlemagne's reign; the Treaty of Verdun; Viking raids on Paris; William the Conqueror; the Crusades. I saw the Magna Carta; the Black Death; and everything in between. Most of what I saw was from others' minds, though. I don't know how I saw all of that, or even _how_ I know what it all means; I am not educated or traveled. But I did. That's what I experienced when you touched me."_

_Aro was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth several times before addressing her again. "My dear, I do believe you saw MY life as I saw yours. Will you try something for me? Will you take Caius's hand?"_

_Caius looked at Aro as if he had suddenly sprouted a third arm. Aro gave Caius a withering look then he reluctantly extended a single finger toward Theda. She grasped it and the effect was the same. Caius's life flashed before Theda's eyes in the same manner that Aro's had. Aro waited expectantly._

_Theda nodded. "What I saw was very similar, only I suppose it was your experiences." She nodded toward Caius and he glared back at her, looking murderous. _

"_Fascinating," Aro whispered. He was like a kid in a candy store. Or a vampire in a blood bank. "One more thing, my pet. Please touch Marcus."_

_Marcus, looking bored as ever, extended a finger to Theda. She moved her hand to his, but when she made contact, something different occurred. Instead of his life passing before her, she noticed a kind of glow around the vampire couple cowering next to her. The light wasn't bright, and instinctively Theda knew they were a mated pair. Very recently from the brightness of the light; their bond was not yet strong. _

"_You two. You are a couple." Theda stated it as fact, not a question._

"_Nonsense. I can't see any relationship between them. Even before you touched me, there was nothing there," Marcus snorted._

"_I see a faint light around their forms, and the light blends together, like it is binding them," Theda insisted. _

_Marcus's jaw dropped. She had explained his talent to him so accurately, it was impossible to deny what had happened._

_Aro tried to clarify. "My sweet, you can see a relationship between them but Marcus cannot?" _

_Theda thought for a moment, staring at the shaking couple. The glow was faint, but their connection was there. _

"_Yes," she answered Aro. "That is what I see." _

_Aro's lips curled up into a sickening smile. "Dear one, do you know what you are? You can absorb a talent and amplify it. It seems you need physical contact to use your gift, much like myself. Very rare, indeed." _

_He paused a moment, pursing his lips. "I would like to offer you a place in my guard. In return for your protection and service, you would have shelter, education, and nourishment brought to you at your disposal. It is up to you to accept, of course. You will not be forced to do so if it is against your will." Aro stared at Theda hopefully. _

_Theda looked stricken at this revelation. It was clear that this was the first time she had come in contact with a gifted vampire, so she had been unaware of her talent until this moment. Her mind raced a mile a minute. _

_She deliberated for a second and graciously replied to Aro's offer. "Thank you very much for the opportunity, but I am very happy on my own."_

_Aro's calm demeanor cracked a little as he gazed at Theda, less than pleased. "Very well," he said dryly. "The offer stands if you ever want it, young one."_

"_Thank you," Theda whispered and backed up a pace, eager to put some distance between her and the Volturi._

"_You may go, my dear. And perhaps our paths will cross again." Aro dismissed her with a slight wave of his hand._

_Theda turned and started to run, brushing against another vampire on her way out of the clearing. Immediately the light around the couple vanished. _

I sat, mouth open in shock. Thankfully, no one noticed. All of this had happened in a span of about a minute while Theda briefly recounted the scene in the clearing. I knew that she hadn't gone into this much detail with my family, much less mentioned her gift.

I knew better than to say anything, calling her out on her omission before she was ready, so I didn't breathe a word. This was her show.

But my fascination with her grew stronger. I wanted to know everything she had to tell us. 

**A/N: Whew! What did you think? Theda's lucky to have gotten out alive, huh? Or as alive as she can be, I guess. (I loved writing that flashback memory!) Make me smile, my lovelies! You brighten my day :-)**

**BIG NEWS!! I'm honored to be doing a Friday Free For All segment over on Twilighted on November 6****th****, so be on the lookout for that! Thanks so much, Nina!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Speedwell

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! I love them more than a fat kid loves cake. Or a vampire loves a tasty human. Seriously. "Hello!" to the new people who are reviewing, and *MWAH!* to my regulars…you all rock!**

**I'm going to try…**_**try**_**…to update early in the week from now on, but that could change. **

**My beta, Steph, is a Life Saver. The butter rum kind that are so hard to find, but oh, so good. **

**Neither Twilight nor Edward are mine, but Theda is, and I'm keeping her. **

**Chapter 10: The Speedwell**

**JASPER POV**

"They let you go? Just like that?" I hesitantly asked Theda. For the first time since we had met her, I was a little wary.

Her emotions had been a roller coaster of self-loathing, guilt, anger, and something else that was too faint to identify. The guilt intensified a little as she answered me. I couldn't necessarily tell when someone was lying, not that she was, but I surmised that she wasn't being entirely truthful. I glanced at Edward to see if he was getting anything from her, but from his expression he looked like someone had kicked him in the crotch.

"Um hmm," Theda hummed and nodded, examining the fabric of her jeans and not meeting my eyes.

"I didn't have a role in the creation of the newborns, so they didn't feel the need to destroy me. 'A waste', they called it. Not that I'm complaining!" She laughed a little, showing her perfect white teeth, and I felt a little bit of genuine gratefulness come from her.

I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye, studying him to see if his expression had eased at all. When Theda discussed particularly emotional parts of her tale I was inundated with her feelings. Strangely enough, I often felt the same emotions coming from Edward. Always after these parts of her story I would get strong currents of sympathy from him, and when Esme had comforted Theda earlier, the jealousy coming off Edward rivaled Rosalie's on a bad day. Alice was right; Edward was a lot more entertaining since Theda came along. I would have to talk this over with him later, compare notes. Maybe he was finally able to read Theda's thoughts.

"What happened after that?" Carlisle inquired. All curiosity, that one. I was almost worried Theda would end up in a Petri dish by the end of the weekend, but I knew he meant well. I had always admired Carlisle's natural thirst to learn.

"After the Volturi visited, I left that part of the continent behind. I still haven't been back to Geneva, although I have been back to Europe a couple of times since I left." She bit her lip. "I decided right after that there had to be another way to survive without feeding on humans. I always felt terrible hunting humans anyway -- guilty and sick. If I hadn't been so desperate to feed that evening, I wouldn't have been anywhere close to the city, and I could have hopefully avoided what had happened. I didn't want to encounter the Volturi again."

"I experimented. Other living creatures had blood, so I started hunting animals. They were as nourishing as humans, even if they weren't as appetizing. I tried everything I could get my hands on-- cattle, horses, sheep, deer, even chickens, which were horrible. They were way too tiny, and only left me with a mouthful of feathers!" Theda laughed a little as she ticked the list off on her fingers. I could feel that she was a little embarrassed, but proud as well.

"Farm animals were the easiest to come across and their deaths could be blamed on animal attacks. None tasted as good as humans but they didn't leave me feeling as guilty, as much of a monster."

Theda turned to Carlisle. "I'm sure that's a big part of why you all feed the same way." He nodded. I had to agree, too. Although I loved the way humans tasted and vastly preferred them to animals, the fear and anger I felt from my natural prey made it agonizing for me.

"I grew a conscience, I guess," Theda admitted. "After being on my new diet for a few months, I soon noticed a huge physical difference. My eyes weren't that frightening blood red color anymore, but a lovely shade of golden brown. It instantly made me feel more human, so I decided that I would try to assimilate myself into human society.

"Little by little, I moved toward some of the larger cities. I settled near Strasburg in some of the small Germanic states. I needed to test myself; I had to get used to being near humans in close proximity on a constant basis. At that point, I still didn't trust myself to behave completely with them," she explained.

"It took time, but after some years, I had enough control where I could walk through the streets without any worry. The thirst was always there, but I had learned to ignore it, to have some measure of control over it." She stopped, her expression thoughtful but her emotions apprehensive.

"I was able to assimilate, perhaps _too_ well. I could come and go as I pleased, but I also realized that I had no belongings, nothing to call my own and nowhere to live." Theda closed her eyes and took a calming breath, for which I was grateful. She absently tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it down in the back. The guilt flowing off of her was nearly overpowering, and I struggled to absorb the emotion without redirecting it back out toward the room.

"I began to steal. I was by myself, and with my acute hearing and sight I was able to take what I needed from the homes of the wealthy without being detected, the perfect cat burglar. They treated their servants horribly and were oppressive to the people who worked their land. Having been in their position I saw it differently, but it was nothing more than robbery."

"Please understand," Theda pleaded, "I never saw myself as any kind of Robin Hood figure. I didn't _give _to anyone but myself. I'm not proud of what I did. But it allowed me access to some services that I needed to fit in. Forgery, for instance."

Ah. I understood exactly what she meant by that. A vampire who never aged and whose appearance didn't change couldn't pass as the same person or afford to stay in one location for too long.

"I found someone who was able to forge documents granting me nobility. Fairly low in the hierarchy but not the bottom dregs of society, and the title he gave me was common enough so that I wouldn't attract attention. And thanks to my apparent kleptomania, I dressed and looked the part," Theda added dryly.

"I had pretty clothing and soon enough I had either taken enough money or stolen enough goods and sold them so that I could buy land. I purchased a thickly forested plot in my 'father's' name so as not to raise suspicion, and had a small cabin constructed there. It was perfect; I was far out enough to be able to hunt, but close enough to the city to do as I pleased." Theda sighed, contentedly remembering that calm time of her vampire life. I began to relax a little.

"Honestly, no one knew I was there. Hunters rarely came around, and I kept a very low profile. It was very peaceful. I was able to stay in that small home for nearly one hundred years."

"Some time in the mid fifteen-hundreds, I was hunting one evening and came upon another vampire. His name was William, and I could tell he didn't share my lifestyle; his eyes were red. He had been hunting in some of the other Germanic cities and made his way west. He was shocked when I told him how I survived on animal blood, and he tried to convince me that the only true way, what we were made to do, was to feed on humans. I didn't agree, obviously, but we became friends."

A surge of jealousy caught my attention. Edward again. That boy didn't even know her, yet he was already acting like a jealous boyfriend. But just as quickly as the jealousy arose, it was replaced by a wave of self-loathing and unworthiness, also from Edward. I caught his eye.

_Edward, what's gotten into you? _I shook my head minutely. He winced. We would definitely have to talk later. I turned my attention back to Theda.

"William was from England originally, and he had heard talk of land being settled across the ocean. The "New World" they were calling it." Theda made 'air quotes' when she said this and grinned sheepishly.

"It sounds silly now, but at the time it was big news, very exciting. William and I often talked about our pasts and what we remembered of our human experiences. We would hunt together sometimes…usually near farming communities. I would raid a barn while he fed on the workers; it wasn't ideal but I couldn't stomach the idea of drinking human blood again. I never saw it as more than a friendship, but I enjoyed his company. You get lonely when you've been by yourself for so long."

Theda projected an air of sadness when she said this. When it came to emotional climate, she and Edward were very alike. "But that ended." I felt relief ghosting over me from Edward's direction.

"We were hunting near a small settlement at night. As we waited in the trees, a tiny woman came out of one of the homes and went to an animal pen. Maybe to gather eggs, I don't know.

"William crouched and was going to attack and make her his meal, but something about her reminded me of my mother. Maybe it was her size, maybe it was her presence, I still couldn't tell you for certain, but I asked him not to take her and told him why." Theda had balled up her fists again, her pale skin pulled tight over her knuckles. She was livid.

"William laughed at me and moved to leave the protection of the tree line. Something in me snapped -- I _needed_ to protect that woman. I grabbed him and," Theda inhaled quickly, "dismembered him. It all happened so fast."

"I waited until the woman had left. She hadn't heard a thing. I snuck into a house and took a candle and burned his remains. The way I saw it, it was either him or the woman, and I had made my choice. It wasn't difficult." Theda's voice trailed off sorrowfully, and she looked out the window. The sun was already on its way up. It surprised me that she had been talking for several hours.

"After that, I decided it was time to move on. I sold a good deal of the land, posing as my father's great-great-great granddaughter, charming my way though the transactions. I wanted to see other parts of the continent and realized I had never been over to England. William mentioned that vampires could swim; that's how he had come to the main land, so that's what I did!" She looked proud. "It was the first time I saw the ocean."

"That was in 1603. I took some clothing and stolen jewelry with me, and sold a few of them when I arrived in exchange for somewhere to stay. I boarded with a nice family. All I needed was a room, and I wasn't their only tenant so it worked out well. I never ate with them and I was hardly ever there, so I think they thought I was a prostitute!" Theda laughed, and the rest of the family joined in.

"They lived on the outskirts of London, so I was easily able to get to the moors and forests to hunt. Some nights I had to run quite far, but it was worth it. What a beautiful country," she sighed wistfully.

"After several years I had to move, so I boarded with another family, this time closer to the shore, in Portsmouth. I liked living near the ocean, something I hadn't done while living on the mainland. The sea breeze was rather calming, and I liked hearing news about expeditions to the New World."

"The Jamestown settlement had started in 1607, and it was inevitable that others would follow if it was successful. It had already been several years, so it must have been around 1610 at the time," Theda mused.

"I'd managed to squeeze out about five years in Portsmouth, and when it became necessary to leave, I moved slightly west to Southampton. It was also a port city, but located on a bay so the water was calmer. As luck would have it, Southampton was also near a nicely forested area that I took advantage of for hunting. Over the next few years, I stayed in several places. I couldn't bear to leave because I had grown fond of the city."

"Around 1618, I began to hear reports of another voyage to the New World being planned. In 1619 and 1620, the rumors intensified as plans became more definite. Apparently the Jamestown settlement was being declared a rousing success, and some religious separatists had decided to band together to avoid persecution and settle over in the New World. They, and some other passengers hired by investors, wanted to try their luck in taming the land so they could live how they pleased. Of course, we've all been to school and heard _that_ tale," Theda rolled her eyes.

"We've all heard the story of the Pilgrims, the Mayflower, and Plymouth Rock," Theda added, her voice slightly sarcastic. "But I can guarantee there is more to the story than that. One that doesn't show up on Wikipedia, in a text, or in a classroom." She looked around the room at each of us, gauging our reaction.

"Have any of you heard of the Speedwell?" Theda quizzed, softly biting her bottom lip.

I looked around. Every one of us had been to high school and college more times than we cared to remember, but not everyone was the history buff I was. I raised my hand like I was in a classroom, and Theda smiled and called on me, teasing. "Yes, Jasper?"

"It was the other ship to leave with the Mayflower out of Southampton on September 16th, 1620," I answered smugly. Emmett leaned forward and we fist bumped.

"Ten points for you!" Theda grinned. "I'm impressed. Ten more if you know what else history says happened to the Speedwell."

I thought a moment, shuffling through my vast knowledge of that time period. "Well, if I remember correctly," I said slowly, "it was said that both ships actually left once in August but the Speedwell was leaky, so they had to turn back to England. Both the Mayflower and Speedwell left again in September, but the Speedwell had to turn back a second time."

Theda smiled wryly, the gesture not reaching her eyes. "Yes, that's what history says happened. But that's not entirely accurate."

"What do you mean? Did the Speedwell actually make it to Jamestown?" I was fascinated. I'd had plenty of experience with historians getting facts wrong about the Civil War before, but this was something I hadn't lived through. Part of why I loved watching the History Channel was to pick out errors along with absorbing all of the information I could on events I knew little about.

"No, Jasper, not quite." Theda took a deep breath. "_I_ happened to the Speedwell."

**EDWARD POV**

"What do you mean, _you_ happened to the Speedwell?" Jasper asked, intrigued, his mind going a mile a minute. I knew he loved it when historians made mistakes. My brother spent hours pouring over articles, books, and other records; anything he could get his hands on. He always had a field day correcting Civil War accounts for accuracy. His thoughts were a little skeptical, though.

"What you just told me is partially true. It's just another example of humans taking historical liberties. This is the Speedwell's full story." Theda inhaled deeply and continued. I was captivated by watching her talk, how she moved her sweet lips, even the way she would bare her teeth a little when she was angry.

"As I mentioned, the religious separatists weren't the only ones who had booked passage on the Mayflower or Speedwell. Investors had hired others to go along as well to settle. Maybe they were hired to find gold or valuable crops. It was pretty typical for the time. I myself hired out as an indentured servant on one of the ships so I could go. Of course, when I got to the New World, I had no intention of staying put," Theda added, smirking. Knowing she was probably bringing to mind a memory from that time, I halfheartedly tried to listen to her thoughts again but came up empty.

"I had no idea how long the voyage would take and neither did anyone else for that matter. It all depended on the winds and weather…quite a mess, actually. I can't say I miss technology that doesn't involve electronics. We did try to leave in August like you said, Jasper, but the Speedwell leaked and it was postponed."

Jasper's thoughts indicated he was happy his obsession with the History Channel was paying off.

"We did leave again in September. That part is also true. However, after we embarked the second time, that's where the inaccuracies start. Both ships left. The Speedwell never came back." Theda bit her lip, and I began to get glimpses into her mind again. These were the first images I had received from her since the Volturi's visit. When she spoke of her time in Germany and with William, Theda had kept her mind tightly closed, even more guarded than usual.

_Two ships were docked in a harbor. There was a smaller one that was the Speedwell and a larger one, the Mayflower. Each ship was being boarded by both people and animals._

"We boarded the ships without much trouble and set sail. I had gorged myself on animal blood before we left so I could manage to avoid feeding as long as possible. I didn't know how long I'd be cooped up on a ship with so many humans," Theda told us, absently tugging on the hem of her shirt. "My control was good after two hundred years, but I didn't want to tempt fate." The distressed look on her face told me that, control or not, this tale didn't have a happy ending.

"After two weeks on board, I was thirsty to the point of distraction. I rarely went ten days without feeding when on land with humans around, and my control was being tested daily being stuck on a boat with tantalizing walking meals." Theda winced apologetically. "I don't normally think of humans like that, but after that amount of time on the ship, I wasn't myself. They were all just so _close. _Two weeks without hunting was pushing my self-control to the point of recklessness, and I knew I needed to feed so as not to be a danger to anyone. We were nowhere near done with our journey and nobody seemed to know how much longer we had, so I discretely started to feed on some of the farm animals they had brought on board. I would wait until the keepers fell asleep, and then take a goat or sheep. They weren't very satisfying, and didn't tide me over for long."

_Theda silently descended into the cargo hold of the ship, listening to the rhythmic breathing and heartbeat of the young boy who tended the animals. _

_Struggling to not let her hunting instincts get the better of her, she carefully took a sheep, sinking her sharp teeth into the woolly neck and draining the animal dry within a minute. _

_She pulled back, setting the carcass on the wooden floor and scrunched up her face as she opened her mouth and removed some wool that had stuck on her tongue. _

I almost laughed out loud, her expression was so comical, and I stifled my chuckle by needlessly clearing my throat, earning a raised eyebrow from Alice.

"I managed to survive like that for the next two weeks, taking a small animal every few days. Obviously I couldn't feed frequently or else someone would get suspicious," Theda sighed.

"Eventually, the continuous death of the animals _did_ attract attention, so I was stuck. I couldn't feed -- they now had more than one person guarding the livestock on shifts and I was getting desperate."

"The thirst became so severe that I was forced to try to feed. One night I decided to try my luck, so I went down to the cargo hold again. Miraculously, no one was there, so I took a cow. It was risky to do, because cattle were one of the bigger animals they had on board, and there were very few of them. Taking even one would be enough to cause alarm, but I had so few choices and I didn't know when I'd get a chance to feed again. So, I began to drain the cow. It didn't taste good, but it would hold me over for a while. Unfortunately, I was so absorbed in feeding that I didn't see or hear the young man coming until it was too late." Theda shut her eyes and I knew if it were possible, tears would have leaked from the corners.

"I was so involved in feeding that I dropped the animal and attacked the young man. I drained him within seconds, but not before he could yell once. More people came, but I only remember being in this crazed state, feeding and attacking. I had drained six people before my bloodlust was sated and I had control again, but by that time the entire ship was in disarray."

"I knew what I had to do. _Leave no evidence_," Theda spat bitterly. "I killed everyone on board until the only heartbeats I could hear belonged to the animals. There were thirty-one humans in all."

"I went up to the top deck and looked around. The Mayflower was far in front of us, and it was a very dark night. I could barely see the other ship, so I knew none of the humans would see the Speedwell if they looked behind them."

"I took down the mast first, and threw the anchor overboard to immobilize the ship. Then I went back down to the lower decks. I made certain that all of the humans were dead, and I gathered clothing that I knew would fit me and any valuables I could find into a parcel to carry. I rationalized that the humans wouldn't need them anymore." Theda chewed on her lower lip, and looked sadly back at the rug again.

"I tore holes in the hull and bottom of the ship. I needed to sink it. Before I did that, I killed the animals, too. I've heard that drowning is a cruel way to die, so the least I could do for the poor creatures was to make their ends swift and painless." Theda swallowed thickly, clearly upset. I looked over at Jasper; his expression was similar to Theda's.

Once again, Theda's unbidden memories flooded my consciousness.

_I saw the surprise on her face as the young boy startled her while she was drinking from the small brown cow. The flow of venom instinctively increased dramatically when she caught his scent, pooling in her mouth. _

_Spurred on by the thirst that raged through her, Theda rushed toward him in an instant and latched on to his neck, but not before the boy cried out once, loudly. Theda silenced him when she snapped his neck and he sank into her arms as she drank, savoring the flavor of our natural prey. _

_Having heard the young man's yell, several humans came running but of course none of them could fight her off. The rabid feeling of the thirst took over and soon it was too late, too much damage had been done. Theda had done away with nearly half of the humans on board. _

_Panicked, Theda realized she couldn't leave any survivors…they all knew she was something other than human. She raced around the different decks, snapping the necks of everyone she came across…men, women, children. Leave no evidence. It was the only true rule of our kind, and the one that had nearly ended Theda's existence in Switzerland. _

_She caught her reflection in a small mirror and let out an anguished cry…her eyes had returned to a bright blood red from the human blood she had consumed. The disgust she felt toward herself radiated from the memory, and Theda struck out in her rage, easily breaking the mirror and crushing the frame to dust. Glass tinkled down to the wooden deck at her feet. _

_Theda paused and stood still as a statue, listening intently. The only heartbeats she could hear were those of the livestock; none of the beats had the rhythm of a human's heart. _

_Theda ran to the upper deck and assessed the Mayflower's distance in a second and snapped the mast like it was a toothpick. She heaved the anchor overboard and then ran below to collect clothing and valuables. Placing them in a small satchel, Theda made her way back to the animals in the hold. Speaking softly to them, Theda apologized before ending their lives. _

_Seconds later, she had torn three huge holes in the bottom of the ship and quickly made it up to the top deck while the ship sank below her. She waited until water seeped around her bare feet and jumped into the cold, dark water with her parcel, swimming into the black night. _

I shivered when Theda's memory ended as though it were I in the frigid water. If I had been in the same situation, I could not have said I'd have acted differently. Theda had nothing to be ashamed of, but she clearly was. I listened helplessly to her mental voice as she began berating herself again. Didn't she realize these situations were out of her control? She was not a monster, far from it!

Theda stared blankly at her hands when she finished speaking as though trying to find fault with her flawless nails.

"I went to the top deck and waited until I was sure the ship was going down. When I was certain the ship was sinking, I jumped and swam. I touched ground somewhere in what's now Florida, but it was fairly desolate at that time but for some Native American tribes. I avoided humans the best I could and ran deep into the country." She was silent for nearly a minute, lost in her own thoughts, thoughts that I now had no access to.

Theda raised her head and gazed around the room, starting with me, her eyes full of sorrow and guilt. "And that's what _really_ happened to the Speedwell."

She looked around the now almost too-bright living room as though waiting for the other shoe to drop. Theda's thoughts quietly came back into focus for me.

_When are they going to realize the horror of what I did? Not just once to a village, but a second time to a whole ship? All I can do is wait for them to realize what I really am and to forcibly remove me from their house and presence; for them to realize I don't belong with them. _

She was waiting for the harsh, disgusted words to start being thrown at her, words she was relentlessly repeating in her head: _Massacre. Slaughter. Bloodbath._ _Murderer. Killer. Monster. _

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Theda squeezed her eyes shut and counted, waiting one second, which slowly turned into five, and then ten. No one said a word.

**A/N: Reviews = love, my lovelies! **

**Come play on the thread…I don't bite, I promise!**

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=33&t=5293**


	11. Chapter 11 Talents

**Hello, my lovelies! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. They're my own personal brand of heroin. **

**Smooches to Steph, who edits at light-speed. **

**Things I Own: A brand new roof, a banana cake, and a copy of Dan Brown's new novel.**

**Things I Don't: A house with giant south-facing windows, Twilight, or Edward…once again, all SM's.**

**Rated M for a reason: language and lemons.**

**Chapter 11: Talents**

**THEDA POV**

Tentatively, I looked around the room once more and was met by seven pairs of golden eyes, all displaying the same thing: comfort, kindness and warmth. Oh, how I didn't deserve it! Did they honestly believe that I wasn't a monster? Only a monster would do what I did. I hadn't even been totally truthful with them, not yet at least.

_But I would be_, I told myself. I wanted them to know. To know everything. _Especially Edward._

"So when you arrived here – well, ah, not _here, _I mean, uh, Florida… what did you do?" Emmett murmured softly, stroking Rosalie's hand.

"Well, to be honest, from the moment I set foot on land, my existence became embarrassingly boring. For the next two hundred and fifty years or so, I basically wandered around. I spent a long time in the Northeast, which was my favorite part of the country. Still is. I witnessed a lot of history happening first-hand there. Vermont and New Hampshire were thickly forested, so I never had a problem hunting or staying out of the public eye," I answered Emmett matter-of-factly.

"Unfortunately, I didn't have any means of making money or staying clothed, so I again started to steal from the wealthy. This time, I was able to buy plots of land, some of which I actually still own, not in my name, of course. I started to enjoy this, and much later, I invested in many companies like Standard Oil. I still like dealing with the stock market…and thanks to what I've learned, I never have to worry about money. Long term investments and all that." That was a huge relief to me.

"Oh! I know what you mean. I love the stock market, too!" Alice chimed in, her voice tinkling with excitement. "We'll have to compare notes. You tell me your secrets, I'll tell you mine."

I thought I read a double meaning to Alice's words, but I could have been mistaken. I decided to ignore it and take her words at face value. "That sounds like fun. I'd love to!" I beamed.

"Did you have any schooling?" Carlisle asked curiously. From what Alice had told me earlier, nearly all of the Cullens had gone to high school and college multiple times.

"When I was in Europe, I didn't have much in the way of an education, so I taught myself to read and write. My handwriting is still notoriously bad," I smirked. Maybe I should have become a doctor; I had that part down. "But I wanted to go to school; I'd always loved learning," I added.

"I read anything I could get my hands on, but it wasn't accepted for women to go on to get a higher education. I had to wait until 1833 when Oberlin College in Ohio opened its doors. It was the first college to allow women admission. So I had a bit of a wait for any real progress to be made regarding permitting women into programs. That was a sticky issue during those times. But when I _finally_ attended college, I was hooked."

"What did you study?" Carlisle prodded.

"I've had a lot of time on my hands, so I have ten bachelors, five masters degrees and five PhD's. I've mostly studied the humanities -- psychology is my favorite. English was fun as well. I love playing with language and write in my spare time. But my least favorite was mechanical engineering." I smiled proudly at Carlisle, like I would have at my own father if he were still alive and not an abusive asshole. Carlisle smiled back, and it felt…right. Like he was proud of me, too.

"What's wrong with mechanical engineering?" Rosalie huffed, glaring at me like I'd insulted her mother.

I looked at her, confused, and chose my words carefully. "Nothing at all…it just wasn't for me. If you're interested, Rose, you can have my textbooks. I have them in storage somewhere and you're welcome to have them." I waited for her next snide remark, but surprisingly, I needn't have worried.

Her expression changed almost instantly, and Rosalie replied, sounding chagrined. "Um, wow. Thank you. That would be great. I, uh, I'm really into that kind of thing. I'm not sure if Alice told you, but I love working on cars, so that will be, um, great." Something told me that a Rosalie that was at a loss for words was a rare Rosalie indeed. She smiled back at me, one of the first genuine expressions I caught from her. A hard nut to crack, that one.

"Did you ever make your way down south?" Jasper shifted in his chair and I noticed that his silvery scars had become more visible as daylight entered the room through the huge southern windows.

"No, thankfully I never had an occasion to go down there, especially with the vampire wars. After my experience with the Volturi, I had no desire to see them again. I mostly stayed in the northern parts of the country and Canada. Like I said before, mostly New England and even a short time in this area when I first arrived, but I also spent a good deal of time near the Great Lakes." I gestured slightly with one hand while I spoke, another human habit I had picked up. "In fact, I actually just came from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I had been living there for about a year before this."

"Did you work, dear?" Esme questioned. She was so sweet; I probably would have told Esme the launch access codes to a nuclear weapon if she asked nicely enough.

"I've done many things in the past but most recently I was working for a small publishing firm, editing pieces for them. I worked from home most of the time, which worked out great for sunny days," I admitted, tucking some loose hair behind my ear.

"I didn't and don't need the money, but it's nice to be productive. It takes up time, but also I felt like I was giving something back." I felt awkward admitting this, but the others nodded, agreeing. I sighed contentedly. Maybe they did understand where I was coming from.

It was odd that I felt so comfortable with the Cullens after only being with them for such a short time. Suddenly I was reminded of a question I had wanted to ask. I didn't care that it would open up a discussion I didn't relish having, but I was too curious, and knew it would come out eventually.

So, I opened my big mouth.

"Jasper, I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering about something," I began slowly and waited until he nodded for me to continue.

"When I was talking before, I know I was rather emotional at times, and I noticed you looked like you were in pain. And then, I would feel this stream of calm come over me, and I think it was coming from you. Are you an empath?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know how he would take me asking him point blank like that.

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise, but he answered me quickly. "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I've come across one other empath many years ago, but you seem to be more powerful," I explained. "You were able to affect my mood more."

I thought a moment longer and continued, examining the other's faces. "Are any of you talented as well? Or is it just Jasper?"

"I can see the future!" Alice proclaimed, excitedly bouncing a little in her chair. "It's not exact, though; it's only based on others decisions. So as long as they make up their mind, the future holds steady. If they change their minds, the future changes," she stated cryptically.

No one else spoke up, although I thought I saw Alice's eyes flick momentarily over to Edward. He remained silent.

"That's fascinating! I've never met anyone who could see the future. Now I know why you're so good with the stock market," I teased Alice.

Something else occurred to me, so I asked. "Did you see me coming?"

Alice chose her words carefully and spoke deliberately, two actions that I could tell were rare for her. "You could say that. I think you had some difficulty making up your mind to come out here, so I didn't see you for certain until a few days ago."

I giggled, blown away by her accuracy. "You hit the nail on the head with that one, Alice." I had waffled forward and back about leaving Milwaukee, but I didn't mention the pull I had felt. It wasn't time yet. Alice decided it was her turn to ask a question, the one I had been expecting. I should have known she would be that perceptive.

"Are you talented, Theda? You seem to know some about talented vampires." Alice sounded smug -- like she knew the answer already but was asking for everyone else's benefit.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I answered. After all, I knew I would have to tell them eventually, and I was the idiot who brought up the subject.

"Yes, I am. I am actually doubly gifted, if you want to call it that. I'm what you would probably call an absorber and an amplifier. If I have physical contact with a talented vampire, I take on their gift until I touch someone else who is not gifted -- that kind of erases it," I explained. "I don't need to keep physical contact, but if I do, then their own talent is amplified for them. It is always amplified for me, whether I'm touching them or not."

Eyebrows raised and mouths popped open around the room as they all exchanged looks.

"When did you learn about this?" Carlisle questioned, his eyes flicking across the room to Edward.

"When the Volturi came while I was near Geneva. I met Aro, and he touched my hand. I saw all of his thoughts and memories as he saw mine." I figured it would be better to be truthful; there was nothing I needed to hide about this.

Carlisle's jaw dropped at my admission, and I could have sworn I heard Edward mumble "incredible." Emmett looked a little terrified and slightly shifted away from me on the sofa. The ladies all looked stunned, but fascinated at the same time, especially Alice. It was almost like I could hear the gears turning in her little spiky-haired head. I was actually surprised I couldn't see steam come out of her ears.

Carlisle considered this a moment, his face set with concentration. "Would you mind demonstrating for us? Maybe Jasper would let you borrow his gift?" Carlisle looked apologetically at Jasper, who glanced at me, a little worried. I nodded, letting both of them know it would be okay.

"What should I do?" Jasper's voice cracked a little.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you, Jasper, and it won't hurt anyone else for that matter," I tried to reassure him, and myself. "And you'll still have your gift the whole time. I don't leech it out of you."

I strode over to Jasper's chair and sat on the plush carpeted floor by his side. Thinking quickly, I decided this would go better if I explained to everyone what was happening.

"I'm going to touch Jasper's hand, and then we'll both try to project a feeling of calm over the room. I have an idea of what to expect and how I'll affect Jasper's gift because I've had contact with an empath before. But just so you know, the feeling will be very intense, kind of like a human given a heavy sedative, so get comfortable."

I looked around, silently asking permission.

The other Cullens nodded slowly, encouraging me. I reached up from my spot on the floor, taking Jasper's hand.

As soon as our skin made contact, I was instantly bombarded with the emotions of everyone in the room. At first the feeling was overwhelming, but after a few seconds, I was used to it. I took a minute to take inventory…sensing what the others were experiencing was fascinating!

Little by little, I was able to pick through the tangle of emotions they were feeling. All of the Cullens were feeling apprehensive, probably because of our impromptu experiment. Although this was the overriding emotion, Carlisle was also feeling intense curiosity, and Esme radiated motherly love. Rosalie gave off a general feeling of jealousy which was somehow directed to me. Emmett was relaxed and amused, and seemed to have a very positive emotional climate, like very little could get him down. Alice was excited, assured, and also very positive. Edward gave off the strangest mix of emotions…self-doubt, self-loathing, curiosity, sympathy, and lust. Some of his feelings were directed inward, and some outward, but it was hard to sort them all out.

I gave up and concentrated on the task ahead.

"How interesting! I can sense what everyone is feeling right now!" I looked around as I said this, and the only one who made any effort to adjust what they were feeling was Edward. The lust died down somewhat, and was replaced by acute embarrassment. I didn't have time to sort that out just then; I didn't want to keep everyone waiting. I could sense that the longer they waited, the more nervous they became.

"Alright, everyone ready?" I asked. The Cullens made themselves comfortable, sinking down into their respective chairs and cushions, bracing themselves. "Great. Jasper, I'll follow your lead."

Suddenly, a feeling of calm originated with Jasper. I picked up on it and drove it outward. Everyone around us went slack, collapsing against the backs of their seats or against the arms of the chairs, heads lolling and bodies relaxing. Emmett even sank against the couch, lying down fully, almost against his will. The room looked like it housed a macabre display of melting wax vampire sculptures.

After a few more seconds, I pulled back and out, releasing my influence and allowing the feeling to lift gradually. The family sat up slowly, as if waking from a deep sleep. They all looked like they had spent the night drinking heavily.

"That was very interesting!" Carlisle mumbled, progressively coming out of the tranquil state Jasper and I had put him in. "Much more intense than anything I've experienced from Jasper on his own." They all nodded in agreement, slowly regaining their senses. "And when you stop touching Jasper, you'll still be able to sense our emotions?"

I nodded at Carlisle. "But if I touch someone who isn't gifted, like you or Esme for example, it will disappear. I don't retain their gifts forever," I added, shrugging my shoulders slightly and wincing. "Except in certain instances…but I'll get to that in a minute."

I had no desire to talk about _that_ part of my ability, but, like everything else, it would probably come out sooner or later. Thankfully, Alice had other plans and I could put that discussion on hold, at least for now.

"Ooh! Try me next!" Alice squealed, offering herself up as though she were a carnival ride. She reached out to me where I was still seated at Jasper's side on the floor, extending her tiny hand. I pulled back away from her slightly and Alice looked at me like I'd kicked her puppy.

"Alice," I warned, "I've never encountered a psychic before. I don't really know how I will affect your gift. I could affect the time period you can see, or perhaps you'll see more with less concrete decisions. I don't know." I bit my lower lip; I was honestly terrified of touching her.

Alice looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I've seen it already. You touch me, and everything is fine. Don't worry." She confidently reached forward again and I met her halfway, grabbing her petite hand. I took a deep breath, and…nothing.

I opened my eyes, realizing I had squeezed them tightly shut. I felt ridiculous. "Alice? Is there something I'm supposed to _do_? To be honest, this is kind of anticlimactic."

She giggled, and it sounded like ringing bells. "No, I don't get them _constantly_! But maybe you'll make me more sensitive to them." Alice held my hand lightly, maintaining contact.

Suddenly, my eyes glazed and so did hers. This was similar to my earlier hallucinations, but slightly different, more intense and specific.

The first vision wasn't complicated…I had already made up my mind to do it, so I wasn't surprised to see it; just the startling clarity of it.

_I saw myself standing by the large southern window, my hand raised._

Unfortunately, this vision was interrupted by another as it swept into my mind.

_My car, being brought to the Cullen house…I couldn't see who was driving. _

_Me, hunting with the others; reading in Carlisle's study; enjoying my new room…wait, MY NEW ROOM? _

_So I would be _staying_…_

The second vision faded and I let go of Alice, leaning away from her on the floor. I reached back, still staring at Alice, and waved around blindly behind me with my left arm. Somehow Emmett knew what I wanted, because he leaned forward on the couch and touched the tips of my fingers. I felt an instant release from Alice's power. She grinned at me, a knowing smirk on her face.

"So, what did you see?" I could tell Alice wouldn't rest until I told her everything. Persistent pixie.

"I saw myself standing by the window" – I gestured toward the far wall – "and then another vision came. My car was being brought back, we were hunting, I was reading, I was in the guest room we were in before," I murmured softly.

Alice frowned. "I didn't see the second vision, but you did. Interesting. So you can see visions that I can't see?"

I pondered a moment. "I would guess so. Maybe they were more tentative than the first one."

"I did see you by the window," Alice started, "and I think it's a good idea for you to explain that part." She gave me a sly smile, raising an eyebrow. Clearly she knew what was coming next, but didn't see everything.

"Well…" I didn't really know how to explain this part of my ability, so I decided to leave some things out. It was kind of on a "need to know" basis, and since I had no intention of doing it again, nobody needed to know.

"Do you remember when I mentioned William, the vampire I spent time with when I was in Europe?" The Cullens nodded.

"He was a gifted vampire as well. He had a unique talent…he could manipulate matter, down to the molecular level. And, it seems that if I spend a good deal of time with a gifted vampire, that eventually I absorb some of their gift. Not so it's as strong as when they use it, but on a smaller scale," I smoothly lied. The _what_ was true, the _how_ was not.

"So _you_ can manipulate matter now? How does that work? Do you just move things around? Can you move something that's alive or does it have to be an inanimate object?" I was honestly surprised to hear such an articulate question from Emmett…he was obviously not the dumb jock he appeared to be.

I flashed him a big grin, which hopefully hid the anxiety I was feeling, but I'm sure Jasper saw through it. "Perhaps it would be easier if I just showed you."

**A/N: A little cliffie there…what's she going to do? Let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12 Demonstration

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews, though they've tapered off these past few chapters. Don't forget, reviews are how you let the author know you like their work, and if they should keep going. I appreciate each and every one of them, and love replying to them as much as I love writing stories. Please take the time to let me know what you think! It only takes a few seconds, and means the world to me :-)**

**Just a quick note, because I've gotten a few questions on this even though it's listed in the summary. Just to clarify, Bella is not featured in this tale. She simply wasn't the character that popped into my head when the story came to me. Believe me, she would have been **_**much**_** easier to use and I love me some Bella, but for some reason, Theda came to me instead, and who was I to argue? *grins and shrugs* **

**Huge to Stephanie, who is a fabulous editor.**

**Mine: a Friday Free For All slot for Friday, November 6****th****, and a pervy imagination. **

**Not Mine: Twilight or Edward. *sigh***

**Chapter 12: Demonstration **

**EDWARD POV**

I hadn't moved a muscle when Theda asked who else was talented. I was terrified that she would touch me and every single thought that I was having about her would flow into her mind, pushing her away even before I had a chance to really get to know her.

Not that she would find a monster like me a suitable -- what? Boyfriend? Husband? Soul-mate? But at least her unavoidable rejection would come in private instead in front of my entire family.

_Edward, don't worry about it. You don't have to say anything to Theda now, but you will have to soon. She's going to find out that you can read minds. I just don't know when. But it doesn't have to be now. _

Alice's calm thoughts on the matter were encouraging, but my stomach dropped knowing that Theda _would_ find out eventually.

I took a deep breath and relaxed, but not before becoming acutely aware that Theda, who was now holding Jasper's hand, could feel everything I was feeling. _Everything_. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die. Again.

Theda's demonstration with Jasper's talent was fascinating. When the wave of calm washed over us, I felt as though every bit of tension melted out of my body, leaving me a puddle of goo. It was surprisingly relaxing, but the power she held was unnerving. I was glad Theda had such control over it.

My apprehension grew when Alice clasped Theda's hand, allowing her to view the future. My worst fear was that they would see a vision involving me -- I knew how graphic and detailed my sister's visions could be, so I tried to empty my mind of all thoughts and decisions. Neither of them glanced my way, so I assumed I was successful. And, apparently, Theda could see visions that Alice could not. Very interesting.

Then there was the matter of the confusing conversation Theda had just had with Alice. If I understood correctly, Theda had somehow taken on this _William's_ ability – the animosity of my thoughts toward this other vampire took me by surprise -- but to a lesser degree. And she was going to give us a demonstration involving the window?

Theda grinned at Emmett, who had asked a surprisingly astute question, after touching him to erase Alice's talent.

She gracefully rose to her feet and padded over to the huge, south-facing windows. Theda stopped about an arms-length from the giant pane; her hands, bare feet, and face shimmering beautifully like cut diamonds in the faint Forks sunlight.

"Everyone ready?" Theda raised a hand out toward the glass, but didn't touch it.

Glancing over her shoulder, Theda made eye contact with Alice. Alice nodded enthusiastically, apparently having had a short vision of what would happen. I tried to view her vision, but grimaced when I realized Alice was blocking me again, this time with Christina Aguilera's "Genie in a Bottle". Oh, well…Alice _did_ promise me no more Britney.

Damn technicality.

She raised an eyebrow, clearly enjoying the upper hand.

_Annoying little beast._

My plan thwarted, I turned my gaze back to the beautiful creature in the back of the room. Theda shut her eyes and her face contorted in concentration, one of her arms still raised slightly away from her body. All eyes were on her.

Gradually, a very low humming noise appeared to be coming from the windows themselves. The noise increased in frequency, the pitch becoming higher and higher until it was nearly a whine, like an overgrown mosquito. Startled, I realized that the glass panes were vibrating like tuning forks, faster and faster, until they looked wavy, fuzzy.

All of a sudden, the whining noise stopped as the wall of glass shattered, imploding inward toward the room. But the window fragments did not fall. The tiny crystalline pieces hung in the air, rotating, catching the light and creating prisms on the ceiling.

Theda stood amid the suspended shards and looked toward my family, a shy smile playing on her lips.

_Amazing. She has such control over a talent that isn't even hers!_ Carlisle watched, jaw to the floor.

Esme's thoughts were a comical mix of concern over our houseguest and the state of her beloved windows, lamenting that she had just had two panes replaced after Jasper and Emmett had gone through them a week ago while wrestling.

_Whatever. I can do that just by punching them out. But then Esme gets mad._ Emmett was in awe of the demonstration of power in front of him, but never passed up the opportunity to show off.

Knowing I could hear him, he smirked at me, catching my eye. _Maybe she can take your clothes off like that, little bro!_

I rolled my eyes at him, but secretly hoped that she could… undressing by disintegration. Alice could just buy me new ones…as I thought about it, the idea seemed better and better…

_No, no, no!_ I chased the errant thoughts from my head.

Theda wordlessly turned back to the rotating shards and concentrated again, her flawless face tightening. Immediately, the glass reconfigured itself back into its original state, every piece knowing where to place itself like a giant clear jigsaw puzzle. I watched in awe as the shattered window repaired itself. Theda gently tapped on the pane with her fingertips; it was whole once more, and there was no evidence of what had just happened.

"So…what did you think?" Theda's voice was soft, almost embarrassed.

"I've never seen anything like it," Jasper admitted, his voice low. Abruptly, his tone changed. "How did you say you have the other vampire's talent again?" His eyes narrowed slightly at her, and I successfully bit back an irrational growl.

_Jasper is just asking her a question -- you don't need to protect her! He's not Jack Bauer trying to interrogate her, _Alice snapped. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. It didn't help much, but thankfully, Jasper wasn't really paying me any attention.

"I don't really know for certain. I guess William and I were around each other for so long that I just kind of absorbed it," Theda said, uncomfortably toeing the white carpet under her bare feet before making her way back to her seat next to Emmett.

_I don't think she's being entirely truthful, Edward. I'm getting a lot of guilt from her, shame too. I don't think she's completely lying, but there's something she's not telling us. Can you get anything from her?_ Jasper suspected that there was more to Theda's explanation than she let on.

I shook my head imperceptibly at Jasper, letting him know that I couldn't see her thoughts. He shrugged slightly, letting it go.

"Is it hard to control?" Jasper continued, turning back to our guest.

"It was at first," Theda confessed as she sat back down on the sofa. "I still rarely use it, but I had to practice. In fact," she chuckled, her face breaking into a genuine smile, "when I first came to North America, I hadn't used that gift at all since I acquired it, but realized it could be dangerous if I couldn't control it. When I visited the peninsula here the first time, many, many years ago, I knew I would have some privacy in the forest to practice without being disturbed or discovered." As she spoke, Theda motioned out the window at the trees in the yard and beyond; she had mentioned earlier that she had been to the Pacific Northwest once before.

"So, I went out into the woods up here, not terribly far from your home, actually. I was surrounded by huge trees, but I had so little control that I wasn't for long." Theda looked down at her hands, embarrassed.

"The trees just exploded around me, making this perfectly circular clearing, probably about a hundred feet in diameter. I learned quickly the limits of what I could do, and that I needed to learn to rein it in."

_My meadow!_ _She created my meadow!_ My head screamed this over and over. Alice immediately met my eyes. She was the only other person who knew about the meadow, the quiet, secluded place I went when I wanted to be alone, away from everyone and their thoughts. Theda must have visited here many years earlier, even before we lived here the first time in Hoquiam, because I had discovered the small, circular meadow while hunting one day back then.

I would have to take Theda back there, show her what it looked like now – I darkly chased those thoughts away. Like that would ever happen. Extracting myself from my dream-world, I was suddenly aware that Theda was still talking.

"I can use it to do other manipulations as well. I don't have to destroy things." Theda concentrated again, and Alice's cushy chair began to rise, stopping a few feet off the floor. Alice squealed in delight, and Theda quickly set Alice and the chair down.

"I can also levitate myself, but only for a few seconds. I rarely use it. I have no need to, and it's difficult to concentrate that hard for any extended period of time, so it's not worth it to me." Theda shrugged apathetically.

"This is actually the first time I've used this talent in years. I don't feel right using it…like I'm using it without his permission," she admitted.

"Understandable. I can see how you'd feel that way." I hadn't meant to speak and immediately afterward I awkwardly gazed at the floor. From my peripheral vision, I could see Theda looking at me quizzically.

"So how _did_ you get here? I mean, we kind of know how, but why did you move?" Emmett furtively glanced in my direction.

_Dude, get a grip! How are you going to get in her pants if you can't even have a normal conversation with her? _

_Truth from Emmett…lovely_, I groaned inwardly. But what Theda said next made me stop berating myself and take notice.

"Well, I felt strongly compelled to move out here. Kind of like I was _needed_ here, like I had to get out here as soon as I could. I've never felt anything like it before." Theda looked thoughtful, her face mostly unreadable.

_What is she thinking? I wish she'd stop blocking me. _I was now frustrated and painfully aware that I was used to using my talent as a social crutch.

_Great, so I'm socially retarded,_ I whined to myself._ Wonderful. _

"It's gone now, that feeling. I guess I'm where I'm _supposed_ to be." Theda paused a moment, and even though I was still staring at the carpet, I felt her eyes rake over me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't meet her gaze.

"My dear, you are welcome to stay with us. In fact, we insist on it!" Esme beamed at Theda, who looked relieved.

"Thank you so much, Esme. I would love to," Theda replied, and Esme's thoughts became even more warm and fuzzy; my mother had been contemplating kidnapping her if Theda had declined her offer.

"I'm so happy that I'm finally here, even if I don't completely understand why. I still have to get my car, though." Theda looked like she was considering her options, and then said something I never expected.

"Rosalie? Alice mentioned that you're really into cars, and I was wondering if you would go with me to get mine. I left it in Oregon."

Rose looked like she'd won the lottery. Her thoughts immediately turned to the Lexus in the _Car and Driver,_ and whether she'd get a chance to get behind the wheel. Then, out came an unexpected response from my usually self-centered sister. "Um, sure! But you just got here; you don't have to go with me. I can bring Emmett, we'll take the M3. We don't usually get a chance to take it out."

_Hell has officially frozen over. Rosalie willingly doing something nice for somebody else? She would probably get to drive a hot new car, so she would get something out of it, but still… _Even my advanced vampire brain was having trouble grasping this concept.

Theda seemed to inspire strange behavior from my family, myself included; I'd caught Alice thinking earlier that I was more entertaining with Theda around. I realized that she was probably right.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother…" Theda trailed off uncertainly, but Rosalie vehemently shook her head.

"It's no problem at all! You don't mind if I drive it, do you?" Rosalie tried hard to keep the excitement out of her voice, but it leaked through anyway. Theda picked up on it, laughing. I would never get tired of hearing that sound, and I sighed a little, earning an eye roll from Alice.

_It's hopeless, Edward,_ Alice thought smugly_._ I ignored her.

"Of course not! It's full of my stuff though…I packed what I could and brought it with me. It handles better without the full load, but have fun with it!" Theda described where she left the car and tossed a set of keys to Rose, who caught them in one hand and dragged Emmett up off the couch with the other.

"We'll be back later!" Rose called over her shoulder as she pulled Emmett to the garage.

I checked the clock on the wall; it was well into the afternoon. Alice had been right, as usual; Theda's story did take most of the day. I sat a moment, thinking about what I had learned, and came to the conclusion that I needed to talk to someone, and soon.

I caught Carlisle's and Jasper's eyes, and immediately Alice saw my decision. "Theda! I have to show you around! Esme, will you help me give her a tour? She's only seen her room and my bathroom – we'll start outside!"

Alice's boundless energy was definitely a suitable distraction. She grabbed Theda's sleeve, being careful not to touch her hand. Theda got up willingly; she had learned quickly that nobody says "no" to Alice. I knew Jasper and Carlisle would fill their wives in later, anyway.

The three ladies exited the living room, heading outside first after Alice produced a pair of dry shoes for Theda. She really did think of everything, meddling pixie.

I waited a few seconds until they were gone, and motioned for my father and brother to follow me. We went into Carlisle's study and I shut the door behind me.

Carlisle sat behind his huge mahogany desk while Jasper and I each took a seat on the large, leather sofa. They both watched me intently, and patiently waited for me to speak.

"I know I said earlier that I couldn't hear or see Theda's thoughts, but that's not exactly true anymore," I started. They looked at me with renewed interest.

"I'm sure you noticed that I was rather uncomfortable at times when she spoke."

Jasper nodded. _That's an understatement, Edward._

"She seemed to let her guard down when she was remembering something emotional or painful, and when that happened, I could see everything she was remembering," I explained.

I shuddered a little and continued. "It was disturbing for me to see the things she was describing, but I also realize that it was probably much harder for you, Jasper, to feel those emotions coming from two people."

"Yes, it was, Edward," Jasper confirmed, "but Theda seemed to control her emotions well. I didn't feel like I had to leave at all, but at times it _was_ difficult. What exactly did you see? Do you think she knows you can read minds and let you in on purpose?"

I sighed. I wanted an answer to that very question. "I wish I had a good answer for you, Jazz. I don't _think_ she knows I can read minds. I didn't speak up when she asked who else was talented. I, um, didn't want her to know, but Alice told me that Theda will find out eventually," I said sheepishly. "I was able to see her change, the village, the Volturi meeting, and the Speedwell." Jasper and Carlisle grimaced. These were the hardest parts to listen to, talented or not.

"I'm sure that was hard to experience, Edward. Are you alright now?" Carlisle was merely concerned, and out of respect for Jasper, was talking out loud to me. When we were alone together, he preferred to converse using my talent.

"Yes, I'm fine, Carlisle. It was hard at the time, but some of it was the shock of not knowing when her thoughts were going to burst through. She's very good at blocking me. And no wonder! She's met Aro." That was _not_ an encounter I wanted to see again.

"Damn. No wonder you were so worked up. She didn't give you any warning," Jasper said apologetically.

I smiled warmly at him; I was truly grateful for his assistance over the past couple of days. "Thanks for keeping us in line. I really appreciate it."

Jasper grinned back. "No problem, Edward. But I do have to ask. I've been getting some strange feelings from you, and I was wondering if you need or want to talk about it?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, and Carlisle looked at me expectantly, a knowing look on his fatherly face.

Immediately, I shut down and glared at the two of them. "There's nothing to discuss, and there most likely will never _be_, so please leave it alone."

I tightly clenched my hands into fists and set them in my lap. I did _not_ want to discuss my feelings for Theda now. I didn't even understand them myself yet. I knew Jasper was referring to my newly smitten emotions, and since I knew he could feel what I was experiencing, there wasn't any point in denying it.

But for Carlisle to notice…I must have been acting like a lovesick puppy! Or like how I'd observed shallow, ditzy Jessica Stanley mooning over the incredibly average Mike Newton. Ugh...that thought made me feel sick. If I had been acting like _that_, I would have Emmett take me into the back yard and put me out of my misery when he came back.

"Edward, there's no point in ignoring it," Jasper said softly. "After so many years, I'm pretty in tune to your feelings, and you've had an emotional few days. I think you like her."

_And when I say "like", I mean _like _like,_ Jasper smiled. He'd been talking to Alice too much; she was beginning to rub off on him.

Carlisle nodded in agreement, oblivious to the silent exchange I'd just had with my brother. "I've noticed the way you look at her, son. I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Theda." I looked at my father, mortified, and he chuckled at my reaction.

"Don't worry, Edward. I don't think she noticed. She was too preoccupied telling her tale," Jasper told me soothingly. I could have sworn he had added "and self-flagellating." But I could have been mistaken.

I sighed, defeated. "I do like her," I moaned, "much more than I should. Once she finds out what I did in the past, what I did in the years while I was away from you, Carlisle, she won't want anything to do with me. I'm no better than the human monsters I hunted in cold blood."

Jasper patted my back, and I instantly felt more comfortable. _You need to leave the past in the past, brother,_ he thought.

"Why don't you at least try? Talk to her, get to know her. Maybe you'll find out you have more in common than you realize," Jasper added out loud.

I pulled away from Jasper's touch, and the calm I felt dissipated. "No, there's no point. Even if Theda likes me as more than a friend or brother -- which I highly doubt she would -- she will undoubtedly come to her senses and run as far away from me as possible. That is the end of this discussion."

I rose from the couch and raced to the office door, flinging it open without a second glance back at my father and brother.

I threw myself out of the house and across the river, heading to the meadow. I needed to get away from the others' thoughts…I had enough to think about on my own.

**CARLISLE POV**

I shook my head reluctantly as my youngest son barged out of the room. Edward could be so stubborn sometimes. I occasionally worried that my loneliness had gotten the better of me and I had changed him when he was too young; that he would never feel the way about a woman in the same way I felt about my Esme. But Jasper had just confirmed what I had suspected…Edward had a crush. Or much more. Needless to say, I was thrilled!

I met Jasper's eyes, and he grinned at me. Both of us heard the front door slam shut as Edward left the house. I was about to say something when Jasper held up a finger, motioning for me to wait. I paused for a few more seconds, and Jasper lowered his hand. "He's gone now, I can't sense him anymore. He'll be back later, though," Jasper informed me.

I sighed and reclined in the black leather executive chair, putting my feet up on the desk. "I wish Edward would be more open to this. I realize he's embarrassed, but from what I've learned from today, both he and Theda are very similar. He should at least give her a chance."

Jasper laughed. "I completely agree with you, Carlisle. And if Edward had asked, or even if he had been willing to talk with us more, I would have let him know what I'm going to tell you now."

Turning toward him, I raised an eyebrow at Jasper. "What's that?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming me.

Jasper beckoned for me to lean even closer. Keeping his voice low in case Edward had come back close to the house, Jasper continued. "I would have told Edward that I'm fairly certain Theda feels the same way. I'm not familiar with any baseline feelings from her; I don't know how she naturally feels every day, so I can't be one hundred percent certain. But, I do know that she was definitely giving off similar emotions, especially when we were in the clearing. Quite frankly, I'm surprised they didn't rip each other's clothes off right there."

Jasper smirked, pleased with himself. "Unfortunately, Mr. Stubborn decided to get up and leave. He's scared, Carlisle. This is all new to him. We'll have to wait and see how this will play out."

"Will you tell Alice?" I questioned, stunned by this new information.

Jasper nodded affirmatively, chuckling. "Of course; I don't have a choice! _You_ try keeping something from her. Besides," he said, dismissively, "I'm sure she's already seen this whole conversation. Why do you think she was so eager to show Theda Esme's garden gnomes?"

I nodded, and acknowledged that I would tell Esme. I moved to get up to go back downstairs when Jasper caught my arm.

"There's something else, Carlisle," Jasper added under his breath. "I don't think Theda was being completely truthful about how she acquired William's power. I don't think she was lying outright, but she was leaving something out. I don't know why. The feelings of guilt and shame from her were very overwhelming." Jasper paused a moment, allowing me to think about this for a second. I still didn't believe that she meant any harm to our family, there was no evidence of that. Jasper quietly resumed speaking.

"Theda seemed very ashamed of something. She seems to delight in self-loathing almost as much as Edward. The two of them would be able to hold a regular pity-party. No, a pity _prom_!" As much as I hated how Edward tended to beat himself up, Jasper's comments about his attitude did make me crack a smile.

"The feelings were particularly bad when she talked about the village and the ship, which I can completely understand," Jasper confirmed.

"Thank you, Jasper, for telling me all of this. I'll have to discuss that with her, and I promise not to let Edward see what we talked about. He'll figure out what to do on his own. He's a smart man." I patted Jasper on the shoulder, and he grinned back at me.

"I know he is, Carlisle, about most things, anyway. I just hope he gets his head out of his ass before it's too late."

"Me too, Jasper. Me, too."

Jasper got up and went back downstairs ahead of me. On the way out of my study, I paused by the giant painting of myself and the Volturi, eyeing the image of Aro.

Shaking my head, I returned to the living room, reflecting on our possible new family member and how happy Esme would be if everything worked out as we hoped. We had a lot to think about.

**A/N: Please review! They mean so much to me :-)**


	13. Chapter 13 Chess Game

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far. I think you'll like this chapter :-)**

***MWAH* to Steph, my Super-Beta, and to Admittedly Obsessed. **

**Quick fic rec…I've absolutely fallen in love with **_**Lost in Meyer**_** by cuddlebug on Twilighted, KatKennedy on FFn. A young woman who is in love with Twilight and Edward is sucked into the world when she inadvertently trades places with Bella. Hilarity and changes ensue when the Twilight universe and the Cullens aren't quite what she expected! Go read it...if you like well-done OC's as main characters (you're reading this, aren't you, lol!) you'll love that one. **

**I don't own anything Twilight related, except for an unhealthy obsession, according to my husband. **

**Chapter 13: Chess Game**

**THEDA POV**

Over the next few weeks, I made myself at home in Forks.

After I told my story, all of the Cullens made an effort to welcome me into their family. Well, everyone except for Edward, who was polite but strangely distant. He was never alone in a room with me; there was always one of his parents or siblings present, and he never came closer to me than an arm's length. It was like I had some rare, contagious disease and he didn't want to catch it.

Edward always acted as if he were uncomfortable around me and his actions only confirmed that I was right about him not returning the feelings of attraction I felt for him – and in reality, why _should_ he? On some level, he was probably disgusted that a murderer of innocents would come to live with them.

Nevertheless, I still admired Edward from afar, often watching him from out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help it. I was powerless to stop myself; it was as though I were drawn to him. I watched him like an obsessed, vampire stalker.

I still wasn't absolutely certain that I wanted to make a permanent move to Forks to stay with the Cullens, but I felt I had little choice -- I didn't want the _pull_ to return. Besides, everyone (minus Edward), Esme and Alice in particular, had gone out of their way to encourage me to move into their huge home and stay for good.

Carlisle even mentioned that I could probably pass for a mature-looking fifteen or sixteen-year-old, so if I needed to move with them at some point, I could start school with the others. I wasn't thrilled about spending _more_ time in high school, but I figured we would cross that bridge when we came to it. For now, if any of the good people of Forks saw me with the family, I would just be a visiting relative. I knew how gossip spread in small towns.

Despite the Cullens' welcoming gestures, I did feel a bit out of place, as though there was something they weren't telling me. Alice and Esme's tour the first day was much more comprehensive than I would have ever thought possible, and strangely timed. I wouldn't have been surprised if the reason for the random tour was that the guys wanted to talk about what I had just told them. After all, I _was_ invading their home. They probably wanted to do a threat assessment or something, maybe come to a consensus that I came in peace, like little green men from outer space.

Rosalie and Emmett had been kind enough to bring my Lexus back from City of the Dalles. They returned a week later. Emmett had called, letting everyone know that he had suggested to Rosalie that they spend some time enjoying Portland, which was going to be extra cloudy for at least a week according to one of Alice's visions. Apparently, she was super accurate when it came to weather forecasts…no decisions involved! Edward looked oddly relieved when Alice told everyone that they weren't coming back right away, and I thought I overheard him mumbling something about "peace and quiet."

Rose sang my baby's praises upon their arrival back at the house, and asked if she could take a look under the hood for me. I told her to knock herself out, as long as I could retrieve my belongings from the back and trunk first. She had surprisingly helped me unload the car and hauled everything to my new room, where she apologized for being a bitch when we first met.

While unpacking, Rosalie opened up a bit about the circumstances surrounding why she was turned, and also told me that it would take some getting used to having someone else in the house, but not to take it personally. I read between the lines and realized that she was uncomfortable having attention directed away from her. Who knew someone as gorgeous as Rosalie would be insecure about that! We hugged briefly, and I figured this was as close to being affectionate as Rosalie got, so I graciously accepted it for what it was.

On the other hand, Emmett and I got along swimmingly. We both had similar senses of humor, and he really was a giant teddy bear. He truly was the big brother I had always wanted: affectionate, caring, and protective, and he loved having another little sister around to torture. We often watched movies together; 'Anchorman' was a favorite, although the others were soon tired of us quoting it.

Before long, we all fell into a comfortable routine. Since school was out for the summer, the "children" didn't have to go anywhere. So, I would often accompany Alice on shopping trips, something I also enjoyed, or go hunting with everyone. Another favorite activity of mine was to raid Carlisle's library in his study. I could have easily spent days in there.

Carlisle was incredibly curious about my past, and we spent hours discussing it. Having been born in a similar time period, I discovered that we had many shared experiences, and we quickly bonded over this. We had long discussions about historical events and found we had many interests in common. These long talks also helped me gain a better understanding of myself, and Carlisle was able to patiently explain many aspects of our vampire lives that I didn't understand. Over time, he helped me started to accept that my past shouldn't define who I am, and I started to accept that could be happy with the lot I'd been cast. Always after these conversations, I found myself more light-hearted than I had been in years, finally getting comfortable with my vampiric nature. Slowly, I began to see Carlisle as a loving father figure, which in the beginning had been unfathomable given my sour relationship with my human father. I had initially found Carlisle's and Esme's relationships with the others to be a bit odd, but the more I got to know them, the more I realized what wonderful, giving people they were.

Esme often took me to help her with a home she had recently purchased in Port Angeles, and she patiently went over the ins and outs of interior design, one of her passions. Occasionally, I even helped Esme plan fundraisers. She had such a big heart and was so warm and unapologetically affectionate with me that she reminded me of my own mother. Or, at least what I could remember of her. I loved spending time with her almost as much as my time with Alice.

Although he wasn't exactly rolling out the welcome wagon, Edward was present on a daily basis. Weirdly enough, sometimes when I was with Alice or Esme, I would see Edward lurking around nearby, sometimes reading or working on his laptop. He would play the piano occasionally, apparently working on composing a new song. None of that was unusual in itself, but when he thought I wasn't looking, I could feel his beautiful topaz eyes on me like he was trying to bore holes through my head. I was beginning to think that he was the one stalking _me_, but that was so unlikely it was laughable. He also barely spoke to me unless I spoke to him first. The more I thought about his odd behavior, the more it frustrated me, so I chose to ignore it. It was easier on my sanity that way. And my feelings, too.

It was harder to ignore his behavior when I was in my room. At Esme's insistence, I had moved into what had been the guest room on the third floor. The room was gorgeous, with large windows that overlooked the driveway and front yard, and solid wood furniture. Even the color scheme seemed like it was made just for me: blue and cream. It was the only other room on that floor besides Edward's, but it was located directly across from his. This somehow managed to be both convenient _and_ awkward.

If I went up there to read or relax, Edward would inevitably follow me up a few minutes later and sit in his room, listening to music with the door open. Several times, I had even hesitantly entered his room and asked what he was listening to, complementing his taste in music and covertly checking out both him and his room – I hoped I could learn something about him from looking at where he spent his time.

Unfortunately, Edward's answers were always polite but short. He was never rude, just simply detached. Yet, it always seemed as if he wanted to say more than he actually did. I was always hyper-aware of his golden eyes burning into my back as I exited, disappointed by our limited interaction.

In the evenings or during any free time really, we would play games, particularly board games. Scrabble was a favorite, as was chess, Monopoly, and Trivial Pursuit. With a bunch of vampires who never forgot anything and had lived through most of the events, the game was surprisingly easy and went quickly. I could definitely see why most humans hated it.

I soon learned that nobody liked to play games with Alice. She could see what anyone decided to do, and would act accordingly. She could even tell you who would win before you started playing, defeating the whole purpose. So, one night, about three weeks after I had arrived, I decided to try something.

"Alice?" I called out from the bottom of the stairs. "Do you want to play chess?"

In the blink of an eye, both she and Jasper were on the landing looking at me.

"It's a lost cause, Theda," Jasper warned, his face lighting up as he chuckled. "She _always_ knows what will happen. Sucks the fun right out of it. Ouch!" He flinched as his tiny demon-wife whacked him on the back of the head, quite a feat for someone over a foot shorter than he was. She must have been taking lessons from Rosalie.

"I'd love to! Just name the time and place." Alice zoomed down the rest of the stairs and stopped in front of me, not hiding the fact that she was looking me over from head to toe.

I was happy that Alice had approved of the wardrobe that I had brought with me, but that had never stopped her from dragging me out to add to it. I loved shopping, but I didn't think it was possible to love it more than Alice. It was always an interesting experience because of how our styles differed; I preferred more clean-cut, classic styles, while Alice was much more adventurous.

I returned Alice's grin. "The time is now, and the place is right here." I pointed to a stack of boxes, and Alice looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

I had purchased sixteen beautiful carved marble chess sets, and they were all stacked neatly in the corner.

"Help me set up?" I asked Alice, handing her a box.

Alice nodded, and in less than a minute, we had our game boards ready. We had cleared a spot near the fireplace on the floor. The boards were arranged in a four by four square, making one large chess board. Four complete sets of the white pieces were arranged as if ready for a normal game, one on each of the boards along one side. The black pieces mirrored the white ones on the opposite side. The object, of course, was to capture your opponent's four kings.

After doing a quick game of "rock, paper, scissors", Alice chose the white side.

"You do realize that she'll see every move you make as soon as you decide on it, don't you?" I glanced up as a smug voice spoke from across the room. I looked over to the stairwell and watched Edward lithely descend into the living room.

He was wearing what had grown to be one of my favorite outfits…light khakis and an untucked black button-down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his strong forearms as he gripped the banister. He moved with a feline grace, and my stomach tied itself in a knot. I struggled to relax; Jasper was still present, but he gave no indication that he noticed anything out of the ordinary.

_Somebody's decided to talk to me on his own without me actually speaking first. Interesting. _

_You might want to consider actually saying something yourself, genius! _

_Oh, right…_

"Yes, I do know that, smartass. That's why we're going to be playing a little differently," I retorted, raising an eyebrow at him.

I was standing next to Alice, who was admiring the game setup, and I offered her my hand, as if wishing her good luck. A knowing smile graced her face, and she clasped it in her own, allowing skin-to-skin contact.

I glanced back at Edward and now Jasper, who had moved behind his beautiful, bronze-haired brother, and smirked. "This should even the playing field a bit."

I hadn't made a practice of "borrowing" Jasper's or Alice's powers while I had been with the Cullens -- it didn't seem right, although Alice did ask occasionally if I wanted to use hers. I did help her see farther into the future on a couple of occasions, but she seemed to know how I felt about the matter, so she never pressed the issue. Tonight, however, she seemed delighted to take part in my little scheme.

Alice pulled away from my hand and sat down on the floor on the white side. I sat down across from her on the black side, crossing my legs.

"This I have to see," Jasper said gleefully, eyes dancing as he and Edward sat down on the loveseat. I could tell part of him longed to see his wife be mercilessly destroyed at a game for once. Poor guy probably couldn't even surprise her for their anniversary or anything. That had to suck.

I knew that I would be able to "see" every decision that Alice made and the result, and she would be able to see my own. It was also possible that I would be able to see more than she could, but I tried to tell myself I wouldn't use it to my advantage.

_Yeah, right. Of course you'd use it to fucking wreck her! It's payback for the twelve hours we spent in Macy's two weeks ago._

That day had felt like an eternity, even for a vampire – we had arrived right before the store had opened, and left when they closed. Not that the staff could complain with the small fortune we had spent there, but still. There _was_ only so much a girl could take.

"Your move first, Pixy Stix," I teased. It seemed an apt name for Alice; I had witnessed first-hand the effect the evil candy had on human kids…they acted like Alice did on one of her mellow days.

She stuck her tongue out at me, brow furrowed in concentration, and I laughed at her. As I did, I glanced up quickly at the loveseat and unexpectedly met Edward's eyes, which widened in surprise, like the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He was staring.

At me.

Again.

Abruptly, Edward moved his gaze to the boards, and I thought I saw Jasper shake his head a little, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. Edward looked like he would have been blushing if he could.

_What was that about?_

We sat in silence for the better part of a half hour, still as statues. Alice still hadn't moved any of her pieces, although she kept running through different moves in her head, not settling on anything.

"If you two don't move around soon, Esme is going to come in and put you two outside like garden gnomes to scare the squirrels away," Edward teased, his perfect, crooked grin directed at me.

My eyes shot up to him; once again he was talking to me, or us, of his own accord.

_Of course he talks to Alice…he actually likes her! Considering this is twice in one day, it's got to be some kind of record. Maybe he's only mildly repulsed by me. Maybe there's hope yet._ My mind was full of biting sarcasm.

"Hey! No comments from the peanut gallery. I thought you guys were going to be spectators, not commentators," I playfully pouted, laughing.

Edward shyly ducked his head, a little embarrassed. Why, though, I still couldn't tell.

After another twenty minutes of no moves and silence, it was getting ridiculous. "Alice, you do know that if _neither_ of us makes any decisions, we'll be here for fucking eternity?" I snorted. I was getting a little cranky.

"I _know_. Every time I decide to move a piece, you see it and decide to block it, and then I decide something else and the same thing happens. It's not fair!" she sulked.

"Alice, that's kind of the idea," I said, rolling my eyes. I paused for another second, thinking. "Let's try this. You make a quick decision to move a piece, and I'll follow right away. That way, it'll all be spur-of-the-moment decisions, and neither of us should be able to see what the other is deciding. Sound good?"

Alice smiled devilishly. "You already know I'll say yes."

I sheepishly agreed. I had seen her answer.

"Then bring it, bitch," I taunted, gesturing toward the untouched boards.

"Oh, it's already been brought-en," Alice sneered, snapping her fingers. I definitely hadn't expected the pixie to quote 'Not Another Teen Movie'. I suppose someone who was as huge a fan of teen movies as Alice, it should have been expected. She had told me that she had seen 'Sixteen Candles' and 'Pretty in Pink' one hundred seven and one hundred four times respectively. That had to be some kind of sick record. I felt a little sorry for Jasper, who had probably seen enough of Molly Ringwald to last an eternity.

Alice bent forward and selected a pawn, moving it two spaces forward. I immediately moved one of my own, and she responded in kind. Our hands flew over the giant board, a flurry of moving pieces.

Five minutes later, after playing the fastest game of chess in history, especially on our giant board, I had captured all four of her kings. Alice had managed to get two of mine. I leaned over the board and tipped over her last king.

"Checkmate, checkmate, checkmate, and oh, what was that? Oh yeah, _checkmate._ Just think of it as payment for that epic Macy's trip. Now we're even," I gloated.

Alice scowled at me, but it quickly dissolved into a smug grin. "You _know_ you had fun."

I rolled my eyes as I began to pick up the small marble figures. "Yes, I did. But twelve hours? I think we'd still be there if they hadn't had to kick us out."

Alice giggled; her laugh was like high, tinkling bells. "We'll have to make it to the Mall of America sometime. Macy's was for amateurs. I'll show you how the pros do it."

I groaned. As much as I enjoyed shopping, I knew if we ever went there, I was really in for it. Alice could really test the theory that vampires didn't get tired.

I sat on the plush cream-colored carpet and continued picking up the marble chess pieces, palming a queen to put it back in its respective box. All of a sudden, my vision glazed over and the scene in front of me changed.

_I was in a field, on my knees, head bowed execution-style. _

_Across from me stood seven cloaked vampires, three of whom I recognized: Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The other four consisted of a huge, intimidating male; a female who mirrored every movement Aro made; another male guard; and a small female who looked like an evil cherub. _

_It was clear we were talking, but suddenly I was on the ground, pleading and writhing in pain; the beastly child-like vampire grinning over my contorted body. _

_An eerily familiar haze of purplish smoke hung low to the ground, and I smelled burning incense. _

Fuck.

**A/N: Uh oh! *hides behind couch***

**Do you have a favorite board game? Favorite teen movie? Are you an 'Anchorman' fan too? Tell me :-)**


	14. Chapter 14 Unwelcome Visitors

**A/N: Whoa, what's this? A wonky update in the middle of the week? Yep…because this one's a bit of a shorty, but that's just how it came out. **

**I made some of you a little bit angry with that tiny cliffy in the last chapter. Good. You didn't think the story was over yet, did you? *laughs evilly and falls off her chair***

**Smooches to Steph, who is the icing on a chocolate cupcake. **

**Mine: A pair of new eyes as of yesterday! (I FINALLY had LASIK after years of waiting!!)**

**Not Mine: Twilight, and Edward, who, if he were mine, I would now be able to see clearly as he climbed into my bed at night…**

**Chapter 14: Unwelcome Visitors**

**THEDA POV**

"Theda? _Theda_!"

I felt myself being shaken; Alice had grabbed my shoulders and was trying to bring me out of my vision-induced trance. The room slowly came back into focus and I found myself face-to-face with Alice, who was literally inches away from mine.

"Are you okay? What happened? What did you see?" Her high voice was intense, and her golden eyes searched mine intently. I turned my stunned gaze to the loveseat to look at Edward and Jasper, who were both staring back at me, mouths agape.

I blinked and shook my head slightly to clear it. I could barely concentrate on what Alice had just asked me, I was so terrified.

"Um… didn't you see it?" I asked, confused. I was suddenly aware that my body was shaking violently.

Alice shook her head. "No, I didn't see anything. One second you were antagonizing me, and the next you were staring off into space, like you were daydreaming. I knew what was happening, because you looked how Jasper says I do when I have a vision. It looked like a bomb could have gone off next to you and you wouldn't have noticed."

She stopped a moment, checking to see if my comprehension was back to normal. It was, but barely.

I realized I had stopped breathing, and took a couple of deep, cleansing breaths to calm myself. Looking down at my hands, I noticed that the marble queen I had been holding had been reduced to a fine powder. I exhaled quickly, inadvertently blowing the dust onto Esme's carpet.

_So much for getting out of this with minimal explanation. _I shifted my head up and met Alice's wide-eyed gaze, concentrating on what I had seen. It all came flooding back to me, and a chill ran down my spine.

"They're coming, Alice," I choked out. I grabbed Alice's shirt collar and noticed my crazed reflection in her eyes. "They're coming _here_."

"Who's coming?" Alice asked softly. She gently placed her hands over mine and removed them before I ripped her clothing.

"The Volturi," I breathed.

"Why would they come here?" Alice wondered aloud, pulling away a little bit and glancing at her husband and Edward. I shook my head vigorously at her. Clearly, she wasn't getting it -- I didn't fucking know _why,_ just the fact that they _were._

"I don't know, Alice. Maybe to see Carlisle or something, but what I saw…" I trailed off.

Although I didn't want to tell her, Alice would probably see the same vision later anyway, so it was safer to just let them know now. She nodded, patiently urging me to go on.

"I was in a field, the grass was green, so it was still summer. I was on my knees, and there were seven of them. I think we were talking, I don't really know, but I could see smoke and smell incense…someone had been _burned_." I swallowed hard and continued.

"One of them, a member of the guard, a little female; she did something that inflicted pain on me, it looked like it hurt terribly and…and I didn't see any of you there." I left what that implicated unsaid. I didn't want to verbalize that I thought they were the source of the purple smoke; I didn't want to think about that. I _couldn't. _The unpleasant memory of my first encounter with the Volturi was seared into my consciousness; I had no desire to repeat that experience, especially not with my new family.

The three of them exchanged worried glances, understanding what I had left unstated.

Alice spoke first. "Well, we don't really know when this will be, and it might be a little early to see their final decision, but I'll keep an eye out for it and I'll monitor them. I didn't see what you did, but if the Volturi solidify their plans, I'll see it soon enough. I'm sure they will come, but we have some time," Alice assured me, looking like she didn't quite believe it herself. "We'd better tell Carlisle."

I felt a little better immediately, but I also knew Jasper could have been soothing me. Yet, knowing that Alice would see the Volturi's plans when they became more concrete was reassuring in a way.

Silently, we finished packing up the chess sets and I sat back on my heels, my mind still reeling. This was the last thing I had expected to happen; I never wanted to see the Volturi again, but apparently they had different plans and were making other decisions.

"Come on." Alice stood up and gently took my hand, helping me stand. "Let's go for a quick hunt. It should help take your mind off things and calm you down." I nodded weakly and we made our way to the door. I was probably driving Jasper insane; no wonder Alice wanted to get me out of the house. She looked behind us at Jasper and Edward as we exited. I didn't want to look back, I just needed to run and think.

"Actually, Alice, I think I'd like to be alone for a bit," I admitted. "I'll be back later." Alice looked like she was going to say something else, but thought better of it, closing her mouth.

"Okay. We'll see you later." Alice patted my arm as she went back toward the house, sitting down on one of the large porch chairs. I guessed that she needed a moment to herself as well.

I darted around to the back of the house and leapt over the river, not intending on stopping until my thirst was sated and my mind was clear.

As I entered the woods, I looked back briefly over my shoulder and saw Edward, silhouetted by the lights in the house, watching me out the living room window.

**EDWARD POV**

I stared out into the black night, watching the small woman disappear into the forest beyond the river. She was beautiful, graceful, and very fast. I wished that I could be out there with her, running and hunting at her side, holding her until all of her fears disappeared because she would be safe with me. I wanted to protect her, make sure no harm ever came to her, but I couldn't. Of course, being a vampire, very little could actually harm Theda, but it seemed one of the only things that could wreak havoc on our kind was on its way.

I sighed, dejected, and leaned forward, pressing my forearm to the window pane and closing my eyes.

These past few weeks since Theda had come to us had been both heaven and hell for me. Esme had insisted that Theda move into the guest room across from mine and she had graciously accepted, seemingly relieved to have been invited to stay with us.

Theda wasted no time in making it her own, organizing her belongings around the large room. I admit that when she was otherwise occupied, I often sneaked into her room and looked around, trying to learn as much about her as I could.

She got along well with everyone in the family – even Rosalie more than tolerated her, which was saying something. That may have had more to do with her car, but if Rose was in a good mood, I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

My feelings toward Theda had only grown stronger over the passing weeks, but for her own good, I stayed away from her. If I was being honest with myself, it was for my own good, too. No sense in getting attached to her when she would never have me, anyway.

That didn't mean that I could stay away from her; I observed from a distance. I tried to monitor Theda in my parents' and siblings' thoughts as much as I could, and occasionally I would take the opportunity to watch her myself while she spent time with other family members. I hoped she didn't notice, or think that I was following her around like an obsessed vampire stalker.

A couple of times, Theda entered my room when I was on the third floor at the same time she was. I often did this on purpose as well – I would follow her upstairs and covertly watch Theda as she did as she pleased in her room. On the two occasions when she came into my room and spoke to me, I could barely form sentences…I was dazzled, for lack of a better word. For my own sanity, I tried to keep our interactions short. Once again, I didn't want to get too attached, but I was falling fast.

From my stalking…err…investigating, I found out that Theda had a big heart, enjoying helping Esme with her fundraisers. Theda was comfortable around humans. She liked shopping, but not quite as much as Alice, although she was willing enough to go.

Theda was also strikingly intelligent -- many of the books she had in her room were classics, but there was a pleasant mix of modern novels in there as well. I often saw her in Carlisle's mind as she read in his study for hours, and it appeared that they had many animated conversations while together. According to Jasper, her mood was often elevated after having been with my father. At this revelation, I found myself feeling irrationally jealous. Theda also got along well with Emmett, whose thoughts were centered on how thrilled he was to have another little sister.

She liked playing games, and had a great sense of humor. Theda usually spoke her mind, not as bluntly as Rosalie, but she simply didn't believe in beating around the bush. She was straightforward and honest…mostly, anyway, from what I could tell. Theda clearly loved language, both spoken and written; there was a giant, well-used thesaurus in her room, and she spent a great deal of time writing on her laptop. She liked using interesting words, even swearing occasionally, which was something I heard _way_ too much of from Emmett. She somehow made it seem elegant.

Theda had lived through and experienced a lot, and always seemed to be drawing on these experiences to identify with those around her. It was as though she was able to take in the best parts of her life, from over six hundred years ago up through modern times, and use them to her advantage. She wasn't old fashioned, but she retained the knowledge that everything was evolving and eventually changed, and viewed the world with an open mind as only one who had been around so long could do. Theda appeared to have a strong ability to adapt. I often admired these same traits in Carlisle.

I grew to be captivated by everything about her…everything mental, physical, elemental. Even though I was acquainted with these parts of her, Theda didn't know I knew. This had both positive and negative consequences for me. I wanted her in the worst way – eventually I was forced to admit to myself that I was in love with her, and I desperately tried to fight it. I wasn't good enough for her, and would only ruin her, bring her down, if she would even have me.

By my own evasive actions, Theda didn't know me. She didn't know what I had done in my time away from Carlisle; that I was a soulless monster. She was amazing as she was, and I knew I didn't deserve her. I had orchestrated my behavior so she would never know how I felt, but it didn't stop the feelings I had for her. I was certain she didn't return them; although she had made an effort to be friendly, I was sure that was all it was...politeness.

I rarely saw her take on Jasper's or Alice's gifts. Except for tonight, of course. I'd heard Theda ask Alice if she wanted to play chess, and I couldn't resist watching the game. Thankfully, Jasper came down too, but he could sense my nervousness and all of my other tangled, confused feelings.

Watching Theda play, seated gracefully on the soft cream carpet and dressed casually in jeans and a tee shirt that hugged her perfect body was almost too much. So, I tried to make a joke about garden gnomes. _Stupid_. But she laughed, and my silent heart beat again, if only for a second. I had made her happy! Of course, I couldn't come up with anything else to say, so I just ducked my head and went back to staring at the giant chess board that Theda and Alice had set up.

Jasper tried to contain his thoughts, but he didn't manage to wrangle all of them, and I briefly heard something about "self-loathing" again, and I could have sworn he thought "lovesick" as well. I realized he must be thinking about me; there was no point in hiding my emotions from him.

The game went quickly after Theda challenged Alice again, and soon it was over. I'd never seen Alice lose, much less lose gracefully, but there was a first time for everything. Then, in an instant, it all changed.

Theda's eyes glazed over, and her previously relaxed expression changed to one of horror. The marble queen she held in her right hand was crushed to dust as she clenched her fist tightly around it, and I moved forward slightly, intending to interrupt her and bring her out of the vision. Jasper stopped me, putting an arm out in front of me with a silent reminder that it was better if they completed the vision. He had interrupted Alice once, and it wasn't pretty.

The three of us watched her, concerned. We noticed that Alice wasn't having a vision at the same time; whatever Theda was seeing must be farther into the future, or much more tentative.

After only a few more seconds, Alice gently shook Theda as her vision ended. Theda looked shocked and terrified as she described the Volturi's visit and the scene she had seen…and we were all fairly certain _we_ were the ones burning. Alice reassured us that this was probably far in the future, and that she would see it eventually as well, but her thoughts were anxious.

I stood, leaning slightly on the window as Theda's figure disappeared into the dark vegetation beyond my field of vision.

_Edward, are you alright?_ Jasper came up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder. Immediately, I felt the wave of calm penetrate me. I was grateful for the respite from my emotions, but I realized that this forced tranquility was probably more of a break for Jasper than it was for me. I felt my brother lean into my side a little as he relaxed with me, his hand still on my shoulder.

"No, I'm not," I whispered. "I'm honestly terrified. I know Alice will eventually see what the Volturi decide, but what if it's too late when she does? What, then? And I'm scared of…" I was cut off by Jasper.

"I know, Edward," he said, soothingly. "You don't have to say it. I know, probably better than you do how you feel about her, but when are you going to _tell her_? I mean, you've been avoiding her like the plague. Since we talked in Carlisle's office, your feelings have just been getting more intense." _And by 'talked', I mean you ran out while we were trying to help you,_ he added silently.

I sighed, gritting my teeth a little before I answered; not because I was aggravated with Jasper, but because I was disappointed with myself. "Probably never. I'll just destroy everything. She's so…perfect, Jasper, and I know I'd ruin her. I'm not what she needs."

Jasper shook his head; frustration was now emanating from his body, replacing the calm. "_No_, she's not perfect, Edward, she's flawed. Just like _you_. And _me_. And Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rose, even Carlisle. I know how you like to put others on pedestals, but you can't do that. It's not healthy. Even though you are flawed and so is she, it doesn't mean it can't work."

I couldn't help wondering what exactly Jasper meant. Maybe he was referring to the village or the Speedwell, but I didn't even have time to ask.

Alice had come in from outside, frantically bursting through the front door; she had stayed out there for a few minutes after Theda left to hunt, presumably enjoying the cool night air. Her somber expression stole any words from my mind.

_Edward. Get everyone down here. I'll tell Theda when she comes back, but I'll bet she's seen this already. Oh, wait, scratch that. She's on her way._

Alice refused to say more and blocked me from her thoughts until I had gathered my family. Alice's expression hadn't changed, and she was silent for a few more minutes, waiting for something.

Suddenly, Theda flew through the door. "Did you see it?" she demanded of Alice, her eyes wild.

Alice met her golden eyes. "Yes," she answered bleakly.

My sister turned to the rest of my family who furtively glanced at each other, confused and frightened. Alice's usually perky voice was lifeless. "We have four days."

**A/N: Although I have no scientific proof, reviews make my eyes heal faster so I can get more writing done and update for you lovelies! :-)**


	15. Chapter 15 Revelations

**A/N: Okay…things are going to start getting interesting…or more interesting, anyway. I hope this chapter's worth it…something I think you've been waiting for happens…**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, and for the well-wishes. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that my favorite teen movie is 'She's All That', although 'Sixteen Candles' is a close second, and my favorite game is Apples to Apples. **

**Steph is my SuperBeta…seriously, I need to get her a Spandex suit. **

**No matter how much I wish for it, I don't own Twilight or Edward.**

**Chapter 15: Revelations**

**THEDA POV**

I snarled savagely as I tore the legs off of the deer I had just drained, flinging the rest of the carcass as far as I could into the trees. I couldn't even hear it land. I was feeling violent and frustrated, and more importantly, scared shitless.

My new family was in danger, and I was sure I was the cause. Yes, the Volturi knew Carlisle, but they had wanted _me_ years ago. They must have been tracking me, watching and waiting for the right moment to make their move again. Apparently enough time had passed, and they had decided it was time to pay me a visit.

I was in the middle of angrily uprooting a giant oak when the dark night faded again, and I felt my eyes glaze for a second time.

_The field was clearer now, and the same seven vampires stood across from me. The Cullens' stood at my side, and I could tell there was a heated argument going on. _

_Suddenly, we all were incapacitated by the tiny evil female. She gloated as our bodies curled in unstoppable pain. I saw one of the huge guardsmen come and pick up Esme, ripping her apart without any regard to our tortured pleas. He took out a small lighter, swiftly flicked his thumb over it, and ignited her dismembered body. No one could stop him; we could barely function from the agony. _

_Despite the horror of the scene in front of me, I was somehow able to discern a time…it was four days from now at dusk. _

The vision passed, and I regained my normal sight. As soon as I was able, I frantically flew back to the Cullens' home -- no, _my_ home, our home. They were my family now, and I was determined to do whatever I needed to do in order to protect them. If I had needlessly brought the Volturi down on them, I would never forgive myself.

I slammed the front door open, and immediately saw everyone assembled in the living room, staring at me as I entered. Alice met my eyes as I tiredly asked her, "Did you see it?"

Her eyes were dead and so was her voice as she answered me. "Yes. We have four days."

"Four days until what? What's going on, Alice?" Carlisle clasped Esme's hand in his, obviously thinking the worst. His face was wrought with concern.

"The Volturi are coming; both Theda and I have seen it. There will be seven of them: Aro, Caius, Marcus, and a few of the guard. We don't know why they're coming, though," Alice added, preempting the inevitable question, "but it may have to do with asking Theda to join them again." Alice peered at me apologetically. "You do have a very desirable talent."

I hung my head and brought my hands up to my face in anguish, covering my eyes. It was never supposed to be like this. I wanted to die again for putting my new family in danger.

Alice continued explaining. "Right now, we've both seen death and destruction. Moving away or leaving town won't help; they have a tracker with their guard and he's one of the best. They'd find us anywhere. I've even tried envisioning scenarios where Theda leaves for a short period, but the Volturi come here anyway. Theda leaving also makes the future hazy, so that isn't effective, either."

I sat down on the floor by Alice's feet and stared around the room at their somber faces, hating what I was doing to the only people who had ever really made me feel welcome and loved. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper wince. I was probably overwhelming him with what I was feeling, but I couldn't help it.

"So we can't leave?" Rosalie whispered, her voice shaky. I saw her squeeze Emmett's arm; he looked terrified, too.

"No, Rose. We can't," Alice said, a firm edge to her voice. "Not only do we not have enough time to do an adequate job of leaving without arousing suspicion or constructing a believable cover-up, but I've seen that it doesn't help. Believe me, that was the first solution I tried out, and it didn't work."

"I can't leave either? They find everyone anyway?" I asked Alice, defeated. As much as I didn't want to leave, I would if it would guarantee the Cullens' safety.

She nodded affirmatively.

"But there has to be _something_ we can do!" Edward pleaded. He swiftly ran his hand through his messy bronze hair for what seemed like the hundredth time since I'd come back to the house.

Alice shook her head at him, but was silent for a moment. Not for the first time, it looked like she and Edward were having some kind of silent conversation, but I knew that was impossible.

Alice turned back to the rest of the family after a few seconds. "There is something we can do. Theda and I will team up and work on it for the next few days, watching the visions. We'll try to come up with a solution so the outcome is that no one gets hurt, or the Volturi leave, or a giant goddamn meteor comes down and squishes them, I don't know! But we'll work on it."

"They don't arrive until dusk of the fourth day, and I recognized the field they will meet us in. It's the baseball field," Alice explained, and the others nodded. I didn't know where exactly they were talking about, but I figured I would find out soon enough.

_Just fucking great. The first time I'm happy in forever, and it all comes crashing down. _

*~*~*~*

The next few days felt like they all ran together into one. Alice and I spent most of the time sitting and holding hands at the rarely-used dining room table, looking like we were either holding some kind of impromptu séance, or we were an incredibly boring lesbian couple.

The surface of the table was piled with blank sheets of paper and writing paraphernalia in case either of us had a vision that we needed to draw out.

Emmett thought we should have as many drawing options as possible in case details were important, so he had provided us with crayons, markers, pencils, pens, watercolors, even some of Rose's eyeliner. I didn't think she'd appreciate us using her makeup to draw out a vision, so we avoided using that. But the Crayolas were fun, and I had a strange urge to ask Esme to put some of our gruesome works of art on the refrigerator. I had a feeling she would only be too happy to do it, too.

Not wanting to interrupt the flow of information and any amplification my gift could offer her, the only person allowed to touch me was Alice. This was rather strange, but we didn't want to miss any vision that could be relevant to our current and future situation. Time was running out.

The rest of the family never went far, only venturing out into Forks to maintain the human charade. Carlisle continued working at the hospital but had his phone on him at all times, and Esme went out once for her weekly grocery shopping, which I thought was hysterical but necessary.

By the end of day three, Alice and I had come up with a very rudimentary plan, which was a hell of a lot better than having nothing at all. We had definitively eliminated both the entire family leaving Forks, as well as me leaving by myself.

Both scenarios resulted in a violent massacre, an event that we were obviously trying to avoid. After viewing that, I thought Alice would pull all of her inky black hair out in rage and frustration. One positive aspect of viewing that terrible carnage was that it gave us both extra resolve to find a way to prevent it.

We also ruled out waiting for the Volturi at the Cullens' home. That also ended badly; the family was killed and I was kidnapped. There was no time for us to go to Italy to head them off, even with chartering a plane, which eliminated _that_ idea. So, we decided to meet them in the field. After that decision was made, the future started to change, which gave Alice and me more to work with. Alice explained to me that the field in the visions was a flat, grassy pasture that the family frequently used for baseball games when there was a thunderstorm. They hadn't played recently, but with a vampire's heightened sense of smell, the Volturi would likely be able to pick up faint traces of the Cullens' scent.

After much thought, Alice and I decided to have the family wait in the woods while I talked to the Volturi first. If it was me that they wanted, the Volturi would possibly leave the Cullens' alone if they were allowed to speak to me and didn't feel threatened by a large group of vampires. There were eight of us and seven of them, so they would already be on edge from being outnumbered.

By deciding that I would head down to meet the Volturi alone, both of us were able to see that it resulted in a longer discussion and varying amounts of fighting. We were on to something, and that made us feel much better. There _was_ a glimmer of hope, after all.

Suddenly, Alice looked confused. She had seen a vision that I had not; this happened a few times while I was connected to her, but I had chalked it up to her being much more in tune to how her talent worked than I was.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her, concerned.

She kind of half smiled at me, her small features softening. "I think it might turn out fine," she said, sounding surprised, "but I couldn't see how. I just know that we decide to make a decision in the clearing that makes a difference."

I stared at her, not believing what I was hearing. "Well, out with it! What is it?" I had to fight my urge to shake the information out of her.

"That's just it, I don't know! I only know that someone decides to make a decision _there,_" she shot back curtly, clearly as frustrated as I was. I was sort of glad that what she said actually made sense, but it didn't give us much to work with.

I thought a moment, and then spoke slowly, making sure I understood. I had a feeling that the others were listening from around the house, so this was partly for their benefit.

"So, just to be clear," I said, holding up a hand and counting my points off on my fingers, "nobody can leave Forks. We must meet the Volturi in the clearing, but I need to head down to meet them alone. And somewhere along the line, we, or I, or someone in the Volturi, will make a decision that will either create a Cullen vampire apocalypse or everything will be peachy keen." I raised an eyebrow at Alice, waiting for confirmation.

"Um, yeah, I think so. That's pretty much it." Alice looked at me, hesitant because of her vague explanation. I sighed, somewhat reassured and mentally exhausted. At least this was more than we had before.

"Well, that's a relief, then," I said sardonically. "All we have to do is make one tiny correct decision, or a series of decisions, or one major one, and all will be well. No pressure."

Alice and I laughed, breaking the tension.

"I wouldn't worry about it so much. If I've seen it, it has a good chance of happening. The others know not to bet against me, and I know you'll learn the same." Alice winked at me. "I'm certain we can raise our chances of the decision-making going according to plan if you touch me before you go down to meet with them. That way, you can gauge how they're responding to you and how they'll react to the things you say or do. You just have to avoid touching any of them."

Alice was a fucking genius. I leapt up from my dining room chair and wrapped my arms around her tiny body, hugging her fiercely. "That's an amazing idea, Alice. We'll definitely do that. Believe me, I don't want any of them laying a finger on me!" I sat back down on my chair and let her catch her breath. I might have squeezed her a little too hard.

"For now, we wait. It looked to be about six in the evening in the visions, so we'll make sure to get there tomorrow around five, just to be safe." She paused a second, grabbing my hand and checking to see how that decision would affect the future. Alice's eyes lit up. "Five will be fine. _They_ actually get to Forks around five-thirty, and to the clearing around quarter to six, but we want to be prepared."

*~*~*~*

After that revelation, Alice and I gave up trying to see more, opting instead to break the news to the family and have some "girlie time". So, we did makeovers with Rose and Esme to take our minds off of the next day's events, chatting animatedly about anything that didn't involve the Volturi, or impending doom. The guys were all off doing God knows what, leaving us alone in the house.

"So, Theda…," Alice wheedled, her voice trailing off teasingly as she gave herself a French manicure. I was instantly suspicious. I wasn't certain what she wanted to ask me _now_, because we had spent the entirety of the past three days together. She'd had plenty of opportunities to talk to me and ask embarrassing questions, but I guess she thought it was better to have an audience.

"Yes, Alice?" I said nonchalantly, concentrating on painting my toes a bright blood red. Very appropriate for a vampire.

"What do you think of Edward?" she prodded, and I knew she meant something different than what she said. I noticed that Rosalie and Esme, who had been animatedly discussing the eighth honeymoon Emmett was planning, had suddenly gone quiet, listening for my answer as well. So, I decided to play dumb.

"I don't really know him, Alice," I replied, trying to sound disinterested. "I don't really talk to him, and he never talks to me. It's not like I'm avoiding him; it seems more like it's the other way around." Even Alice couldn't read too much into that answer.

"Have you _tried_ talking to him?" Alice continued her interrogation. "He can be pretty quiet."

_God, she was relentless!_

"Yes, I did. I tried talking to him when I first arrived here, but he was really shy and we rarely spoke more than a few sentences to one another. The most I think I ever talked to him was the other night, when you and I played chess. I was shocked he actually said anything to me at all."

Great, now I was volunteering information without even meaning to. I briefly considered sending in an anonymous application on Alice's behalf to the CIA or FBI. They could use someone like her; Alice could get information out of Jack Bauer.

Of course, my verbal diarrhea continued. "So, then I stopped trying to make the effort. If Edward didn't really want to talk to me, that was fine. He seems like the kind of guy who likes to keep to himself, anyway," I told her, blowing softly on my toes to dry the polish faster. "He probably doesn't even notice that I'm here." _And why should he? _ I lamented sadly, but tried hard not to let it leak out into my voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Alice had finished with her fingers and was rummaging around on the table, trying to pick a color for her toes when she made the offhanded comment.

I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, my stomach tying itself into an involuntary knot. "What do you mean by that?" I probed, trying to keep my voice even. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Esme and Rosalie exchange a quick glance.

Surprisingly, Alice directly met my eyes. "Nothing in particular. It's just that Edward has always felt like the odd one out, so we figured he would try a bit harder to get to know you. It's probably hard for him to live with three couples, so it's strange that he hasn't made more of an effort to make a friend. I'm sure he's noticed you, though; he's just _stubborn_." As Alice spoke she got increasingly louder, as though she was both talking to and concentrating on something far away. I was certain the house was empty, other than the four of us. Strange.

I shrugged and started on my own French manicure, slowly painting my nail tips white in smooth, even strokes. "Maybe he's more okay with it than you think," I mumbled.

I decided I didn't want to talk about this specific subject anymore, and requested that the ladies tell me about their changing stories. For the rest of the evening, I heard their tales, the good, bad, and ugly. All of their stories had happy endings with finding their mates and coming together to live as a family. This strange, loving, vampire family. My family now.

Mani's and pedi's done and with the Volturi scheduled to come in about twelve hours, the whole family went out for a hunt. I didn't really need to hunt, but this served two purposes. One, we were able to kill time before we had to go. The less time we had to dwell on the events that would be happening later in the evening, the better. That was the main problem with being one of the undead…you had a lot of downtime to fill. Secondly, vampires were stronger when they were well-fed. Another hunt definitely couldn't hurt, even though we wished to avoid a conflict.

We didn't stray far, and went hunting in the park. As usual, I noticed Edward stayed as far away from me as he could, heading off to hunt with Carlisle. I went with Alice and a more jovial Emmett, who was very relieved at what we had told the family yesterday and was now itching for a fight. I sincerely hoped he would be disappointed.

Between the three of us we took down a herd of deer, gorging ourselves until our eyes were a light golden color. We wanted to take every precaution in case of a confrontation, but I hoped it would never get that far and the Volturi would leave before it came to any show of violence.

In the late morning, we headed back to the house. With very little to do until that evening, we all milled around the mansion, not really sure what to do with ourselves. I took the opportunity to take a shower or three, and changed my clothes seven times. I wasn't sure what to wear, given that I wasn't sure if it would be my last night alive. I finally settled on dark-washed jeans, a light blue tee shirt, a black zip-up jacket, and black sneakers. This outfit probably wouldn't pass an Alice inspection for being particularly fashionable, but I wanted to be comfortable and this selection would also allow me a lot of mobility if the need arose.

Back downstairs, I watched the Discovery Channel with Emmett and Rosalie. The Planet Earth miniseries was on, and we watched, captivated as male Emperor penguins huddled together for warmth while incubating their eggs in the dead of winter.

"Ugh, they look like they taste disgusting. All those feathers," said a velvet voice from the bottom of the stairway. My head snapped up and I silently watched as Edward sat, not on the couch I was sharing with Emmett and Rose, but in one of the armchairs. I noted that he kept some distance from me of his own accord, but it wasn't far away from me like usual; he was fairly close as he chose the chair nearest to me.

Edward flashed me a crooked grin that made my insides melt, but there was a hint of nervousness to his actions as he looked toward the giant television. He was probably as scared as I was about the coming evening.

Realizing I was probably staring at him like an idiot, I turned back to the show as well, but watched him out of the corner of my eye. Edward was also dressed comfortably, wearing jeans and a charcoal grey long-sleeved tee that hugged his lithe frame. I fought the urge to run my hands over the soft fabric. The lack of bright colors in his clothing made his very light eyes and bronze hair stand out. If he were one of the last things I saw before I was turned into a pile of ashes, I would die a happy vampire. He was beautiful.

_But would never be mine._

"Now _those_ look tasty!" Emmett commented as a clip about polar bears came on. "And fun!"

I looked at Emmett quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"Emmett's had a grudge against the bear that did him in the first time," Edward explained, "and now they're his favorite food." He chuckled, bringing some levity to the somber afternoon.

"Ah," I said, understanding. "That makes sense." I thought I felt Edward's eyes lingering on me after I'd spoken, but it must have been a figment of my imagination.

"Damn right! The next time we live in Alaska, one of these bad boys has my name written all over it, endangered or not," Emmett smirked. "Hear that, polar bear? I'm coming for you!" He pointed at the television, snapping his teeth loudly.

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling and shaking her head. "One, Em. You get _one_." Emmett nodded, sweetly kissing her forehead. I pretended to ignore the adoring gesture as I felt oddly jealous of Rose.

A few seconds later, Alice bounded down the stairs, followed closely by Jasper. For once, she didn't look like a runway model; she was dressed similarly to me. Carlisle and Esme came down shortly after. Everyone assembled in the living room looking awkward and uncomfortable, shifting around like a group of humans reporting for jury duty or getting ready for an IRS audit.

"Tick, tock people! Time to go!" Alice announced. "We need to get there a little early, so this should give us plenty of time to get there and go over what we need to." She pointedly looked at me, and I nodded wearily at her.

A few minutes later we were all ghosting through the forest, running only a little faster than a human sprint. No one was in a hurry to get to the field, and we would still arrive with plenty of time to spare. Nobody spoke, not wanting to ruin the peace that wouldn't exist for long. After about ten minutes of this slow pace, Alice held up her hand, and everyone came to a stop.

I took the opportunity to look around me. We were still in the woods on a small hill which sloped down to the field below us. The incline wasn't steep, but very gradual. I knew that everyone would easily be able to hear everything that was said below, but the vegetation was too thick to see through, even for vampire eyes. It was a great location to listen to and observe the field below.

"We're about a quarter mile from the baseball field," Alice explained, gesturing to me. "When the time comes, you'll want to go down there, but only go a couple hundred feet into the clearing at the most. No more than that." I nodded.

We were in a loose formation with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper standing behind Rose, Emmett, and Edward. Alice was standing to the side a little ways away from the others, as was I. Addressing the rest of the Cullens', Alice continued reviewing what was going to happen. "I'm going to touch Theda before she goes down to meet the Volturi. That way, she'll have my talent so she can see what their reactions will be to things she decides to do. Or how their decisions will affect her. I'll be able to see what may happen as well, but probably not as well as you," she said to me.

We waited a few more minutes in silence. My nerves were beginning to get the better of me. I had never anticipated meeting Aro and the others again, but now it was inevitable. I wanted nothing more than to run and hide, but I knew it was on my shoulders to make sure nothing happened to the others, my new family. I needed to protect them; they didn't deserve an unavoidable fate brought on by my presence. Guilt consumed me, and I absently zipped and unzipped my jacket. The grating, rhythmic noise of the metal teeth releasing and clasping was strangely soothing.

"It's time," Alice quietly announced. My throat felt tight and closed up, and I was grateful I didn't actually have to breathe or I'm sure I would have passed out.

Carlisle was the first to come up to me, giving me a fatherly hug and cupping my face in his hands, making me look at him. "Theda, I want you to know that no matter what happens, you are _family_ and nothing you or they do will change that."

I wished I could cry as I was overwhelmed by emotion. "Thank you, Carlisle," I choked out, "that means a lot." I wanted to say more, but was cut off by Esme throwing her arms around me, sobbing dryly. I hugged her back with as much enthusiasm as she put into it.

Rosalie was next, lightly embracing me. "I know I wasn't the nicest to you, especially in the beginning," she admitted, her perfect face scrunched up with emotion. "But I've really loved having you as part of the family, so make sure you come back, okay?" She backed away awkwardly and I could tell this was difficult for her, so I gave her a smile that was as reassuring as I could manage.

Emmett had no such qualms about expressing his affection and he caught me up in a giant bear hug, squeezing me tightly. "Lil sis, I know I tease you a lot, but you're a hell of a lot of fun to have around. Maybe one of these days…" Emmett abruptly stopped speaking, but I couldn't tell why because I was crushed against his massively broad chest. I wasn't even in the frame of mind to think about why he'd stopped; I was so taken aback at the outpouring of love and support.

"Emmett, you sure are a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love you, too. Please don't worry. Everything will be fine." I pulled away from him, only to be caught up in Jasper's arms. He briefly made contact with my skin, and I could feel the affection pouring from him and everyone else; he didn't need to say anything aloud. Jasper backed away from me, giving me a small smile.

I slightly turned to the side to face Alice, but someone tightly grabbed my wrist over the sleeve. My breath hitched in my throat when I looked up and saw it was Edward. This was definitely a surprise; I had expected him to just wave or something as I left to go to my impending doom, keeping his usual safe distance from me.

His eyes were dark as he suddenly pulled me to him in a crushing hug, holding me flush against his hard frame. It felt as though there was an electric current running from his body to mine. I realized he was shaking, and then I received a second shock when one of my hands involuntarily traveled up his back and fisted his hair in an attempt to hold him closer to me. As this happened, I brushed the back of his neck with my fingertips. I inhaled sharply in surprise when I was inundated with words, sounds out of nowhere. The voices sounded like the Cullens', but I knew no one was talking. It all sounded similar to their speaking voices, but one in particular caught my attention.

…_I need to tell her…should I tell her? But now? Oh, God, what if she doesn't come back? What if they burn her? What will I do? I need to tell her, but I can't! She can't possibly feel the same way, but what if she does?... _

I slightly pulled back from Edward, my mouth open in shock. His face was instantly a mirror of mine, and he broke the embrace, his internal tone changing to panic

…_oh my god, she heard me! She_ –…

Someone else pulled sharply on my arm, nearly yanking me off of my feet. "_Wait_ –," I started, but it was too late. Edward's thoughts – for that's what I had determined the voices were -- were cut off by Alice urgently grabbing my hand; I no longer had his talent.

My own thoughts were a jumbled mess. _Edward IS gifted, he can read minds! Oh shit, no wonder he never touched me before… _

This realization nearly swept all other thoughts from my mind. I was fairly certain that he hadn't been able to read my mind; after my initial encounter with Aro, I had learned to keep my mind guarded, to block anyone from seeing my thoughts. I could never be too careful. Was it possible that I had slipped, that Edward had seen _something_, and maybe that was why he was avoiding me?

_Fuck_.

That had to be it. I nearly started to go to pieces, but I didn't have time to dwell on that now.

"You need to _go_," Alice ordered sternly, glancing over my shoulder to glare at Edward, who still looked panicky. Alice hugged me fiercely, and took my face in her hands, making doubly sure she was the last vampire I had contact with. "You are going to be fine. Do you hear me? And if you don't come back here in one piece, I'll hunt you down and kill you again!" I smiled; I had no doubt Alice would do just that. "Now, use my talent to help you, and don't let _any_ of them touch you." Alice's voice was shaky with emotion.

I nodded solemnly in response, and immediately the vision of me speaking to the Volturi flashed into my head. It hadn't changed. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and one last look behind me at my family.

Edward caught my gaze for a moment; he looked so distressed that I had to look away. My dead heart broke a little, but it made me more determined for this to go as smoothly as possible. I silently made my way down toward the Volturi, picking my way through the trees. They were waiting.

**A/N: Bear with me…this could go any number of ways, and when my beta edited the next chapter, she told me I surprised her.**

**Just some housekeeping: **

**Thank you so much to the kind reader who nominated Kindred Spirits for a Sparkle Award for best Original Character. I'm not sure who it was, so please PM me because I want to thank you! Kindly vote for Kindred Spirits here: ****http://thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)**** from October 16th through November 8****th****. Winners are announced November 30****th****. **

**I just discovered that there are a TON of fanfic awards out there this time of year, and there's a schedule here: ****www(dot)twilightawards(dot)**** so go ahead and nominate your favorite stories and authors! **

**Come play on the forum thread! ****http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=33&t=5293**

**And catch me on the Friday Free For All on Friday, November 6****th**** if you're in the mood for smutty, one-shot goodness. ****http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?sid=4327**

**Whew, I think that's everything. Epic A/N over. **

**xoxo Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16 Confrontation

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really nervous about this one. I hope you like it. *bites nails***

**Steph wrangled my commas and made this readable for you. She is amazing. **

**Mine: a handsome husband who understands (i.e. puts up with) my Twilight obsession. He's a keeper.**

**Not Mine: Edward, or Twilight. Not yet, anyway…world domination first. One thing at a time. **

**Original content copyright 2009 by Phoenix Rising. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's express written consent. **

1**Chapter 16: Confrontation **

**EDWARD POV**

_She knew._

When I'd reached out to Theda, it was a spontaneous gesture. It was almost like I had no control over my own body, and then she touched me, hugging me and thrusting her small hands into my hair. I immediately started to panic, knowing what would happen if she made contact with my skin. Now she knew that I could read minds, but I had no idea how much she had heard from mine before Alice grabbed her and erased my gift. Theda had looked both horrified and like she had a million questions, but Alice had cut her off, sending her down to the baseball field.

I watched helplessly as Theda disappeared into the trees, her small form quickly swallowed up by the thick vegetation. From where we were positioned on the gentle rise, we would be able to hear everything in the field perfectly, but we couldn't see.

I planned on using the Volturi's minds to see what was going on and relay it to everyone, and I knew Alice would be able to see Theda's decisions ahead of time. That provided some relief, but not a lot.

"Alice? Was that the way Theda was supposed to find out? About my gift, I mean?" I tentatively asked her, my voice low enough so only she could hear. For all I knew, I had doomed us all.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and answered me aloud. "No, idiot, but it doesn't matter now, anyway. It hasn't affected the visions at all." _And she doesn't know how you feel, not fully, anyway. Actually, I KNOW FOR A FACT she has some misconceptions about that. I wonder how she got _those_. _Alice's mental tone was biting. _But you'll need to come clean about that eventually, you know. _

I felt relieved and disgusted with myself at the same time. Theda thought I didn't like her? I was just leaving her alone, giving her space so neither of us would get attached, so I didn't ruin the rest of her existence. Deep down I knew I hadn't been successful, at least on my part. My feelings for her were far beyond what I had expected, and now the woman I admired without her knowledge was walking down to the baseball field on a possible suicide mission.

_What had I done?_

I started to take a step forward, intending on going to find Theda, heading her off before she made it to the field, and was met by a low growl. Alice was standing in front of me, eyes narrowed into slits and teeth bared. I stopped moving immediately. For a such a tiny person, she could certainly inspire fear.

"Don't you even fucking think about it," Alice snarled, gesturing wildly. "If you go down there, nobody lives. _Nobody._ Everything fades to black. Do you get that, Edward?" I nodded stupidly and stepped back obediently, immediately glad that Alice stopped me; I could see the massacre in her mind, and as soon as I decided not to go down, the violent vision faded and changed back to simple discussion.

Satisfied that I wasn't going anywhere, Alice moved back to my side, standing still as a statue; her eyes glazed with visions that rapidly changed as Theda cycled through various scenarios. It was dizzying to watch, so I blocked Alice as best I could, only keeping a careful eye on her thoughts.

"Edward? Would you mind checking to see if you can hear their minds yet?" Carlisle's calm request wasn't unreasonable.

Hesitantly, I focused intently, having 'heard' a group of quiet minds approaching. I lightly touched Theda's closed psyche as she descended, and soon felt seven more in the field, all vampires. Slowly, I moved from mind to mind, briefly reading the thoughts in each before I decided to alternate viewing the scene through whoever had the best angle at the time. From where they were standing, it looked like that would mostly be a small, cherubic female and a black-haired vampire I was sure was Aro.

I felt Carlisle next to me. "There are seven of them," I told my father. "The three brothers are there, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They look just like in your painting." Carlisle shot me a quick smile; part of him was excited to see his old companions again, but he had hoped that the circumstances would be different.

"They also have four of their guard with them. There are two females and two males. One of the females mirrors Aro's movements; maybe she's some kind of shield?" I mused. "I believe her name is Renata. The other one is a tiny thing, about Alice's size, and I can tell from their thoughts that her name is Jane. I don't know what her talent is yet, but because of her size, it must be formidable." Carlisle nodded in agreement, and I knew the rest of my family was intently listening in, both to me and to the vampires in the field, trying to be as silent as possible. It reminded me of when radios were new and we all would crowd around the one we had and listen to the programs.

"The two males are fairly nondescript," I continued, my eyes narrowed in concentration, "but one of them is huge. I can't see that he has a talent, I think he's just here for brawn. His name is Felix." Emmett flexed his own huge muscles, and I had to smirk. If we had to fight, Emmett could give Felix a run for his money.

The second male was far more interesting, and I spent a few seconds sifting through his thoughts, fascinated. "The other male…he's talented. A tracker. He senses where vampires, even humans, are, finds the tenor of their mind and marks them. He's very good. One of them called him Demetri."

While taking inventory of the Volturi, I realized immediately that Aro was a collector of sorts. I definitely knew what an asset Theda would be to them, and this strengthened my hope that everything could be resolved successfully. If they wanted her for the collection, they would be less likely to harm her.

I checked back into Alice's mind but she was still rapidly flipping through visions. _I'll let you know if I see anything important, Edward. You don't have to watch. Just keep an eye on the field for me, okay? _she requested. That, I definitely could do. I absorbed myself back into Aro's consciousness, taking advantage of his view of the field in front of him.

The seven vampires had been talking quietly amongst themselves, but immediately went silent as a small figure left the woods and entered the clearing in front of them. Seeing Theda through their eyes, she looked calm and collected. There was no sign of the terror she had shown before she left. Her face was blank and expressionless, as though she were meditating.

Theda strode through the knee-high grass, stopping about a hundred feet or so from the tree line but still about ten yards away from the nearest vampire. Dusk had started to fall and the light in the clearing began to fade.

Aro's papery face registered shock for a moment, then stretched into a macabre grin. He held out his arms in what he obviously hoped was a welcoming gesture. "Theda! My, my, this _is_ a pleasant surprise. We did not expect to find you here, did we?" He didn't seem to be asking anyone an actual question, and not surprisingly, no one answered him. "It _has_ been a very, very long time, hasn't it, my dear?" The cherubic female took on a demonic expression, but was silenced by Aro's stare.

Theda smiled politely back at Aro. "Indeed it has, Aro. But not quite long enough," she replied, her voice just as saccharine as his. His pleased expression slipped only for a moment before he caught himself. Theda punctuated her slight rudeness by smiling a little too sweetly.

Theda paused a moment, taking time to examine each vampire across from her in turn. "I see you have some new guards?"

The tiny female hissed softly; Theda ignored her. The visions in Alice's head began to change a little, centering a little more on the miniature demon, but I couldn't put my finger on what actually had shifted. I was aware Theda would be seeing the same thing, if not more than Alice.

Aro nodded and gestured around him, delighted that she had noticed his collection. "Yes! We have expanded our ranks, my dear. This," Aro gestured to the one who hissed, "is Jane. She's been invaluable to us; haven't you, my sweet?" The vengeful little vampire smiled adoringly at Aro, her cherry red eyes glowing, but turned back to scowl darkly at Theda. Jane's thoughts centered on how long it had been since Aro had allowed her to use her gift.

"I would dearly love to see what you've been up to since we last met. I would greatly appreciate it if you would show me." Aro moved forward a few paces and held out his hand for Theda, but she gracefully clasped her hands behind her back, her sweet smile never leaving her face.

"I'm sorry, Aro, but I don't think that's the best idea. You remember what happened the last time we did that," Theda said nonchalantly, as though she were commenting on what a lovely evening it was. Aro chuckled.

"Indeed I do! Unfortunately, you _are_ right; it wouldn't be in anyone's best interest right now for us to do that. As much as I would love to get reacquainted, I was getting a little ahead of myself." Aro's tone was disgustingly cheerful.

Alice's visions shifted again. They were still talking, but there was something else…

"Why might that be?" Theda questioned, still serenely smiling. I had never witnessed such control under pressure before, unless it was when Theda had first met us and Jasper growled at her.

"Alas," lamented Aro, "that is not for you to know now, my dear, but while I have you here, I would like to extend you our offer once again. I would still be honored if you would consider joining our guard. You do have a very desirable talent." He raised an eyebrow at Theda, and his words reminded me of what Alice had said only a few days ago. Had it been that short a time? It felt like an eternity.

Theda's face broke into a wider toothy grin. It wasn't threatening, but it wasn't cheerful either. "Regrettably, Aro, my answer remains the same today as it was six hundred years ago. Thank you, but no thank you. I will remain on my own."

"Very well," Aro sighed, and Marcus leaned into him and Aro touched his hand. Reading his thoughts, I found something disturbing, but I didn't say anything. I knew Aro would say it out loud. Aro turned back to Theda, looking amused. "Marcus has found something very interesting! Apparently you are staying with my old friend, Carlisle Cullen?"

"That is true. I am close with the family," Theda nodded in confirmation.

"And Marcus also has found that they are not far away, is that true as well?" Aro asked Theda, even though he already knew the answer. I knew Marcus could see the bond Theda had with us, the band of color undoubtedly streaming from her into the woods where we waited.

Theda snorted lightly and raised an eyebrow. "You know as well as I do that they are waiting just a little way up the rise behind me, Aro."

"Are they here to fight? We did not intend for this to be a _painful_ experience for anyone," Aro lied smoothly. I gritted my teeth together in anger, suppressing a snarl.

"What the fuck is she doing? She just told that asshole where we are!" Emmett hissed quietly, only to be silenced by Alice's death stare.

"Theda knows _exactly_ what she's doing, Emmett. Be quiet, please." Alice went back to monitoring the visions. Emmett shut his mouth with an audible snap, looking like a chastised child.

"No, they're not here to fight. They're here to support me. That's what families do," Theda pointed out. She sounded almost as if she were discussing dinner plans rather than in a life or permanent death situation.

Aro's thoughts indicated that he hadn't expected that answer. "Hmm. This could work out very well," he said, almost to himself. To Theda, he finished, "It's clear that you need a little, shall we say – persuasion -- to join us? Still your decision, of course."

All at once, the visions in Alice's head changed. She breathed in sharply, and everyone's eyes flashed to Alice. "Oh, God. It _has_ to be this way, but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't see it until now!" My sister's voice was broken, nearly sobbing.

Before anyone could question her, I saw what was in the vision. "Brace yourselves!" I growled.

Back in the field, Aro gestured toward the small, sweet-faced vampire. "Jane? If you would, please."

"Of course, Master." Jane sounded absolutely delighted. Her voice was high and child-like, but with a demonic edge to it.

Immediately, all seven of us were on the ground, writhing in overwhelming pain. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced; the violent, searing pain radiated from everywhere in my body. Everything and nothing hurt at the same time, and it never let up. I clenched my jaw to keep from crying out, and the frantic, panicked thoughts of the others clouded my mind.

Through the thick haze of pain, I tried to keep an eye on the field below. Theda stood, rooted to one spot; she was not being harmed and I realized that this wasn't to convince us to go down to her -- we were being used as _bait_.

Theda's expression had become one of vicious determination and I saw something in her snap. Looking at her through Aro's eyes, her appearance had changed – her eyes were shaded darker, somehow. Suddenly, she was gone.

Through the blinding pain, I was only half paying attention to the field so I heard the impact before I saw it. It was like two giant boulders colliding or deep, rolling thunder; the sound reverberated through the forest. Birds that had been roosting for the night flew from the trees in fright. But even before the sound reached us, the pain had stopped. I pulled myself out of Aro's mind and found Alice, who looked both frightened and relieved.

Everyone's eyes were on Alice who whispered, "Everyone, stay where you are. Theda can't see the future anymore and I need to concentrate."

I immediately immersed myself back into Aro's sight, and what I saw made my jaw drop. The disruption had been created by Theda, who had sprinted to Jane, tackling her to the ground. The violent collision had thrown the two of them nearly fifty feet; the two bodies skidding along the wet soil had created a trench over a foot deep in the ground. At the end, Theda lay on top of Jane, her hand clenched tightly around the she-devil's throat. Jane was struggling, but Theda easily had her subdued. One of the guard, Felix, made a move toward the two females but was stopped when Aro held up his hand.

"Don't use your talent, Jane. Remember what she can do, you will only suffer needlessly." Aro spoke calmly, only his thoughts giving his distress away. Jane whimpered pitifully, but a feral growl from Theda silenced her.

I switched to Jane's thoughts. Some sadistic part of me wanted to see Theda first hand. Through Jane's eyes, I saw a sight I hoped to never see again. The worst part was Theda's eyes. They were now pitch black, having changed from just a moment before. Not the black our irises become from lack of feeding, but completely black, even the whites. Theda's face was hard but terrifyingly beautiful, and the wind kicked up, swirling her short hair around. Staring into those obsidian eyes, she looked like an angel. An angel of death. A sight which if beheld was probably the last thing you'd ever see on earth.

"You," Theda snarled, raven eyes searing, "will regret hurting my family." Jane thrashed about pathetically, whining in wretched high-pitched cries. Clearly, Jane had been warned about Theda's talent at some point, and was at an even worse disadvantage because of the iron grip Theda had on her neck, effectively immobilizing her.

"You will never hurt anyone _ever again_." Theda's voice was so low and almost other-worldly that I didn't recognize it as being hers. Theda bared her sharp white teeth and ducked her head to Jane's neck. The unsettling squealing sound of metal on metal met us up on the rise, and my vision through Jane's was cut off.

I was vaguely aware that my family, who could hear what was happening but not see it, was staring at me. I switched back to Aro, who gaped numbly at the scene in front of him, stunned.

Theda glanced back at the other six once, and she rose to her feet. In one hand she held Jane's dismembered head by the tangled blonde hair, venom dripping from the severed neck onto the dirty matted grass. The Volturi stood motionless while I watched Theda quietly pull apart Jane's corpse, methodically removing the arms and legs from her torso. Her back was still turned to the group, almost like she had forgotten they were there or didn't care. Still, nobody made a move toward her.

After the twitching body parts were neatly piled up, Theda took a small silver lighter from her pocket and ignited what was left of Jane. The body caught fire as though it was made of dry tinder and gasoline, and heavy violet smoke began to curl upward toward the darkening sky.

All of a sudden, a voice cut through my mind. _Edward? Edward, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I know you can read minds, but if you can't hear me, I know Alice will see me trying to ask and she'll tell the rest of you. Please have everyone come down to the field, but only come in just past the tree line. NO FURTHER. _

I stood up abruptly and everyone stared at me. I rapidly recounted what I had just seen from start to finish, and ended with Theda's request. No one made a sound; they just looked from me, to Alice, and then back again, shocked. My sister nodded in agreement. We had to go down there.

Thankfully, they recovered and we moved quickly down the hill to the field, stopping about ten feet into it. Emmett really wanted to engage them, but Alice stopped him with a withering look. Theda was still standing by the smoking pile of appendages, and I could smell incense thickly perfuming the air. My family's thoughts were strangely quiet, and I realized that they probably didn't know what to think. Honestly, neither did I.

Slowly, Theda turned and faced Aro. Her shining eyes were still as black as night. She gradually advanced toward the six remaining vampires, stopping about twenty feet from the group.

"I know what you really wanted, Aro, and you're not going to get it." Theda's voice was firm, but calm and collected again. "You will not hurt me or my family. You've seen what happens when they are harmed, and to those who harm them." She gestured behind her to what remained of Jane, never removing her black gaze from Aro. The smoking pile was mostly ashes now.

"We mean no harm to anyone, and plan to coexist peacefully, both with each other and the humans around us. Neither I nor the Cullens have any desire for power. You've known Carlisle a long time, surely you realized that." Theda cocked her head pointedly at the three leaders, who visibly shrank from her gaze.

"The fact that you came for the purpose you did is reason enough for me to tell you that you are no longer welcome here. In fact," she continued, so quietly we almost couldn't hear her, "I highly recommend that you leave now. It's getting late, and I wouldn't want there to be an opportunity for something else to happen tonight."

Stunned, Aro opened and closed his mouth several times. He glared at Theda, and his thoughts involved something about completing his original plan here, but Theda watched him, unmoving with her beautiful death-angel stare. Aro actually cowered as she observed him.

"Of course," Aro intoned, his voice flat. "Our best to the Cullens." He nodded in our direction, not even making eye contact with Carlisle. With that, Aro turned and crossed the field, his brothers and guard struggling to keep up. Moments later, they were gone.

_Lying son of a bitch. I've known them for centuries. How could they do this to us? _I was surprised that this thought came from Carlisle. I clamped my teeth together and swallowed back a loud growl. I wished I had been able to cull more information from their minds, but they were nearly as good at blocking as Theda.

I took the opportunity to look around at my family. As the Volturi retreated into the night, the tension dissipated and I saw Esme throw herself into Carlisle's arms.

Alice caught my eye, her face relieved. "They're gone, Edward. It worked." She gave me a big hug, and then she turned to Jasper, who caught her up in a brief, but passionate kiss. For the first time, I noticed that my brother hadn't come any closer to Theda, staying toward the back of the group with Alice. We had all been slowly walking toward her, but she hadn't moved a muscle and Jasper remained close to the tree line.

"I can't stay, Alice. I -- I need to go." Jasper suddenly looked very uncomfortable, almost to the point of distress. Alice slowly nodded, understanding.

He looked at me, apologetically. _I'm sorry, Edward. I just can't handle her right now._

"You go, Jasper. I'll call you when it's okay." With Alice's blessing, Jasper turned around and ran into the woods.

I looked at Alice, confusion written on my face. Alice shook her head minutely, silently begging me to keep my distance. _You'll find out in a few seconds, Edward._

As we cautiously approached Theda she stared blindly at us, almost through us. She was breathing heavily in an attempt to use the unnecessary action to calm herself as her body visibly shook. Her mind was as silent as it had been before she knew of my talent, and I wondered if she could even see with the condition her eyes were in.

As we closed in, she cried out in invisible pain and ran. She was extraordinarily fast, but passed close enough to Emmett for him to reach out and catch her around her waist.

"_Put me down!"_ Theda howled, twisting violently, baring and snapping her teeth at Emmett as he held her as securely as he could. Her ebony eyes were wide with fear, and she yelled in anguish.

"Stop struggling! We're going to take you home! You're okay now," Emmett grunted. _Jesus Christ she's stronger than she looks…and wigglier too! It's like octopus wrestling! _

"Emmett! Let her go!" Alice called out, but it was too late. Theda wrenched herself around so that she faced Emmett and kicked out hard. Emmett was thrown back into the trees, snapping several saplings, and Theda twisted in the air and fled.

It sounded like she whispered "I'm sorry" before she disappeared into the forest.

I made a move to follow her, when Alice caught my sleeve. _Not now, Edward_. "She needs to be alone. That's why Jasper had to leave; he could feel her emotions get out of control. They were too much for him, she was freaking out. " _I know where we'll find her in four hours or so. Not to worry._

I wearily gave in and glanced toward where she had disappeared into the woods, silently willing her to come back to me.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought…I even surprised my beta when I wrote this and she looked at it. I'm dying to know what you think.**

**Two things: First, I just had my fourth wedding anniversary with the aforementioned hubby (he's Team Edward, by the way). And secondly, voting has opened for the Sparkle Awards…Kindred Spirits has been nominated for a Best Original Character award by a very lovely reader. Go here to vote for your favorites! ****http://thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)**


	17. Chapter 17 Time to Heal

**A/N: Wow, a lot of you are coming out of the woodwork to tell me what you thought of these last couple of chapters! I really appreciate each and every review. I seriously have the best bunch of readers out there :-D *waves to new and steady reviewers***

**A little confused after that last chapter? What did the Volturi really want? What happened with Theda? Don't worry...the Cullens are kind of in the dark, too. That will be clarified shortly. **

**Stephanie is my awesome beta-woman, and I bow down to her insane grammatical powers.**

**I don't own Twilight or Edward, but I got my husband to agree to accompany me to see New Moon…twice! Any other times I want to see it after that, I'm on my own. **

**Chapter 17: Time to Heal**

**ALICE POV**

Keeping Edward from following Theda was one of the hardest things I'd had to do. I know how badly he wanted to go to her and comfort her, but she needed time. I wasn't completely sure what had happened to her, but I did see that the future held steady when she had time to herself.

"Let's go back to the house. Theda isn't gone," I promised Edward. "We should clear out of here, though. I don't want to tempt fate." He nodded, not completely satisfied with my explanation but not willing to argue, either. I gave Jasper a quick call, letting him know we were heading back to the house and that he could safely come back without being emotionally overwhelmed.

Slowly, we all returned to the house. I didn't need Edward's gift to know that everyone's thoughts were focused on our newest family member. It was dark, so we turned on the lights in the living room; not that we needed them, but that part of our human charade was necessary. It was better than explaining to an unexpected visitor why we were all walking around in the dark.

I knew I owed everyone an explanation -- no one felt like they had all of the pieces to the puzzle. I wasn't sure I did either, but we'd have to wait for Theda for that.

"Would someone please explain to me what happened out there?" Rose demanded, plopping down next to Emmett on the sofa. He put his arm around her shoulders and she curled into him, comforted.

"I'll do my best," I replied. "What do you want to know?"

Rosalie snorted. "Everything! First, we're waiting for something to happen, then we're eavesdropping, then we're on the ground being terrorized by some crazy bitch, which stopped when Theda killed her. A little help, please? Not all of us are lucky enough to have super powers like you two." She glared at Edward first and then me.

I smiled wanly. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning. Edward, you jump in with whatever you need to say." He nodded absentmindedly. He hadn't said much since Theda had run off, and I knew he was suffering. I would have to go get her in a couple of hours; she would be back with us soon enough, so I wasn't too worried. The mental and emotional state she would be in was another matter entirely, but we'd cross that bridge when we came to it.

Sighing, I began my side of things. "I could hear everything in the clearing, the same things that you all could. But sometimes someone other than Theda would affect the visions. I knew Theda saw the fluctuations too, which led her to saying and doing some unplanned things. Unfortunately, as she talked to Aro, I began to see that Theda was actually _not_ the Volturi's priority for coming to Forks," I admitted.

"What?" Carlisle said, astonished. "Not that I'm completely surprised that they had some ulterior motive, but what was their goal?"

"My visions kept changing, but everything was leading to the Volturi finding us and attacking _us_, Carlisle. Aro, Caius, and Marcus believed that our 'coven', as they think of us, had gotten too large and powerful, so they actually came to take us down, to destroy us." Everyone stared at me in shock, and I kicked myself for not seeing their plan earlier. "The circumstances varied. Sometimes I saw Edward, Jasper and I being kidnapped, and forced to join the guard, sometimes I saw all of us being torn apart and burned. Tragic any way you look at it."

"Theda being here was actually a very lucky coincidence," I continued. "That's why every time she and I had a vision of her going to meet the Volturi first by herself, no one was harmed right away. They were too surprised to find her here."

"When Marcus touched Aro and he realized that we were close by, there weren't many options. They all involved someone getting injured and I know Theda saw the same visions I did." I hung my head. "I'm really sorry that Jane was unleashed on us, but it was necessary."

"Necessary _how?_" Rose shot back, absently twirling her blonde curls around a finger. "Like a hole in the head is necessary? Or another asshole?"

"Rose, please!" Esme admonished. "Alice is trying to tell you everything you wanted to know."

I ignored my sister's comments. "It was very necessary for _diplomatic_ reasons, Rose. It could very easily have been a 'shoot first, ask questions later' scenario, which would have been a disaster. Thankfully, Theda saw this before she acted."

"Basically, even though Theda saw the Volturi's intentions for us, she couldn't physically _do_ anything about it without consequences to her or to us. If she made a move, any action on her part would have been taken as aggression, and she would have been captured and burned immediately." I glared at Rose, who had finally shut her mouth and was listening, staring at the floor. At least she had the good sense to look guilty.

"So the only way for Theda to take _any_ action was for her to be provoked first, and Jane's actions fit perfectly. Once Jane attacked us, Theda could strike back without fear that her actions would be seen as anything offensive…instead, Aro would see them as legitimate and defensive." Rose nodded, reluctantly believing it. I peeked at Edward, who looked thoughtful. I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"When she touched Jane, she absorbed her power and no longer had mine," I explained, "and I honestly have no idea what happened to make her eyes black, or for her to freak out on us like that." I knew Theda would tell us on her own time. "I keep seeing that she'll need a while to recover first, though. It seemed to take a toll on her."

"They're gone?" Esme tentatively asked.

I smiled broadly. I knew this for certain. "Yes, the Volturi have left. We were very successful. They don't have any intention of returning, and if they do, I'll see it. We have Theda to thank for that."

The others asked me a few more questions and I answered them the best that I could, but I kept checking my watch, waiting for the time that we needed to find Theda.

*~*~*~*

A few hours passed and I left to go find our new sister. I knew what condition she would be in and really only needed Emmett to come with me. However, I knew Edward would be out of his mind with worry whether he admitted it or not, so I asked him to go as well. A few minutes after leaving the house, we found her right where I knew she would be – in the clearing where we met her for the first time. Theda was curled up against a tree, hugging her knees to her chest and shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Edward looked heartbroken and reached out to touch her when I had to stop him. I didn't know what was happening with her yet, and I didn't want to burden her with his gift, assuming she could still absorb them in her current state. That was actually my reason for asking Emmett to come along, even though I would have been able to carry Theda perfectly well by myself. Edward nodded his head slowly at me, understanding, and stepped away, allowing Emmett to pick her up.

Emmett scooped a very limp Theda up into his arms. Her body was small and he looked like he was holding an oversized rag doll. Emmett held Theda in his arms with such care and affection that my heart melted a little bit.

"Little sis? It's Emmett. Alice and Edward are here too," Emmet said soothingly to Theda. She didn't respond at all, but that didn't deter him. "You're in the woods. We're going to bring you back to the house now, is that okay? I'm going to carry you, and then the girls will get you out of your wet clothes and into something comfortable. Does that sound good?" Emmett shifted her a bit, tightening his grip around her drenched clothing, and kissed Theda softly on her forehead. I hadn't realized he had grown so attached to his new sibling so quickly.

Emmett caught me staring. "If you tell anyone about this, you're so fucking screwed. I have a reputation to maintain, you know!" he joked, a grin on his face despite the somber situation. He clearly loved being a big brother, and I knew he had already forgiven Theda for kicking his ass into the trees earlier. He had already decided to challenge her to a wrestling match when she was feeling better.

"Of course not!" I said, rolling my eyes at the soft-hearted teddy bear in front of me. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"That's what I thought," Emmett smirked. "She'll be okay though, right, Alice?" Emmett's face fell as he asked me, his eyes betraying his worry.

"Yes, she will be, Em. Don't worry. It'll take some time, though," I reassured him. I said it for Edward's benefit too, and both he and Emmett looked relieved. Emmett securely cradled Theda in his arms and the three of us ran back to the house.

Theda was covered in mud and was soaking wet from the rain, so I drew a hot bath for her. Vampire or not, the warm water would feel good. Esme helped me bathe her and I took care to wear gloves so as not to directly touch her skin. I found some comfortable yoga pants and a long-sleeved tee for her to wear, and Esme carried Theda up to her room. She was still unresponsive this whole time; her body shaking as though she had chills.

As we opened Theda's door, I glanced into Edward's. He was in his room, seated rigidly on his black leather couch, quietly watching us. He looked so forlorn and I wanted to comfort him, but nothing I could say would accomplish this. Theda's condition wasn't really decision-based, so although I saw her waking up from it, I couldn't give him a timeframe.

Esme placed Theda on her bed, and suddenly she convulsed and gave a low moan. Carlisle was in the room within seconds and even though Theda sounded as if she was in agony, Carlisle couldn't find a cause. He did confirm that Theda's eyes were still jet black though, but she didn't seem to be aware of anything going on around her. Theda curled up in a ball on the sheets, rocking lightly, the first real movement she had made since she was in the woods. That had to be good, right?

*~*~*~*

For three days, Theda cried out softly, her moans becoming a high-pitched keening at some points, and choked sobs at other times. She had burrowed protectively into the bedding, mostly laying on her side with her legs tucked up under her chin in the fetal position.

At no point did she say a word to any of us, although we would often take turns and sit with her for a while. Edward often stayed in his room with the door open, watching and listening for any sign of improvement. But mostly he sat in Theda's room on the loveseat under the window, watching her and pretending to read.

Unexpectedly, at the end of the third day, her moaning stopped.

**EDWARD POV**

Theda's condition didn't seem to change much after Alice and Esme cleaned her up. It was heartbreaking to listen to her cry out, and I hoped that it would all be over soon. Unfortunately, Alice couldn't give me a timeframe for when it would all be over, but she did see Theda waking up. That, at least, was comforting.

Carlisle insisted we all take some time and sit with Theda. He seemed to think that she was fully aware of what was going on around her but had retreated into her mind to ignore the pain of what was happening to her, whatever that was. The interaction would be good for her, soothing.

The others spent time with Theda, reading quietly and working on their laptops, but when I spent time in her room, I tried to give her my undivided attention. I had also discovered that if I curled up on the bed next to her, she would calm down a little, her moans fading. When I had the nerve, I would gently stroke her hair, careful not to touch her skin. I was brave enough to do this only because, unlike my father, I wasn't convinced Theda was aware of anything going on around her. I only lay down with her when the rest of the family was out hunting; the rest of the time I sat and picked through her book collection.

On the third day, I was sitting and reading on the loveseat in Theda's room when I abruptly noticed the lack of sound. I had been so accustomed to her quiet but anguished cries that they had almost faded into the background, becoming easy to ignore. Theda's mind had been silent to me since the encounter with the Volturi, and for that I was thankful. I knew on some level that I did _not_ want to be privy to her thoughts during this time. Jasper wouldn't even come up to the third floor at all, much less go visit her, although he always told either me or Alice to send our best up to Theda for him.

Everyone else was in the house as well and I could tell by their thoughts that they had stopped whatever they were doing upon noticing Theda's silence.

_Edward? Is she okay?_ Alice asked, concerned.

Honestly, I didn't know. I paused a moment, debating. Should I check?

_Yes, idiot. But don't touch her skin_.

I put Theda's worn copy of Tolkien's _The Lord of the Rings _down and silently walked over to the bed. Theda lay on her side, as unmoving as a statue, still twisted up in the bedding like a kid who had been having nightmares. She was no longer shaking or crying out, but she wasn't moving, either. I leaned over her slowly and brushed some hair away from her eyes, being very careful not to make contact with her face. Her hair was so soft, like silk, and I had to fight the urge to crush my lips to hers.

Suddenly, I realized that a glassy onyx eye was watching me intently. How I knew she was focusing on me I wasn't sure, because her whole eye was still jet black…sclera, iris, and pupil.

"Hello, Edward," Theda greeted me softly, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Realizing I was just inches from her face, I threw myself back to the loveseat and sat down. From there, I wouldn't be tempted to touch her. Or kiss her.

"Hi," I whispered. "How are you feeling?"

_Real suave, Casanova. Maybe you should show her the real meaning of 'bedside manner'!_ Emmett took this opportunity to offer his critique. This, from a guy who would ask his wife, "Wanna do it?" and rip his clothes off. I'd seen him do that more times than I cared to remember.

I mentally told Emmett to suck it but he obviously couldn't hear me.

Theda sat up, rubbing her head groggily, like she'd just woken up. "I'll be okay." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching. Vampires can't easily get uncomfortable, so her behavior was a little strange and very human-like.

"Has this happened before?" I inquired, confused. Theda seemed very confident that this was just a passing episode and that all would be right again.

She lightly padded over to her dresser and selected some underwear which I recognized immediately as some from Victoria's Secret that Alice had picked out. I looked away embarrassed, but Theda didn't notice; she was already in the walk-in closet, rummaging around for some different clothes. I knew she had heard my question but I wasn't sure if she was ignoring me or not.

"Um, actually, it has." Her answer shocked me, but because she was buried in jeans, I couldn't read her expression.

"What do you mean?" I pressed. Theda wasn't being very forthcoming with information. My mouth flew open as she tossed her tee and yoga pants out of the closet and they landed on the bed.

_Holy shit, she's naked in there!_

Thankfully, I didn't have an opportunity to concentrate on that fact for long because several seconds later, Theda emerged fully dressed.

She was wearing dark jeans and a form-fitting green graphic tee that read 'Simple as 3.141592…', the number Pi, of course, which was unfortunately printed directly over her full breasts. I chuckled at the cerebral joke, and watched as she tugged a brush through her short hair. Again, I wished I could run my hands through it, fisting the back as I brought our lips together…

_Stop, Edward, you're killing me!_ Poor Jasper wouldn't come to the third floor now for an entirely different reason, and I would have blushed if it were possible. I needed to get control of myself, and fast.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to explain what happened to the family, and of course you're welcome to come and listen," Theda teased, raising an eyebrow at me.

Of course I wanted to! "Do you need help getting around?" _Because I'll carry you if I need to._ I suddenly felt fiercely protective of her.

"Can you even see?" I asked, curious.

Theda laughed; a sweet, bell-like sound that I found I'd missed over the past few days. "Yes, I can see, Edward. I know my eyes are black, but I can see the same as always." God, I loved hearing her say my name. It was my new favorite sound.

"After you." I motioned to the door, and she padded barefoot out in front of me, taking care to walk at human speed for some reason. I would have been lying if I said I didn't enjoy the slow pace, mainly due to the fact that her perfect body was swaying in front of me.

The family was already waiting in the living room, no doubt having assembled after hearing Theda say that she wanted to speak to them. Strangely enough, we were all seated in the same spots as that day when Theda first arrived. It was probably Alice's doing. I caught her eye and she winked at me.

"I assume that Alice filled you all in on why I did what I did." Theda looked around from person to person. Her obsidian stare was unnerving. You never knew if she was actually looking at you or not. We all nodded slowly in confirmation.

"Good. First, I must apologize. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, and I'm so very sorry that Jane was used against you. I didn't even know for sure what she was capable of until I got to the clearing, and then I also realized why the Volturi were _really_ there. I hope you all can forgive me." Theda looked crushed, and I saw Jasper wince at the wave of emotion coming off of her.

"I think I speak for _all_ of us when I do this." Emmett reached over to her from his spot on the sofa and pulled her into a huge hug. _Bet you wish this was you, Eddie!_ I internally snorted, but it was true. To be able to touch her like that, to offer her comfort…

Emmett released Theda and she looked around again at everyone. We were all nodding in agreement. "Thank you all for being so understanding, and I'm very aware that I owe you an explanation. I should probably start when I realized that the Volturi weren't there for _me_." Theda stopped for a second and adjusted her position on the couch, tucking her legs under her.

"I could tell by the way that my visions were changing that I wasn't their top priority, and that they were trying to get to all of you. So, I did the only thing that I could when you were attacked. I knew they would see my actions as me defending my family, and that decision was the only thing that kept all of us alive. That being said, I know it was a _very_ stupid thing to do. Not only did I take on Jane's gift _and _risk provoking the rest of the guard, but as soon as I touched Jane I lost Alice's ability, so I couldn't see the future anymore. It screwed any chance I had of monitoring the situation. I was flying blind."

Theda continued, picking absently at a stray thread on her shirt. "But there's something else you need to know. What happened when I attacked Jane has happened once before to me. It actually happened when I ripped apart William as well." Theda kept looking down, not making eye contact with anyone.

"When I'm having an incredibly strong emotional experience," Theda admitted, "and I contact a gifted vampire in such a violent way, I permanently absorb their talent; it's like my gift goes into overdrive. I never knew that could happen until I attacked William. I had had some rather unpleasant experiences with him, and the day he wanted to attack the woman in the village was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak."

_Unpleasant experiences? When she's ready to share, I'll be there to listen._ Esme already felt a tight bond with her new daughter, and was more than ready to fulfill a maternal role in Theda's life.

"I'm afraid I wasn't completely truthful with you about how I acquired his talent, but in my defense, I never expected it to _ever_ happen again. I didn't think it would ever be an issue." Theda looked ashamed, hanging her head so her short chestnut hair fell in a curtain around her face.

"That was the first time I experienced this phenomena; three days ago was the second, and hopefully last. When I attacked Jane, I wanted nothing more than to use her own talent to hurt her so badly that she would want me to end it for her. I was just filled with rage." Theda shuddered at the recent memory, clenching her fists.

"I suppose that feeling starts some kind of an involuntary early absorption, and I start to take on their talent more intensely than if I just touched them. I felt the same reaction in my body, so I knew what was happening. And when I saw my reflection in her eyes, I knew for certain."

"So, let me get this straight. You now have _Jane's_ talent?" Rose shot out in disbelief. _Holy fucking shit. This could be bad._

Theda nodded, her dark eyes hollow. "Unfortunately, and it's not one that I would ever have wanted, believe me. I don't know why my eyes turn black when this happens, but my body had the same reaction this time as it did with William's. I needed time to adjust…I think I need to make room for the new talent, if that makes sense. That's why I was in so much pain over the past few days. Thank you all for stopping by and visiting; I imagine it was hard for you. I did know that you all were there, but I couldn't speak or move much, it was just such agony," Theda added. I shivered, feeling her gaze on me.

_She knows I was there._

"Can you control it?" Carlisle asked. _Please say yes, because if every time you get angry everyone is incapacitated on the floor in pain, that won't be good_, Carlisle worried mentally.

"I don't know, but I think so. I can feel where it is" -- Theda tapped the side of her head -- "like it has its own space, but I never plan on using it. That's why I left the field so quickly, Carlisle. I didn't want to take the chance that I couldn't control it, and inadvertently hurt any of you. I'm sorry if you thought I was leaving for good." Theda looked around apologetically, only to be met with seven warm smiles.

"Jane was able to create the _illusion_ of pain, but no actual physical pain," she explained, wincing at the memory. "A horrible, horrible thing. She was a real bitch, too, and seemed to enjoy using her talent far too much."

"How long will it be until your eyes turn back to gold again?" Carlisle questioned, relieved and fascinated.

"I think it depends on how often I feed. When it happened before, I fed about three or four times a month as usual, and tried to stay away from humans because I could still see that my eyes weren't normal, and I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention. It took about a month or so for them to return to gold. I'll try feeding frequently, maybe every day; perhaps they'll change back more quickly. Until then, I just won't go out anywhere," Theda shrugged, resigned to the fact that she was going to be housebound. It probably wasn't a huge loss. There was very little to do in Forks anyway.

"Can I take your car out?" Rose blurted out, unable to hide her eagerness. I rolled my eyes at her, and she mentally snorted at me. _Shut the hell up, Edward. She has a sweet ride, and I need to make sure that the work I did on it was right. _Excuses, excuses.

Theda grinned at Rosalie, which somehow softened the blankness of her inky stare. "Of course, Rose. Have fun with it. Just bring it back in one piece." Rosalie looked liked she'd hit the jackpot, and her thoughts drifted to taking the Lexus out with Emmett. I had a feeling that by the time Theda drove it again, it would have even more custom work done…Rose was enjoying working on a Japanese car for once. I just hoped they would avoid breaking in her back seat. I briefly considered doing the honors with her, but once again pushed the thoughts from my mind. Jasper chuckled at me and shook his head, able to sense what I was feeling.

The mood considerably lightened, we all laughed and joked a bit more and Theda decided to go hunt. Alice volunteered to go with her, and I went back upstairs to finish reading the chapter of _Return of the King_ that I had been in the middle of when Theda had woken up.

I had barely picked up her falling apart, dog-eared copy, wondering how many times she had read it, when Jasper's thoughts broke through again. _Edward? Do you have a minute? Can you come to Carlisle's study?_

I groaned; they were blocking their thoughts from me, translating the Constitution into Mandarin and reciting the instruction manual to our plasma television. I swept down the stairs and entered the study where Jasper and Carlisle were already waiting on the leather couch, and I had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. I briefly wondered where the others were when I heard the garage open and a car leave...that accounted for Em and Rose. I listened again and found Esme at the dining room table, happily pouring over blueprints of a house in Port Angeles. She was going later this week to look at it to see if it would be worth making an offer.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow at my father and brother, who looked at each other sheepishly.

"We just wanted to know how things were going," Carlisle said, peering at me a little too innocently. It occurred to me that for once he looked every bit the twenty-three-year-old he actually was.

"They're going, I guess," I vaguely replied, deliberately not giving away any more information than I needed to.

"You know what I meant, Edward." Carlisle's voice took on a more stern tone. There was no way I was getting out of this one, especially with Jasper there.

I sighed. I knew I was beaten. I sat down heavily on my father's desk chair. "Fine. It _hasn't _been going. I've been leaving Theda alone, staying away from her, but it hasn't helped. I couldn't help but spend time with her over these past few days; it was selfish of me. As Jasper can probably attest to, my feelings for her are stronger than they were before. I don't know what to do."

Jasper gave me a reassuring smile. "I know you were with her a lot these past three days. Edward, I always noticed that when you were there, she would calm down and her pain lessened. Have you considered that she might feel the same way you do?"

"No, because it's not possible. I've done everything I can to not encourage anything of that sort. I didn't want to encourage anything more than friendship, because I didn't want Theda to get hurt. According to Alice, Theda doesn't believe I like her at all, and I _thought_ that's what I wanted to happen. Now, I don't know." I buried my head in my hands and leaned on the mahogany desk, thinking back to the encounter in her room a little while before where she seemed friendly enough. "But I don't know if I can avoid it any longer."

"Then don't! Let things happen. You might be surprised." I wished Carlisle would just say what he wanted to, and I searched his mind, but his thoughts were blank.

"Are we done?" I really wanted to go back upstairs and get away from the inquisition.

Carlisle nodded. "We are, but please keep an open mind, Edward. Will you at least promise to do that?"

"Yes, I can do that, Carlisle. Jasper." I bid my goodbyes and ran upstairs to Theda's room. I knew Alice would keep her out hunting for a while, so I grabbed her book and finished it as quickly as I could. I was unexpectedly sad at the end; despite the difficult circumstances they had to overcome, the peoples of Middle Earth had their own happily-ever-after.

_Would I ever get one?_ I mused.

**A/N: Are you less confused now? I hope so. Poor Theda's stuck in the house until her eyes are back to normal, though…leave her some love, she'd appreciate it!**

**The little scene with Emmett was originally much shorter, but I love my Em so much I had to give him more face time. I hope you liked it! :-)**

**My Friday Free For All segment is coming up! November 6****th****…be there or be square! **


	18. Chapter 18 The Hunt

**A/N: First off, Happy Halloween, All-Saints Day, Dia de los Muertos, end of Daylight Savings Time, etc. There's a lot going on this weekend, lol!**

**This chapter has a few scenes that I've had in my head since the very beginning, even before I started writing this little tale. It's actually one of my favorite chapters for a variety of reasons…I hope you agree. **

**I wish Stephanie would make me a little beta clone of herself so she could read and revise everything I write full-time…she's that good.**

**Mine: A creepy "zombie bridesmaid" costume for my friend's bachelorette party. And a spot for the Friday Free For All, courtesy of Ninapolitan! Catch me THIS FRIDAY, 11/6! **

**Not Mine: Edward, who if I had my way, would be ripping off my creepy "zombie bridesmaid" costume and having his wicked way with me. Oh, and Twilight. That's not mine, either. **

**Chapter 18: The Hunt**

**CARLISLE POV**

Ah, peace and quiet. It was one of those rare days where nearly everyone had somewhere else to be, leaving me to have a few hours of unbroken solitude. I loved my family dearly, but it was inevitable that living with a house full of vampires with sensitive hearing could get a little difficult at times.

Rosalie, Alice, and my dear Esme were out with a realtor looking at another house in Port Angeles for Esme to buy and renovate.

My three boys, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, had gone to Newton's Outfitters for some new camping gear. Before they left, I had overheard them making up some far-fetched story about how a random storm had blown the tents away or something, necessitating the purchase of completely new gear.

They would probably antagonize that Newton boy as well -- I believe his name was Mike. If I recalled correctly, he had come into the hospital twice with broken limbs and always whined when I set them, even with painkillers. Mike reminded me of a golden retriever, but in a shedding, slobbering, needy way.

It had been several days since Theda had come out of her trance state. Even after a careful examination, I couldn't find anything physically wrong with her, although her eyes remained a deep onyx. This began to fade, however, when she started feeding every day. After a few days, the black had receded from the outer rim and her light golden irises had started to become visible, making her gaze much less unnerving. The topaz and black together resembled tiger stripes. At this rate, the black would most likely be gone by the end of the following week. Until then, Theda would have to remain cooped up in the house, unable to go anywhere but out to hunt. Humans might find her irises a little _too _unnatural.

My thoughts drifted from my newest daughter to my youngest son. Years ago when I had saved Edward from the Spanish flu, I had acted impulsively out of pure loneliness, out of the simple, driving need of a companion. I never regretted changing him, although I eventually realized that he didn't share my belief that we had souls, and that we were not necessarily monsters. However, over time he adapted well to our lifestyle and seemed content, if not a little empty.

I chuckled a little to myself when I thought of how differently Edward had been acting over the past month: watching Theda when she was with Alice; following her up to her room whenever she went; the spontaneous hug in the woods; the unusual amount of time he spent in her room, and keeping her company as she recovered. I had always worried that I had turned Edward when he was too young; trapping him permanently in a "girls have cooties" stage, and that he would never find anyone he was interested in, anyone to give his heart to. Who knew my son was just extremely picky? I was very glad I was wrong. Now Edward had to realize on his own that if he just allowed himself to feel, Theda would be a wonderful match for him. They could be very good for each other; they were a lot alike, kindred spirits, if you will.

After my conversation with Jasper where he admitted that he suspected Theda fancied Edward, I tried to pay more attention to her actions. With years of experience, she was far stealthier than my son, but I would catch her watching him from time to time, always with a wistful look on her face. I was beginning to think Jasper was right, but I wanted confirmation. I sighed heavily, shaking my head. When did I get so nosy?

This particular afternoon, five days after the Volturi had paid us a visit, I had the day off from the hospital. I was researching a patient's condition in some medical journals, when I heard someone approach my study door. I usually kept the door closed so I wouldn't disturb anyone else in the house; even though everyone could still hear everything, it was just the simple idea of privacy that helped me concentrate. With everyone else gone, there was only one vampire it could be on the other side.

I looked up at the heavy door when I heard three small taps. "Come in," I said, smiling, and Theda cautiously entered my study. Looking at my cluttered desk, her face fell.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, I didn't realize you were working on something. I can come back later," she offered, backing up a step to leave. She was such a sweet, polite woman.

"Not at all, Theda. You're not disturbing me," I assured her. "What can I do for you?" I closed the thick volume I was reading and gazed at my newest daughter.

She walked a few paces farther into the room, looking a little self-conscious, despite our many talks together. Since she was actually older than I was, it was refreshing to talk to someone who had lived through history as I had, and I thoroughly enjoyed speaking with her. As Theda became more comfortable with me, we spoke about her past, and how she felt about some of the things that occurred. Since this was likely the first time she'd had the opportunity to discuss her life truthfully with anyone, I made sure to give her my undivided attention. Over the past few months, I had noticed a marked change in her attitude and feelings about what and who she was, all for the better, but she still had a lot of negative feelings holed up inside.

The corners of my mouth turned up a little when I reflected on the new bond we shared, though there was two topics we never touched upon…Edward, or her human love life.

"I was just hoping I could look through some of your books today. I've started to run out of reading material, and I remembered there were at least a couple of books here that I wanted to read. Do you mind? I can come back later if you're busy."

"Of course not! Feel free to take as long as you need, and read whatever you'd like," I offered.

Theda's face brightened into a dazzling smile. "Thank you!" With that, she began to peruse through the high shelves of books.

I went back to reading and time passed quickly. I looked at the clock and realized that three hours had passed. Theda still stood in front of one shelf, motionless. She must have been standing there for a while, because I hadn't been aware of any movement in at least two hours.

"Are you alright, Theda?" I asked, concerned. She turned to me, startled.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. I was just having trouble choosing between a few books. I can't decide which to read first. I think I'll wait for Alice to get here, she can tell me which one I'll pick."

As if on cue, I heard the Mercedes pull into the garage and the three ladies exited the vehicle, laughing lightly. I could hear Alice's tiny footfalls as she sprinted up the stairs and raced into the study, grinning like the cat that got the canary. She uncharacteristically closed the door behind her.

"You look pleased, Alice. How did it go?" I asked her, genuinely interested.

"Oh, Carlisle, you'd love it!" Alice gushed. "Esme has so many great ideas for the house. We won't live there, of course, but she'll renovate and then sell it as is. It's going to be fabulous!" Even after all these years, Alice's boundless energy still amazed me.

Alice flitted over to Theda, grabbed a novel off of the wall and handed it to her. As an afterthought, Alice put it back on the shelf and selected another. I stifled a laugh when I saw the title. _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies._

"Here, read this one first. You'll like it the best. You can read the others later."

"Thanks, Alice, that one looks great," Theda agreed, pleased with Alice's selection.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Theda asked, confused as Alice took her sleeve and led her over to the leather sofa where they both sat down. Theda clutched the paperback to her, her posture closed off.

"I know Carlisle wanted talk to you, so I figured we should get it out of the way before the guys get back," Alice stated matter-of-factly. I looked up sharply at Alice. How did she know? Never mind, I had learned not to ask when it involved Alice.

I smiled sheepishly at Theda. "Alice is right. I did want to talk for a few minutes with you, Theda. But would you please come here? I just want to take a quick look at your eyes first." I was stalling, but it was legitimate.

Theda leaned closer to me, and I did a quick examination of her eyes. The color was better, but still streaky and inhuman. "Good. Maybe they'll be back to normal in another week. Feeding every day seems to have helped." She nodded in agreement.

"Actually, may I start, Carlisle?" Alice asked abruptly, glancing quickly at the clock on my wall.

"Of course you may." I was happy for the interruption. I had a feeling that Alice knew what I wanted to discuss anyway, and I gladly let her have the floor.

Alice turned to Theda, who was watching her warily. "I've noticed, especially since our little chat before the Volturi came, that you rather like Edward."

Theda groaned, but didn't disagree with her. I decided that this conversation would be infinitely more interesting than the medical journal, so I closed the book and turned to face the girls.

Alice paused, as though she was waiting for Theda to say something. Theda covered her face with her hands, and Alice grinned wickedly. "Or perhaps that's an understatement?"

"Has it been that obvious?" Theda's voice was muffled by her arms, and Alice laughed lightly at her response.

"No, it hasn't, Theda. But I _am _married to an empath, so he fills me in on these things," Alice said soothingly. She put an arm around Theda's shoulders, taking care to only touch her clothing.

Theda grudgingly nodded. "Go on, Alice. But I don't see what good it will do because Edward likely doesn't even want to be friends. He was with me for a while when I was recovering, but probably only because he felt he had to be. Otherwise, he stays away from me like I'm infected with the plague, which it's better he does, anyway."

"Why on earth would you believe that he should feel that way?" I asked her. I was beginning to think both she and my son were the most unobservant vampires ever created, at least in regards to each other.

Theda shrugged into Alice's shoulder and looked at the floor. "Carlisle, even when I was human, I practically couldn't get anyone to marry me, even as a last resort. No one wanted me, and that's because there's nothing about me that would be worth it to anyone, especially Edward. And the things I've done, the lives I've taken…" Theda trailed off and Alice threw her other arm around her, hugging her tight.

"You can't let that define you! You said yourself that marriage back then was nothing more than a commercial transaction. Just because they wouldn't pay the price your father wanted didn't mean you weren't worth anything. You would have been priceless." Alice spoke softly as she stroked Theda's hair, comforting her.

"Do you really think so?" Theda mumbled skeptically.

Alice nodded. "You're a catch, and whether Edward realizes it or not is up to him. He can be pretty thick-headed sometimes."

"Thank you, Alice." Theda tightened her arms around her tiny sister, and her body visibly relaxed.

I knew that it would take more than Alice's words to help Theda realize that she was more than worthy of her own happiness, but I could tell that Alice had helped a great deal. Theda picked her head up and smiled at her. "You both are so sweet. No one has ever said any of that to me before. But then again, you were the first people I had ever told about that part of my life."

I smiled warmly back at Theda. "You're very welcome, my dear. And I agree wholeheartedly with Alice. You would have been priceless. Just don't assume that Edward doesn't return your feelings."

Theda's mouth popped open and she stared incredulously at me, tiger eyes skeptical.

"I know Edward has been avoiding you," I acknowledged, "and has been for the past few days as well since you woke up, but I think his feelings may run a little deeper than you can see. He's never experienced any of this before. It's all new to him, at least on the level of actually experiencing the feelings _himself_."

Theda looked at me quizzically, but Alice answered instead. "Since Edward can read minds, he has seen nearly everything there is to see in the human and vampire world, and consequently experienced them _through_ the minds of others. But experiencing them first hand is all new for him."

"Oh, I understand. This is all new for me, too," Theda admitted. "But that's impossible. I'm definitely not convinced he likes me. If he does, then what the hell is his problem? Is he just shy?"

I nodded. "He is, to a degree, especially around members of the opposite sex. When we lived in Denali, Alaska, there was a female up there who took an interest in Edward. Her name was Tanya. He only saw her as a friend, at _most_ like a sister, and, being as polite as he is, he tried to make that clear, but she had a hard time taking 'no' for an answer." I chuckled a little at the memory of Edward hiding from Tanya. I had never seen anyone go to such great lengths to avoid someone else.

"Poor Edward actively ran from her, avoiding her constantly. If Tanya went hunting, he would stay home. If she were at home, Edward would lock himself in his room or go hunting. He never wanted to be around her. But, because he's such a gentleman, he preferred to avoid her completely than hurt her feelings."

Theda frowned. "So how is this any different from how he's been behaving _here_? _With me_?"

"Haven't you noticed? Edward doesn't actually _avoid_ you. In fact, he's been watching you _constantly_," Alice giggled.

"When you were with me at the dining room table before the Volturi came, he was close by the entire time. When you go upstairs, he follows you. After the Volturi, when you were unresponsive, he spent the most time with you out of all of us. Do you remember any of that?" Alice prodded.

Theda nodded slowly. "Yes, I do remember. He lay on the bed with me sometimes; it felt calming to have him there. Comfortable."

I raised an eyebrow, having heard this for the first time. Alice just smirked, probably having seen it.

"He was very upset after the Volturi came, Theda," I told her. "Edward was concerned that you wouldn't get better, and it frightened him. Now, I think he's more scared of you rejecting him. He doesn't want to put himself out there because _he_ doesn't think he's good enough for _you_." I knew I was saying a bit more than I should, but I firmly believed that Edward needed a push in the right direction.

Stunned, Theda leaned against the back of the couch, still holding the book Alice had picked out. "So, what am I supposed to do? I still can't be sure that he feels _anything_ for me until he admits it himself."

"True," Alice reasoned, "but you can help him see. Just spend some time with Edward, talk to him. See where things go. The guys will be home in fifteen minutes; why don't you ask him to go hunting with you. You haven't gone yet today."

Theda smiled reluctantly. "Okay. I'll try that. Please don't say anything to him, though. I don't even know where this will lead, and I'd rather be friends with Edward than nothing at all."

"Agreed! Don't worry, Theda. Everything will work out all right." Alice jumped up from the sofa and ran to the window. "Oh, and there'll be lots of elk out. You shouldn't have a problem finding your dinner."

Theda laughed, "Thanks. I'll ask Edward when they get back." She stood up from the sofa. "And thank you too, Carlisle," she said warmly. I returned her smile and nodded back at her. Theda left my study, the door clicking shut softly behind her, and I turned to Alice.

"What have you seen, Alice?" I whispered, curious.

"He'll go with her," Alice sounded thoughtful. "Beyond that, it's hazy."

Just then, we both heard the loud roar of Emmett's Jeep. My three boys were back from Newton's. Alice and I looked at each other, and I'm sure we were thinking the same thing – show time.

**THEDA POV**

That had to be one of the strangest conversations I'd ever had. Edward felt the same way? I still wasn't convinced that was possible, especially given his behavior. However, a lot of what Carlisle and Alice said made sense. I was willing to chance it. What did I have to lose? Well, besides the possible love of my life and my remaining sanity.

I ran up to my room and changed out of my yoga pants and put jeans and a light-weight sweater on. I was in the process of finding some shoes when I heard the Jeep pull into the garage.

The guys were laughing about something they had done to a boy named Mike. From what I could hear, he was apparently in Edward's and Alice's grade in school, and they had exhausted him by asking him to haul all of their new camping equipment out to the Jeep. And, because his irritating curly-haired girlfriend worked at Newton's as well, he didn't want any help. So, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stood by watching while poor, sweaty, human Mike made seven trips to the Jeep, proving his manliness to ditzy Jessica. I almost felt bad for the kid, but I had observed human teenagers long enough to know they would do some pretty stupid things to impress their boyfriend or girlfriend. Ah, anything for love. Or for a good fuck. Humans were so predictable.

I put my sneakers on quickly and flew down the stairs, stopping at the top of the landing. I could hear the others…Carlisle and Alice were not-so-subtly hauling Jasper away with some excuse about a Civil War book they had found. Esme winked at me as she grabbed Emmett, telling him to go help Rosalie down in the garage, that his wife needed him to be the jack while she tuned the Jeep. That just left a very confused but delicious-looking Edward, standing alone in the middle of the living room.

**EDWARD POV**

What the hell was going on? We had barely gotten in the door when Jasper and Emmett were whisked away, leaving me by myself. Someone cleared their throat behind me; startled, I realized that I wasn't completely alone.

Theda came down the last few steps from upstairs. She was dressed casually in jeans and a form-fitting sweater, but she looked radiant.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and husky, a smile played at the corners of her luscious mouth.

_Come on, now would be the time to say something!_

"Hi," I replied. I think my voice actually cracked a little.

_Smooth, Edward, real smooth._

_Thanks, internal monologue. I love you, too._

Theda stopped a few feet in front of me. "I was wondering if you would go hunting with me today. I know I've been going every day, but it seems to be helping with my eyes. See?" She widened her already big, beautiful eyes; the black had started to fade and now only heavily streaked her irises. As I looked into her eyes, I began to realize why it's said that they are the windows to the soul.

_She's just asking to be friendly, not because she actually wants to go with you…there's no one else available. Right?_

I must have been quiet for too long, because Theda looked at the carpet and spoke again, her voice hesitant this time. "I'd really like the company, but if you have something planned…," she trailed off, looking away toward the window, and if I didn't know better, I would have sworn she looked disappointed.

"No!" I nearly shouted, "I'll come…along, with you, I mean. To go hunting."

_And any other way you can think of. Jesus man, get your mind out of the gutter!_ Not for the first time, I was very glad Theda couldn't read minds.

"Great." Theda smiled at me, a genuine, sweet smile that made her eyes light up. I saw Carlisle come down the stairs behind her.

"Have fun, you two." Carlisle walked into the dining room, reciting the bones of the human body in the original Latin.

I hesitated, watching my father disappear into the other room. Theda grasped my sleeve, being careful not to touch my skin, and gently pulled me toward the huge, south-facing windows. One of the panes melted away, allowing Theda and I to pass, the hole closing as soon as we were through.

"Show off," I mumbled good-naturedly as we landed on the lawn below. Theda smirked, but didn't let go of my sleeve. We jumped over to the other side of the river, stopping just shy of the forest's edge. The electricity between us was palpable.

"Alice said there'd be a lot of elk out tonight," Theda remarked, lightly biting her lower lip. She shifted her gaze to me, like she was looking right through me. I instantly felt naked.

I was desperate to diffuse some of the tension between us, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Want to race?" Truthfully, it was something I had wanted to do since Theda had arrived.

"I hear you're the fastest of the Cullens. I guess it's time to find out?" Theda taunted, biting her lip again. _That_ was certainly a distraction. She gracefully lowered herself into a starting position, which I matched.

"Where to?" she wondered.

"How about to the clearing where we met you? It's about five miles away," I suggested. It seemed logical, and Theda knew where it was. The baseball field didn't seem appropriate at all.

"You're on," Theda paused. "You count."

Grinning, I met her bright eyes. "Gladly. Take your mark. Set -- GO!"

We both took off, speeding silently through the forest. I watched her weave expertly through the trees, but I definitely wasn't going to let her win, gentleman or not. I winked at her and pushed harder, running as fast as I could. Looking around as I neared the clearing, I didn't see any sign of Theda. I stopped in the center, waiting and smiling smugly.

_Still undefeated_.

"Great job, Edward. I thought you'd never get here." Theda's voice came from one of the trees at the opposite end of the small open space. She would have had to arrive before me to have made her way over there without me seeing her.

I looked up and saw Theda perched on a low, thick branch in a giant spruce. Our eyes met and her face broke into a blinding smile. "Beat ya."

"Not by much though." I pretended to pout as I climbed the tree, sitting on the same branch Theda was settled on. I decided I loved being beaten by a girl. This one, anyway.

"No, not by much," she admitted, still grinning wickedly. "Now hush, I hear some elk, and they're coming our way." Theda jumped and climbed farther into the tree, catching a huge branch and swinging herself up onto it. I made my way up to where she was, happy that the branches were wide and strong enough, even at this height, to support the two of us.

From my perch close to the body of the tree, I admired Theda. Her movements were graceful and feline as she leaned and crouched over the branch, watching, stalking her prey from over a hundred feet up. Theda's body was perfect. I knew that people back in the Middle Ages were smaller, so Theda would actually have been on the tall side. I guessed she was about five foot two or five foot four; her head would come up to about my chin. Her body wasn't tiny like Alice's or statuesque like Rose's; instead, she was compact and lightly muscular, more like a professional athlete, but with feminine curves. And her clothing showed everything off perfectly. I would have to thank Alice again for all of the shopping trips. Perhaps she would take requests? I was startled out of my train of thought by the light thudding of approaching hoof-beats.

The herd of elk parted the underbrush as they trotted, heading directly under our tree. "Are you going to show off again?" I teased, lowering my voice and grabbing the branch above me to help hold my balance, not that I really needed it.

"If you'd like," Theda playfully replied. I motioned for her to continue, and she winked back at me as I had done earlier.

_Guh. Heaven help me._

**THEDA POV**

I waited until the elk were just under the tree and I ran down the branch, pausing at the end to jump, arms outstretched. I felt gravity take hold and I fell, purposely twisting elegantly in the air as a platform diver would, expertly avoiding branches on the way down. Turning my body, I landed squarely on the back of a huge bull, biting into the artery at his neck and pulling him down on top of me as I drained his massive body.

When I was finished, I felt rather sloshy. I was almost _too _full from hunting over the past few days. I lay on the ground relaxing a moment, the bull still on top of my legs. Suddenly, I looked up to see Edward standing over me, his beautiful face lit up with a lopsided grin as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, attempting, and failing, to sound upset.

"From here, you look like a human who was crushed by a random falling elk. Like one fell from the heavens and squished you!"

I did my best "dead human" impression, letting my body go limp, sticking my tongue out and crossing my eyes. Edward laughed out loud again, easily one of my favorite sounds, as he reached down and moved the elk off of me.

Before I could get up on my own, Edward offered his hands to me to help me up. I looked at him like he'd gone crazy. Did he _want_ me to be able to read his mind? Or didn't he remember?

In answer to my unspoken question, Edward smiled his crooked smile. "Take my hands. It's okay."

I reached up and grasped his large hands with my small ones. His skin was smooth, and his fingers were long and lithe, perfect for playing the piano. _And other things,_ I thought briefly, before I remembered that he probably had an unobstructed view into my often dirty mind as well. Edward didn't seem to have noticed, though; for that, I was thankful. Through his thoughts, I mainly saw myself reflected as he saw me, mostly images. I got the impression he was working hard to keep his mind clear.

Edward pulled me up to my feet a little harder than I anticipated, and suddenly he was standing very close. His scent was overwhelming; I was surrounded by _Edward. _I took a slow, deep breath, allowing him to invade my senses. I heard him do the same and I shuddered, feeling my body respond to him in a very intimate way.

Involuntarily, I took another step forward, effectively closing the space between us. I could only hear a few quiet thoughts; Edward was thinking _Oh my god _over and over, and I'm pretty sure mine were just as incoherent at that moment. Brain mush.

I was vaguely aware that we were still holding hands, and I took a few seconds to furtively look him over. He looked so handsome in his jeans and blue button-down, like walking sex. My brain disintegrated further.

As if our bodies had choreographed a routine without our knowledge, I slowly tipped my face up and to the side, Edward mirroring my actions. Our eyes met and his scent overwhelmed me as we moved closer, and I was intensely aware that I was breathing hard. We both leaned in at the same time, and our lips gently touched. At that moment, I never felt more complete. Our lips pressed together softly; his were smooth and comfortable as they sensually moved with mine. I let go of one of his hands; his free one wound around the small of my back, holding me close, and mine found its way into his disheveled bronze hair.

Unexpectedly, as though I had slapped him, Edward pulled away, his eyes wild, afraid.

_Oh my God, what have I done? I can't do this! I can't do this!_ His thoughts were loud, disjointed and frightened.

"Edward! What's wrong?" I cried out, moving toward him, but Edward backed up another step and held his hands out in front of him, begging me to keep my distance.

"Theda, I'm so sorry, I can't. I just can't," Edward gasped, turning and running away in the direction of the house. His thoughts echoed what he had just said: _I can't do this to her._

Standing there, I began to panic. What had just happened? I had never felt so confused and rejected.

"EDWARD!" I screamed into the forest, my strangled cry swallowed by the thicket. It was useless; I could no longer hear him, or his thoughts.

He was gone.

**A/N: **_**WAIT!**_** **throws up hands to stop the flying rotten vegetables****

****peeks out** **

**Whew, okay. I understand if you're angry, but please bear with me on this. Edward kind of scared himself a bit there…things are going to change, and **_**quickly**_**. Just trust me…I know what I'm doing.**

**Oh, and review, please? Even if I made you mad? Since I'm feeling especially evil and the next chapter is on the shorter side, if I get a good response to this chapter, I might be tempted to post it a little early. **

**The Forums, for discussing how evil I am: ****http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=33&t=5293**

**One last thing: the book Alice picked out for Theda is real…I have a copy, and it's hysterical. **


	19. Chapter 19 What Have I Done?

**A/N: Okay, so that wasn't quite the ice breaker that you expected from these two, and believe me, I tried a **_**lot**_** of different things to convince Edward that he didn't have to do that, but nothing worked. Stick with me on this…things change **_**very**_** quickly, and I don't think you'll be disappointed. **

**As promised, here is this short little chapter…nobody bit my head off, but Edward sure did get a good slap by you lovely readers! And he's about to get another one…**

**Thank you to Steph for bestowing her awesome beta powers on my little story.**

**Mine: plane tickets home for the holidays!**

**Not Mine: plane tickets to Forks to molest Edward; Twilight, or anything else Twilight related. **

**There's a super-important A/N at the end, so make sure you read that. **

**Chapter 19: What Have I Done?**

**EDWARD POV**

I flew through the forest as fast as I could toward the house, my thoughts a jumbled mess. Part of me was elated. Theda had kissed me! Or I had kissed her! Honestly, I wasn't exactly sure what had happened.

The other part of me, the part that made me run, insisted that it _shouldn't_ happen. I wasn't good enough for her; I was only worthy to admire her from afar. I didn't know what I was thinking -- it was like my body belonged to someone else, and then our lips met and it was like heaven. I was _home_. But I couldn't ruin her life that way -- she shouldn't be with a monster like me.

_Jasper said you shouldn't put her on a pedestal, that you are more than good enough for her. And what if he's right? That she does feel the same way? Oh, god, what have I done? _These thoughts shot through my mind, not calming me down in the slightest.

I stopped running and listened carefully for a few seconds; I couldn't hear Theda's thoughts, which meant that she was either far out of range or that she was blocking me.

Suddenly, a familiar tone broke through my reverie. I heard her way before I saw her.

_EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN. COME HOME RIGHT NOW._

Alice was pissed. More than pissed, actually; from the images she was showing me, she was ready to rip me apart. As I arrived back at the house, I was suddenly bombarded with the equally violent thoughts of the others.

_Stupid son of a bitch. What the fuck did you do to Theda, Edward? Alice just told us what she saw. _

_Son, I'm very disappointed in you. I know you were raised better than that! _

_Jesus, Edward, what the fuck happened? I could feel that emotional explosion from all the way over there. _

_Seriously, Edward, you have the communication skills of a, well, seventeen-year-old boy!_

_Way to fuck up a good thing, douche bag. _

_I'm so ready to rip your arms off and beat you to your second death with them. _

_You are such a piece of shit, Edward. And you call yourself a gentleman when you're really a coward. You really don't deserve her. _

The mental barrage continued and their thoughts were harsh; my family had never spoken to me like that before, out loud or mentally. I ran up to the porch, in no way ready to encounter the angriest group of vampires I had ever seen. I almost would have rather met the Volturi face-to-face singlehandedly. Even Esme looked ready to commit murder.

Alice met me head on, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched. "Edward, if you have any desire to keep your body parts where they currently are, tell me that what I saw didn't actually happen."

Alice played the vision for me in her mind.

_Theda and I were kissing, then I saw me running away, like a coward._

Watching what happened from the point of view of Alice's vision, a chill ran through my body and I felt crippling shame cross my face. My sister saw, and I was honestly terrified for my life. A loud growl left Alice as she began to move toward me, but was thankfully restrained by Jasper.

"Alice, I need to explain!" I begged loudly, backing up a step. "I did what was best for Theda, she deserves so much better than me."

"Save it." Alice turned on her heel and stomped into the house, the others filing in after her, exchanging looks. No one met my eyes.

Emmett and Jasper grabbed me and pulled me into the house, forcefully sitting me down on the sofa, which cracked a little under the impact. I winced at Esme, but she was still boring holes in my skull with her eyes. No one could make you feel worse about yourself than a disappointed Esme.

"Edward, do you realize what you did?" Alice snarled, shaking from anger. I shook my head weakly. "With the things she's told us…"

"Alice," Carlisle sharply cut her off, "you need to calm down. Perhaps I should tell him." I looked feebly at Carlisle, waiting for him to continue.

"Edward, I'm very disappointed in you. Why you would run off on her like that, it's beyond inexcusable. Or why you feel that you know what Theda's best interests are. You have no right to decide that for her, none at all. At any rate, I have some very important things to share with you, and you _will_ listen to everything I have to tell you, do you understand me?" I nodded, unable to speak. Carlisle rarely was so firm with any of us, and he had my full attention.

"Edward," my father confessed, "Theda has told us some things about herself that I don't think you know. Besides the fact that she simply didn't tell you, part of it is that I don't think you have read her correctly, and part of it is your inexperience. Theda admitted to us that she has feelings for you, but never thought that you would return them."

My head spun and I took in a ragged breath. Was it possible for vampires to feel dizzy? She couldn't possibly feel the same way, could she? I had been the one to kiss her, after all…isn't that what had happened?

"Theda has some issues that stem from her early human life when she wasn't married off at an appropriate age. Part of her is happy that it happened, but there's an irrational part of her that believes that she wasn't _worthy_ of anyone's time or affection because no one wanted to pay her father, and still isn't. It seems silly now, but that was a big deal for her, because that's how things were done when she was human. She still believes to some degree that she's not worth anything, that _no one would want her_." Carlisle emphasized the last few words and stared pointedly at me.

My mouth fell open in shock and I felt nauseous for the first time in over eighty years.

My father stopped talking, and I took a moment to process what he had just told me. "_Oh, god_." I choked out, covering my mouth. I felt even more ill. _Oh my god. What have I done?_

I looked around at my family, who now watched me with pity instead of anger. "I was only trying to save her. From me," I rasped. "I never meant for her to be hurt. She has it wrong; it's me…I'm the one who isn't good enough for her." I clutched my head in my hands, running them through my hair, which I'm sure was standing out at odd angles.

"But you see, Edward, that's where you're wrong. If you both feel the same way, what does it matter?" I looked up at Emmett, who sternly met my eyes and kept talking. "Jasper was right when he told you that every one of us is flawed." I shot a look at Jasper who shrugged as if to say, 'yeah, I told him.'

"Yeah, I found out about your little chats with Jasper and Carlisle, no big deal," Emmett brushed it off, "but if there's any time you should listen to them it's _now,_ little brother. You may be able to read minds, but you don't know _everything_. Somehow, all of us can see what you can't, and that is that Theda _really_ likes you, maybe even loves you. When you act like this, it makes me wonder _why_, but give her a chance. She's an awesome little sister, and you're a pretty cool brother, well, most of the time. And you two, well, you have some baggage, but if you talk, you should be able to work it out. Give it a shot. For _you_, and for _us_. Talk to her."

Two things never failed to surprise me: first, when Emmett said things that could be classified as words of wisdom, and second, when he was able to get through an entire speech without using the work "fuck". I knew when "serious Emmett" made an appearance, I needed to pay attention.

My head swam as I processed what he and Carlisle had said. Again, I wished I could vomit.

"You're right, Em." I shook my head. "I'm an idiot. An ass. Oh, god, what did I do?" I began to sob dryly again, feeling no relief from the tearless action as I hid my head in my hands. This time, I felt gentle arms curl around me. I looked up into my mother's face.

"Oh, Edward, I don't agree with what you did, but you need to learn to let people in. I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Theda, and I've never seen anyone look at you the way Theda does."

_Why was everyone aware of this but ME?_

"Not even Tanya?" I asked, only half joking. Just remembering the strawberry-blonde's over the top overtures made me feel ill again. I definitely preferred brunettes.

"Ugh, no, especially not Tanya," Esme declared, making an unladylike gagging noise. "She just looked at you like you were a piece of meat." Everyone, including me, laughed a little at that, and I felt the tension in the room lift a little.

"Theda…Theda looks at you like…like you're her _everything_," Esme told me, leaving me speechless.

"What should I do? Where is she?" I asked, looking at Alice. Alice's face went blank for a moment as she had a vision, and then she looked distraught.

"Alice, what is it? Tell me! Show me! Please!" I pleaded, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Theda's right where you left her, Edward. She hasn't moved from the clearing this whole time," Alice said softly, her voice sad. "You shouldn't go to her; it's not good for your future."

"What are you talking about?! I have to go to her, to make things right." I got up, but Alice pushed me back down on the couch, which creaked again.

_Sorry, Esme. I'll buy you another one._

"I can't let you, Edward. Esme, Rose, and I will go. You need to stay here. Trust me." Alice reluctantly let me view one of the hazy visions she had had; I was searching in vain for one of my arms which had been ripped off. I shuddered and gave in; I knew not to bet against Alice.

"Then what?" I whispered. I didn't want to get ripped apart, but I also didn't want to let Theda leave. I couldn't lose her.

"Well, you need to try to get her to talk to you, like Emmett said, but she's going to shoot you down. I don't know for how long, and frankly, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you because you deserve every second of it," she snorted. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, but I wholeheartedly agreed. I was an asshole.

"You'd sure as hell better put in the effort over that time, because she _will_ talk to you eventually, I've seen it. I would try hunting with her again," Alice insisted, poking me hard in the chest.

_Damn tiny, pointy, pixie fingers hurt like a mother._

"After that, it's up to you. Frankly, I would suggest starting with a little thing called _honesty_. That usually works."

Alice turned on a dime and beckoned for the other ladies to follow her, leaving me with my father and brothers. After a few moments, I could no longer hear Alice, Rosalie, or Esme.

"How long have you known?" I asked feebly. They knew what I meant.

"From Theda? Officially confirmed today when she spoke to Alice and me in my study. I think Alice has known for a while now. From you? Since the day she arrived." Carlisle's response floored me, and I looked at my brothers. Emmett rolled his eyes at me and Jasper shrugged.

"We've been trying to tell you, Edward, but you weren't ready to hear it," Jasper said softly, calming me a bit with his gift. I fought the sensation; I deserved every bit of the pain I was feeling.

"We've spoken a few times about this and you never believed us. I don't know why you feel you have to be a martyr, but all of us have been dealt the same hand here, brother. We're all the same, and we all try to make the best of our lives together. I know you don't begrudge us any happiness, and I would hope you know that you are as deserving as you believe we are." I opened my mouth to respond and Jasper held his hand up, stopping me.

"Just hear me out, Edward," he insisted. "I can tell better than anyone here how you feel about Theda, and if they all notice it, too, it's because something about _you_ has changed. Our kind, when something changes us, it's permanent. Like when I met Alice, I felt myself become a better man…I only wanted to live for her, going cold turkey from hunting humans, finding your family, whatever it took to make her happy. And your change, it's been for the better. I've felt things from you in the past month since Theda's been with us that I've _never_ sensed from you before." Jasper chuckled, mentally listing the emotions. Lust was among the top five. So was joy.

"Honestly, as I've gotten to know her, I've started to notice that Theda feels the same way about you," he continued. "Her feelings have been very similar, _especially_ when you're around, and Carlisle is right. She doesn't truly feel worthy of anyone's love and affection, though she's been much happier since she moved in. She's very independent and doesn't like to rely on others, but that's normal…she's been on her own for a very long time, and has just accepted her situation. But it also makes it easier for her to hide behind that façade."

Carlisle nodded. "Even though it was only about two hundred fifty years for me until I found Esme, I still felt like I was destined to be alone. It's been much longer than that for Theda, and as I told you, she has some very sensitive feelings stemming from her human life."

I remembered how Carlisle's thoughts and emotions had changed when he found and turned Esme; how he didn't feel worthy of her company and how _I_ wished they would simply acknowledge their feelings for each other and get it over with instead of subjecting me to their thoughts on the subject, which usually involved _not_ telling the other how they felt. Had I been doing _that_?

_Yes, you have, dumbass._

_Once again, thank you, internal monologue._

I had been avoiding my feelings for Theda, hoping that if I ignored them, they would simply go away. Fortunately or unfortunately, as Jasper could undoubtedly attest to, they hadn't gone away but had actually become more intense as I got to know her. I liked her more and more as I learned about her, either directly or indirectly through my family.

My feelings had come to a head earlier that evening when we had kissed, and like the scared, panicked seventeen-year-old I sometimes was, I pulled away, terrified, and ran. Something clicked at that moment, and I knew I had to fix what I had done. I just hoped it wasn't too late.

Jasper smiled at me, sensing the shift in my feelings. "That's better, Edward. I'm definitely getting a lot less self-doubt and a lot more acceptance and resoluteness. Remember what Alice said – Theda will eventually talk to you again. So go over what you want to tell her while you wait, but be honest with her and let her in, and I have a feeling she'll open up to you. I bet there's a lot more she has to say."

Jasper leaned in from where he knelt in front of me on the sofa and hugged me, taking me by surprise. It was rare for him to show any affection for anyone other than Alice, but the gesture was genuine. He released me and I was unexpectedly enveloped in Emmett's huge arms, his thoughts full of how he just wanted me and his new sister to be as happy as he was with Rosalie. I briefly wondered if that's all they ever wanted for me, but I just never paid attention. Lastly, my father took his turn. Carlisle had never been shy about showing how he felt about us, and often bestowed fatherly affection on us.

"Son, you deserve all of the happiness this world has to offer. If you don't believe it for yourself, at least believe it for us. We want nothing more than for you to be happy." All three of them nodded in agreement, and I wanted to cry again.

"Thank you," I stuttered, frankly overwhelmed and at a loss for words. I made up my mind to fight for what I wanted, and that was Theda, if she would have me. Alice seemed to think she'd at least give me an audience after a while, so I would wait as long as it took.

Suddenly, Jasper's face drained of what little color it had, and he stood protectively in front of the sofa where I sat. "Edward, you had better go up to your room," he said nervously.

I listened, but I couldn't hear anything except for some muffled, partially blocked thoughts. The ladies were close, and they were trying to their best to keep their minds clear. Abruptly, Alice's thoughts broke through.

_Edward, get out of there, NOW!_

**A/N: As that last line dictates, Theda's not going to just roll over and accept Edward's apology…it's not going to be **_**quite**_** that simple. Edward had better hold on to his manties…and review, please! I would love to hear what you think!**

**One last thing…some lovely gals from the fandom started an auction to benefit Alex's Lemonade Stand to help fight childhood cancer. Some of us authors are auctioning off our work to benefit this great cause. I have a one-shot up for bidding, and bidding will start at $25, but I'd like to go for more. If you'd like me to write for you, check out my listing, or any of the other awesome authors up for grabs. Bidding starts on 11/15 and goes through 11/20.**

**Check out the blog here: ****http://www. thefandomgivesback. com/**

**And my auction offering here: ****http://thefandomgivesback. proboards. ?board=fic&action=display&thread=212**


	20. Chapter 20 Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N: You all certainly seemed to like the last chapter. Edward has his work cut out for him, as you'll see.**

**Many thanks to my beta, Steph, who is all kinds of awesome. **

**The title of this chapter is from the phrase, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", which is paraphrased from a play written by William Congreve in 1697 called 'The Mourning Bride.' I don't own that, Twilight, Edward, or any Lady GaGa lyrics, though her bubble outfit is pretty neat. Maybe she'll make me one? **

**Chapter 20: Hell Hath No Fury**

**THEDA POV**

Red.

That's all I could see.

Fucking _red_.

One minute I was sharing a very intimate experience with someone who, just for a _moment_, gave me the impression he felt the same way about _me_ as I did about _him_, and the next I'm staring at the empty space in front of me that he used to occupy.

_Because that bastard fucking ran away. _

I don't even know how long I stood there, just staring at the spot where Edward had been standing. I could even see the dried leaves that he had crushed beneath his feet. I desperately needed an outlet for the rage that filled me; I couldn't go directly back to the house because I would be damned if I took it out on Esme's architecture.

Resisting the urge to viciously maul the carcass of the elk I had just drained, I ran to the other side of the clearing where I spotted a pile of baseball-sized rocks. Perfect. Picking one up, I threw it as hard as I could at a cedar tree about fifty yards away. The impact was gratifying: with the velocity the rock was traveling, it punched a hole through the tree trunk, causing bark to explode everywhere.

Fourteen rocks later, the tall cedar fell with a satisfying crunch, taking several small saplings with it.

_If your heart hasn't beat in years, can it still break?_

_Shut up. Just. Shut. Up. _

I crushed the remaining rocks into powder in my fists, half-heartedly imagining they were Edward's head. Even through the cloud of wrath, I somehow couldn't find it in me to completely wish him harm; my feelings for him were still too strong. Acknowledging this fact actually pissed me off even more. Having run out of rocks, I opted for standing still as a statue, valiantly trying to gain back any control that I had over my roller coaster emotions.

About ten minutes later, I heard them approach. Well, that's not entirely accurate…I heard their thoughts first, well before their actual voices.

…_I wish I could see farther out, but I can't, it's so damn hazy. Why is this so screwed up? Stupid Edward…_

…_Alice said she's not going to hurt us, but I know how upset I would be if Emmett did that to me. I'm surprised most of the trees are still standing…_

…_He was so upset when we left; I hope Carlisle will talk to him, poor boy…_

I sighed and wiped my dusty hands off on my pants. It was only Alice, Rosalie and Esme. I didn't have the energy to marvel at the fact that their mental voices matched up almost identically with their speaking ones. I moved to the middle of the clearing and sat down in as non-threatening of a way as possible. I wanted them to know that I didn't have any intention of hurting them, their concern was unfounded.

I desperately needed to touch Rose or Esme though…I wasn't sure how much longer I could take hearing their thoughts, especially since they revolved around _him_. The constant stream of their internal monologues was overwhelming. I wondered briefly how Edward put up with it day in and day out, but just thinking of him made me angry again, and I clenched my teeth hard enough to bite through steel.

_Great. Just fucking great._

"Esme, will you go to her first? I imagine she still has Edward's ability to read minds, so it'll probably be easier for her if you touch her to erase it."

"Alice, she can probably hear us. We're pretty close to the clearing and you're not exactly being quiet," Rosalie pointed out.

"Oh, right." Alice sounded a little embarrassed.

The three of them came silently out of the trees and Esme made her way to me first, taking my face in her hands, kissing my forehead and then silently enveloping me in a warm, motherly hug. The biting anger dissipated for a moment, then flared brightly again when I smelled _him_ on her clothing. _He_ did not deserve her comfort. Asshole.

Rosalie came up to me with an uncharacteristic look of sympathy on her face.

_Get your heart ripped out and the ice queen melts a little. _

_Oh, come on, that's not entirely fair. She's been very pleasant to you. I think she likes you, as a friend and as a sister. _

_Again, shut up! Just let me wallow in my self-pity._

Rosalie brushed my hair out of my eyes as Esme pulled away from me. "Are you okay?" Rose asked tentatively.

_I know she means well, but what the fuck kind of question is that?!_

I sighed, suppressing every instinct I had to be rude and sarcastic. "No, I'm not. Not by a long shot. I just want to go back, and I don't want to talk about it right now," I declared, avoiding eye contact with all three of them.

They all nodded; their relief was overwhelmingly obvious. If I were them, I don't think I'd want to talk to me right now, either.

"Come on, we'll get you back to the house," Alice promised. I noticed she stayed away from me, making certain that there was no chance of skin-to-skin contact.

The slow, nearly human-paced jog back to the Cullen mansion took about ten minutes and as we neared the house, Edward consumed my thoughts more and more. My thoughts on what he did and how I felt became so overwhelming that before crossing the river I actually had to stop and rip out another tree, violently tearing the branches from it. My body shook from head to toe with ill-concealed rage. Alice looked stricken and I growled involuntarily at her. I'd apologize later.

"Um, maybe we should take you in through the garage," Alice meekly suggested, glancing nervously at her mother and sister.

"Fine," I snapped, heading toward that wing of the house. I paused impatiently outside of the garage door, waiting for someone to open it. A few seconds later, Alice punched in the key code and we entered the room that was Rosalie's sanctuary.

I was rarely in the garage for any length of time; I was usually only there long enough to park my car and enter the house. There was plenty of space for at least eight or nine vehicles, but only seven of the large bays were taken: one by my blue Lexus; another by Carlisle's black Mercedes; Alice's canary yellow Porsche; Rosalie's red BMW convertible; and Emmett's huge Jeep. The other two spaces were occupied by a shiny silver Volvo and an Aston Martin Vanquish. Both of these were Edward's cars.

An evil grin took up residency on my face.

_How'd that get there?_

In a flash I knew what I was going to do, and from the look on her face, so did Alice, who clapped a hand over her mouth, stifling a horrified cry. She looked like she was going to say something, but the look on my face silenced her. Again, I'd apologize later.

I knew Edward loved his Volvo. He drove the damn thing everywhere, only reluctantly letting anyone else drive it and rarely taking the Vanquish out at all. I don't even know why he had the fancier car; he loved that shiny silver thing more than…well, obviously _me_. It was his baby.

_Fucking Dad-mobile. _

It only took me a fraction of a second to position myself in front of the offensive silver vehicle. I picked up the front endand walked calmly forward, pushing as I moved. The car protested but slid back, coming to a rest against the rear wall of the garage. I kept moving and the whole front end crumpled like an accordion. So did the back end, collapsing inwardly on itself against the thick concrete wall. Safety glass popped, creating spider-web patterns under the pressure, and the doors buckled satisfyingly. I doubted they'd open ever again. I moved forward a few more steps and let go, leaving two distinct handprints in the front bumper where I had been supporting the car. The Volvo's front end landed with a gratifying metallic groan.

The Volvo looked as though it had been hit by a Mack truck from both the front and back. It was less than half its original length, and definitely not drivable. Even Rosalie wouldn't be able to salvage this one, unless she wanted to start from scratch. I glanced over my shoulder at the three ladies, who were staring at me, openmouthed. I wondered for a second if I had gone too far, but chased that thought away.

Almost as an afterthought, I jumped onto what was left of the front end and easily broke my way through the shattered windshield. Leaning into the car, I ripped open the glove box and grabbed Edward's registration and insurance cards. Maybe I did feel a _teeny_ bit bad about it…nah.

"Here. You can break the news," I snarled coldly, unceremoniously shoving the paperwork at Rosalie, who took it, nodding mutely.

Leaving the three of them, I stalked upstairs, locking myself in Alice's bathroom. I had no desire to be anywhere near the third floor, and I knew Alice would see where I was and leave me alone.

I ran myself a hot bath in the whirlpool tub and prepared to stay in there for a while. Everyone was making an effort to be quiet, but I still heard the sounds of the others moving around, talking softly. From a distance I heard a few subdued knocks, then part of a muffled conversation during which Rosalie was telling someone, probably Edward, that it "definitely won't buff out." I noted with dissatisfaction that I couldn't hear his response, but I hoped he wanted to cry like a little girl.

_That's what you get, motherfucker._

I sank deeper into the white foam, trying in vain to clear my mind. But it was too much; the events of the past few hours were so overwhelming that I broke down, dryly sobbing into the vanilla-scented bubbles. I ducked my head under in the warm bath, hoping that the water cascading down my hair and face would simulate the cathartic feeling of release that real tears brought as a human. It didn't help.

Instead, my mind worked overtime…

How could I have been so stupid to even _entertain_ the idea that Edward would feel the same way? Surely I should have known better and done something to control myself, but my body acted like it was a whole other entity and I was just along for the ride. No control whatsoever. I had practically thrown myself at him! When I thought about it, I had really brought this on myself, hadn't I? Maybe I should leave. Was that really even an option anymore? Was I in too deep?

"Arrgh!" I wailed, burying my face in my hands. Frustrated, I drained some of the water from the tub and turned the hot water back on, filling it to capacity again. My cold vampire body had cooled the water too quickly for my taste. Although cool water didn't make me uncomfortable, the nice hot water had the same relaxing effect on my body as it would a human's. It was probably more psychological than physical, but I didn't care. It felt nice, comforting.

Time passed, and I repeated this action with the hot water five more times. As the minutes ticked by, I could feel my anger melting away. I must have been in the tub for at least a few hours when suddenly I heard gentle clicking noises coming from outside the locked door. I watched as the door tentatively swung open a crack, and Alice stuck her inky-spiked head through the small opening.

_I should have known Alice can pick locks._

I cocked an eyebrow as she noiselessly closed the door again and sat down on the vanity chair watching me, her eyes kind. Surprisingly, she wasn't displaying any of the manic energy she usually did, almost as though she were trying very hard to control herself. I appreciated the effort.

"What do you want, Alice?" I tiredly asked. I knew she had to have a reason for breaking in, other than the fact that this was her bathroom. It's not like she needed to pee or anything.

"Leaving won't help, you know," she said softly. My eyes widened in surprise; I hadn't expected that.

Alice smiled apologetically. "I could see you wrestling with the decision but you never committed to anything. I just thought I'd let you know that." She looked like she had more to say, but stayed silent.

"What aren't you telling me, Alice? What else did you see?" I pushed. She just shook her head in response, clearly torn.

"I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that you need to stay here. Leaving won't do you or anyone else any good." Alice said this with an air of such finality that although I wanted to argue, I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Alright, I won't leave. I didn't really want to anyway," I admitted, methodically popping bubbles with my index finger. "But do you promise to tell me what this is all about?"

"Eventually," she said, smirking, "and don't roll your eyes at me, missy. They'll get stuck like that."

I pouted at her mock-sternness and nodded as I gave in. I couldn't exactly force it out of her anyway.

"Want to talk about it?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Yes, but not quite yet, though. I'd at least like to be dressed, but you knew that already," I acknowledged.

Alice tipped her head in agreement. "Yes, I did. You need to take some time to yourself before you can understand it on your own," she added cryptically. "We'll talk later," she promised. Somehow I knew that if I didn't go to her, Alice would hunt me down.

Alice gave me a little wave before leaving me alone again in the bathroom. I noticed when she shut the door that she had thought to bring me a robe, taking my dusty, mucky, wet clothes with her to be laundered. How thoughtful.

I drained the tub and dried off, taking my time. Slipping the fluffy blue robe on, I made my way upstairs to my room to find some clean clothes. I had to force myself to just keep moving when I paused at my door, hand on the knob. I desperately wanted to look at Edward's room, but I swiftly pushed my door open and closed it behind me.

I couldn't do it. Not yet.

*~*~*~*

The next day, I decided I couldn't hole myself up in my room, as appealing as that sounded. I threw on some clothes and made my way downstairs where Emmett cornered me, excited to see me up and around.

"Hey, lil sis. Rose and I were getting ready to watch some movies. Do you want to watch too?" He looked so hopeful, I couldn't say no. After all, I didn't have a problem with the rest of the family, just Edward. Or rather, he had a problem with me. And I couldn't resist Emmett when he gave me that cute, dimply smile.

"Sure, Em," I replied, but the smile I gave him in return didn't reach my eyes. I don't think he noticed.

Rosalie patted the seat next to her on the sofa and I settled in. She shifted so that I was slightly leaning on her, which was actually very soothing, and gave me a shy smile. We worked our way through two Hitchcock films, 'Notorious' and 'Psycho', and were just beginning to watch the first of the Indiana Jones movies when _he_ came down and looked like he wanted to sit on the sofa with us. Besides the fact that there was barely any room with three of us already on it, he would have had to sit next to me -- the only open cushion was on my left. I growled a little to discourage him from sitting down and thankfully he took the hint, sitting on an overstuffed white chair instead. I thought I caught Rose shaking her head at him, but I wasn't paying close attention.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly, and Edward made no other attempt to get my attention. As much as I was angry with him, I was also starting to feel very ashamed of my actions, particularly about what I did to his car. The Volvo still remained in its current crunched-up state in the garage – I knew that because I checked. Edward had made no effort to move it or speak to me about it, for which I was grateful. I honestly didn't know what I would have said to him if he had confronted me.

Several days passed, and I continued trying to act as though Edward didn't exist. Juvenile, yes. Effective, too, though not as effective as I would have liked; he didn't seem to understand that I didn't want to talk to him.

Each day, Edward found me and asked if I wanted to do something with him; he appeared to be genuinely remorseful for his actions, but I didn't completely buy what he was selling. Part of me wanted to jump into his arms, stick my tongue down his throat and tell him he could do whatever the hell he wanted with me, but the other, more dominant part wanted to ignore him or tell him to go fuck himself. Which I did tell him to do. It was satisfying, but once again, very juvenile.

*~*~*~*

One afternoon, Alice caught up with me. I had just headed out of the window to go for a hunt after brushing Edward off yet again when I heard her tapping on the glass. I almost didn't look up, thinking it was Edward trying to call me back to the house, but when I saw her black-spiked head at the window, I chuckled. She was good at cheering me up, so I moved the pane again and let her through. As soon as Alice landed on the ground next to me, looking unnecessarily cute for a hunt wearing a sequined tank-top and skinny jeans, she grinned.

"You and I need to talk," she stated firmly, taking a hold of my sleeve and dragging me down toward the river. Alice was stronger than she looked.

I groaned, gritting my teeth a little and rolling my eyes, but I knew it was inevitable and I had put her off long enough. "Okay, Alice. You win. But you talk while we hunt." I knew she was going to meddle one way or another, but I stood firm. At least it would be somewhat on my terms.

"Deal."

We ran into the woods and quickly found a herd of black deer. I drained two small ones while Alice took three. She hadn't hunted in over a week.

"Your eyes look better," she commented lightly as we disposed of the carcasses. Too many dead deer in one spot could draw unnecessary attention to the area, even though it was rare to get hikers this far back. Most of the locals seemed to know it was the Cullens' property and stayed away from the kind but slightly unnerving family accordingly.

"Thanks. I think they'll be back to normal tomorrow or the next day. I'm tired of being cooped up in the house, though I think Emmett might miss having a movie buddy," I laughed. It sounded a little forced.

We abandoned our hunting site and walked a little ways toward the river. A quick glance and smell around the area told me that we were alone, but I had a feeling Alice already knew we'd have privacy. She settled in on a lumpy rock overlooking the river and I sat down next to her, the breeze catching my hair. It barely ruffled Alice's inky coif.

_Better get this over with._

"Sooo…," Alice wheedled, dragging out the syllable. She was looking out over the water but watching me out of the corner of her eye. I was tempted to repeat it, teasing her a little, but wasn't really in the mood.

_Just get it out. You'll feel better._

I sighed. "Alice, you know from when I talked to you and Carlisle that it's hard for me to let people in, right?" She nodded affirmatively and I took a deep, cleansing breath. This was harder than I thought, even though I wanted answers and had a person who could provide at least some of them right in front of me.

I picked absently at the moss that covered the rock and continued. "Emmett let it slip that while um…Edward…and I were out hunting, that you saw a vision of...of what happened. I know you and Edward are close. So I was hoping you could help me understand what happened, because when we kissed, just for a moment there, I could have sworn he felt the same way," I rushed, wincing at the painful memory that was dragged up by this conversation.

Alice frowned, clasping her hands in front of her. "Theda, there are some things that are better left explained by Edward himself, but since he was an ass, I'll do my best to give you some of it in a nutshell. I owe you that much; you're my sister. He can fill the rest in later…God only knows what goes on in that boy's mind all the time." She shook her head incredulously. At least the inner workings of Edward's mind weren't a mystery only to me.

I listened intently, not daring to interrupt lest she decide to stop.

"You see, Edward has a lot of the same issues you do," Alice began softly, her tone not pitying but sympathetic.

"He has never fully come to terms with what he is, what _we_ are. There are obvious disadvantages to what we are, but most of us like at least some of the aspects of being a vampire…the speed, the strength, our gifts, which are sometimes anything _but_," Alice chuckled darkly. Even a morbid laugh from her sounded musical.

"Of course, we try to make up for our mistakes, overcome our nature. That's why we're all vegetarians. Why _you_ are a vegetarian too, you told us that yourself." I nodded. "Another example: Carlisle has spent his time helping to heal humans as a physician. That's his way of giving back. Esme donates a lot of time to charity work and fundraising."

"Then there's Emmett, who copes in a different way. Jasper and I weren't with the family yet, but we've heard about their early years together. Emmett immediately took to his new life. Sure, he made mistakes and had some, well, _accidents_, but he brushed himself off and started over again, just chalking it up to experience. He's not one to waste time hanging onto guilt," Alice said with a knowing smile, which I returned. I was certain Emmett felt bad when he lost control of his thirst and killed a human; he was too soft-hearted not to, but he wasn't one to dwell on bad things for long.

"But Edward…he's always viewed himself as a monster, even though he's clearly not. Somewhere along the line he even became convinced he doesn't have a soul, and he had a rather, um, _rebellious_ period not too long after he was changed. But I'll let him tell you about that," Alice dismissed that topic with a wave of her hand.

"Anyway, he's always had a rather pessimistic view regarding his existence – even whether he deserves any kind of happiness. I'm also fairly certain he believed he would never find a mate and was destined to be alone for the rest of eternity. I can't really blame him for being unhappy in that department…living with three happy couples when you're the odd man out was pretty taxing on him, especially since he's able to read minds," she admitted.

I involuntarily shuddered. I could only imagine the things Edward had unwillingly seen, especially while living with Emmett.

"Theda," Alice confessed, turning to face me and grabbing onto my sleeves, "Edward doesn't feel that he deserves you. _That's_ why he ran." Spelled out in black and white, it only started to make sense.

"But, why…" I stuttered, still confused, "_why_ did he _run_? Didn't he realize…"

Alice shook her head, understanding what I was trying to say. "No, he didn't. He thought he was doing what was best for you. That's a conversation you need to have with him," Alice insisted. "I've said too much already. But please know this – Edward _returns your feelings_. I know this for a fact, and it hasn't changed since your kiss." I skeptically raised my eyebrows at her, but Alice shook her head and answered my unasked question. "Jasper told me. So please, _please_ do yourself, and _Edward_, a favor and take him up on whatever he asks you to do tomorrow. You two need to talk."

Stunned, I followed Alice as we silently walked back to the house at human speed, my head swimming.

**EDWARD POV**

I had only been in my room for a minute, shooed upstairs by a very insistent Jasper, when I heard the sickening crunch of metal against concrete. Shifting rapidly through the minds of my family, I found what I was looking for when I tuned into Alice's mind.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme were watching open-mouthed as Theda crushed my Volvo against the garage wall like it was a tin can. The cold, determined look on her face absolutely floored me. My initial reaction was anger, but it was short-lived. I knew I deserved it. As I watched the scene in the garage unfold, I was so overcome with guilt it almost hurt. I didn't need to worry about Alice shifting her vision away…it was like a train-wreck or a bad reality show. She couldn't stop watching, no matter how much she wanted to turn away.

A moment later, Theda broke through the windshield, ripping some papers out of the glove compartment. Her face expressionless, she made her way over to Rosalie, handing her the papers and letting them know that they could tell me about the car. Turning on her heel, Theda took a split second to compose herself before disappearing into the house.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. We didn't try to stop her because she was so angry. The car's replaceable, at least… _Alice's thoughts conveyed deep remorse, but I wasn't mad, at least not at them, or even Theda. I was furious with myself. In fact, if the Volvo was all Theda destroyed, I would consider myself the luckiest man on earth. If she refused to speak to me ever again, _that_ might just do me in.

I sat down on my leather couch and stared blankly out the window, lost in thought. I vaguely heard a door close on one of the floors beneath me, and water running. A few minutes later, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I wearily prompted, knowing it was Rosalie and Alice. Esme had stayed downstairs to find Carlisle.

"Edward? I'm so sorry about your car," Rose started. I nodded, accepting her condolences. It had probably pained her just as much as me to see Theda do that to a vehicle. "Unfortunately, something like that definitely won't buff out." She gave a half-hearted laugh that shockingly wasn't mean-spirited at all, and I returned it with a minute smile, running my hands through my hair.

"Rose, there wasn't anything you could have done," I sighed. "I'm not mad…I'm actually more upset with myself for the way I acted. I deserve far worse than having my car crushed."

Alice shook her head. _Now's not the time for you to tear yourself up, Edward. You deserve to feel badly, but you made a mistake. I think you just need to give it time. _

"Theda's in my bathroom now, taking a bath. She'll be in there for a while, and then I'll try to go talk to her. I don't think she will want to, though. But make sure you stay out of her way for a while; I don't think she can handle it right now, Edward."

I nodded meekly. As much as I wanted to make things right with Theda, I knew I had to bide my time. This wasn't on my timetable, it was on hers.

"But she came back," I blurted out desperately, nearly sobbing as my sisters moved to leave my room.

Alice turned, halfway out the door, and gave me a reassuring smile. "Yes, Edward. She came back."

_You'll just have to be content with that for now._ Alice's parting thoughts were oddly soothing.

With that, Alice followed Rosalie out into the hallway, blocking me with her new favorite, Lady GaGa.

_Let's have some fun; this beat is sick; _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…_

What kind of music did Alice listen to, anyway?

*~*~*~*

The next day, Theda quietly emerged from her room. She pointedly ignored me, opting to curl up on the couch with Emmett and Rose for a movie marathon. Even Alice left her alone, so I took my cue from my favorite sister and just quietly observed Theda from my family's minds.

She was a shell of her former self, just going through the motions of daily life, almost like the essence of who she was had been sucked out of her.

_I did that. I hurt her like that. I need to make it right._

Part way through 'Raiders of the Lost Ark', I came down and tried to sit on the sofa with the others. Theda leaned up and growled softly, still avoiding eye contact, warning me to stay away, but I could tell her heart wasn't in it. Rose backed her up, gently shaking her head in my direction. _It's too soon, Edward. Leave her be. _

Reluctantly, I sat down on one of the cushy white chairs instead and settled in for an afternoon of being ignored, which was oddly comforting. Like Alice said, at least she came back.

*~*~*~*

The next several days passed similarly. Theda was still hunting daily, and her eyes were almost back to the way they were before the Volturi came. From Carlisle's mind, I could tell that there was hardly any black remaining and that they were now mostly a light gold. Beautiful. Now only if they weren't so full of sorrow…

I had been leaving Theda to her own devices since the movie day, but I tried to make my presence known. It didn't escape me that Alice had warned me that she would ignore me and shoot me down; I almost welcomed the pain of the constant rejection.

Each day I asked Theda if she wanted to do something…accompany me on a hunt, take a run, find a book in Carlisle's study, anything. And each time, as predicted, I was shot down. At first, Theda only walked away as if I wasn't even there. As the days progressed, she actually acknowledged my presence, although not pleasantly. Her responses ranged from telling me to go fuck myself to just a simple 'no'. On the bright side, at least Theda was talking to me again.

Nearly a week after our disastrous hunt, I found Theda in the living room, editing Wikipedia entries on her laptop. I'd found out from Alice that this was one of her favorite hobbies…there were so many inaccuracies out there that Theda enjoyed fixing them; having lived through many events, she had a lot of first-hand knowledge. To help avoid being tracked, she had nearly fifty accounts that she used.

Theda was sitting with Alice and Jasper, who were spread out on the living room rug in the middle of playing a heated game of Scrabble, one of the few games Alice's gift was nearly useless on.

Yesterday, I had received the politest rejection from Theda yet…a weary "no thank you, Edward", only to see her go off with Alice. That could have been a positive turn of events given how my sister liked to mess around in other people's affairs, but I still wasn't confident that Theda would even give me the time of day.

I descended the staircase at a snail's pace and listened to Jasper argue with Alice.

"'Irregardless' is a word, Alice," Jasper insisted.

My sister vehemently shook her head. "No, it's not, Jazz. 'Regardless' is a word, 'irregardless' is _not._ It's redundant.No points for you. You need to make another word."

"But people say it, so how can it not be a word?" Jasper argued. Alice rolled her eyes and I had to stifle a chuckle.

"I already know you won't find it in the dictionary, Jazz. I bet spell-check doesn't even pick it up as a real word. Theda?"

I heard Theda's fingers fly over the keyboard. "No, Alice is right. It has a red underline under it. Not a word, Jasper. Sorry."

"So, let's move on," Alice admonished, waving her hand at the board. Jasper huffed and removed his letters.

Alice looked up from the game, catching my eye and smirking. _Ask her again, Edward._

I deliberately cleared my throat and Theda looked up, a little startled. She was dressed simply in dark jeans and a bright red shirt with three-quarter sleeves that appeared to be made just for her. The cherry color set off her creamy skin nicely, almost giving her a pink flush.

"Theda? I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me? Carlisle said that your eyes were almost back to normal, and I know you haven't been out yet today." I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, anticipating a negative reply. Alice could have just been encouraging me because she wanted to watch me crash and burn.

Theda glanced hesitantly at Jasper and Alice, the look on her face plainly saying "help, get me out of this!"

Alice shook her head. "Don't look at us; we've got a game to finish, and nobody else is home. Why don't you go keep Edward company? You need to hunt anyway, like he said," Alice grinned back, giving Theda a knowing look. Theda simultaneously looked like she wanted to bitch-slap Alice and give her a hug. Women are so confusing.

Cautiously meeting my eyes for the first time since the day we kissed, Theda finally answered me, sounding drained: "Yes, Edward, I'll go with you."

**A/N: Sorry about the Volvo…I just couldn't resist. A lot happened this chapter, and I'd love some feedback!**

**For those of you who are anxiously waiting for Theda and Edward to get together, please be patient. Things are changing, I promise. These two have some issues, and they need to work through them first in order to have a healthy relationship. That said, I think you'll really like the next chapter. **

_**Two things:**_** I have a one-shot up for bidding for the Fandom Gives Back auction for Alex's Lemonade Stand. Bidding will start at $25, but I'd like to go for more. If you'd like me to write for you, check out my listing, or any of the other awesome authors up for grabs. Bidding starts on 11/15 and goes through 11/20.**

**Check out the blog here: ****http://www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com/**** , and my auction offering here: ****http://thefandomgivesback(dot)proboards(dot)?board=fic&action=display&thread=212**

**Also, I had a smutterrific time writing for the Friday Free For All. Thanks Nina! Check out my chapter with hot Dr. Cullen: ****http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?sid=4327&textsize=0&chapter=31**** Unfortunately, I can't reply to the reviews, but I have read them and I love them all! :-)**


	21. Chapter 21 Confessions

A/N: I loved the responses to the last chapter. Many of you were happy that Theda managed to take her fury out on the poor Volvo; others thought she was being over-the-top and immature; some readers thought she was totally justified; most were a mix of all of these and more. And you know what? You're all correct.

Theda's reaction was over-the-top…she wasn't thinking rationally, and let her emotions take over. The 'grown-up' thing to do would have been to leave the car alone and just avoid everyone until she cooled down, but she's a flawed character, and does juvenile, stupid things. I think we can all identify with her to some degree, or at least know where she's coming from…she's no saint, after all. She was under the impression that she was sharing this wonderful, intimate moment with someone she cares deeply for, when all of a sudden he runs away from her without any explanation. She was humiliated and furious, and I highly doubt any human would be able to think completely clearly after that, much less a vampire.

To have my readers react so strongly, whether positively or negatively, made me very happy. You all are amazing!

I'll keep the rest short so we can get on with the show.

Stephanie is my beta-goddess, and I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 21: Confessions**

**EDWARD POV**

_She said yes! _

_Let's not get ahead of ourselves…hunting only involves running, killing something, and drinking. Not necessarily talking. _

_Okay, okay…_

Still, I couldn't refrain from giving Alice a relieved smile as Theda closed her laptop and walked to the front door, putting her shoes on.

_It'll be fine, Edward. Just relax. And don't be a pain in the ass. She'll talk to you eventually._ Alice's thoughts were comforting, but I still didn't know what to expect.

"You coming, Edward?" Theda called from the doorway. She was already halfway out and waiting for me, tapping her foot impatiently as she held the door open.

"Uh huh," I nodded, swiftly moving to take the door from her. "After you," I motioned, ushering Theda outside. She looked back at me, clearly wondering what the hurry was. I gave her what I hoped was a dazzling smile and she took off at an easy run while I followed.

We ran for a while, neither of us speaking. We didn't go fast, probably a little faster than a human sprint, but just enjoyed speeding tirelessly through the greenery and huge trees. For a couple of hours we ran deep into the Olympic National Park where Theda had been doing most of her hunting lately. Honestly, it was like being alone because Theda was blocking me and barely acknowledged my presence save for the occasional look back to see if I was still there. Yet on some level I was certain she looked like she really wanted to say something. I didn't push her; I wanted to give her time. She would talk when she felt ready, like Alice said.

Abruptly surprising a herd of Roosevelt elk, Theda swiftly took down a small cow, yanking the animal down as she snapped its' neck. I thought she was as graceful hunting from the ground as she was from the air, and I wistfully remembered watching her dive from the tree about a week ago.

I took two cows as well, draining both beasts and burying them under a fallen tree before Theda was done with hers. I wasn't sure whether she was just taking her time in order to savor the rich warm blood, or because she was avoiding talking to me. Talking was pretty hard with your mouth latched on to some mammal's jugular.

"Are you still thirsty? Do you want to find something else?" I asked politely.

Theda shook her head. "No, I wasn't even thirsty today. I just want to get rid of these damn black eyes. I'm sick of being stuck in the house. Why? Do you want something else?"

"No, the two were enough for me. I just thought you'd like the company today." I didn't want it to sound like I was desperate to spend time with Theda, even if it was kind of true. It might push her away just when I had a chance of getting her to speak civilly with me again.

Theda rose from the ground, leaving her elk where it was and walked over to where I was standing. Unlike the other hunt, I had managed with some difficulty not to offer her a hand to help her up. It went against my gentlemanly tendencies, but I wasn't sure she would want to be able to read my mind and I wasn't sure I wanted her to, either. It was best to err on the side of caution. Thankfully, Theda's body language had mellowed out and was no longer as stiff as it had been, warning me away.

"Thank you for asking me to hunt with you again, Edward," she said softly, stopping a few feet in front of me. "Do you want to take a walk? It's not raining for once." I looked up and listened; I was shocked to find that the usually present sound of raindrops falling through the leafy canopy had stopped.

"I'd really like that," I agreed, looking intently into her nearly clear eyes. Obviously uncomfortable under my gaze, Theda looked away and nodded, motioning ahead of her.

"After you," she murmured, mirroring my action from earlier, and I took off at a slow jog. I led the way and we ran to Lake Crescent, which was still in the Park but closer to Port Angeles. I knew it had some nice secluded areas where a vampire could sit undisturbed and look over the lake. Besides the meadow I went to, this was another place I often thought of as my own and could escape to when I needed solitude. I wanted to talk to Theda and did not want us to be interrupted.

We arrived at a small rocky cove that was virtually guaranteed to be unreachable for humans. The rock walls were fairly steep and there wasn't much room for one to maneuver. Combined with the fact that it was early evening and we would hear anyone approaching from a long way off, I knew we had plenty of privacy.

The sun was starting to set; it was twilight, the easiest time of day for us. The mountains loomed over the flat plane of water, which was surprisingly still despite the very slight breeze. The smooth, glassy surface barely rippled. Theda looked out over the lake, taking it all in. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yes, it certainly is," I said lowly, not meaning just the scenery. Theda nimbly hopped down from the outcropping she had been standing on and joined me on a lower, flatter rock closer to the water, sitting cross-legged next to me. My skin prickled as I noticed that there was less than a foot of space in between us, but she made no move to touch me. Even though the evening was approaching, we could still see the brilliant blue of the water.

The silence between us grew marginally more comfortable but the air still hummed with the tension of unspoken thoughts. Finally, Theda spoke. "Edward, I wanted to apologize for my behavior this past week. I've been very rude, and you didn't deserve it. I'm especially sorry about your car." Theda picked uncomfortably at some lichens on the rocks, attempting to pry them off. "I promise I'll buy you another one. What I did was completely uncalled for, and I'm actually very embarrassed about the way I acted."

She took a deep breath and though I was tempted to interrupt, I stayed quiet and let her finish speaking. "You're completely entitled to your opinions and feelings and I shouldn't have been so upset when, well, I acted on mine and you didn't return them in the way I wanted you to," she said in a rush. "As angry as I was at the time, I realized after that I can't make you feel something you don't." Theda never glanced at me once, still visibly upset. But what she said bothered me.

"Thank you for your apology," I started, more than a little confused, and Theda peered up at me through her long, dark lashes. "Don't worry about the Volvo, it's replaceable. I can't say I didn't deserve to suffer for the way I treated you, because I haven't been fair to you, either. But could you explain what you meant when you said you can't make me feel something I don't?"

Theda looked back down at the rock we were sitting on but I would have none of that. "Theda, please. Look at me; I want to be able to read you. You know I can read minds, but you're very good at blocking me and I can't hear yours often. Please, look at me, and answer the question," I pleaded, fighting the urge to tip her chin up with a finger.

Shyly, Theda slowly met my eyes and exhaled sharply, squirming uncomfortably. "I didn't really want to tell you this, Edward, but when Alice and I talked, she told me that you _did_ return my feelings. To set the record straight, I really like you, Edward. A hell of a lot more than I should. But even though Alice told me you felt the same way, I find it hard to believe because of what happened the last time we hunted," she confessed, referring to the way I ran away like a damn coward after we kissed.

I was simultaneously grateful to and angry with Alice for revealing this, but relief overwhelmed me. So Theda did love me! Or at least like me…she probably wouldn't tell me she loved me even if she did now, though. I suddenly decided I was done beating around the bush. I needed to be truthful and come clean. I sucked in a deep breath, prepared to bare myself to her.

"Theda, Alice was right. I like you too, as you put it, a hell of a lot more than I should." I paused, trying to figure out how to put my jumbled thoughts into something coherent. "This is all new to me; I've never felt like this about anybody before, _ever_. If I'm being completely honest, my brothers and Carlisle talked with me about you a few times as well, telling me to talk to you, to get to know you and tell you how I felt, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't listen to them as well as I should have." I dropped my head, chagrinned and convinced I'd blown it for good.

Theda's jaw fell in shock. I supposed even after hearing it from Alice, Theda never really believed it and why should she? I had avoided her and run away from her, not exactly what someone in love _should_ do. I still couldn't tell if Theda believed me or if she was under the impression that I was just humoring her.

"But, if you feel the same way, why did you run? Why would you do something like that? Do you have any _idea_ how hurt I was?" Theda's fingers dug into the fabric of her jeans, clearly distraught.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to gather my thoughts, attempting in vain to answer the million dollar question. "Theda, I ran because I don't deserve you." My voice cracked a little, and I realized how pathetic my argument actually sounded. I was nothing more than a coward. Theda's eyes narrowed.

"I'm a monster. I've killed people in cold blood, played God, run from my family. I _abandoned_ them. I'm not a good person; I don't deserve happiness. I need to atone for what I've done. Even the wicked humans I hunted down had souls, which is more than I can say for myself," I cried out, half expecting Theda to just get up and leave me sitting there all alone. I hid my head in my hands, waiting for the moment she would decide she'd had enough.

"Hmm…," Theda mused, her brow furrowed a little in thought. This was not a response I expected, and I peered through my fingers at her.

"Alice mentioned that to me, and I don't understand it. Most of your family has had _accidents,_ or fed off of humans before, and yet you don't begrudge them any joy," Theda pointed out rationally.

"Alice also told me that you had lived away from the family for a time when you needed to figure things out, tried to accept your nature. But the thing you're forgetting, Edward…you came back. You went back to them because you wanted them, needed them, loved them, and they accepted you with open arms. Being a martyr isn't worth it, and don't make the mistake of putting _me_ on a pedestal. I'm no angel," Theda cautioned, suddenly reaching out and intentionally grabbing my hand.

As soon as our skin made contact, Theda could no longer block me and my mind was flooded with the visions she deliberately brought to mind of the massacred village and the Speedwell. It dawned on me for the first time that by denying myself happiness for those reasons, I was being a hypocrite. Even though Jasper had spoken to me about this before, it hadn't really sunk in. Theda had had a hard life, and had committed some atrocious acts herself, but I did not believe _she_ was a monster. Or Emmett, who had plenty of accidents as a newborn. Or Jasper, who had the hardest time adjusting to the Cullen lifestyle of any of us and slipped up every once in a while.

_Do you see?_ Theda insisted,_ I'm not perfect, either. _

"I realize that," I acknowledged, anxiously running my fingers through my hair, "but you never hunted people in cold blood. You hunted them because it was the only way you knew to survive; your village and the ship were anomalies." Part of me violently resisted the realization that Theda was right, and I feebly tried to rationalize my opposition. It didn't work.

"When I left Carlisle and Esme, I wasn't convinced I could or even should be a vegetarian, it went against our nature. Then I went so far to the other end of the spectrum -- I used my ability to read minds and I picked off humans who had done terrible things…rapists, murderers, wife-beaters, child-abusers. I _played God,_ Theda, and I had no right to. Any way around it, it was still murder. Cold-blooded, selective murder. I feel as though I have blood on my hands that I'll never scrub clean."

"Like Lady Macbeth?" she commented, her voice barely a whisper.

I nodded, hanging my head. Neither of us spoke for several minutes. I could tell Theda was lost in her thoughts, although I made no effort to read them. Some time had passed before Theda's hand tightened around mine. I had nearly forgotten we were even touching, but the contact was soothing.

"Edward?" The tender look on Theda's face nearly made me sob, and she squeezed my hand again. "You don't have to be ashamed. In a way, you did a lot of good. You helped so many people who would have been harmed otherwise. Like I said before, Edward, you did go back to Carlisle and Esme." I opened my mouth to interrupt but thought better of it.

"You already righted what you believe is a 'wrong'; we all make mistakes. You're no monster, no more than I am, or Alice, or Carlisle, any of us, so stop punishing yourself. Sure, it's in our nature to want to feed on humans, but we do our best to control that. Because _we want to be different. _It's a conscious choice we've made. As long as you try to be the best version of yourself that you can be, you deserve every moment of joy you can get." Theda's thoughts indicated how genuine she was being. She truly believed this. Her big topaz eyes searched mine intently for an indication of what I truly believed.

_Would it actually be possible for me to accept that I _could_ be happy? That I _deserved_ to be happy? That I _wanted_ to be happy?_ In that fleeting moment, I had an epiphany.

_Yes, I…I think I can._ Upon realizing this, I smiled, feeling as though a weight were lifted off of my shoulders. _You're right,_ I thought offhandedly.

_I know I'm right. _ Theda smirked, raising an eyebrow at me.

My mouth popped open a little. _You can hear me?_ I was suddenly reminded that my talent now worked both ways. I had gotten used to the fact that I could hear Theda, but I was definitely not used to having someone else pick through my brain, although it was an invasion of privacy that I committed on a constant basis. Theda nodded, amused at my brief moment of panic, and smiled.

"I do have another question for you," Theda said out loud, changing the subject. I don't think she wanted me to feel awkward. "Alice said you didn't believe you have a soul. Why is that?"

I hadn't expected that question. What else had my nosey little sister said to Theda? I took a moment to gather my thoughts, vaguely aware that Theda was probably sifting through them as I did so.

"I…I don't really know," I stammered, for once at a loss for words.

I let my free hand fall in my lap and gently began to trace the lines on Theda's palm. Her hand felt surprisingly soft and pliable; although I had touched my family before, hugging Esme and wrestling with my brothers, I had never really taken the time to notice the texture and feel of another vampire's skin. I had never wanted to, either, until Theda came along. I suppose I had expected her to feel hard and immovable, like concrete or marble, but she didn't. Even more surprising to me was that she felt comfortably warm to me as well.

Theda shivered a little and closed her eyes which caught my attention, but I knew I should answer her question before I asked her any of the many I had at the tip of my tongue.

"I guess I always assumed that God would not allow monsters that were clearly made to kill, the ultimate predators, to keep theirs. And technically, we _died_…our hearts no longer beat. As far as I know, the dead don't retain their souls." An hour ago, this would have sounded like a great explanation, but right now it sounded like a load of shit. I recalled what Jasper had said about permanent change among our kind; I believed him now without question.

Theda was quiet for a moment, thinking over what I had told her. She looked up, her gaze swiftly meeting me squarely in the eyes. "But now…you don't believe that?" Her face was unreadable.

I shook my head slowly, acknowledging more to myself than to Theda that I really didn't. I knew the rest of my explanation would venture into tenuous territory, but I needed to say it. "No. For one thing, we're clearly not really dead in one sense…here we are, walking, talking, thinking, _feeling_…" I took a deep breath as the breeze blew Theda's sweet scent my way and her lips parted a little as I stroked her hand delicately.

"Because now, I recognize that to feel the way I do about my family, about _you…_If I didn't have a soul, I would never be able to feel these things -- good things. Happiness. Joy. Love. If we were truly soulless, we would be incapable of feeling any of it. _You've_ made me realize that."

Theda's beautiful eyes widened at my admission and I searched them, trying desperately to convey my feelings to her.

"All of that, that's why I ran. I wanted to protect you from me. If you never – if _we _never had the opportunity to develop feelings for each other, you wouldn't be hurt. Why would you have wanted to be with a monster like me? I didn't want to make you miserable. I thought I did what was best for you." I stared at her small hand enveloped in mine, ashamed.

In a flash, Theda grabbed me tightly by my shoulders and forced me to meet her eyes again. Her face was wrought with frustration. "No! _No, Edward._ You don't get to make those kinds of decisions for someone else," she snapped, shaking me a little for emphasis, making my teeth rattle. "You can't take that away from somebody. If I wanted to get to know you and it turned out to be a mistake, it would be mine to make. Not _yours_. I realize that you were protecting yourself from getting hurt as well, but you need to know that you can only make a decision like that for yourself, no one else. It was selfish and spineless."

Stunned, my jaw dropped. I had never thought about what I had done from that perspective before. There I was, thinking I was protecting this wonderful woman from myself, from an eternity of possible unhappiness, when all I was really doing was pushing her away and denying her the opportunity to make her own decision to get to know me. I was also denying myself the opportunity to get to know her.

Underneath it all, I _was_ selfishly protecting myself. It was mostly in my own interest…if Theda couldn't get to know me, she wouldn't have the opportunity to _dislike_ me. Or even worse, for her to like me and then reject me later. It was fear; I was terrified of my feelings for Theda. What did I have to lose now? I'd almost lost her once.

_You're finally understanding, Edward. _The corners of Theda's mouth twitched a little into a shy smile. Her face was losing the shroud of anger as she calmed down.

_I didn't realize..._I tried to wrap my mind around what I had unintentionally done.

"I know you didn't, but I wanted to tell you how much it hurt me when you did that. You needed to know that our decisions affect other people, and we need to take that into account. No more unilateral decisions?" Theda held both of my hands with hers; the physical affection was strangely comforting. I nodded. I'd do anything for her.

_I promise. I never meant to hurt you._ I cast my eyes down to the rock we were sitting on. Knowing that Theda could hear my thoughts was going to take some getting used to. Theda giggled, hearing my internal comment about her absorbed ability and squeezed my hands, running her thumbs over my knuckles. We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, letting the significance of what had been said wash over us.

"May I ask _you_ something?" I asked timidly, not completely sure Theda was done with her line of questioning. She nodded, curious.

"My family gave me a pretty stern talking-to that I completely deserved after, ah, well, the other day," I grimaced at the sad memory, "and they said you have some issues from your human life that made what I did more painful for you. Could you tell me about that? I want to be certain that I don't hurt you again. Please help me understand." I didn't want to drag up uncomfortable memories, but I didn't really know any other way to ask.

Theda hesitated, and I had an idea. "If you want, you can tell me silently," I suggested, tapping my temple. "That might be easier for you. I don't think you're able to block me when you've touched me or have contact." I held her hands tighter for emphasis. After a moment's deliberation, Theda nodded, looking nervous. Instinctively, I reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Theda leaned into my palm a little before straightening up again.

_Okay._ _Damn pixie probably said something to him as it is…_Theda's thoughts cut off when I laughed.

"Don't be angry with Alice," I begged. "She's always been like that, and I know she didn't mean any harm. If anything, she's done more good than not. She convinced me to ask you to go hunting today, after all. Please go on."

Resignedly, Theda's thoughts picked up again. _I suppose so. _She sighed, looking out at the water. The tranquil setting seemed to make it easier for her to talk to me.

_Do you remember what I said about my almost-marriage as a human? _Theda started off tentatively. I nodded. _Well, when my father set the bride price he wanted for me. It was too high, so nobody showed any interest. Instead of viewing it as a commercial transaction like I should have, I took it as a personal affront…like _I_ was unwanted, not that people simply weren't willing to pay the asking price. _

_Then the rumors started. _Theda swallowed thickly. _Even though they were completely false, they hurt deeply…I wasn't a whore, not even close. _She fidgeted again, picking at the moss on the rock.

_There's more…I didn't tell Alice this, Edward. When I spoke about having a bad experience with William, it was because of this. _Theda's mind opened up further, and I could clearly see the images she was bringing to mind.

_Theda was in the woods with a tall male with long, blond hair and red eyes. They were staking out a few homes on the outskirts of a small town. He was clearly looking for villagers, and she was assessing the livestock. Night had not yet fallen, but the sun was low in the western sky. _

_Theda stood to his left and he reached up and stroked her long brown hair, slowly caressing her back. Theda flinched away, hissing menacingly and baring her teeth. She clearly didn't want any part of it. _

"_You're beautiful, Theda. I don't know why you won't be with me," the male, obviously William, huffed in heavily accented English. _

"_I do not feel that way about you. I've told you this previously, but you can't seem to get it through your dense skull. Please leave me be so we don't frighten away our next meal," Theda snapped, glaring murderously at him. _

_William chuckled, ignoring her fury. "Perhaps if you try it, you might discover you like it." He swiftly snaked his hand around the back of Theda's neck, leaned down and tried force their lips together. Theda snarled and kicked out hard, launching William into the air; it was an impressive action given the corseted dress she wore. He landed about a hundred feet away after crashing through some trees. _

"_Don't ever fucking touch me again," Theda growled as her eyes blackened. The memory faded._

"Did he ever–," I couldn't even make myself say it. I suddenly felt sick, and I squeezed her hands hard. If she had been human, her fingers would have been broken. _So help me, if Theda hadn't burned that bastard first… _

The relief I felt when Theda shook her head rushed through my body. "No, he didn't force me to do anything. What I just showed you was one of the straws that broke the camel's back, and only one reason why he became a pile of ashes. That memory was actually from the same evening I killed him. His actions only reinforced my mindset that he was just interested because I was the only person available," she maintained, hanging her head.

"I was _there_, but nothing special. I've never felt special; nothing in my experience had ever told me that I was worth anything. I was always unwanted: a commodity to my father, a purchase by my disgusting pig of a fiancé, a rumored whore to the villagers, and a conveniently unmated female to William. He and I never did _anything_ sexual; the thought turns my stomach. I meant it when I told you before that I never saw him as anything more than a friend or traveling companion." I let out an angry breath that I was unaware I had been holding in, and Theda smiled reassuringly.

"Given these factors, is it any wonder why I reacted so badly to what happened between us?" Theda whispered, her voice so low I nearly didn't hear her.

For the first time, I saw my actions through Theda's eyes as she flipped through the thoughts she had had on the evening of our first hunt together. I saw how elated she was when we had kissed; how she felt like I had betrayed her and ripped her heart out when I ran off. How she felt just as humiliated and unwanted after that as she had as a human, and how my mother and sisters had comforted her. How she had considered leaving the family but couldn't make herself; how Alice told her to stay.

Immediately, it all seemed to come together for me, like a telescope or microscope where you adjust the magnification and focus until all of a sudden, the fuzzy image of what you're looking at becomes crystal clear. Stunned, I turned to Theda, still holding her hands. "I'm so sorry," I choked out, nearly sobbing. "I had no idea, none at all. My mindset at the time was completely different than it is now. You have to believe me. Please forgive me!"

Theda impulsively threw her arms around me, nearly knocking me over in a tight hug. My arms wrapped themselves around her waist on their own as though they belonged there. _How did that happen? _

"Of course I do, Edward." She buried her face in my neck and I shivered as her breath caressed my skin; she felt so right in my arms. "I don't expect you to change the way you think about things immediately, just like I know it's going to take a while for me to get used to the idea that somebody thinks I'm special, too. And you're stuck with me. I…I can't stay away from you."

I pulled back a little so I could see Theda's face. She was inches away. "We'll work on these things together," I promised, meaning every word. "I can't stay away from you, either." Theda smiled and her whole face came alive in a way I'd never seen.

_Thank you, Edward. You've changed me as well. _

_I know, love, I know._ I smiled into her neck and lightly ran a hand up and down her back. She sighed contentedly.

Theda cast her eyes down, suddenly bashful, and I realized she had heard my thoughts again. I returned her smile, a little embarrassed, but she remained relaxed in my arms. An hour or two went by and we just sat on our rock, enjoying the comfortable silence. Theda moved a little, shifting away from me and my arms tightened automatically to keep her where she was. She met my eyes and moved in so her lips were right by my ear.

"Edward? Can we try again?" Theda shyly whispered. Although she was right next to me, I barely heard her. Theda was still holding me close, her arms securely around my upper body like she never wanted to let go, and mine hadn't released from their position wrapped around her back, fingers splayed over her cherry red shirt.

I knew what she meant.

I was scared, but I wanted it too.

_Anything, love. You can have anything you want._

I watched as Theda scooted forward, pulling herself closer to me on the rock, and I held her to me even tighter. We sat like that, Theda nearly in my lap for maybe minutes, maybe hours, just breathing each other in. Her honey and cinnamon scent was just as bewitching as it was the first time we met her in the clearing.

Theda didn't move, and I realized that she was still afraid I would turn her away. Consciously or subconsciously, she was probably waiting for the running to start. It was up to me to show her how I felt, to show her that I wanted her. I needed to take the initiative.

I leaned back slightly, slowly raised one hand and caressed her cheek, running the tips of my fingers over her silky pale skin. _So soft._ I moved my hand slowly, inching down her neck and around the side so her head rested in my hand, my fingers buried in her chestnut hair. How many times had I wished for this exact scenario? Now it was happening. I used the opportunity to take her in, to memorize how she looked at that moment; her golden eyes with their long dark lashes, half closed; her full rose-colored lips which were slightly parted as she breathed in my scent.

_Beautiful_.

_And mine? Yes, mine. _

Leaning in, I closed the distance between us, my lips softly touching hers in a slow, chaste kiss. I wanted so much at that moment; I wanted her in every way, but I was overwhelmed by the feelings and I know Theda was as well. I was fervently glad that our positioning didn't allow for Theda to press completely against me.

_Slowly. We need to take this slowly. This is new to both of us._

We sat holding each other and kissing gently for a long time, lips barely touching, just feeling each other, absorbed in each other. After a time, I tentatively opened my mouth against Theda's supple lips, begging to deepen the kiss. Theda eagerly complied and parted her lips with a soft moan, sliding her tongue carefully against mine, tasting me as I tasted her. The flavor of her venom was similar to mine, sweet but with more of her essence mixed in. She was delicious, and I found myself wondering what she tasted like everywhere but was embarrassed by my inappropriate fantasy. I was suddenly aware that in response to my wayward thought, Theda had wrapped one arm around me in a vice-like grip and fisted the other roughly in my hair.

_Could she want that, too?_

All too soon, she pushed me back carefully. _Edward, we should stop._ Theda's thoughts had a reluctant tone to them, and although I wanted to hold her to me like this forever, I realized, as did Theda, that it would be too much, too soon. She kissed my forehead and jaw line first before pulling away.

"I'd really like to talk some more tomorrow, get to know the real you," Theda admitted hesitantly, as though I would turn her down.

"Of course! I'd like nothing better." Taking Theda's hand, I helped her up and was treated to another blinding smile.

"Such a gentleman," she commented, squeezing my hand. "Shall we?" It was late; the sun was already set.

I nodded and helped her up and over the rock, even though she didn't need it. I admit I stole a peek at her ass as she climbed up ahead of me.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing back there," she called over her shoulder. I knew if I could blush, my face would have been the color of her shirt. "Maybe not such a gentleman after all," Theda teased slyly, and I chased her all the way back to the house, more light-hearted at that moment than I had ever felt in my one hundred and eight years.

**A/N: Better? I thought so. It's only going to improve from here. Leave Theda and Edward some love…they've come a long way, but they have a little ways to go still. **

**Just so you know, updates might be a little longer from here on out…my lovely beta, Steph, is moving, and is in the middle of packing hell right now, so I don't want to add too much to her stress. Be patient, though…I won't make you wait too long.**

**Here's my auction listing for The Fandom Gives Back for Alex's Lemonade Stand…bidding starts November 15****th ****(TOMORROW!!!) through November 20****th****! http://thefandomgivesback(dot)proboards(dot)?board=fic&action=display&thread=212**


	22. Chapter 22 Progress

**A/N: So, FanFiction was a little wonky right after I submitted the last chapter, so if you didn't get an update for it, that's probably why. It figures that with my luck, the website would malfunction right after I submit, lol! Anyway, go back and read 21 if you missed it, and I'd still love a review. The story is less angsty now, but I'd still love to know what you think. It means so much to me to hear your opinions. **

**The story is starting to wind down, but it won't be for another few chapters yet! If you liked the last chapter, this one is even better, if I do say so myself…but I could be biased. And, because I've had a few questions about this, there will be sour yellow citrus fruits on the horizon. Yes, plural.**

**Stephanie is my wonder-beta. I don't own Twilight, but I do own a husband who sucked it up and went to see New Moon with me Saturday morning! He's a keeper, I tell ya…**

1**Chapter 22: Progress**

**THEDA POV**

Night had long since fallen by the time Edward and I arrived back at the Cullen house, and I ran straight to my room to read for a while. Although obviously none of us could sleep, I, as well as the Cullens', kept fairly human hours. We would spend our time relaxing, hunting, and generally lying low in the evenings until the morning came once again. It also reduced the chances of being seen out and about at three in the morning, leaving us less to explain. The excuse that one had consumed too many espressos and couldn't sleep could only take you so far.

Edward and I had agreed on the way home that we didn't especially want to discuss our nebulous new relationship with any of the others when _we_ didn't even really know what was happening beyond the intense connection we both felt. We wanted to take this slowly but I wasn't sure that was possible. Approaching the house, we figured Alice would try to get information out of us one way or another but she was strangely quiet, only flashing us a knowing smile as we disappeared upstairs.

Having had my hands all over Edward earlier, I was still able to hear the family's thoughts. They were all simply curious about what had happened between us, and their thoughts had a very happy, relieved tone to them. Alice must have filled them in that we had talked and were on better terms. Beyond that, I couldn't tell. I was relieved to find that Emmett wasn't teasing us about kissing; in fact, I wasn't sure where he was, so I guess she kept that part to herself. Alice was rapidly becoming my favorite sibling.

Edward bid me goodnight as he retired to his room as well. We kept our doors open so we could look in on each other, but we needed a little space to process what had happened that day. Besides the heavy conversation we'd had, I'd also learned that it was incredibly difficult for me to block Edward from reading my mind once I had touched him. Thanks to my horrific experience with Aro, I had been on guard for the past six hundred years just in case I came across another mind-reader. Unfortunately, it was going to take me a while to learn to let my guard down completely. Edward had let me know that he was able to get more from my mind now than when I had first come to live with them, so I was opening up bit by bit. There was progress, albeit slow progress.

Picking up one of the new books I had borrowed from Carlisle's study, I flipped it open and settled in on the bed to read. What I didn't anticipate was the cacophony of thoughts that streamed through my head as I tried to concentrate on the words on the page.

…_I wonder if Theda will want to go to Forks High as a Senior with Alice and Edward in the fall, or stay here and pretend to go to college. Maybe she'll want another degree; I'll have to talk to her…_ Carlisle was thinking about the start of the new school year and introducing me into the Forks community in a couple of weeks. It wasn't something I had really thought about as of yet, but why the hell not? It would allow me to spend more time with Edward and Alice.

…_and then I think I'll start on the kitchen. We'll rip out the laminate flooring and install ceramic tile; remove and replace the appliances, stainless steel will be perfect; oh, and I think we might even need to take out the western wall, Emmett will like that, he's like a surgeon with a sledgehammer…_ Esme was firmly concentrating on the renovations to the home in Port Angeles she had just purchased.

… _I know you're listening! Theda and Edward, sittin' in a tree…Oh, shoes!..._ I rolled my eyes as I heard Alice's thoughts. I wasn't sure if her good-natured teasing was meant for me or Edward, but it was cute just the same. I was just glad that online shopping had distracted her. That girl seriously had the attention span of a goldfish. I imagined her swimming around in circles in a glass bowl of water thinking: 'Oh, look at the little castle…oh, look at the little castle…oh, look at the little castle…'

…_absolute bullshit. That guy was safe. Open your fuckin' eyes, stupid ump! If they don't change that call, I owe Emmett another thousand, damn it…_ Jasper was watching the Mariners play. I never really cared for professional sports, much preferring to watch college games. The players always seemed like they played because they loved the sport, not because they were getting paid to be there. I'd seen too many pro games where the players just phoned in a shitty performance and called it a day.

I hadn't found Emmett or Rosalie yet and I was beginning to wonder where they were when I heard it on the very edge of my mind. Well, 'heard' wasn't really the right word, because they were thoughts, but still…_Yeah, baby, right there, that's the spot. God that feels so fucking good; harder, harder!_ My eyes widened…were they doing what I thought they were doing?

…_She's so tight. I could fuck my Rosie for days. Wait, we have done that before! Gotta slow down and make it good for her…_ Yep, they were definitely doing _that_. Christ on a cracker, they sounded like a terrible, low-budget porno. From the hazy visual I was getting, I could even tell that they were in Esme's flower garden which is why I couldn't physically hear them. I had a feeling they were trying to keep quiet because if Esme knew that they were destroying her plants, she wouldn't hesitate to turn the hose on them like a couple of horny dogs.

I could feel my eyes pop as I wondered how Edward put up with this all the time. With my sensitive sight and hearing I'd had my share of uncomfortable intrusive moments, but it was nothing like _this_. This was like _being _there, up close and in person. More accurately, it was like being one of the participants. It had to be torture for Edward. God, the things that poor boy had probably witnessed.

Unable to concentrate on my book, I decided to practice both tuning into the others' thoughts and blocking them out. I figured if I would be spending time, ah, _touching_ Edward, I should probably learn to do this as I'd have his talent a lot of the time. Alternating between each of my new parents and siblings, I focused in on them individually until that's all I could hear, blocking the others. I tried my hardest to keep Emmett and Rose at the periphery of my new mental hearing, but once in a while a stray moan would break through.

_Ugh, enough already!_ I rubbed my eyes compulsively to scrub away the images assaulting my mind.

…_I wanted to touch her, but could she really want that, too? I mean, she's so beautiful; all I wanted to do was to run my hands all over her body, to slowly undress her, kiss her and taste her all over. But I don't want to scare her and I don't want to give her the impression that that's all I'm interested in. I need to respect her as a lady and treat her as such. I've never done this before; why is this so hard…_

_Huh?_ Confused, I sat up straight on the bed. That was Edward I had heard. Was he talking about _me?_ He wanted to touch me? When? I answered my own question; while we were kissing, probably. Hell _yes_ I was on board with that! Why was he so upset, though? It sounded as though Edward was ashamed to want to be physical with me, and I couldn't continue to let him feel that way. There was nothing to be embarrassed about and I had to let him know that. I filed it away, adding it to the list of things we would talk about at a later time.

Successfully blocking the family's thoughts was easier than I expected. I supposed that although my ability to hear them was undoubtedly more sensitive than Edward's own talent, I was also able to shut them out easier, which was a relief particularly where Em and Rose were concerned. The sooner the better. Happy with my progress, I picked up my book and was able to get most of the way through it before dawn. I'd always liked zombie stories and I'd save the vampire books Alice had picked out for another time.

*~*~*~*

Over the next several days, Edward and I spent a lot of time together, enjoying each other's company and getting to know one another.

Each day we would go for a quick hunt and then sit somewhere and talk until evening about anything and everything, but mostly about Edward's life with the Cullens', my new vampire family, and my recent history living in Milwaukee. One day we spent our time together in a large spruce overlooking the forest; on another we sat by the river for hours. My eyes had returned to normal so there was no real reason to hunt for anything, but we did go after something small occasionally. I secretly liked to watch Edward hunt. He reminded me of a large cat as he hunted; his movements were feline and graceful.

My feelings for Edward grew even stronger as we came to know each other, and I suspected his did as well. Even if I had to leave the Cullens, I wouldn't have been able to. The pull, the attraction I felt toward Edward was too strong, not to mention the wonderful bond I had formed with the other members of the family. For the first time in years, I was genuinely happy.

We had kissed a couple of times since our visit to the lake, but they were all very gentle, tentative kisses. Having inadvertently heard his thoughts on the subject, I was certain that Edward was hesitant to do more because he was afraid of being ungentlemanly and scaring me off. I hoped to reassure him that he didn't have to worry about that.

Looking out of my beautiful window one morning, I noticed that it was a rare sunny day in Forks. My self-imposed house arrest had ended when my eyes had cleared and I had enjoyed going out with everyone, even if it was just grocery shopping for unnecessary food. Now, for another day, I was stuck staying out of the public eye. Oh, well. More time to spend with Edward.

Getting up and absently stretching, I headed to the bathroom to shower. I was still using Alice's, but she didn't seem to care. I would have felt strange using Edward's bathroom, like I was intruding on his space.

Leaving my room, I slyly glanced into Edward's. He was reclined on the bed, his eyes closed and he was wearing headphones, completely absorbed in the music. I could only faintly hear what he was listening to, some classical selection. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and I smiled as I padded silently past.

Alice's room and bathroom were deserted and I quickly made use of her shower. Although I rarely got dirty by human standards, it was generally a habit of mine to start the day like this. It felt cleansing and helped with the human charade. I bundled myself in two fluffy white towels, one for my hair and one around my body, and left the bathroom only to run into the pixie herself.

Literally.

"Jesus, Alice! You scared me half to death!" I exclaimed as we knocked each other over. Alice had been right outside the bathroom door when I opened it, and since I was towel-drying my hair, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I had walked right into her and tipped her over, leaving her buried under a huge pile of clothing.

"Sorry about that." Alice gave me a huge grin as she began picking up some of the clothes that she had been carrying. No wonder she didn't see me; she must have been on her way to one of her closets, and with an armload like that she wouldn't even have been able to see Emmett if he had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it," she declined, waving my hand away as I made a move to pick up a tiny jean skirt.

"Okay, if you insist," I shrugged. I walked to the bedroom door and had my hand on the knob when I realized something. Alice was humming a song, both in her head and out loud, and I immediately recognized it as "Mamma Mia." Damn. I hated ABBA.

_Wait a minute. That means she's blocking me. Or Edward. Or both of us. _

"Hey, Alice? See anything recently?" I wheedled suspiciously, pausing in the doorway.

Alice continued picking up her clothes, but I saw her tense up. Dead giveaway.

"Alice? I know you heard me." I turned around and locked the bedroom door behind me, raising an eyebrow. Trapped like a rat. Figuratively, anyway. Alice could have walked straight through the door if she wanted to, but I knew she'd have to face Esme's wrath for destroying the door. Nobody wanted to cross her.

Alice finally looked up at me, the grin still plastered on her face. I could tell she wasn't faking it, either. She was truly happy about whatever was in her vision. "Yes? Did you want something?" she asked innocently. I came to the conclusion that Alice was the devil.

"Don't give me that. I know you're hiding something. You know how I feel about ABBA; it's the only damn music that gives me anything close to a headache. What did you see?" I pressed.

She sighed, knowing I wasn't going away until she told me something. "I can't show you everything, but I will tell you this. Today will go well. Wear the blue one, and slow isn't going to work. You'll have to figure out the rest on your own." She went back to picking up her mountain of clothing, casually folding a pair of pants.

_Mamma mia, here I go again; _

_My, my, how can I resist you?_

I winced at the disgustingly cheerful song. I was beginning to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with Alice when all of a sudden an image broke through. It was clear it was from one of her visions, and I gasped when I saw the contents.

_Edward and I were on his massive king bed. From my vantage point, it was clear neither of us was clothed and we were in a _very_ intimate position._

"Alice!" I shouted, half mortified and half ecstatic.

Alice dropped the pile of clothes again and clasped her hands to her face. "You weren't supposed to see that! How did you see it?"

I shrugged, still shocked at the vision. It was pretty explicit. I swallowed thickly and tried my hardest to concentrate on answering Alice and not on Naked Edward.

"I guess it takes more concentration to block me. Don't forget, Edward's talent is amplified when I have it." Paying attention to Alice wasn't working and my thoughts automatically flew to the vision again…Naked Edward…_Stop it!_

"So, um, have you seen a lot of…this?" I motioned awkwardly to my body, which was still wrapped in the towel, and pointed upstairs in the general direction of Edward's room.

Alice shook her head and giggled good-naturedly. "You know I see things based on decisions; I can tell you I've seen enough of Em and Rose to last two eternities. I've learned to ignore the contents for the most part, but if I'm being _forced_ to comment on what I've seen of you two," – I nodded, raising an eyebrow – "then I'll plead the fifth. But you will have a lovely day," Alice sang. With that, she went back to putting her clothes away, grabbing hangers and zooming in and out of her closet, pointedly ignoring me.

Shaking my head, I retreated to my room where I shut the door behind me. I knew Edward would give me privacy to change. Without thinking, I chose a sky blue lace bra and boy-short panty set and rummaged around in my walk-in to find some clothes. I found a dark pair of jeans that hugged my body nicely and tried to decide between a deep sapphire blue button-down and an amethyst tee. Remembering what Alice had said, I chose the blue blouse. It was one of my favorites and I loved the color.

Exiting my room for the day, I mulled over Alice's vision. She didn't say it was going to happen today; it could be any day in the future, as long as somebody's decision stayed constant. I felt a little nervous as I realized I was more than a little turned on from seeing it. What else had she seen? At least my shirt looked nice; Alice got that right.

I knocked on Edward's doorframe even though it was completely unnecessary. He was already sitting up on his bed waiting for me. He had obviously showered and changed while I was downstairs with our beast of a sister.

"What vision were you thinking about, Theda?" Edward asked, confused. He must have heard my thoughts but hadn't seen anything. I silently thanked whatever god was listening that Alice was still able to block him, even if it meant me having to hear 'Mamma Mia' nonstop for the next few days. It was marginally better than the 'Chicken Dance,' 'Achy Breaky Heart,' or anything by Celine Dion.

"Oh, just Alice again. The little imp had a vision of something but won't tell me what," I commented nonchalantly, leaning on the wall. I was very grateful I couldn't blush; I knew I would have been scarlet.

"Annoying, isn't it? She'll do it for days too, you know. It's evil, and she has the worst song choices," he chuckled, giving me that panty-dropping crooked smile. Gah.

"That she does," I managed to choke out. I figured a change of subject was in order. "I don't think I really need to hunt today, but do you want to go for a run and talk? It's actually sunny out and we wouldn't be able to go anywhere else anyway."

"Definitely. Do you want to go to Lake Crescent again, love?" There was that word again. I didn't know if he meant it as an affectionate term or as a harmless nickname. A huge part of me hoped it was a term of endearment.

"That's fine. You lead the way." Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles sweetly, gazing at me with his smoldering eyes and causing my stomach to knot up. I didn't think I'd ever get used to him touching me voluntarily.

We jumped out of Edward's window and ran lightly through the rare mid-morning sunlight. Forks actually looked magical when the sun was out and it didn't have anything to do with the sparkling vampires running through the forest.

Within minutes we were back at the same cove and shelf of rocks we were at a few days before. Even though the sun was out, the cove was pretty well sheltered from the light and we didn't risk exposure. Although my vision was perfect at dusk and in the dark, the lake looked completely different during the day. The sun shone on the flawless crystal blue water, and the mountains in the background on the far side looked like they belonged in _National Geographic_.

"Beautiful!" I remarked again, happy to have the opportunity to share this with Edward.

He softly laughed again, his voice like melted honey. "Everything I see at this moment is indescribably beautiful." Now was the only time I'd recently wished I _could_ blush.

Turning around, we settled in on the flat rocks close to the water. Unlike our previous visit, we leaned into each other; I was on Edward's right side and he held my left hand gently. His hand felt amazingly soft and strong at the same time, and his flesh was warm to me. I felt giddy and tingly at his innocent touch.

_If it's like this from Edward just holding my hand, imagine what it'll be like when we're on that bed…stop it!_ I needed to reign in these thoughts before he noticed them. Thankfully, Edward appeared to be looking out over the water and his own thoughts gave nothing away.

"So, I thought of some more questions for you. I've been wondering this since we were introduced. Why do you have a last name if you were a nomad? Most nomads don't have them." His beautiful topaz eyes were full of curiosity.

I had been expecting this question. It made sense. "Well, I wasn't really a nomad, and I needed a last name for legal reasons. No one will hire you without a last name, or rent you a place, or any number of other things. Not having one would just make life more difficult. I needed to fit in with the humans, and I would usually stay in one place for five years or as long as I could manage without arousing suspicion, so I needed to assimilate. And unless you're Cher or Madonna," I laughed, "you need to have a last name."

Edward chuckled at my little joke and it was a beautiful sound.

"I chose "Snow" because of what it meant to me. It falls from the sky, turning everything a nice, uniform white. It hides unpleasant things and gives everything a beautiful, clean appearance. A fresh start, if you will."

Edward looked pensive. "I understand what you mean. The symbolism was important to you?"

I nodded. "It was. Now I'm going to have to find another last name though, depending on what my back story is going to be. I think Carlisle is going to say I'm related to Esme as some distant relative's daughter or something."

Coming up with a plausible explanation for one's circumstances was always the hardest part of moving around, but the Cullens' were so well-respected in Forks that I was certain they would have been okay if Carlisle told everyone I was a blood-thirsty vampire. The irony would have been laughable.

"And the haircut?" That question caught me off guard.

"What about it?"

"I was just wondering why you cut your hair. You had longer hair in your memories."

I smiled and looked down at the rock. "Just personal preference. I learned that long hair makes me look tired, especially when I haven't hunted. And yes, I'm well aware I'm stuck with it for eternity. I'm just glad they got it right the first time or I would have had someone's head. Literally." I drew my finger across my throat as though slashing it, making Edward laugh again.

"Well, I like it. It suits you. And it's perfect for this." Edward moved his free hand into the short back of my hair and firmly tangled his fingers through it, bringing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. It didn't last long but when he pulled away, his eyes were dark with want. I knew I wore a big, sappy grin.

"I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't stop myself. I've been thinking about you so much, and I've loved learning about you and telling you about the family. But I have so much more to ask." Edward leaned down so our foreheads were touching and pecked my lips again. He was beginning to become more comfortable with me physically, much to my delight.

"No need to be sorry," I insisted, "and don't stop on my account." Was it really possible for me to feel lightheaded? No, probably not. I'm pretty sure I was giving him googly eyes, though. How embarrassing.

Edward shook his head. "Tell me _all_ about you. Show me what you remember."

We spent the rest of the day learning all about each other on a deeper level, more so than in our previous conversations. I shared what few memories I had with Edward, even the painful ones. Now that I knew that he could see what I remembered, it meant so much more. He would really know the true me; there was nothing I could hide, nothing I _wanted_ to hide.

Likewise, Edward shared his history with me, even talking about the painful period when he was estranged from Carlisle and Esme. I knew it was hard for him to discuss his vampire life, but I was honored he chose to share everything with me, visual memories included. He spoke at length of what he could remember from his human life as well; how he dreamed of being a soldier and fighting in the Great War until he was stricken with the Spanish Influenza, effectively ending his young life until Carlisle changed him out of loneliness. I told him I was grateful that Carlisle saved him; without that one decision, we never would have met. Edward replied that he never saw it that way, but was slowly beginning to realize Carlisle did not damn him but rather gave him another lease on life.

Eventually we moved on to more lighthearted topics. "What do you prefer to catch when you hunt? Do you have a favorite?" I asked.

"Mountain lion," Edward answered without hesitation. "What's yours?"

"That's hard to say. I do like those too, but I believe small bears like the black bear have a richer flavor." A silly question occurred to me. "So, what was your favorite human food?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Edward thought for a minute. "Probably my mother's cookies. She made the best oatmeal cookies. I remember them being my favorite thing to have after school. Out of curiosity I tried one years later after my change, and it tasted like wet cardboard. Not to mention I had to cough it up after." He wrinkled his nose at the memory but part of him looked wistful.

"How about you?"

I snorted. "Trust me; there was nothing tasty in the Middle Ages. I did most of the cooking and we were poor, so we couldn't afford spices. I did my best with what we had, but our diet was still very bland and consisted of the barest necessities. So, probably bread," I laughed. "Come to think of it, it probably tasted like wet cardboard too, but it was often the best food we had."

"It's too bad you were changed before good food came along," Edward teased. "Was there something you've always wanted to try? Something that looks appealing, even now?"

Hmm. I didn't think I had ever really considered that before. Human food looked interesting, but smelled repulsive. "Probably chocolate. Ooh! Chocolate-covered strawberries. They always look so good, especially when they're made up to look like they're wearing little tuxedos. That's so cute." I grinned.

"They do," Edward agreed. "They're one of the only human foods that actually look appealing. I'd feed them to you every night after dinner if I could."

"You still could," I smirked, "but I'd have to throw them up afterward, and then there would be rumors that your girlfriend was bulimic."

"My girlfriend?"

_Oops. Thanks, Freudian slip. _

"Uh…," I stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words and very self-conscious. Unfortunately we hadn't spoken much about our relationship status as of yet, although it was clear that we wanted to be together. The bond I had with him had strengthened exponentially, but I didn't want to push Edward.

I was about ready to bury my face in Edward's neck to hide my embarrassment but his face broke out into an even bigger grin, and I'm pretty sure my panties melted. So he wasn't upset…

"I'd really like you to be. Should I ask you to make it official?" he tentatively asked. "I've never done this before, but that's how it was done when I was human."

I nodded eagerly, the big, sappy grin returning to my face.

"Theda, would you be my girlfriend?" Edward looked sheepish, and his thoughts were along the same lines mine were: the labels 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' didn't even come close to conveying the feelings we actually had for each other, but it was a start. We were both pretty new at this, so starting small was a good idea, though this conversation was undeniably silly.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Edward, if you'll have me." I couldn't conceal my excitement as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "I'm so happy."

"Me too, love, me too." Edward kissed my neck, making me shiver slightly. "Do you know you're my first girlfriend?"

"What a coincidence. You're my first boyfriend!" It felt so right to say that…Edward Cullen was my boyfriend!

"Even though you were technically engaged?" I whacked him on the arm, and he laughed lightly. "Kind of a late bloomer, aren't you?" he joked.

"You're one to talk," I playfully shot back. "You and Steve Carell could star in a movie together: 'The Forty-Year-Old and the One-Hundred-Eight-Year-Old Virgins.'" I knew Edward knew that Emmett had told me. It was obvious from Em's teasing, and Edward never refuted Emmett's claim.

"Nothing wrong with that," Edward huffed, but I could tell he wasn't bothered by it. "I've just been waiting for the right person. When I was human I wanted to wait until I was married so my bride and I could have a proper wedding night, but I was so caught up in wanting to be a soldier that I never met anyone I could see spending the rest of my life with." He ran one hand through his already unruly hair. "Honestly, I've never wanted to do those things with anyone before. Before _now_, I mean. Have you?" He peeked at me out of the corner of his eye as though afraid of what my answer might be.

"No!" I blurted out. "No, I haven't. I've never done any of that, either."

Edward looked relieved but confused. "You haven't? I thought maybe as a human there was someone…"

I shook my head. "Not that I can remember, anyway. You've seen all of the memories I have from my human life; they're few and far between. Unlike you, I had very few happy memories and didn't try to remember anything during or after my change, so everything else has faded away. There could have been someone, but I don't remember. And even if there was, I think I'd be a little out of practice after six hundred years; there wasn't anyone after my change. But it doesn't matter now. I have you." I hoped he could see the honesty and sincerity behind my statement.

The corner of Edward's mouth twisted up in a shy crooked grin. _Are you saying you want to do those kinds of things…with me?_ I could tell he was being bashful, or else he would have said it out loud.

I answered him in kind. _Yes, Edward. I'd love to try doing those things together. Everything._ "I need to tell you something first though." I suddenly felt nervous. I needed to tell him the real reason I came to Forks.

I'm sure he could sense the change in my mood, because Edward gently pulled me closer to him, sitting me sideways in his lap much like he had when we were here a few days ago. "Go on, love. You can tell me anything."

"I didn't tell you before, but the reason I came to Forks isn't just because I kept seeing Alice in a vision. It was because I saw you, too. You were in my hallucinations as well and unlike the ones with Alice, when I saw you I felt a pull, like a huge magnet attracting me here. Once I arrived – no, actually, when I saw _you _for the first time, the pull went away. I knew I was where I was supposed to be. I think I came here -- I'm _supposed_ to be here for you, Edward."

After a few seconds of silence, I began to panic. Did he think I was some kind of psychotic desperate vampire stalker? Was he afraid of what I had just said? I pulled back to look at his beautiful face.

Edward was looking at me with such love in his eyes that I nearly had to look away. "You came here because of me?" I nodded. "That's amazing." He kissed me softly once, twice, three times before hugging me close again.

"And I might as well say this, especially now that you're my boyfriend and all," I said, laughing nervously and licking my lips. I took a deep breath. "I love you, Edward. I've known since I got here. I was drawn to you; I think you were meant to be my mate. The forever kind. The bond I feel with you is just…indescribable. Intense. Perfect."

Edward watched me for another long moment, his gaze so intimate I could nearly feel my frozen heart pound in my throat. "I love you too, Theda," he confessed. "I didn't want to tell you too soon, but I feel it, as well. I was afraid of scaring you off, and it scared me, too. Truthfully, I've known since we met in the clearing. I didn't really know what it was at the time and I fought it, and we all know how well that turned out. But I know it's real now. We belong to each other."

We brought our lips together again, but this kiss wasn't like the others we had shared; this one was earth-shaking. It was as if a switch had been flipped and all bets were off. Our mouths met tentatively at first but we soon greedily attacked each other, pouring the new love we had for one another into it. I sucked Edward's tender bottom lip into my mouth, carefully nibbling, only to be gently nudged away so he could lavish sweet open-mouthed kisses along my neck. I found his lips again with mine and took initiative this time. Parting my lips for him, I begged to taste him. Edward eagerly drew my tongue into his mouth, moaning deeply as he caressed mine with his. He tasted just like he smelled: delicious, like cinnamon, mint, cedar, and something that was all Edward, masculine and pure sex. God, I wanted him.

_She tastes so fucking good. She must taste good everywhere. _Edward had had a similar thought a few days ago, and this one was so well-hidden, so faint and quiet I almost missed it. Thank God I didn't. I felt my body tremble and I instantly was very wet at his words, imagining all of the things he could – no, _would_ if I had anything to say about it -- do to me. Involuntarily, I growled a little at the erotic thoughts.

Realizing what had happened, Edward abruptly broke the kiss and pulled back in a flash, horrified. "I'm so sorry! That was completely out of line," he stammered, apologizing profusely. "That was disrespectful of me to even think of that, to say that to you. I forgot you could hear me; I'm not used it. I don't want to push you-!"

"Edward, shut up." He looked at me like I'd told him I was leaving him for Sasquatch. I pecked his lips once while stroking his cheek lightly with my thumb.

"Edward," I said gently but sternly, making sure he was paying attention, "I _never,_ and I mean _never,_ want you to censor your thoughts around me. Or your actions. I love who you are. I get to see a side of you that you can't show to anyone else; I get to see into your beautiful mind. And trust me when I say I want to do everything you want to do, and more."

He gaped at me incredulously. "You're not offended? Even by my foul language?"

"No, of course not. Have you heard me talk? It's like I was raised by pirates! Emmett and I should have our own swear jar, for Christ's sake," I laughed, relieved when Edward's crooked smile made a comeback.

"You and I, we're two people in love. We get to decide what is right for us. No one else," I reassured him. Edward looked comforted, his face and body relaxing. "Please don't worry about anything, okay? I, um, actually think it's really hot that you want to be with me and think of me that way," I admitted, biting my lip, "and there's nothing I want to do more right now than express my love that way to you as well."

He glanced up at me through his long eyelashes, a smile dancing on the corners of his soft lips. "Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm some kind of deviant or pervert or something."

"I could never think that of you. Ever." I pulled myself more securely into his lap, straddling his thighs. Edward put an arm around my lower back and held me close; for the first time I realized the effect I had on him and gasped. Apparently, I was _very_ effective. Edward looked a little embarrassed but I ignored that. He would have to get used to it.

"Now, where were we?" I purred, running my hands up and down his back. Just then, a rumble of thunder interrupted our interlude. "Shit." Being as absorbed in each other as we were, neither of us had heard the approaching storm. As much as Alice would enjoy buying us new clothes, I didn't want to get stuck in the rain.

"I would suggest that we head back to the house," Edward groaned. He motioned to the darkening sky, looking disappointed. "It looks like it will rain shortly. Storms come quickly here and as much as I want to see you in a wet shirt, love, I think a better place for said activities would be in one of the bedrooms on the third floor, not outside. At least for now." There was that wicked grin again. My kryptonite.

"In that case, I propose that we get moving," I teased, still wrapped around Edward in a way that if we weren't clothed would have been pornographic.

"Come on, love," he smirked as I moved off of him and he helped me up. I grinned widely and we left our little cove on Lake Crescent, Edward my boyfriend still holding my hand as we ran full speed back to the house. Our date, if you wanted to call it that, wasn't over yet. I just hoped that everyone would leave us alone, in particular a spiky-haired elf and an overgrown toddler. I knew if we were caught, we'd never live it down.

**A/N: Reviews = Love!**

**I promise I'm not trying to cockblock you (or Edward and Theda), but this chapter was already over 6,500 words, and it seemed like a good place to stop without getting overly long. **

**I **_**promise**_** that there will be some lemony goodness in the next chapter. And more after that. Hey, what can I say? These two **_**finally**_** figured out how they feel about each other, are communicating successfully, and vampires are physical creatures by nature… ;-) And I'm sure you lovely readers are ready for some juicy citrus fruits after 22 chapters, right? Yeah, that's what I thought. Me, too. :-)**

**Just one quick note: A big thank you to mskathy for her winning bid on my auction for the Fandom Gives Back. She won me, and is getting a lemony one-shot written by yours truly. **

**The next update might be a little slow…Thanksgiving is this week, and my lovely Steph is moving. **

**xoxo Sarah**


	23. Chapter 23 Show Me How You Feel

**A/N: I am honestly really nervous about this one, and I hope it lives up to expectations, though I'm actually more jittery about the next chapter. Just remember, this isn't the only chapter with citrusy activity. And, if you're looking for inspiration on how to picture these two (or want to know how I see them), check out the thread, ****http://www . twilighted . ?f=33&t=5293**** . Page one has how I picture Edward (his facial features are always Rob as Edward for me), and the last page has Theda. **

**My beta, Steph, is the bee's knees. **

**The following lemony chapter belongs to me…bwahahahaha! Stephenie Meyer, who owns Twilight, would never let her characters do this. **

**Chapter 23: Show Me How You Feel**

**THEDA POV**

Edward and I reached the Cullen house just as the sky opened up and it started pouring. As it turned out, we needn't have worried about being interrupted; the house was void of thoughts. Strange, given that everyone had been home when we left that morning.

It was early evening; time had flown by once again as we talked by the lake, lost in our own little world. We stepped up onto the covered porch and approached the huge front door, on which was tacked a bright pink Post-It. It was covered in a note penned in curly, feminine handwriting.

_**We've all gone to Portland for a few days. Emmett and Rose said they had such a good time when they went that I thought it would be a good opportunity to get out of the house for bit. It's supposed to be extra cloudy, so we may stay awhile. We'll call you when we're on our way home! Have fun, you two! 3**_

Edward and I looked at each other simultaneously as understanding passed between us.

_Alice._

That little devil was good for something and I, for one, was grateful. From his thoughts which practically promised her a shopping spree, Edward was thankful as well.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he asked, his voice like crushed velvet. I shook my head, trying to play innocent, but a small, sly smile played on my lips and I felt very aware of the sudden, heavy feeling of arousal in my abdomen.

Edward strode forward and drew me to him, his long fingers tracing up and down my spine, only just skimming over my shirt. I shivered with delight, and he leaned in so his full lips barely touched mine. "We have the house to ourselves."

"So we do." My voice was so low and husky that I almost didn't recognize it.

"What would you like to do with our sudden good fortune?" Edward hadn't moved a muscle, and neither had I. He was so close…

"Well, I would like to go in the house and up to your room," I whispered, looking straight into his topaz eyes. _And then I want to do dirty, dirty things to you._

Edward ducked his head shyly, his bravado from a second ago suddenly gone. Worry began to replace my lustful feelings, and I was just about to ask Edward what was wrong when he took my face in his hands.

"I'm just nervous, love. Nervous and excited, that's all. I've never done anything remotely like this, and I want it to be perfect," he confessed. _Everything. I want to be able to please you, but I don't know how. I mean, I've seen so much over the years, but I want to make it good for you._ Images of my face contorting in ecstasy flashed through Edward's mind.

Ah, so that's what he was worried about. _ Edward, please don't worry. I'm nervous too, but no matter what happens, it'll be good. I promise._ _We love each other and you're a thoughtful, caring person. To be honest, I'm nervous about pleasing you, too. But let's let things unfold naturally. I think we'll know what to do when the time comes. _

"I'll tell you what," I said, smiling, "I'll go up to your room first, and you can take a moment down here. Meet me up there in five minutes?"

"That sounds wonderful." He sighed, looking relieved. He opened the front door for me and gave me a quick kiss as I breezed past him and ran up the stairs. I took a second to dispose of my shoes and socks in my room and closed the door.

Upon entering Edward's bedroom, I made sure to open all of the curtains that covered the expansive southern windows, letting in the dim grey light from the storm. Inspiration struck, and I positioned his black leather sofa so it faced the windows, providing a magnificent view of the forest.

My tasks done, I curled up on one side of the sofa and prepared to wait a few minutes more for Edward. The five minutes weren't up yet, and I could hear him downstairs, attempting to keep his thoughts to himself…all I could catch were bits and pieces, but then again, his nerves might have had more to do with that than any active concealment on his part.

After a few more minutes, his footsteps sounded on the stairs and I heard him enter the bedroom. I didn't turn around to watch him, but continued to stare out the window. Two soft thuds indicated that he had removed his shoes as well.

Edward stealthily made his way over to the couch and sat next to me on my left, the corners of his mouth turning up shyly. I scooted closer to him, taking his hand in mine and nuzzling myself into the crook of his neck, inhaling his lush scent. We sat like that for a while, simply watching the storm rage outside. Buffeted by strong gusts of wind, the rain slashed diagonally against the panes; lightning randomly illuminated everything for brief moments, followed by the deep roll of thunder. Knowing that we were dry and comfortable made watching the tempest even more incredible.

Out of the corner of my eye, I took in the man sitting next to me. Edward was dressed simply in the long-sleeved grey crewneck that I loved so much and a pair of well-worn jeans which were ripped on the left knee. His hair was even wilder than usual from our frantic run back to the house. I marveled at the fact that this man was mine. He loved _me._ Caught up in the moment, I turned my head slightly and allowed my lips to brush along Edward's neck, barely skimming his skin. He shuddered a little in response, and tipped his head down to me.

_Edward, promise me something._

_Anything, love._ Sweetly punctuating his words, he kissed my forehead.

I met his golden eyes, making sure he was paying attention. _Always let me in. Let me know what you're thinking; don't try to censor yourself. I _want_ to know._

He watched me for a moment, fighting the gentlemanly tendencies my request would go against, and then nodded as the lopsided smile lit up his face. _As you wish. Will you do the same?_

I nodded, biting my lower lip. _Yes, of course I will._

Shifting a little, Edward pressed his lips to mine. The kiss wasn't frenzied or rough, but soft, sensuous and needy. One of my hands moved lightly over Edward's chest to the back of his neck where I played with the short bronze hairs there.

For the first time, I paid close attention to how he felt to me. The grey cotton of Edward's shirt was slightly rough and fibrous under my sensitive hands; by contrast, his hair was silky. His body was firm in my arms, but not immovable; his lips were smooth and molded to mine as mine did to his. He felt perfect; strong and tender at the same time.

Mirroring my movements, Edward carefully twisted one hand into the back of my hair, tilting my head and opening his mouth against mine, gliding his tongue along the seam of my lips. I reciprocated without a second thought, parting mine to allow him in. Slowly, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, gently probing. His mouth on mine was warm and comforting; his masculine scent and taste were everywhere, and my grip on the back of his neck tightened. I couldn't get close enough.

_I can't wait to taste you everywhere. _I allowed that thought to slip through, mostly because I meant it, but partly because I wanted to gauge Edward's reaction. I didn't want to scare him off, but this was a pretty tame thought compared to what often ran through my head regarding my handsome vampire. I wasn't certain my mind was somewhere Edward would actually _want_ to be.

Edward pulled back slightly, mulling over my thought, and then looked down at me with hungry eyes. _I'm going to want to reciprocate, love. You can't deny me that._

At that moment, I realized that Edward wanted every bit of this as much as I did, enough that he would allow me to see a side of him that was foreign even to his family. Through his thoughts, I knew without a doubt that he felt the bond bringing us together; this was no puppy love, but the fierce love and passion of a mated pair.I could barely think, so I drew him back to me, eagerly kissing and nipping his full lips.

We continued like that for a while, just slowly exploring each other's mouths, enjoying the closeness and contact. Eventually, I broke our embrace to lick my way down Edward's neck, paying attention to the lines of his strong jaw. To reach his neck easier, I turned slightly to face Edward, and he settled one of his hands on my left hip where my shirt had ridden up, exposing some of the skin. He brushed his fingers over me, barely making contact, yet I could feel everything. Suddenly, his grip on my hip tightened and he guided me up and over him, helping me straddle his right thigh.

We breathed each other in, his hands on my hips, foreheads touching. His topaz eyes had darkened to an almost black with passion, and something long and impossibly hard twitched against my knee on the inside of his leg.

My eyes widened. _I did that to you._

The corners of his mouth twitched into that panty-melting smile and I couldn't hold back any longer. Our lips met again with searing intensity as I crushed myself to him, running my hands under the hem of his shirt and lightly tugging.

"Off…this needs to come off," I hissed into his mouth, and Edward obediently raised his arms, allowing me to lift the garment from his body. The only time my lips left his was to pass the shirt over his head. I dropped it on the floor behind me and immediately turned my gaze back to him, taking in his body for the first time.

Edward was more beautiful than I had imagined him to be. His chest and arms would have been the envy of any man who spent hours at the gym to look half as good, lean and muscular; his skin was gloriously pale, even in the flat light of the storm. I ached to feel him, to run my hands over his body. Knowing what I wanted, Edward took my right hand by the wrist and laid it on his collarbone.

"Touch me," he whispered, his dark eyes begging.

Taking the time to feel the satiny texture of his skin, I ghosted my hands over his torso. Fascinated, I outlined every cut line of his musculature, every dip and valley created by his position on the sofa. His stomach trembled when I skimmed my hands over his abs and lightly traced the deep vee that disappeared into his broken-in jeans. I fervently hoped that I would be much better acquainted with that area soon, and I smirked when Edward realized what I was thinking.

_You have no idea what you're doing to me,_ Edward thought, breathing hard. He hooked his thumbs into my belt loops and drew me forward so my breasts pressed against his bare chest. After dragging his hand sensuously up my side, Edward brought a finger to the top button on my blouse.

"This shirt is beautiful on you, Theda. But I think what's under it will be even more so." His lips curled up in a soft smile as he grew more confident. "May I?" I gave my assent and he popped the first button through its hole at human speed, deliberately taking his time as he undid the rest. Only his thoughts betrayed his nerves.

Edward leisurely peeled back the sides of my blouse as though he were unwrapping a precious gift, uncovering my blue lingerie. Our eyes were locked the entire time, neither of us daring to look away. Leaning back slightly, I pulled my blouse from my arms, flinging it across the room. He inhaled audibly as his eyes took me in for the first time, and I saw in his thoughts that he was debating whether or not it would be proper to put his hands on my body.

Removing his hand from my hip, I mimicked his previous action and placed it on the top swell of my breast. "Please, Edward," I murmured, "don't be afraid."

"Are you sure?" he asked, eyes wide. I knew if I wanted him to stop, he would. But I didn't.

"Yes," I breathed.

Reverently, Edward ran the pads of his fingers over my skin, tracing the lacy pattern on my bra. He paused a moment when he reached the peak of my breast, the hardened tip obvious through the translucent material. He tenderly flicked my stiff nipple with his thumb, caressing it over the lace. The combination of the delicious pressure plus the slightly rough texture of the bra made my body respond quickly; my nipples tightened further under his touch and I felt a new rush of wetness coating my panties.

"Edward…," I moaned, breathing heavily as I rocked a little on his leg, feeling his erection twitch again. I realized that both Edward and I had been practically panting this whole time, although breathing was completely unnecessary. I was able to take in his scent with each breath, and as I caught the fragrance of my own arousal from between my slightly parted legs, I watched Edward's eyes close and he moaned quietly in pleasure. I ducked my head a little, breaking eye contact, but Edward guided my chin back up so he could look at me.

_Don't be embarrassed, love. You smell delicious. And if you smell that good, I can't wait to savor you, _Edward admitted, a shy, eager expression gracing his face. 

I looked for evidence that he wasn't being completely truthful, but could find none. Overwhelmingly aroused at the thought of Edward's mouth on me, I swiftly reached behind my back. The bra quickly joined our shirts on the floor, and when I turned back to face Edward, I caught him staring.

"You're beautiful," he declared, leaving no room for argument. Snaking one arm around the small of my back he drew me closer, pressing my bare breasts to him. I felt my hard tips brush against his flesh, and Edward lovingly palmed me with his free hand, teasing me with his thumb as he worshipped my mouth. Clearly the seventeen-year-old boy was still there, and I was more than happy to indulge both him and the loving, mature Edward. The thought made me giggle, and Edward chuckled, seeing my train of thought.

As he playfully nipped my neck, his thumbs returned to my hipbones, tracing lazy circles. Each time he would draw them around, he would dip the tips just under the waistband of my jeans. I continued to push against his leg, searching for friction; he was too seductive for his own good, and I growled a little in frustration.

_More, please!_

All of a sudden, Edward pulled me up a little, raising me off of his thigh and pulling my right leg out so I was fully straddling his lap. The impulsive action tipped me forward and I barely had a chance to brace my hands against the top of the sofa when his mouth was on me in an instant, the pleasure causing me to arch my back into his touch.

I marveled at the intense sensations as he gently laved my nipples with his warm, wet tongue, and I gripped the top of the couch, digging my fingers into the supple leather. He brushed his lips over the pink tips, sucking them into his mouth and drawing small, firm circles around each in succession as he teased the other with his nimble fingers. I could feel the moisture increase exponentially between my legs, and I never wanted him to stop. My eyes half closed of their own accord and I let out a low, ragged sound.

_God, that feels so good…_

I moved to wrap one arm around his shoulders to hold him closer when Edward stopped me. "No, love. Keep them on the sofa. I want to try something." I could see flashes of what he wanted in his mind, and when he looked up at me with such love in his eyes, all I could do was nod. I would let him do anything he wanted. I was his.

Placing one last lingering kiss on each bud, his hands fluttered down my body, dipping a finger into my naval before coming to rest at the top of my jeans. Deftly undoing the button, he lowered the zipper so slowly that I could hear the individual metal teeth release in the nearly silent room.

"Edward," I managed to whisper before I was interrupted.

"Shh. Please? I want to put my hands on you _everywhere_. May I?" Always the gentleman, he was asking permission to please me. My clit throbbed in anticipation.

_Of course you may. You don't need to ask; I'm yours, Edward._

Edward raised his hands back to my hips and inched the denim down a few inches, exposing just the top of my panties. Without completely removing either layer, he carefully slid his hand between the lace and my abs, quickly reaching my lower lips. I knew I was soaked, but I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed. After all, he had done this to me. I felt two fingers glide easily over my bare flesh, and Edward's eyes widened as he touched me for the first time.

He gently explored my body, sliding his fingers up and down my slit before parting my lips and caressing the tender flesh between them. His mouth was slightly open, eyes half closed, and he was breathing as hard as I was. Easily finding my dripping entrance, he slipped first one, then two of his long fingers inside me, his eyes never leaving mine. We both moaned in unison as my body clenched around his digits as though any part of him was welcome.

"Does this feel good?" Edward asked tentatively, unsure of himself. His thoughts were mostly images now, but filled with wonder and they had an innocent tone, surprising given what he had "seen" over the years. _Because I want you to come for me so badly, _he quietly pleaded.

"Yes, Edward, so good…," I panted, rocking my hips a little and riding his hand, the heel of which brushed my swollen clit. Pleasure surged through my body, reflecting through my thoughts. Edward picked up on it in an instant and shifted his hand a little, pumping his fingers in and out of my pussy as he rubbed the sensitive knot of nerves with his thumb, smoothly spreading my slippery venom around.

Looking down, there was nothing more erotic than watching his hand work. The muscles in his strong forearms tightened and flexed as he fingered me. I felt a concentrated tension in my abdomen; the visual and the sensations were enough to send me over the edge and I came hard, crying out as my muscles rhythmically contracted around Edward's hand. I heard a loud crunching noise and I realized I had crushed the wood on the back of the sofa, but Edward didn't seem to care. He watched me with wonder, gently caressing my flesh until my trembling stopped.

_Holy shit. He didn't even have all of my clothes off for that._

Edward gave a light chuckle at my thoughts and removed his hand from my pants. He settled me back down on his lap and hugged me fiercely, silently thanking me for allowing him to do that. I watched as he brought the hand that had been inside me to his mouth and thoroughly licked his fingers, black eyes rolling back in his head.

_Better than I even imagined,_ he thought with a Cheshire Cat grin, pulling me in for a kiss. I felt myself get even more aroused when I tasted myself on him; the orgasm I just had did nothing to assuage my love or want for this man.

_So, you like the way I taste? _I asked him between kisses.

_Mmm, so good,_ he growled. I liked this slightly wild, feral side of Edward.

_Then, is it my turn? My turn to taste you?_ I raised an eyebrow at him when his jaw fell open. He was stunned.

"You…you want to do…that? To put your mouth on me? But…," he stuttered out loud. It was obvious from his thoughts that he hadn't quite believed I was serious earlier and he desperately wanted this, but I could also see him wrestling with the idea that what I wanted to do was improper and demeaning for a lady. I begged to differ.

Taking his face in my hands, I caressed his cheeks with my thumbs. _It's one of the _many_ things I want to do to you. Remember what I told you before? You and I are two people in love, and we decide what we do and what's right. I know it's difficult, but we shouldn't be slaves to the restrictive traditions of when we were raised. _Giggling a little, I brought my lips back to Edward's and kissed him softly. I was very surprised that I meant every word of my last thought; my connection to Edward had made it shockingly easy to discard most of the weight I carried regarding my human life. I had never felt so light, so free. He was my life now.

_And might I remind you, I'm not very lady-like and you're not always the perfect gentleman. You just had your hands in my pants, fucked me with your elegant pianist's fingers to make me come, and licked my juices from them. Not exactly something to do in polite company,_ I teased, biting my lip.

"It's okay, though. We'll start off slowly, if you'd be more comfortable. I just want so much, but I can be very patient," I assured him. There was no rush. We had forever.

_Point taken, love. _Edward ducked his head bashfully, but looked up at me from under his long eyelashes, nodding slightly.

Not wasting another moment, I adjusted my position and guided Edward back so he was laying down on the sofa, his head on the armrest, right leg extended along the back of the seat and his left hanging off the front, spreading him open for me. I crawled between his legs, as eager to please him as he was to please me.

Reaching down, I gently caressed his denim-covered hard-on, and Edward hissed at the contact. I noted that his jeans had a button fly. Lowering my face to his abdomen, I slowly licked along the vee of muscle, skipping to the other side when I reached where it disappeared beneath his pants.

"Ungh, Theda," he rasped, gripping the back of the sofa hard with one hand.

Edward's body quaked as I nipped him lightly and I heard another sharp crack. Apparently I wasn't the only one abusing the poor sofa. But we wouldn't be getting rid of it if I had anything to say about it; that thing was my new favorite piece of furniture.

I felt a little bad about how much I was teasing him, so I took the waistband of his jeans in my hands and tore them open; ripping through the material like it was tissue paper.

Edward stared at me, the expression on his beautiful face a mixture of lust and surprise. "Those were my favorite pair!" he exclaimed, more shocked than upset.

"Don't worry, I'll fix them later," I smirked. Manipulating matter had its advantages, after all.

I dragged my fingertips over his thickness, which was now only covered by his thin black boxer briefs. His stony hardness strained against the cotton, and I couldn't help myself; I ripped them apart as I had with his jeans.

Looking down, it was my turn to take him in for the first time.

Having lived so long, I had seen my fair share of naked humans; vampires, less so. All I knew is that Edward put them all to shame. His cock, like the rest of him, was gorgeous; slightly pink from our frequent hunting, straight, and deliciously thick. Somehow I knew he would be the perfect size for me. I felt rude but I couldn't stop staring, and something told me Edward didn't mind. His eyes were locked onto my face, mouth slightly open, waiting for a reaction. He had stopped breathing in anticipation; just listening to my thoughts.

_You're beautiful._ Through my lustful fog, it was the only thing I could say that made sense.

Slowly, I reached out and carefully brushed my fingertips along his length, touching his plush skin. His cock twitched as my hand made contact, and I laughed lightly, breaking the tension. Edward joined me a second later. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little jumpy," he chuckled nervously.

"May I?" I asked, taking my cue from him and asking, hoping he could see what I wanted in my thoughts. My heart would have been pounding in my throat as I waited for his answer.

"Yes," was his velvet reply.

I gently wrapped my fingers around his length, feeling the weight of him in my hand. Minutely moving my hand up and down, I marveled at the smooth outer skin and how it slid around the marble core. His body was so soft and hard at the same time. Edward's hips jerked up slightly as I moved my hand, seeking more of what I was giving him.

_Harder, beautiful. You can squeeze harder,_ he encouraged._ God, that's amazing…_

Encouraged by Edward's actions and thoughts, I firmly gripped his erection and started to stroke him in earnest. Each time I reached the tip I flicked my thumb over the glans, spreading the dewy drops of his pre-cum over him. Realizing that he would probably prefer smoother strokes, I boldly dipped into my pants and swept my hand over my wetness, coating my fingers in my arousal. Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head as I resumed slickly pumping his cock, my motions now smooth and fluid.

_Oh, God…now I smell like you…it's too much too much too much!_ I smiled at Edward's comments, happy I was bringing him pleasure.

Barely a minute later, it was clear that Edward was getting close.

_That feels so fucking good…please don't stop, please don't stop…_ He had started thrusting his hips erratically in my hand as I stroked him, and I concentrated on the swollen head, twisting my hand over him and lightly squeezing.

Within seconds, Edward's whole body tensed; he let out a wild cry as he spilled into my hand and onto his stomach, pulsing hard. His cum was a light silvery grey, almost iridescent, and before I was conscious of what I was doing, I had crawled up his body and licked up a small puddle that had formed on his chest. His venomous cum tasted a lot like he smelled; sweet like honey and rather clean, but with a slight salty undertone.

Edward looked at me curiously as I felt my face break out in a grin, which he returned. "I thought since you had tasted me already, I deserved the same opportunity. And just so you know," I whispered, my voice low, "the next time you come, it will be in my _mouth_."

_Holy shit,_ he thought as he nodded in surprise, opening and closing his mouth. Speechless.

Silently, he pulled me onto his chest, neither of us caring about the mess we were making. I wrapped my arms around his torso, nuzzling Edward's neck and peppering his jaw with kisses. When I shifted a little, I noticed that he was still rock hard under my stomach. My brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Edward, why…," I trailed off. I didn't want to ask him outright if he had thoroughly enjoyed himself, so I brought to mind images of his prominent erection and of him coming, his body tense under my hands as I brought him to climax.

Tipping my head up so I could see him, Edward kissed my brow, smoothing away the lines. "I, um, well, never really lose it unless I kind of will it away, or distract myself. Vampires need barely any recovery time," he explained, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Oh." I sighed happily, relieved that he had enjoyed himself.

"And in answer to the question you are avoiding asking, _yes_, that was the best orgasm I've ever had. I only know that about my recovery time because, um, I've spent a lot of time, ah, _alone_, thinking about you," Edward said in a rush. He looked down and met my eyes. His were full of love and devotion, but he was a little self-conscious.

Kissing his lips, I smiled against him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'd be lying if I said I didn't do the same." It was my turn to look down, and Edward dipped his head again, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

"Did you do that often before me?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Not really, but when everyone in the house was paired off it would be a bit much. You know, hearing their thoughts and everything. Often I would just leave, but sometimes, especially when Jasper was very worked up and projecting everyone's feelings, I couldn't help myself. Otherwise I would just wait until I was alone. I never had any fantasies in particular; it was more for the release than anything else," he admitted. "I often felt guilty afterward, but when it was clear that I wasn't going to find a mate soon, it was the only outlet I let myself have."

"That makes sense," I agreed. "But you know you shouldn't feel guilty. It's natural." I was glad that Edward hadn't turned to Tanya or any available human, but had kept his sense of dignity. It made me love him even more; like some part of him was waiting for me to come along. It suddenly struck me that I wanted to watch him stroke himself sometime, and Edward ducked his head, having heard my fantasy as soon as it came to mind. I almost expected his cheeks to be colored pink.

"And you said you've done the same?" he pressed, changing the subject back to me. I should have known he wasn't going to let that go.

"Usually just after a hunt, when our primal instincts are still dominant," I admitted. "Since I've been here, I've mostly been enjoying Alice's detachable shower head, and being very, _very_ glad you couldn't hear my thoughts." I giggled as Edward covered his ears.

"Now _that_ I didn't need to know. Not the part about you touching yourself and thinking of me, because that's the hottest thing I've ever heard, but the fact that my sister has that in her bathroom."

"Just chalk that up to things you can't un-see," I teased, tugging his hands away from his ears and placing them on my bottom. He squeezed playfully, and I settled back down on his chest, sighing contentedly as we held each other close.

Shutting my eyes, I started to do something that I could only remember doing once or twice before: purring. The low rumble originated in my chest, and soon I felt Edward purring as well; the vibrations traveling up through him into me. We lay like that for hours, just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies, safe in our mate's arms.

"I will do whatever it takes to hear you do that as often as possible," Edward vowed as he kissed my forehead.

"I'd like that." I looked up, startled to realize that the sun had started to rise. The rain had stopped, but by the looks of the early morning sky, it would be another cloudy day in Forks.

"We'd better get up. There's somewhere I want to go today," I said, shifting off of Edward's bare chest. Realizing he was still half wearing the clothes I had mutilated, I took a few minutes to carefully put first his boxers, and then his favorite jeans back together. He looked at me gratefully after his clothes were mended, and his thoughts indicated that he wouldn't mind if I ripped them off of him in the future.

"Where do you want to go, love?" Edward stood up, still a little sticky from our nighttime activities.

"After we shower and get dressed, I thought we could take a trip to Seattle. I think I owe somebody a car." I shuffled my feet a little uncomfortably. I didn't really want to bring up the hunk of scrap metal in the garage, but I did want to replace it. It was the least I could do.

"Theda, you don't have to buy me a car," Edward said, shaking his head. I knew my thoughts were full of sadness and guilt, because he pulled me close again, enveloping me in his strong arms. "But if it would make you feel better, we'll go today. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now go get in the shower; we'll leave in an hour? We should get there right about when the dealerships open."

"That sounds great," I agreed. Leaving Edward with a soft kiss, I glanced over my shoulder as I left his room and went into mine. I rummaged around in my closet for a few minutes, picking out my clothes for the trip, which were unlike what I usually wore, in an effort to appear older. I usually favored casual wear, but I did enjoy dressing up as well. I left my selections on my bed, put my robe on, and made my way down to Alice's bathroom where all of my things were.

A quick forty-five minutes later, I was out of the shower and dressed, hair dried and makeup on to look more human. Hunting gave us a nice flush, but we couldn't be too careful. I put my shoes on and walked across the hall to Edward's room, knocking on the doorframe. He looked up, and his jaw sank to the floor.

"Holy mother of God."

**A/N: I hope that was worth the wait…there's more lemony goodness coming up, trust me. And did anyone recognize the jeans I gave Edward? Yeah, I'll admit that they're Rob's…he just looks so good in those that I couldn't resist…*sigh***

**Reviews are better than **_**finally **_**getting some action on a leather couch with your favorite Cullen. Okay, maybe not **_**quite**_** that good, but they are pretty awesome! So please leave me one! **


	24. Chapter 24 Marks of Love

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the wait on this chapter. Poor Steph, who was moving and unpacking for a while, has also had epic computer fail. I guess when it rains, it pours. The story is complete, writing-wise, and the final chapters are with Steph now for beta-ing, but updates might be a little erratic with the holidays and all. I apologize in advance. **

**In case I don't get a chance to update again before the holidays, I want to wish my lovely readers a very happy Chrismanukahwanza. And, of course, a safe, happy, and prosperous new year. **

**This chapter is a bit fluffy, and it has an important errand that Theda wanted to run. Then, as promised, more lemonade. **

**I hope the computer-fairy brings Steph a new one ASAP, and I don't own Twilight. **

**There's an important A/N at the end, but let's get to the chapter! **

**Chapter 24: Marks of Love**

**EDWARD POV**

Theda left my room to go shower, and I picked up our clothing which had been strewn around my room. Never in a million years had I thought I would ever be picking up a blue lace bra from my floor, especially after a night with a beautiful woman I could call my own. I was practically giddy at the thought, and I couldn't stop grinning.

Sorting our clothes into Esme's wicker laundry hampers, I lost myself in thoughts of our evening. It had been one of many firsts for both me and Theda. She had let me touch her as I had so desperately longed to, even allowing me to make her come. That was the most amazing feeling ever; to know that she was feeling pleasure at my hand. The only thing to come close to that was the feeling of my first orgasm at the hands of another. I was a little embarrassed at how quickly it was over, but Theda definitely didn't seem disappointed. How she wasn't certain I had enjoyed myself was beyond me, but she seemed happy at my explanation about my recovery time.

_Actually, that could definitely work in our favor_. I smirked happily at the thought.

Making her purr was icing on the cake, and I found myself eager to continue exploring each other. I already felt bound to Theda, more tightly than we would be if we were only married, so it was with zero trepidation that I allowed myself to feel the _want_, the _need_, to be intimate with her. I wanted to give myself to her fully. Just admitting that to myself was liberating.

I stripped and sorted my clothes as well, running to my bathroom to take a quick shower. Thankful for the large hot water heater that allowed us to bathe at the same time, I was in and out in less than twenty minutes.

Needing to look physically older than my seventeen years, as it would look suspicious to have two such young people shopping for a luxury car, I donned a dark grey wool suit and a black oxford, no tie. It was a cool day, even for summer, so I wouldn't stand out. I didn't even attempt to tame my hair. A few minutes later, I heard a quick knock from my doorway. Turning around, I saw a sight that nearly made me burst out of my pants.

"Holy mother of God."

Theda was standing in my doorway, dressed professionally, as was I. Both fortunately and unfortunately, she looked like every man's fantasy of a hot secretary. She was wearing a fitted deep purple, almost blue button-down untucked and with the top few buttons undone; a soft grey skirt that hit just above her knees and flared out a little at the hem; and the _shoes_. They were what Alice would call Fuck Me Shoes. Sky high black leather stiletto sling-backs. I was almost ashamed I knew what the terms were, but living with Alice, I had little choice, and probably knew more about shoes than Tim Gunn. There was absolutely nothing indecent about her clothing besides the fact that she was wearing it.

"Well? What do you think? Is it too much? I know it's different than what I usually wear, but I wanted to make sure that when we get to the dealership, we look like we can afford one of the cars!" Theda laughed, twirling around sassily. "Not that it will be a problem, of course."

I swallowed thickly and adjusted myself, hoping she noticed. "You look dazzling. I wouldn't be surprised if we walk out of there with a free car."

"That's the idea," she teased, "and you're not so bad yourself." Her eyes raked over me from head to toe, mentally undressing me as she went along. There was something extremely satisfying about the way the image of me shedding my clothes played in her head. I loved having a front row view of her thoughts, though I wasn't used to Theda being in my head yet.

"We should get going. If we leave now, we'll get to Seattle around ten," I remarked, trying my best to concentrate on anything but my lustful thoughts. Looking up at Theda again, I knew I was unsuccessful, and she smirked at me.

"Come on, then. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back here." Theda's lips parted a little and I saw the tip of her dark pink tongue dart out and gloss over her bottom one. _I heard what you were thinking earlier, Edward, and I wanted to be certain that you know I feel the same way. What I feel for you is…there are no words for it. But I want to get this out of the way. The guilt is really eating at me, and I want to right the wrong I committed. _She smiled sadly at the end of her thoughts, and I realized that Theda had to do this, not only for me, but for herself.

I nodded, going to her and kissing her gently before taking her hand. She turned gracefully in her heels, and we made our way downstairs to the garage where she started her car. The blue Lexus was certainly an eye-catcher, and I knew the car was probably even more spectacular under the hood given the work Rosalie had done on it. We would certainly attract attention at whatever dealership we went to.

"So, where are we headed? Do you want another Volvo? Or something else?" Theda wondered as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road. The purr of the car's engine reminded me briefly of the previous evening where I had held Theda to me tightly, feeling the vibrations coming from our chests.

_Hmm, vibrations…we may have to explore that further…_

Theda chuckled, shaking her head. "Seriously, Edward, if you keep thinking about that, I may just have to turn the car around and go back to the house. Or find a secluded road to turn off onto."

"Promise?" I teased, only half serious. Theda cocked an eyebrow at me, giving me a "look", which was softened by the half smile she wore. "Okay, okay. But I know you've been thinking about it too. It was amazing," I shyly admitted.

"It was. I've never felt _anything_ like that before, and _certainly_ not with someone else. It's like you knew exactly what to do, exactly what I needed." Theda shivered a little and I noticed that she squeezed her thighs together. I didn't blame her; this conversation was causing my body to respond the same way.

"That's because I kind of did, in a way." I got the raised eyebrow again, only Theda's face was curious. "I could pick up on different things in your thoughts…things you liked, how it felt when I touched you in different ways…you probably weren't even aware of it, they were all very subtle. Only occasionally did I get something direct, such as 'Edward, this feels good'."

Theda pondered that for a moment. "I'm not as used to your talent as you are, obviously, but I think I was able to get very similar things from you when I had my hands on you. It was all very under the surface. Some of your thoughts were apparent, but some were more…muted? I see what you mean about the thoughts being very complex; there was a lot going on in there." She tapped my temple gently, laughing softly.

"There was a lot going on up there, too, you know," I said, motioning to her head. "I also want to tell you that I really don't mind you hearing my thoughts. It will take some getting used to, but I like that you can hear them. You're so…accepting of whatever I say, whether it's out loud or internally. It just makes you more amazing." I picked Theda's right hand off of the gear shift and kissed each of her fingers, gently sucking each one into my mouth as I went along. The slightly floral scent of Theda's arousal increased, as did her thigh's movements. I knew I'd better stop, because we were nearing Seattle and I realized I had never answered Theda's question. Time had passed quickly.

"Oh, and yes, I would like another Volvo. I was rather attached to that car," I answered her, dropping her hand.

Theda glared a little at me. "You, sir, are a twat tease. Get me all worked up, and then stop. I see how it is." She rolled her eyes dramatically at me, and smiled. "No matter. I'm sure today will go by quickly, and we'll be on our way home to enjoy another day of empty house. I heard up here"—Theda tapped my temple again—" that you have some plans for me later."

Before I could answer, Theda pulled off of the highway. We were close to the airport, south of Seattle, and within minutes we had pulled up at a Volvo dealership.

"I'd like to hear the human's thoughts, if you don't mind. If one of the salespeople touches me, you and I will have to touch again." She made a happy kind of squeal that I'm sure she learned from Alice. "I'm excited; this is the first time I've done this with anyone!" Theda explained.

"Looks like we'll have a lot of firsts together," I whispered, giving Theda a crooked smile, and she quickly sucked in a breath. _Hmm. I've never understood Emmett's or Jasper's desire to tease or make innuendos to their wives, it always seemed so crass…but maybe it's not, and there's something to that. _

After we found a parking space, I exited the car first and walked around to open Theda's door for her. She smiled sweetly and took my hand, intertwining our fingers and gracefully stepping out of the car. Taking care to walk slowly, as a human woman wouldn't have been as comfortable in such high shoes, we made our way into the showroom.

Immediately we were bombarded with a variety of thoughts.

…_Ho..lee..shit. I wish my wife looked like _that._ I wonder what it would take to get that nice piece of ass to crawl under my desk…_ That thought came from a man with a bad toupee and an ill-fitting suit. He seriously looked as though some small animal, like a gopher or prairie dog had died on his head and he'd left it there. His resemblance to Donald Trump was terrifying.

The other thoughts that inundated us were just as shocking.

…_Just look at his ass! What a body. If that's what he looks like with clothes on, what does he look like with them off? He'll be the one visiting me tonight in my dreams…_

…_I had no idea that when I prayed for an angel to visit me that he would be THAT beautiful…_

…_Is she a supermodel? If not, she should be…have a look at those legs!..._

…_Fuck me! No, really, fuck me, please! I'd swing both ways to get a piece of either one of them…_

…_Are they married? I don't see any rings. Maybe I have a shot…_ There were more variations of this train of thought than I cared to acknowledge, making every possessive instinct I had flare up. I squeezed Theda's hand tighter in response, and leaned over her head, inhaling her delicious vanilla scent, which calmed me down. I kissed the top of her head for good measure.

_Edward, don't let them bother you. I know I haven't always been able to hear their thoughts, but I've had to deal with people's reactions to our appearances for a lot longer than you have. Just relax. Everything will work out. _Theda looked up at me, her eyes shining.

_...Aww, look at them. What a good-looking couple! They're so sweet, probably newlyweds. Look how in love they are! Reminds me of me and my Jerry when we were young. Maybe I can help them find something…_

I immediately looked around to find the source of the last thought. I could tell that Theda agreed with me, that this woman was a safe bet, and that both of us would keep our clothes on in her head. We had stopped walking in front of a display of a XC, a crossover SUV. Turning around, we tried to look as though we were searching for someone to help us. Theda spied her first, and waved quickly. The woman was plump, probably in her fifties, and had a soft, grandmotherly look about her despite her professional attire. Unfortunately, Donald Trump got to us before she did.

"Can I help you folks find something?" _I'd be happy to check down this gal's shirt to see if it's there…_ He looked at us hopefully, like a cat waiting for a baby bird to fall out of a tree.

Thankfully, Theda had the presence of mind to say something first. "Actually, that woman over there," she said, pointing to the lady with the kind thoughts, "was on her way over here to give us a hand. Your assistance won't be needed, thank you." She punctuated her dismissal with an overzealous white smile. The Donald took the hint and backed off, thinking, _Shot down again, Bradley. Probably for the best, though; she looked like she would have bitten my dick off._ I had to stifle a laugh at that, and Theda chuckled slightly, her shoulders shaking. Little did he know how little effort it would have taken her…

"Welcome! I'm Barbara. I saw you two come in, and I have to say, you are an adorable couple! Is there anything I can help you with today? Anything you're looking for in particular?" Barbara's thoughts remained kind, though she thought we looked a little young. Good thing we dressed up. Theda and I took turns shaking Barbara's hand, and Theda immediately brushed her fingers against my wrist afterward, reigniting our connection. Clever.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. My man here had an accident a few weeks ago with his Volvo and it was totaled. Thankfully he wasn't in the car at the time, or else God knows what would have happened. Anyway, I told him that we'd go to get another one." Theda smiled up at me and I returned it, only to realize that Barbara's thoughts had gone blank and she was staring at me. This happened every once in a while, and I'd be lying if I said I never used it to my advantage. Humans were so easy to distract, and our unnatural beauty often _was_ a distraction.

"I had a Volvo S60R before. Do you still carry them?" I asked, breaking Barbara out of her reverie.

"Um, no, unfortunately we don't, they were recently discontinued, but would you like to look at the S80 models? They have more power than the S60's and are a little sportier, more luxurious. I saw the Lexus you came in with, is that yours as well?"

"Yes, that's my baby," Theda answered proudly, "and we'd love to look at the S80's. Lead the way." I was about to tell her that looking at the S60's they had would be fine, but the look on Theda's face told me that she would get me whatever I wanted. Not only was she trying to make amends, but she wanted to spoil me a bit. The thought made me want to both crush her to me in a hug, and take her over the hood of the XC we were standing next to, but I was certain Barbara wouldn't appreciate that. Dead Gopher Hair might, though. I sighed and followed the two ladies. There would be plenty of time for that later.

_When did I become such an Emmett? Since you found the woman you wanted to spend the rest of your existence with, and realized she loves you as much as you do her. Oh, right. _

I test drove the three different S80 models, taking Theda and Barbara with me. She was a knowledgeable saleswoman and certainly knew her product, although she never seemed completely comfortable with the two of us, especially trapped in a car for twenty minutes at a time. And she shouldn't; humans had a natural fear of us, whether they knew that they were afraid or not. It was an instinctual reaction to our slightly alien presence.

An hour and a half later, I decided on the S80 V8AWD model. I could tell Theda was pleased that I chose the one that I really liked, and she made sure I picked all of the options I wanted as well. Of course I chose silver for the color, and black leather for the interior. Theda also had a list of customizations she wanted, per Rosalie, and she listed them off for Barbara. Custom window tinting was among the options. We retreated to Barbara's office to make all of the necessary arrangements and take care of the paperwork.

"Because of all of the options and customization, we'll put in the order and your vehicle will be here in four to six weeks, although it may be a little longer. Will that work for you?" Barbara asked, nervously chewing on her pen cap.

"That will be fine," Theda said sweetly. "I'd like to pay now, and then all we have to do is come get it. Is that possible?" Theda drew a black credit card out of her purse, and Barbara's eyes bugged out.

"Yes, yes, of course," Barbara stammered. "One moment, please." She got up to get some more paperwork. _Oh, my, she has an Amex Black. I've never seen one of them before. Keep it together, Barb. And they're so young!_

"She's really excited about your credit card," I told Theda in a low voice no one else would be able to hear, and Theda chuckled, obviously having heard Barbara's thrilled thoughts. "Is that one of your new ones?"

Theda had recently had some new ID's and forged documents made. We had a decent set-up for this in part of our basement and Jasper was a whiz with computers, but for some of the more complicated ones we needed the assistance of J. Jenks, an attorney Jasper had contact with in Seattle.

"Yes, it's one of my new ones. 'Stephenie Meyer'," she said, reading the name off of the card. "I have a driver's license and passport with this one, too." I knew she would keep her real name and everything with updated birth certificates as well for when she started school with me and Alice. We all had various identities with different ages that we could pass for, which simply made life easier for everyone.

Barbara came back and Theda filled out the paperwork, handing over her credit card which was authorized without any problem. "It was a pleasure, Ms. Meyer," Barbara said, shaking Theda's hand.

"Likewise. Thank you for your help today, it was very much appreciated." Theda smiled and backed away from the desk, gathering her copies and getting ready to leave the office.

"A pleasure," I nodded to Barbara, and took Theda's hand, leading her out.

On our way out of the dealership, we were forced to walk by Donald Trump again. I groaned internally at his disgusting thoughts about my mate, though they were hardly original. Theda took them in stride, but couldn't resist having a little fun with him before we left. Seeing her plan in her head, I had to admit it was ingenious.

Theda let go of my arm and enthusiastically headed over to look at one of the other sedans, a convertible. Of course, The Donald followed her every movement. Before she reached the car, Theda pretended to trip, catching herself on the hood, though she was careful not to dent it. Her skirt rode up a bit in the back, certainly not enough to be indecent or expose anything, but from his thoughts, Bad Toupee was going to have a stroke. His eyes were glued to her round, firm backside. I was only a few steps behind her so I moved in, pushing my solid erection into her bottom before helping her up.

"You should try to be more careful, hon," I admonished, making sure I was loud enough for our eavesdropper to hear. "I want you in one piece for when I get you home." Theda allowed me to help her up off of the car and brushed herself off, taking time to go slowly over the curves hidden by her shirt.

"Sorry, babe. You know how clumsy I can be, especially in these shoes. But they're not as hard to walk in, especially since my operation. Not having a penis to get in the way really makes a world of difference!" she declared innocently, excessively batting her eyes at me.

I took Theda's hand and marched right out of the dealership, chased by the horrified thoughts of Bradley, The Donald's Seattle lookalike. Theda, who was very close to hysterical laughter, was trying her hardest to keep a straight face, and I was close to losing it as well.

As soon as we were outside, Theda let loose a lovely laugh. "I bet he'll think twice about checking out pretty girls who _aren't _his wife from now on," she snickered. "You, on the other hand, can check me out whenever you like." Theda bit her lip and glanced up at me coyly.

"Mine," I growled in her ear as I walked Theda to the driver's side of the Lexus. "You are my mate, my sweet beautiful one. No one else's." I kissed her then, pushing her up against the car door and grinding my hips into hers.

"Edward, we need to get home…I need you," Theda whispered softly, twining a bare leg around one of mine as I rubbed against her. Her husky voice shook me from my lust-induced haze when I realized that we were still standing in the parking lot of a Volvo dealership in the middle of the day. "Please," she pleaded.

"God, Theda, let's get out of here," I murmured, kissing her once more before running to my side of the car.

We both got in, intent on making it home in record time, our errands done for the day. I fully intended to make the most out of our uninterrupted time together.

*~*~*~*

As much of a lead foot as I had, I don't think I've ever made it back to Forks from Seattle as fast as we did. Thankfully Theda and I could "hear" any police up to a few miles ahead, so she knew when to lay off the gas. She was clearly enjoying the boost that Rosalie had given her already-powerful car, perhaps a bit too much. But then again, she was as eager as I was to get back to the house.

I never once considered asking her to slow down. Something in me had snapped, given away, torn open, and all that was left was the realization that I couldn't live without her any more than she could live without me. My desire for her was too great, and from Theda's frantic thoughts, I knew that she was barely holding onto her need for me.

I brought to mind something that Carlisle had told me long ago: _when_, not _if_, I met my mate, the urge to become one with her would be overwhelming. I remembered when he turned Esme and how cautiously he treated her; not wanting to push her away, but to give her time to adjust to our new life without complicating them with his desire or his love for her. Little did he know that she felt the same way. After a few months of hearing the same kinds of thoughts from both of them, they finally gave in, much to my relief.

From the passenger's seat I turned and gazed at Theda, devouring every inch of her exposed porcelain skin. Her skirt rode up on her thighs from her seated position, and I found myself wondering what color her panties and bra were, and when I would get to find out. The muscles in her arms contracted as she gripped the steering wheel tighter, knuckles white.

"Edward, unless you want to have me on the shoulder of the one-oh-one, which I'm actually not entirely opposed to, you're going to need to tone it down. I'm this close to pulling over," Theda groaned, holding up two fingers millimeters apart.

"I'll try my best to wait until we get home, but no longer," I purred, taking her right hand and gently lipping her fingertips as I had done on the ride to Seattle.

The predatory grin that was Theda's response made my erection throb against the zipper of my grey trousers; the venom from my arousal coating the soft cotton of my boxers. I heard her inhale deeply, obviously catching whatever pheromones my body was giving off.

Barely minutes later, we turned into our drive. Theda didn't even pull into the garage, opting instead to fishtail the Lexus into the gravel turnaround of our driveway. Within seconds we were both at the front door. I had the key out and ready, which was fortunate because Theda looked ready to pull the door off the hinges. I turned the key in the lock, feeling the tumblers fall into place in slow motion.

In the blink of an eye, yet not soon enough, we were through the foyer and up the stairs, stopping only when we were finally in my room. Theda stalked closer to me, backing me up so my bottom hit the back of the couch which was still situated in front of the windows. The frantic intensity from earlier was suddenly gone, replaced by an atmosphere of deep need.

Theda stepped into my body, pushing herself flush against me. I knew she could feel every bit of my hard, taut flesh through our clothing, and my cock twitched as she pressed her hips into mine, elevated by her stilettos. The delicious pressure was almost overpowering. Swiftly ridding me of my jacket, she snaked an arm around my shoulders, holding me close; her chest pressed into me, nipples tightened under her sapphire blouse. I immediately thought of the previous evening when I had enjoyed the feeling of the pink pebbled tips in my mouth, stiffening on my tongue. Her eyes never left my face, reading my soul.

_Edward, please…_came Theda's broken thoughts, but I knew what she meant when she tipped her head, aligning our lips. Slowly I leaned in, ghosting mine over hers, softly, sensually. A tongue flicked out and another met it; my mind was clouded by sensation. Her soft hands flew down my shirt, undoing the buttons at inhuman speeds.

Mine moved over her blouse as well, separating the material and revealing a deep blue lace bra that matched her shirt color. I could see her nipples straining against the fabric, enticing me. I couldn't wait to touch her again; our experiences yesterday had only awakened a hunger that I now realized I was supposed to feel for my mate. I positively _craved_ her. Despite my puritanical upbringing, I marveled at this need to mark her, to claim her as mine.

Theda paused for a moment, her lips never leaving mine as she undressed me. Carefully she trailed a hand down to my trousers, making quick work of the button and zipper. She guided me down suddenly, and I sat. Somehow we had moved to the other side of the couch, and I was now seated in the middle with Theda kneeling in front of me, high on her knees on the soft carpet.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday? What I couldn't wait to do to you?" Theda growled against my mouth.

"As if I could forget, love," I hissed as she cupped my erection through my pants. "Are you sure you want –?"

_God, yes!_ Her thoughts cut me off mid-sentence, and there was no hesitation.

Giving me a shy smile, Theda lowered her body, moving her lips over my chest and taking the time to swirl her tongue in my navel, making me shudder. I would have to remember that for when she allowed me to return the favor.

My body trembled when she kissed down the trail of bronze hairs that led into my opened pants; I could smell the luscious aroma of Theda's arousal as her body reacted to my scent, now unobstructed by the cloth. I groaned as I imagined myself between her thighs, lapping up her sweet juices…

"There will be time for that later," Theda cooed, hooking her fingers around both the waistband of my pants and boxers. I lifted my hips off the couch obediently. I was glad I had kicked off my shoes earlier. "Right now, this is all about you." Little by little, Theda lowered my pants and boxers to my ankles and off, passing my stiff cock between her lace-covered breasts as she did so. I started to shrug my shirt off, but Theda's hand on my chest stopped me.

"Leave it on."

I nodded, breathing hard. For the first time, I noticed that her golden eyes had turned black, though thankfully it was just her irises; black from hunger. Hunger for _me._ There was immense love as well; a sense of adoration that I had never felt from another. I instinctively knew I projected the same to her.

Theda skimmed her hand down my bare chest and over the smooth skin of my erection, stopping at the nest of curls at the base. "I've never done this before," she admitted, voice shaky. "You'll have to tell me…"

"I know it'll be good, love. Of that, I have no doubt," I assured her, pushing her hair away from her face so I could see her. Theda relaxed a little at my words, gently running her fingers up and down my shaft. Even the smallest touch felt so good…

Theda ran a fingertip over the head, slick and wet with my pre-cum before taking me in her hand again, angling me toward her mouth. I tensed as she leaned in and tentatively licked a bead of liquid off the swollen tip, taking a moment to memorize my taste before swirling her tongue enthusiastically over my hardened flesh. Even better was the feeling when she spread her lips, taking just the head in her mouth, sucking lightly. Theda hummed in pleasure as she mouthed me, moving her hand in tandem over what didn't fit.

"Oh, god," I moaned, clutching at and ripping the supple leather of the sofa as she licked down my length, and I bucked my hips a little when she settled her mouth on me again. I wasn't going to last long, but I knew she didn't care, and frankly, neither did I. Theda continued to move one hand over me, but the other traveled down to my sac, delicately rolling my balls in her hand. I felt the familiar tightening in my abdomen, and I pushed her hair off of her face again.

"I'm so close," I said, though it was more of a grunt. Theda looked up and met my eyes, smiling slightly around my dick. The moment was so intimate and she looked so sexy that I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Fuck, Theda!" I yelled when she plunged her mouth over me, and I felt the first of several pleasurable spasms wrack my body. Time after time I filled her mouth and I could feel her swallowing around me, taking everything I gave her. She sucked gently, bringing me down from my high, and released me from her mouth. I stared slack-jawed at my mate.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I gasped, feeling as though my bones had melted.

Theda smirked, obviously pleased with herself. "I've been around a long time, Edward, and I'll admit to having a bit of a voyeuristic streak. It was always observation from afar, but it's crazy how many people you'd accidently come across thinking that the woods are an excellent place to get down and dirty." She shook her head, laughing lightly.

"Often I'd notice that they were in patches of poison ivy, but I never had the heart to interrupt," she smiled. "And there's this past week or so living with Em and Rose while having your talent, too," she laughed, and I joined her. One didn't necessarily need to be a mind-reader to know what they did together…Emmett was usually more than happy to tell you, whether you asked or not.

"That was fantastic," I breathed, leaning down to kiss her, sweeping my tongue over her lips and into her waiting mouth. I could taste myself on her, which strangely aroused me more. "I need to return the favor though, love."

Before Theda could even answer, I scooped her up off the floor and brought her to the bed, laying her down so her head and torso were propped up against some pillows. She was still nearly fully dressed, wearing her skirt, undergarments, and her shirt which was only unbuttoned. And those Fuck Me heels...

I stripped off my shirt, now completely naked, and crawled over Theda's body, sucking lightly on her neck where her pulse point would have been, making her shiver. I kissed up and down the smooth column, licking at the small hollow at the base of her throat and at the crescent-shaped scars on her right side. I had a sudden urge to give her a matching one on her left side, only to chase that thought away.

Theda lifted her back off of the pillows, allowing me to tear her bra in the back and at the straps. The lacy material still covered her full breasts, but it wasn't held on by anything. Kissing down her neck again, I took each hardened peak in my mouth over the lace, sucking them between my lips and feeling them harden further against my tongue. I slowly removed the lacy garment, pulling it off and throwing it somewhere in the room. I'd buy her another one. Just as swiftly, I undid the zipper of her skirt and slid it off, slipping her shoes off along with it. I couldn't risk damaging them; she'd _definitely _be wearing those again at some point.

I paused a moment to take in the glorious sight in front of me. Theda lay beneath me, clad only in lacy sapphire boy-short panties and her unbuttoned blouse, similar to how she'd had me just minutes before. Her deep pink nipples, taut with arousal, were exposed through her open shirt. Her body arched under me, desperate for release; I could smell her arousal, and noticed that her panties were completely soaked through.

_I did that. I did that to you._

"You're so beautiful," I purred, kissing her lips softly before running my tongue over her tight peaks, earning a loud, throaty moan. "So fucking beautiful." Whatever filter I had between my brain and mouth was gone and Theda seemed to love it, raising her hips to me again, seeking out my near-constant erection. I loved that she was so greedy and impatient, and I realized I had teased her enough. Theda's thoughts had deteriorated mostly to images of passion between us, and her cries of pleasure were quiet mewls on her lips as she eagerly anticipated what I was going to do to her.

Kissing down her body as she had done with me, I licked the lines of her muscular stomach, dipping into her navel and relishing in how her body quivered. My eyes never left her face, taking in her every expression. I dragged my hands over her thighs and onto her hips, fisting her lacy panties in my hands and tearing them off with a ravenous snarl. I gazed down at her uncovered body, seeing her for the first time.

She was silky and dripping, and I was able to see everything, every beautiful bit of her. Carefully, I placed my hands on the sweet curve of her inner thighs after throwing her legs over my shoulders. Using my thumbs on either side of her soaked lips, I spread her wide for me. Her pussy was pink, glistening with her arousal and her scent was more enticing than ever. I easily found her clitoris, swollen and begging for me to suck on it. So I did.

Leaning in, I tenderly wrapped my lips around the erect flesh, pulling gently. Theda moaned wantonly and squirmed, grinding her sex into my face and clearly enjoying my attentions, but I wanted to experience more. I released her clit, kissing it softly before exploring every satiny fold with the tip of my tongue, mentally taking notes on what she enjoyed. I made my way to her entrance, pushing my tongue into her velvet flesh, enjoying the flavor that I had only had a taste of the previous night. Now I tasted her at the source, and there was nothing better. Her venom was sweet, sweeter than the flavor of her skin or the venom in her mouth, just pure Theda, and I growled as I ate her with abandon.

I replaced my tongue with two fingers, curving them up in a "come here" motion to stroke a slightly spongy spot of tissue inside of her. I was suddenly thankful that my medical degrees gave me such an intimate knowledge of anatomy, and I was not disappointed. Theda bucked and writhed under my touch as I brought my attention back to her clit, swirling my tongue over her hardened bud.

I glanced up to look at my beautiful mate. Theda's eyes were half-closed in pleasure, but I could see her watching me under her dark heavy lashes; hands gripping the headboard, her mouth open and relaxed in a perfect "O" while she breathed hard. Theda's feral sounds increased as I licked her body again, flicking my tongue over her, bringing her to the edge.

_Let go,_ I begged, eager to see her come undone. I didn't have long to wait; she fell apart as I brushed my lips over her eager body.

"Edward, _Edward_, EDWARD!" Theda screamed as she came hard, the iron headboard bending under her grip. Her legs tightened around my body as she trembled, riding out her orgasm. The strong muscles in her pussy contracted around my probing fingers and she gushed a little into my mouth, like a goddess bestowing a gift upon her most devoted worshipper. I pressed my lips to her, taking everything she gave me until she was spent.

I had never seen anything so beautiful as Theda in the midst of an orgasm, and I told her so.

"I could say the same for you too, you know," Theda whispered, pulling me up so I was on top of her, my weight forward on my forearms. It didn't escape me that we were aligned perfectly. Curling her legs around me, Theda nuzzled into my neck and ground her wet sex into my aching hard-on. The feeling was exquisite. "I want to see you come again," she begged.

I knew she wanted this as much as I did, but I had to admit that I was still a little terrified. Well, more like apprehensive. Hearing my thoughts, Theda pulled back slightly to look in my face.

"What are you worried about, Edward?" she prodded, running her fingers through my hair. I ducked my head into her neck again, embarrassed.

"I guess I'm just worried it won't be good for you, or I'll hurt you," I confessed.

Theda gave me a sympathetic smile, her thoughts silently assuring me that everything would be fine. "Don't worry about that. You've already proved to be _very_ adept at pleasing me, and as for it hurting, I don't think it will. Our bodies, even though we're vampires, are made for this. It's in our nature, just like drinking blood. Just relax and love me," she murmured, reaching down and stroking my cock a few times. "_Please_."

Comforted, I nodded and wiggled a little, lining myself up with her entrance, our lips meeting in a tender kiss at the same time. I could feel her folds beginning to surround my sensitive glans, and I had to fight the urge to just plunge into her, as inviting as her warmth was. Bit by bit I pushed forward, entering her until I was fully seated in her welcoming body. The feeling was indescribable, and I watched Theda's face as I kissed her, stretching her to accommodate me, no sign of pain anywhere. The moment I was completely inside her, I saw that we both felt a deep sense of completeness. We cried out together, holding each other close. We were _home._

"Incredible." I shivered a little as Theda traced the lines of muscles in my back and slowly started to rock her hips against me, encouraging me to move. I couldn't believe how wet she felt; how good our combined arousal smelled together. I pulled out of her almost fully, already missing the grip of her tight pussy, and my eyes rolled back as she dug her heels into my bottom, pushing me back into her to the hilt. With every stroke her hips undulated, grinding against me as she sought the pleasure my body could bring her. Theda's wailing got louder as I thrust into her harder, and I could sense what she was feeling from her thoughts. It appears my fears were unfounded.

I leaned to the side a little, placing most of my weight on my left arm. With my now free right hand, I teased her nipples, reveling in how she hissed with pleasure when I licked the one closest to my mouth.

"Harder!" Theda panted, and who was I to deny her anything? I pulled out of her nearly all the way and slammed into her body again, pushing her up against the headboard over and over.

"Fuck yes! So good…Edward…so good!" Each cry of hers fed my passion. This act of love was so overwhelming, both emotionally and physically that I didn't even notice that the bed frame was loose until it collapsed, giving way from the four posts and landing heavily on the floor. Oblivious, Theda clawed at my back as I thrust into her, and I felt her pussy tighten more around me, if that were even possible.

"I know you're close, love," I growled, learning to read her body, "and you're so fucking tight I can't take much more!" I held her down as I pounded into her, taking what she gave me and giving just as much.

"Edward, I'm…oh, _fuck…,"_ she howled. "I need you…mark me!" She clutched herself to me as tightly as she could, her fingers digging deliciously into my back and pulling my hair as she chased her climax. Swirling her hips sinuously one last time and exposing the left side of her neck, I felt her body explode, milking my cock as she came violently around me. Feeling her come, not only from her body but in her thoughts as well threw me into my own orgasm, and I growled deeply as I pulsed inside her, filling her with my cum. Instinctively I sank my teeth into the smooth flesh of her neck, feeling her do the same to me. The mixture of pain and pleasure was almost euphoric, and I tenderly licked her wound closed.

Pulling away from Theda just enough so I could see her face, I rested my forehead against hers and realized what had happened. Having felt the urge to make her mine and claim her wasn't enough; she was my mate and I was hers, and we had solidified the bond as we marked each other in the only permanent way possible for our kind. The previously unmarred flesh on the left side of her neck now bore two crescents marks: _my_ teeth. I reached up and felt the identical place on my body, unsurprised to feel a matching scar from where she'd marked me. Nothing could make me happier in that moment, and I tightly held Theda in my arms as I sobbed drily into her hair, silently thanking her for giving me such a gift.

**A/N: Was it good for you, too? Let me know by leaving a review. **

**This little tale has two chapters and an epilogue left. I'm really going to hate letting go of these characters, but never fear…I have two stories in the works! **

**The first will be a collection of scenes/one-shots (all under one title) from the books with lemons added…because we **_**all**_** wanted smexin' in the books, don't lie. Ever want them to get some action in the meadow? How about on blood-typing day when Edward rescues Bella from Mike Newton? You get the idea. All canon pairings. It's going to be a really fun, fluffy, OOC story to write and read, and it'll be called **_**From the Cutting Room Floor. **_**If you're a fan of my smut, or smut in general, or the Twilight series, you'll love this. **__**I'll hopefully have a chapter up by mid-January.**

**My other story is going to be another AU, so yes, there will be vampires. I am outlining now, and it doesn't have a title yet, but to give you lovely readers a brief summary: Edward sees his parents die in a brutal car accident and has a severe break-down. He becomes delusional, and is committed to the psych ward of Forks General. Bella moves to Forks from Phoenix to live with Charlie, and begins volunteering at the hospital to have something to put on her college applications. There, she meets Edward. Things, however, are not always what they appear to be. **

**If either of these summaries interest you, or you're not sure yet but like my style of writing, add me to your "Favorite Authors" list or "Author Alert," and you'll get an email when I submit a new story so you can check it out. I will update you on the status of these stories and if story #2 has a title when I'm done outlining, probably in another A/N in one of the final chapters here. **

**Sorry that was so damn long, and thanks for sticking with me. Oh, and if you've forgotten because I was so long-winded, I'd love a review. :-)**


	25. Chapter 25 Where I'm Supposed to Be

**A/N: *peeks out* Anyone still there? I'm so sorry about the wait. The holidays, traveling, and some unavoidable family events kept me far more occupied than I would have liked. **

**A huge, squashy hug and kiss to the fabulous Picklewinkle, who took over beta duties for these last few chapters. Go check out her story, **_**Out of Choices,**_** which is completed and utterly wonderful. It's one of my all-time favorites. **

**I own three awesome pairs of tie-dye socks, but I don't own Twilight or Edward. **

**More good stuff at the bottom. On with the story!**

**Chapter 25: Where I'm Supposed to Be**

**THEDA POV**

Bliss. Complete, utter bliss.

Edward and I spent the next few days in each other's arms, enjoying the closeness our revelations had brought. There was no possible way either of us was going to squander such an amazing opportunity for alone time because we knew it was only a matter of time before Alice called to let us know they were on their way back from Portland.

The call came early in the morning of the third, or more accurately the fourth, day after they had left. Portland was forecast to have a streak of sunny weather so they were leaving under the cover of night to get back to Forks before dawn. I chuckled to myself after I hung up with Alice. How very vampirey of them. Of course, Edward had heard the entire conversation and pulled me onto the collapsed bed for some last minute loving before they got home.

We had spent so much time learning each other's bodies and what we liked that it felt as though we had been mates for years rather than days. Edward, though he came from a much more modern time than I did, still retained a lot of his human upbringing and ideas regarding sexuality. Sex in human-Edward's world wasn't something you talked about or even really acknowledged existed, aside from its intended reproductive purposes. Edward told me he vaguely remembered his father having a truncated 'birds and the bees' talk with him, in which he told his son that it was something husbands and wives did, and it would be his wife's duty to accept his advances, though she likely wouldn't get any enjoyment out of the act. On the other hand, the era I was from encouraged sex for reproducing; yet, it was not uncommon to enter a barn and come across an amorous couple having a literal roll in the hay, nor was it looked down upon as long as word didn't get out. Privacy was also hard to come by when homes were little more than one-room shacks and everyone slept in the same area. Thankfully, Edward was able to let go of some of his repressive ideas and relax with me, becoming more comfortable as time went on. I was certain that the mind-reading helped with that, as well. Still, I had never felt so connected with another being, mind-reading or not.

After picking up the house and Edward's room, I put the bed back together with his help. Luckily, I was also able to successfully repair the piles of ripped clothing we had amassed. Edward had just planned on buying everything new or having Alice do it, but when I reminded him of how I had repaired his jeans, he asked me to give it a try. A half hour later, Edward's bedroom was back to normal, even if his hamper was overflowing. I was beginning to wonder why we'd even bothered getting dressed at all over the past few days, and that thought only served to put a contented smile on my face, and Edward's too when he heard my thoughts.

We only had time for a relatively quick shower, or as quick as a shower can be when a lovely marble bench is involved, when we heard the front door open. Scrambling to dry off, we dressed swiftly and ran down to meet the family. Besides hurriedly attempting to empty their minds of incriminating thoughts, every single one of them had knowing smirks on their faces, which only got worse when we appeared on the stairway, hands clasped tightly together.

"Soooo…," wheedled Emmett, a giant, dimply grin on his face. "What have you two been up to? Or should I be directing that question toward Eddie? Get it?" I rolled my eyes and Edward shook his head, barely able to contain his grin. He tried hard to keep his face neutral, but I could tell it was a struggle.

"Edward, did you lose something? Oh, wait, was it your _virginity_?" Rose teased, thankfully good-naturedly with a big, lusty wink toward me.

"I tried so hard not to look, I promise! But nice going on the bed there, you two!" Alice chirped, giving us a smattering of light applause. "Ooh, and the blue bra and panty set. And the –"

"All _right_, everyone. Leave them alone," Carlisle chuckled, cutting Alice off mid-sentence and herding the others farther into the house. _Although I am very happy for you two. Our family is complete. I remember my first time with Esme…_ The images flying through his mind as he went by us up the stairs were a little unsettling, considering he was my pseudo-parent.

They dispersed to bring in their luggage, leaving Edward and I standing on the landing, mouths open. I felt as though a tornado had swept through the house, leaving us stunned, surveying the damage.

_Was that normal?_ I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

_Yep, that was pretty much par for the course,_ he answered, squeezing my hand. _Enough to make you run screaming?_ He actually looked a little frightened that I would.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't leave you for any reason," I purred, hugging him close. "I love you, and your crazy family."

"They're yours now, too," Edward smiled, landing a sweet kiss on the tip of my nose. "We're a package deal. Buy an Edward; get a family of crazy vampires for free. I think they were on clearance."

We both heard an indignant "Hey!" come from outside, and I laughed.

"Sounds good to me," I replied. Hearing my name called out from the second floor, I planted another kiss on Edward's lips before squeezing his butt and running upstairs to discuss becoming a high school student with Carlisle.

This was something I had been debating about but, as I couldn't come up with a better excuse to explain my presence in Forks, I was happy to go along with the charade that the Cullens had created. After all, it had worked successfully for years. I could easily pass for a senior, which both Alice and Edward were masquerading as, and it would afford me more time with the two of them. Part of me was curious as well; I'd never gone to a "real" high school, always having faked my records to get into college. One might say I was self-taught.

I was too old, and the Cullens had been in Forks long enough for the townspeople to know that I hadn't been with them from a young age so, after some discussion, it was decided that I would be a relative of Carlisle's, a niece or cousin. My story would be that I had come from Wisconsin, and had been visiting the family for the summer and fallen in love with Forks, not to mention Edward, so I had decided to stay for the school year. I would be eighteen, meaning I could legally make that decision without any parental consent. This also saved me from fabricating any stories about my immediate family beyond "my parents are in Europe," which was technically true. They were just six feet under and probably dust by now, rather than skiing in the Swiss Alps as the other students would undoubtedly believe.

I kept my first name, but Carlisle insisted I take one of the family's unused surnames to be on the safe side. Not wanting the situation to seem even more incestuous than it probably already did from an outsider's perspective, I chose Emmett's old last name, McCarty. It wouldn't look right for me to be a "Cullen" when I was "dating" a boy of the same last name.

Unfortunately, we attracted Emmett's attention again when he heard the name I'd picked and why, causing his mental barrage of dirty images to start up again, targeting both me and poor Edward. I did my best to ignore him, although it wasn't pleasant and he was pretty persistent. He was clearly used to irritating Edward by using his talent against him. I began to get fed up when Emmett ran through every image in the Kama Sutra, picturing Edward and me in place of the models; although it was clear he preferred his lovely wife…he had mentally changed my hair to a platinum blonde. Things started to get even more out of hand when Emmett began both wondering which positions we had done, and cataloguing ones he'd accomplished with Rosalie. Though I adored him, if he kept this up he'd be on the receiving end of an ass-kicking. I had a feeling Emmett was the kind of guy you had to establish yourself with as soon as he started teasing or else you'd never be left alone, no matter how good his intensions.

To my pleasure, Carlisle and I wrapped up our high school discussion and paged Jasper, who put a call in to their lawyer in Seattle. After a few minutes, he told me that I would receive my new identification, probably the next day. I knew J. Jenks had some of my information on file, as I had already had a few sets of ID's made up. Relieved that this was being arranged so easily, I went on a quick hunt with Edward, Emmett, and Alice to celebrate my official new life as a family member.

"Theda?" Emmett called from where he was sitting on the ground with a huge buck cradled in his arms. We had only gone a little way into Canada, just over the border, so the game wasn't huge. Jasper and Emmett were already planning on a big hunting trip at the first sign of a sunny weekend, which Alice assured us would be in three weeks, after the start of school. Alice was off with Edward a few miles away, chasing a small herd of black deer for fun.

"Yeah, Em?" I looked up from the doe I was draining, half expecting some smart-ass comment about Edward's and my relationship or new sex life. Emmett had been relentless since the family returned from Portland, and I was beginning to get pretty irritated with him. I wasn't a prude by any means, but when every thought and nearly every word that came from Emmett involved Edward and me naked, and in some kind of pretzel-like position, I was close to losing it. Not to mention how disturbing it was that Emmett had any idea what Edward looked like naked…

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I made you guys uncomfortable." I looked up in surprise as Emmett spoke. His eyes were cast down on the ground, clearly a little embarrassed. "I'm not too good at doing this whole 'sharing my feelings' thing, but I was teasing you two because, well, I'm happy for you. Edward's been alone for so damn long, and I know you were by yourself for even longer, and I'm glad you found each other. I don't know what I'd do without my Rosie, but I do know that she makes me complete. She's my everything." I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Thanks, Em, that means a lot," I said quietly, accepting his apology. "You'll tone it down, though?" He nodded and wandered over to me, pulling me into a big hug. We finished the deer we had taken down, and ran off to find the others. Terrorizing deer had never sounded so fun.

*~*~*~*

School started a week later. Labor Day was late this year, and Forks High typically began their year the Tuesday after. Monday night, I gathered my things together. I was no stranger to note taking or school supplies, but I wanted to have everything organized before we left that morning. I knew I would be an oddity, and the fact that I could now usually read minds made me a little nervous. Whenever I moved somewhere new, I was used to the stares, but this would be the first time I would actually get to hear what others were thinking.

"Everything's going to be fine, you know," Alice reassured me. She plopped down on my bed after choosing my "first day of school" outfit for me. I still kept my room for my wardrobe and for when I wanted some peace and quiet, but spent the majority of my time in Edward's.

"I know," I sighed, putting my bag down. It was a large khaki Coach tote Alice had picked up as a present, welcoming me to the family. I knew she just needed an excuse to shop, but I wasn't complaining. "Just jittery, I guess."

"They'll be pretty interested in you, but don't let it bother you," she said. "You'll be like a shiny object to a raccoon."

"Thanks, Alice." I laughed drily.

"You're very welcome," she teased, and then her voice took on a more serious tone. "I have something to ask you, though."

"I'm all ears," I answered her, my curiosity piqued.

"Were you in Chicago in April?" Alice blurted out. That came out of nowhere, but I could tell she'd wanted to ask that for a while.

I thought for a second; the days had been running together ever since I had started having the visions, and even more so when I had moved in with the Cullens. "Um, yes, I was, actually. I was at a conference for the publishing company I worked for. Why?" I frowned.

Alice looked pensive, as though she were solving a puzzle, and her face lit up. "Well, now I'm sure I saw you. Edward, Jasper, and I took a trip out there when school was on April break to attend to some matters with Edward's Chicago home. I'm sure he told you he still has it from when he was a human?" I nodded. "We stayed for about a week, and Edward didn't leave the home much, but Jasper and I did. I had to get some shopping in, you know!" She shrugged, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, which it was, for Alice.

"Anyway, I remember seeing you walking down the street away from us, and you caught my eye. You weren't close enough to me to be able to tell whether you were human or vampire by smell, and it was pretty windy. Being cold and rainy, you were pretty bundled up, but I think just the proximity was enough. You mentioned feeling a "pull" to come here?"

I nodded again, shocked. I hadn't given it much serious thought in weeks.

"And then you started having visions?"

I silently agreed again. The end of April or early May was when the visions started, and they had grown more frequent and urgent over time. So did the pull.

"I think what happened was that you got _just_ close enough for you to _barely_ start to borrow my gift," Alice explained. "Like somehow your talent knew that it needed to be used to borrow mine, or maybe you needed to flex it because you hadn't used it in so long. I started 'seeing' _you_ about that time as well, although you never made any decisions about coming to Forks until much later. I began having visions about Edward with a strange vampire around that time too, but I didn't really put the two together," she admitted.

I was stunned. "So, somehow my gift knew to latch onto you, and I started 'seeing' you and Edward? I was meant to come here all along, and that was my gift's way of making me leave Milwaukee?"

Alice shrugged. "I would guess so. You said the pull stopped when you got here. When was it, exactly?"

"When I saw Edward," I whispered, and my mouth turned up in an involuntary smile.

Alice returned it. "You two are meant to be, Theda," she assured me. "Even seeing you for just that short amount of time out on the street was enough for me to start having visions of Edward with a short, dark-haired woman. It was destined even before you decided to come. You're where you're supposed to be."

I let out a deep breath I had been unconsciously holding. Somehow, Alice saying that made it all the more real. I realized that I had been waiting for the other shoe to drop, to find out that my happy ending wasn't really happening after all. Now I realized that it was.

"Wow. Thanks, Alice. You…you've helped a lot. More than you realize, I think," I told her, hugging her close.

"No problem. I'm just so glad you're finally happy," she sang, returning my hug before dashing out to find Jasper. His plans for the following year consisted of pretending to go to college in Seattle along with Rosalie and Emmett. He was actually getting another degree online, but the three of them would be staying home, or even traveling during the school year. The Seattle cover would work to explain why people saw them around Forks, as it wasn't an impossible drive, and everyone knew how close the Cullen family was.

Wandering out of my room, I found Edward in his, eyes closed as he sprawled out on his bed, listening to music. It was only midnight; we didn't have to get ready for a little over six hours. I climbed onto the comforter and Edward gave me his crooked grin when he noticed the bed dip a little. I slowly brushed my lips over his, enjoying their softness. His thoughts instantly gave away that he had heard my conversation with Alice, and he was overjoyed that I felt at peace. He had never given me the impression that he needed me to understand how or why I felt the need to come to Forks, but the relief in his thoughts mimicked mine.

"Hi," he greeted softly. He sat up so his knees were bent up in front of him and pulled me around him so we faced each other. I settled into his lap, my legs wrapped around his back. The position was intimate, caring, and I leaned in and gently licked the bite marks I had given him the first time we had made love.

_Mine._

"Hello," I whispered back, letting my lips ghost over his neck. Edward pulled me tighter to him so my body was flush with his, and I wrapped my arms around his firm frame.

_Nervous, love?_ he asked, leaving no doubt that he'd heard my thoughts and conversation with his sister.

I nodded into his neck, playing with the short bronze hairs in the back.

_Don't be. The other students will think you're beautiful like us, and probably chalk it up to good genes or something. You are one of Carlisle's second cousins after all, and we know what a handsome guy he is,_ he joked, gently stroking my back. The action was soothing, and I relaxed in his arms.

I heard a quiet rustling behind me, and turned my head to look. Jasper and Alice had entered the bedroom, and they had settled themselves on the leather couch. Edward and I had moved it away from the window, back to its original position near the massive wall of books and music.

Jasper looked down at the rips in the leather and shook his head. _I don't even want to know, _he chuckled internally, _and I hope you don't mind us being in here…you two are giving off such joy that I couldn't stay away. I made Alice promise to be quiet, so she shouldn't disturb you until you have to leave._

I smiled lazily at my new brother and sank myself back into Edward, breathing in his scent. We stayed like that, just enveloped around each other until Alice softly reminded us that we needed to get ready to leave. It was six thirty; school started at seven thirty, and I needed to stop by the office first.

*~*~*~*

An hour later, I was on my way to my first class. Alice had thankfully laid out a cute outfit the night before: dark jeans, a white tank and a bright blue hoodie tee to go over it, but I knew it wasn't my outfit everyone was staring at. Or thinking about.

…_holy shit…Edward Cullen is actually holding hands with a GIRL…I would have bet my college fund that he was gay…_

…_who is THAT?...I need to introduce myself to her, like, NOW…I wonder if she's in any of my classes…_

…_I think it's cute that he found someone!...He always seemed so unhappy, and he looks like he's glowing!..._

…_heard that she lives with the Cullens…something about being the hot doctor's cousin…I'll have to ask my mom what she heard, she'll have some news from the bank, I bet…_

…_wow wow wow wow wow… _

…_she's beautiful!...I've never seen anyone like her, ever, well, except for that Rosalie…absolutely gorgeous…If only I were 'out', but my parents would kill me!...I'll have to wait until college, I guess…_

That last one threw me for a loop…it came from a fairly pretty but snobby-looking blonde, who was walking with a frizzy-haired shorter girl and a baby-faced boy with dirty-blond hair.

_Just ignore it, love,_ Edward thought, kissing the top of my head. _Although it looks like you've even caught Lauren Mallory's fancy. That explains a lot, actually. _I smiled in return; it actually wasn't as bad as I expected. The Cullens seemed to have the people of Forks wrapped around their little fingers.

The rest of the day flew by. My fourth period class was the only one I didn't have with Edward. I had French, a language that was second nature to me, and Edward had Spanish, though he knew more intricacies of the language than the teacher. I wasn't bored, much to my surprise, and lunchtime came quickly. I bought lunch and easily found Alice and Edward sitting at a table, picking apart their human food. After being forced to attend meetings and conferences, I actually had a lot of practice at miming eating, so I opened my milk and stuck in a straw, bringing it to my lips. I didn't suck any of it into my mouth, but to anyone observing, it would look as though I was drinking.

"Clever," Edward appraised. "I'll have to remember to get a straw from now on."

I laughed, nodding. It had taken me years to figure out how awesome straws actually were, and now I made a point to get them anytime I had anything to drink…soda, milk, juice, water, you name it.

"How's your day going so far?" Alice asked, beheading her dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets with a Spork and arranging little ketchup trails around them, making them look as though they had died a grisly death. Human food in weird shapes was something I would never understand.

"Actually, it's been pretty good. I know everything in the classes, of course, but the whole experience is new for me. I've been around humans for a long time, but I've forgotten how fascinating human teenagers can be. It should make for an interesting year." I smiled, cutting my bagel and putting cream cheese on it before slowly tearing bits off to "eat." I fought to not make a face, giving away my disgust. I had tried to pick what seemed like the least revolting thing for lunch, but it was all pretty terrible. Human food, at least to me, generally smelled unappetizing at best and completely repellent at worst.

"Even the thoughts don't bother me, but I accidently touched Mr. Varner's hand as he gave me my Calculus book, so I've enjoyed the silence since third period." I pretended to put a bite of bagel in my mouth and mimicked chewing absently while I deftly palmed the dry piece of bread. I'd put it in my napkin when I was sure no one was looking.

"Ahh, that explains why you didn't react to anything Mike Newton was thinking," Edward mused. I gave him a quizzical look and put my bagel down. "He was imagining himself with you, doing things very similar to what you and I do when we're alone." He grinned, apparently bringing to mind some specifics. "Only I didn't realize what a striking resemblance you have to Jenna Jameson."

I rolled my eyes; human boys were so unoriginal. And if I looked anything like her, I would probably fall over from being so top heavy.

"The blond boy in Calc?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "That's the one."

"Edward, I definitely didn't need to be able to read his mind to know what was running through it," I laughed. "Besides," I continued, "he holds absolutely no interest for me. I like my men tall, wild-haired and sparkling." I winked at the end.

"Speaking of sparkling, it's supposed to be sunny on Saturday afternoon," Alice chimed in, giving Edward a knowing look. Not having either of their talents thanks to Varner, I was left out of the loop, but I figured I'd find out eventually.

The warning bell rang, letting us know that lunch was over and the next class would start in five minutes. Taking our trays, we left the cafeteria and headed to AP Chemistry. Mr. Banner wasn't nearly as boring as I expected; Edward had told me that he had had him for Biology the previous year, and Banner thought he was some kind of genius. Apparently, he didn't have a lab partner all year, yet managed to get nearly full credit for every lab assignment.

Soon enough, my first day at Forks High was over, and we were in the Lexus going home, earning more appreciative stares. Edward's Volvo wouldn't be in until late October, so we had decided to take my car rather than borrow Carlisle's Mercedes.

The rest of the week passed in the same way. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, other than Mike Newton following me to the car like a lost puppy one day, much to my chagrin. His girlfriend Jessica wasn't too happy about that. Edward and Alice kept some distance away, essentially throwing me to the wolves, obviously able to hear the whole thing. They were in hysterics by the time they made it to the car, and even I was able to see the humor in the situation after I got over Mike practically throwing himself at me. I was more embarrassed for him than I was for myself, but I didn't think Mike would be making any passes at me for a long while, if ever again. I wasn't sure his eardrums would ever recover from Jessica screeching at him, though.

*~*~*~*

Saturday rolled around, and I could tell that Alice would be right about her weather report…the clouds started to break around ten in the morning, and I could tell the afternoon would be a rare bright and sunny time for Forks.

I was in my room reading a new novel I'd ordered from Amazon when Edward appeared in the doorway, wearing a jacket and clutching a backpack with a couple of blankets inside.

"Want to get out of the house for a bit? There's somewhere I'd like to take you," he said, flashing his crooked smile.

**A/N: Kindly leave a review. :-) **

**One big announcement: one of my new stories is up here on FanFiction, called **_**From the Cutting Room Floor**_** . You can find it by clicking on my profile. Please read and review…I'd love to know what you think!**

**My other story is still in production, but the outline is more or less completed. I'll be posting more on this in the next chapter's a/n, and I should have a title for it by then, too. Yea! Don't forget to add me to your favorite authors list or author alerts so you'll get an email when I submit a new story. **


	26. Chapter 26 The Meadow

**A/N: As always, thank you for your lovely reviews! It makes me so happy that you all are so attached to the characters, as am I. **

**Thank you to Picklewinkle for her amazing beta-job. She's such a sweetie, and I heart her. **

**Twilight isn't mine, and neither is Edward, but I can hope, right? **

**More down below…**

**Chapter 26: The Meadow**

**EDWARD POV**

Theda looked up from her book, curious, and took a quick inventory of what I was carrying. I had a small backpack that had a few blankets in it. Ever since Theda had told us her story and I realized that she had created the meadow I frequented, I couldn't wait to take her back there. It was my sanctuary, and it only seemed right that I bring her back to enjoy it with me. This afternoon would be the perfect time to do so, as Alice knew.

My sister had even made sure to have Esme touch Theda, drawing away her talent so she couldn't read my mind. Thankfully, even when Theda had touched one of the other members of our family, her mind was increasingly open to me as she let her guard down; before, her thoughts would have been almost completely unavailable to me unless she had my talent. I knew it would take a while, but she knew how much it meant to me to be able to hear her thoughts, so she actively worked at it.

"Of course! Where did you want to go?" Her mind flipped through a few options, like the cove on Lake Crescent, and some treetops in the park.

"None of those, love. This is somewhere you haven't seen before, at least not recently," I told her. Theda's face scrunched up a little as she tried to make sense of that, but to no avail, and began internally complaining that I was purposefully being cryptic. "Come on, it's not far." I took her hand, kissing it, before quickly making our way out of her room. I made sure to try to keep my thoughts empty, which I had recently learned was harder than it seemed. I had to give my family more credit.

We swiftly ran away from the house and into the forest, Theda trailing just a few steps behind me, letting me lead. I tried my hardest to keep from thinking of where we were going, prompting more than a few frustrated sighs from my mate. Minutes later, I slowed down and stopped just outside the clearing, holding my arms out to encourage Theda to walk past me. She took the last few steps forward, and I heard her gasp when she made her way into the meadow.

Being late summer, there weren't many wildflowers out, but there were still a few that bloomed at this time of year. The meadow was still circular and far from overgrown, ringed by a few fallen trees. We could hear the babbling of a brook that ran nearby, feeding into the river. The sun made its way through the trees without any difficulty, illuminating everything in front of us.

Quiet thoughts filtered my way, quick images, memories.

_Theda stood in a thickly wooded section of forest one second; her face had a look of intense concentration. In the next, she was surrounded by empty space; instead of felling one tree as planned, she had disintegrated a whole section of thicket. _

Theda took a deep breath and continued on into the open space, glancing back at me, amazed. Her face and hands sparkled lightly in the sunlight. "Edward, how did you know? Have you been here before?"

I nodded, and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. "I found this little meadow when we were here the first time in Hoquiam back in the 1930's. I used to come here all the time to get away from the others' thoughts. This was one of the only places I could go where no one was around, and I had any real silence. It's so peaceful here. And, when you told us that you came here before and what happened in the woods, I knew you had created my meadow."

Theda held her hands out, and I went to her, taking her in my arms. She nuzzled into my jacket, and then stood on her toes, leaning up for a gentle kiss. "It's perfect, Edward. I've never been glad I didn't have control over my gift before, but if I created something that gave you solace, even before I knew you, that means the world to me."

My heart melted a little bit, and I knew that my plans for this afternoon would go exactly as I hoped. "There's something else I've wanted to do for a while," I started, meeting Theda's golden eyes. "I, well, um…" Still a little apprehensive about what she would think, I closed my eyes and brought to mind images of us together, nude under the sun, stretched out on a blanket right where we were.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Theda was no longer in front of me. For a brief second, I suspected I had offended her and she had left, but realized I was being foolish. I turned around to see where she was, only to find her standing in the middle of the meadow, gloriously naked. Her whole body shone like diamonds in the sun, and she smirked at me as she sauntered confidently toward a large fallen tree on the outskirts of the circle.

"After you pick your jaw up off the ground, would you care to join me?" she teased, taking a seat on the fallen tree and crossing her legs, lightly kicking the one on top.

She didn't have to ask me twice; she was my every fantasy come true. Within seconds I stripped off all of my clothes, taking care to set them down gently, especially my jacket, and slowly strode toward her.

I was the predator and she was my prey.

_Mine. That's ALL mine,_ Theda observed possessively as her eyes raked over me, lingering on my already hard flesh. Flashing her a crooked smile, I indulged a little, wrapping my hand tightly around my cock and stroking a few times, letting myself enjoy the sensation. The gentleman in me never would have done such a thing in front of a lady, but I knew I could be comfortable being myself in front of Theda. I wasn't ashamed to want her so badly, and I knew she wasn't embarrassed to show that side of herself to me, either. Watching her reaction was priceless. I wouldn't have needed to read her mind to know where her thoughts lay; she languidly licked her lips in anticipation, moaning loudly for me as she imagined what we were about to do. My cock twitched a little at the sight of her pink tongue.

"Of course it's yours, love. Whom else would I give it to?" I purred, kneeling on the ground in front of my seated mate. We were about eye level with each other, but not nearly close enough. Theda must have felt the same way because she impulsively reached out and shoved her hands into my hair, bringing our lips together in a fierce, hungry kiss.

Our lips moved in perfect unison, and there was nothing better than hearing the soft whimpers coming from my love as I tangled one hand in her silky chestnut hair, drawing her closer. She smelled almost edible.

I sucked on her soft bottom lip, begging for more, and Theda parted her lips slightly, teasingly darting her tongue out to lick mine. After a minute, she opened her mouth a little wider, sensually drawing my tongue into her mouth and sliding hers slowly against it, sucking sensually. I moaned at the sensation, and the sweet, slightly floral scent of Theda's arousal increased.

_Edward, touch me. Please! I need your hands all over me. _Her thoughts were desperate, needy for contact.

_Your wish is my command, love._ I was more than happy to oblige. I brought my hands up to the sides of her small body, gripping the soft skin just under her breasts, my thumbs just touching the full curves. I knew I was teasing her, and she tugged on my hair, frustrated that my hands weren't where she wanted them. Looking down between us I could see that she was already soaked; her body was glistening with iridescent arousal in the sunlight.

Wrapping her legs around my body, she drew me in further, her very wet center making contact with my aching shaft. No longer willing or able to tease her, I palmed her perfect breasts, lightly rubbing my thumbs over her dusky pink nipples. The small points stiffened instantly at my touch, and Theda hissed in pleasure.

_Only I can do that to you. Only me. _

_Yes, Edward, only you, _she assured me, squeezing me into her with her legs, which made my hard body slide effortlessly between her wet lips. I growled loudly and Theda grinned against me, knowing exactly what she was doing to me.

I trailed open-mouthed kisses down Theda's neck, first nuzzling the scars from the newborn fight on her right side, and then my bite marks on her left, tracing them with my tongue. I loved every bit of her, especially my marks on her body, and I wanted to be certain she knew it. Pulling back slightly and inhaling her sweet scent, I took a moment to look at the beautiful creature in front of me. Even though we were in the shade, I noticed that Theda's skin still retained a light shimmer from the ambient light, making her look as though she were faintly glowing. The effect was beautiful...she looked like a goddess, put on Earth just for me to enjoy in every way.

_My other half, my mate._

"_More_," Theda pleaded, tossing her head back, her eyes fluttering as she squirmed against me, rubbing more of her slick venom onto my hardness. It took everything I had not to just thrust into her and ravish her, but some part of me knew she would like that. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, Theda growled and pushed herself against me even harder.

_Do you want that, love? Hard and fast?_

Her eyes lit up with a fiery passion and I suddenly realized that she wasn't in the mood for me to worship her. She _wanted_ to be taken, and I wanted to take her. This wasn't going to be slow or gentle.

"God, yes! Fuck me, Edward, I need it…I need you…" Theda was now panting, frantic, and her thoughts were increasingly disjointed with passion, more images than words.

I pulled away from her and Theda's face immediately clouded, but her expression changed when I pushed forward, aligning myself and teasing her slit with the wet head of my cock, running the tip up over her firm little clit, massaging it.

_Do you like it when I do that? _I grinned devilishly.

A purring growl was her only response and I couldn't take it anymore. Moving back slightly, I teased her entrance one last time and sheathed myself in her. Theda gasped at the sudden invasion and let out a low moan through gritted teeth. She felt so good, tight, velvet and perfect…I knew I would never get tired of this feeling.

I rose up onto my knees, leaning my body slightly over Theda's as she reclined onto the tree behind her, wrapping her legs around me more tightly and holding me to her. I wouldn't have been able to move away from her if I wanted to.

I dipped my head down and teased her tight nipples with my tongue, as I pumped in and out of her dripping pussy in quick, shallow thrusts, our skin slapping together with each impact. I threw my head back and growled in pleasure.

_So good…_

Her muscles tightened around me and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I wanted – no, _needed_ – her to come with me.

Tearing myself away from Theda, I pulled out of her, instantly missing her warmth. Before she had a chance to protest, I lifted her up off of the fallen tree so she was standing and slung one of her legs over my shoulder. Thankful for vampire strength and agility, I greedily eyed the sight of her spread open for me, her wet sex inches in front of my face, before licking her firmly from her entrance to her swollen clit.

"Oh my god, Edward…," Theda rasped almost incoherently, thrusting her hands into my hair and bucking her hips into my mouth. _Please, more! Lick me, suck on my clit, I love your tongue! _I grinned into her pussy as I rapidly flicked her clit, caressing the firm little bud before sucking it into my mouth. Cupping her round bottom with one hand, I roughly pushed three fingers from the other into her opening and sucked her clit until I felt her body begin to tense around me.

"Not yet," I ordered, my teeth clenched. Setting Theda back down, I thrust back into her, fucking her hard. She reached around me, fisting my hair again with one hand and placed the other on my ass, her splayed fingers digging hard into my flesh as she held herself tightly to me. It felt delicious.

Scooting a little closer to me, Theda ground her clit firmly against the base of my straining erection as I relentlessly pounded into her. I was only vaguely aware of the sound of splintering wood through Theda's constant sounds of pleasure, and our bodies shifted downward as the wood began to disintegrate. Her body spasmed a little and I knew she was right on the edge.

"Come for me," I roughly commanded. "I need to feel you come." Moments later, Theda cried out as her orgasm ripped through her, soaking me in her juices. I felt her muscles clamp down, milking me as though she were trying to pull the cum from my body, and I sighed her name as I released into her. We stayed motionless for several minutes, just hugging each other as our breathing gradually returned to normal.

Gently holding her to me, I picked Theda up off of the now-destroyed dead tree, and moved into the center of the meadow where we had left our clothing. I spread one of the blankets on the ground as she held herself to me, and I sat down on the blanket, being careful to shift her as little as possible…we were still connected in the most intimate of ways. Settling Theda on top of me, I pulled her down so her body was flush with mine and kissed her softly. I hoped she could feel the immense love in the gesture.

"I have something for you," I whispered. If I were human, my heart would have been pounding out of my chest, and I fought to keep my thoughts blank.

Theda brushed a stray piece of hair off of my forehead and looked at me curiously. "I don't need anything, Edward. I have everything I've ever wanted right here." She gently nipped my chest and planted a sweet kiss on the same spot immediately after. It was right over my heart.

"I know, love. So do I." I reached to the side with one hand and found my clothing. Quickly, I accessed the jacket pocket that contained the small, black velvet box and removed it.

_Is that what I think it is? Oh my god. Edward… _Theda's golden eyes grew as big as saucers and she began to tremble, but she stayed silent, waiting for me to speak. I wanted to do this out loud, not through mentally communicating.

Smiling warmly, I took Theda's left hand in mine and brought it to my lips. "Theda, when we first met, I didn't know why I was so drawn to you. You're amazing, beautiful, caring, kind and loving, and I didn't feel worthy of your affection, love, or attention. I never dreamed that you _would_ or _could_ ever feel the same way. So I pushed you away. What a mistake that was." I sighed, briefly remembering my stupidity. Theda winced as she heard my thoughts, and I reached up to cup her cheek, stroking it lightly with my thumb. I smiled as she turned into my hand and kissed my palm.

"I'll regret that as long as I exist. But now that I have you, I'm never letting you go. You've made me realize what I am, and more importantly what I'm not. I've been waiting for you for a long time, and although the bond we feel with each other as mates is so much stronger than I can even describe, I would be the happiest man on earth if you would do me the honor of accepting me as your husband. Will you marry me?"

I let go of Theda's hand to open the small box, but before I could, she answered me. "Yes. Yes, Edward," Theda said, half smiling and sobbing drily. "Of course I'll marry you!" She looked as though she was trying to cry tears of joy, but she kissed me fervently instead.

I broke off the kiss after a few minutes, laughing. Theda pouted and moved to reattach herself to my lips, but I held a finger to hers. "Don't you want your ring, my beautiful fiancée?"

"Edward, you didn't have to," Theda started, "but yes. I'm sorry I interrupted you." She didn't sound sorry at all, and I chuckled at her, giving her the crooked smile she loved so much.

I opened the satin-lined box, and she gasped. Inside was a flawless two-carat round-brilliant diamond, set in a platinum band. The center stone was flanked by two tapered baguette diamonds. This style had an antique feel and was more common in the early 1900's when I was human, but unusual today. Thankfully, the jeweler our family often worked with was willing to make one to my specifications on short notice. I removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Theda's left ring finger. Lovely.

"It's beautiful," Theda murmured, holding her hand out in a very girlie gesture to admire her new jewelry, one of two symbols of my love that she now wore. "You knew how much this would mean to me. Thank you." Theda plucked the velvet box out of my hands and threw it into the woods, immediately bringing our lips together passionately. I rolled her over so that I was on top, and she held my face in her hands, her face the picture of happiness and contentment. She began to purr, one of my very favorite sounds, and I found myself joining her.

"We should tell your family," Theda acknowledged in between kisses, looking like she wanted to do anything but that at the moment.

Sweeping a lock of her chestnut hair off her face, I smirked. "_Our_ family, love, and I'm sure Alice saw the proposal and will tell the others…we can wait a bit. She'll want to plan the wedding, anyway, and she needs to learn patience." I kissed Theda's nose playfully.

Theda laughed, playing with the hair at the base of my neck like she loved to do, making me shiver. "You're right about that. But, we'll have to make sure she doesn't go too overboard. We have opinions too, you know."

I nodded, grinning hugely as I admired my gift on Theda's finger. "A perfect fit, love."

Theda returned my smile, an evil grin on her face. "Just like this?" she said innocently, gently squeezing her muscles around my hardened body.

"Just like that," I purred, kissing her neck. _My fiancée. _

_I love you, Edward_, Theda thought, and I could see the truth of her statement reflected in her glowing golden eyes.

_And I love you. Forever. _With that, I made love to my fiancée in our meadow. We would have our happily ever after.

**A/N: This was the last regular chapter, but never fear…there's an epilogue, and it will be out soon! **

**Check out Theda's ring on a link on my profile. It's a beauty!**

**BIG NEWS!!!!**

**My new story is titled, the outline is mostly complete, and it has a freakin' fantastic banner courtesy of readergoof, who rocks my socks. **

**It is called "The Disillusioned."**

**Here is the official summary: **_**Soon after Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with her father for her senior year of high school, she begins volunteering at Forks General Hospital. There, she meets Edward, a young man her age whose past is complicated and future is uncertain. **_

_**AU, canon pairings, characters are somewhat OOC. Rated for language, violence, and sexual situations. No rape or cutting. **_

**Intrigued? Add me to your "Favorite Authors" or "Author Alert" lists so you'll get an email when the first chapter comes out. I like to be at least a few chapters ahead of posting, so I'm hoping to have the story up by the end of the month. In the meantime, check out the smutty goodness that is "From the Cutting Room Floor." You can find it under my pen name. :-) **

**As always, check out the KS thread on the Twilighted Forums! ****http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=33&t=5293**


	27. Chapter 27 Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, my lovelies, this is it. I've been kind of avoiding posting this because I don't really want to see the story end. On top of that, RL has been kicking my ass lately and I've been hard at work on The Disillusioned, so I'm sorry for the delay. **

**Special thanks to one of my biggest supporters, Picklewinkle, who beta'd this chapter for me. She's wonderful. *hugs***

**Twilight still isn't mine, but I'm keeping Theda. Too bad, SM. You can't have her.**

**There's a bit more down below, so I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Epilogue**

**THEDA POV**

"Stop fussing, Alice! It's perfect." I shooed her away from my hair, which was lightly curled flawlessly with a white hibiscus flower pinned near one ear. She'd already done my makeup, which was kept minimal. Alice smiled and moved around me to the side of my dress, zipping me in.

"I know it's not going to stay on for too long," she joked, giving me a quick once-over, "but you look gorgeous! I'm going out for a second to make sure everything's ready." I nodded; I would give her that. Alice zoomed out of the house barefoot; because of the venue, shoes weren't necessary, and everything had been hemmed accordingly.

Staring at my likeness in the mirror, I thought for a moment about how we had arrived at this point. The whole family, of course, had known that Edward had proposed, and the planning had commenced that weekend. Alice, thankfully, was easily kept in line, and consulted one or both of us before making any major decisions. Actually, she sat down with the two of us, and we told her what we wanted. We knew we wanted small and intimate, and the colors and everything else were easily decided upon. Thankfully, we didn't have to worry about catering. Alice took care of everything, and our perfect day was shaping up to be exactly that…perfect.

When Edward proposed that day in the meadow, I had originally thought that he was only proposing to make me feel better, to make up for my previous terrible experience as a human. I accepted, of course, because I knew he meant what he said…he was mine, and I was his. Later, we talked about why he did, and he explained that he always knew that he wanted to get married to his mate, even though the strong ties he knew he would feel for her would likely be enough. All of the Cullens had gone through their own wedding ceremonies, several times in the case of Emmett and Rosalie, and with the way Edward was raised, the experience meant more to him than just a ceremony. The bond with one's mate was eternal, and he felt the very same way about the bond of marriage. To think that Edward wanted that with me gave me butterflies.

Rosalie came in then, shaking me from my reflection. She was carrying three bouquets of pink miniature calla lilies, and three single full-sized ones tied together with a white satin ribbon. Alice was right; the pink did contrast perfectly with the above-the-knee satin jade dresses she, Esme, and Rose wore. Rosalie smiled widely as she looked me over.

"That dress is absolutely stunning. I may have to use that designer next time Em and I tie the knot. You picked it out?"

I nodded; it was my favorite by far. It was a satin chiffon gown in such a bright white it looked ice blue; the sparkling spaghetti straps crossed low on my back. They were actually even farther down on my back after Alice had gotten a hold of the dress and cut it even lower, nearly to the small of my back. Surprisingly, it looked classy and not indecent. The front was lightly gathered and swept to one side, and there was a smattering of crystal detailing on my bust. The train wasn't terribly long, but just enough to be beautifully spread out behind me as I walked toward Edward.

Rose handed me the three larger lilies. I had chosen this particular bouquet to represent our past, present, and future. "Are you ready?" she asked me, grinning. "Carlisle's in the foyer."

I returned her smile and nodded, biting my lip with excitement. I padded my way into the entryway of the house, feeling the ocean breeze sway the short veil I wore down my back. Carlisle looked handsome in khaki-colored linen pants and an untucked oxford shirt. I knew the other men were dressed as he was, and barefoot.

"You look lovely, my dear," he said appraisingly. "Edward is going to be beside himself when he sees you." If I could have blushed at his kind words, I would have.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I stammered, ducking my head, "and thank you for doing this." I took his arm, looping mine through his.

"Theda," he whispered, "you are very welcome. I wanted to let you know that we've never seen Edward so happy before. This whole family, actually. You've completed us in more ways than I can even describe. Thank you." He leaned in and kissed me softly on each cheek. The sincerity and weight of what he said blew me away.

I didn't have time to respond before Esme and Alice took their places in front of Carlisle and me. Rose had already gone out ahead; I could hear her playing a soft piece on the piano. I knew Edward had composed some music especially for today, and from what I could hear, it was beautiful.

"Ready?" Esme asked, and I shook my head affirmatively, giddy with excitement. She opened the French doors and stepped out, walking slowly down the stone pathway to the small area that had been set up just for this purpose by a little rabid wedding fairy. Alice went next, floating out the door, and I waited with Carlisle for a few seconds longer before we took our first steps out of the house on Isle Esme.

Walking out onto the stonework and then onto the soft sand, I looked ahead and around the corner to where I knew my future waited. As we rounded the bend, I saw him for the first time. He was beautiful. Edward was dressed like Carlisle in linen pants and an oxford, but he wore a matching jacket with a tiny white calla lily pinned to the left lapel where his heart would be. His hair was wild from the ocean breeze, the red highlighted by the waning sun behind him. Jasper stood at his side and Esme and Alice stood across from them. Rose was seated right at the water's edge at a white baby grand, continuing to play. Everyone stood in front of Emmett, who we had asked to conduct the ceremony. I noticed that we all sparkled faintly in the setting sun.

When one is immortal, you discover that time often passes at a snail's pace. This moment, however, passed in the blink of an eye, and I was thankful for my photographic memory that would allow me to recall this moment whenever I wanted. I noticed Jasper taking a few photos as I walked with my father-in-law; he had offered to take some of the event so we could have something to frame later, or to make an album. Alice had told me that Jasper had taken photography classes a few years back, and was as good as any professional.

All too soon, we were there. Carlisle stopped, gently kissing the back of my hand and placing it in Edward's after hugging his youngest oldest son. He moved to Edward's right, taking his place as 'best man.'

"You're breathtaking," Edward murmured, a shy smile gracing his lips. I couldn't stop staring at him; he was mine already, and he was about to become even more mine. When he took my hand in his, I could again hear everyone's thoughts. They were all filled with joy and happiness, and so wonderful to listen to that it nearly took all of my concentration to turn away from Edward and face Emmett.

"Finally." Emmett laughed softly, his dimply smile lighting up his whole face. He had actually cried a little when we had asked him to perform the ceremony, but threatened to hurt us if we told anyone. Not that he could really do anything anyway, but we told him our lips were sealed.

"Since we're the only ones here, I figured I could make this short, sweet, and heartfelt," Emmett started, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking a little on his heels.

"I've known Edward ever since I was dragged back to a small, rustic cabin in the middle of nowhere, only to be bitten by Carlisle and changed into a vampire. The only thing that kept me going through that excruciating pain was the fact that I had an angel to watch over me." He nodded toward Rosalie, who blew him a kiss over the piano.

"I had never known what love really was until she came along. It wasn't the fact that she rescued me from the bear, thank you for that, by the way," he joked, "or even that she was the hottest thing I'd ever seen on two legs." I raised an eyebrow at Emmett, wondering where this was going.

"It was the simple fact that I knew she was meant to be mine, and I was meant to be hers. Even before we were actually 'married,' we were inseparable. Nothing could tear us apart; the bond between us, which Carlisle later told me was the bond of a truly mated pair, was perfect. And, ever since I met Edward, I wished that he could feel this way about someone. He deserved that happiness. No matter what he thought about himself, or what he believed himself to be, I knew better."

"And then _you_ came along, Theda," Emmett said, returning my raised eyebrow. "I had never seen Edward act like he did when he was around you. Ever. Seriously, I was beginning to think he'd been abducted by pod people." Edward rolled his eyes at his brother, but the smile never left his handsome face.

Emmett grinned at Edward and continued. "We all know the two of you had some bumps in the road, but I know it only made you two stronger, because you talked about it. That's the key…communication. You two will disagree on stuff, but you need to talk. It makes an already strong bond even more so." We both nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"I think I speak for the entire family when I say that I'm so happy that you two found each other. Or rather, that Theda found us. Jesus, I love you two so much." Emmett beamed, breaking down a little, and wiping away imaginary tears.

"Carlisle, do you have the rings?" Emmett asked formally, slipping back into his role.

Carlisle took three rings out of his pocket. One was Edward's wedding ring, a simple platinum band, and one was mine, three platinum rings woven together…again, our past, present, and future. Both of these had the same inscription engraved on the inside of the bands: _Yours, always and forever_. The third ring was something Edward had insisted on. He had his mother's engagement ring that Carlisle had saved for him. Carlisle had covertly removed it from her body before it was moved to the morgue, and just before he had bitten and kidnapped Edward, somehow knowing he would want his mother's ring someday. It was one of the few possessions Edward still had that had belonged to his parents. Since he had already given me a beautiful engagement ring and realized his mother's ring wasn't really my style, he had the diamonds reset in a platinum eternity band for me. It was gorgeous; the diamonds circled all the way around the band, and the platinum was barely visible except for the prongs. The only issue with any of the rings was that we wouldn't be able to wear them while at school, but Edward and I understood. Since we were masquerading as teenagers, only Carlisle and Esme could really wear their rings and not get a second glance. It didn't matter, though. We already wore our true marks of love.

Emmett took the rings from Carlisle, handing one to me. "Place this on Edward's ring finger and say your vows." I did as Emmett requested, taking the ring from him and pushing it onto Edward's long ring finger. Just thinking of his gorgeous, talented hands made my mind go fuzzy, and I fought to keep my thoughts on the topic at hand. Edward and I had written short vows for this portion of the ceremony. We had somehow kept them secret from each other, no easy feat.

"With this ring, I take you, Edward Cullen, to be my husband and mate, forever and for eternity. When I found you, I had been waiting for a long time. I realized that I would most likely be alone forever. I thank whatever higher power is out there who allowed our paths to cross, and Alice for dragging poor Jasper out to go shopping on that cold, Chicago day. I love you, and I will continue to love you forever."

"Edward, take Theda's rings, place them on her ring finger, and say your vows."

My hand trembled as he pushed the two rings onto my left hand.

"With this ring, I take you, Theda McCarty," – the crooked grin made an appearance when he said my new last name and Emmett snorted – "to be my wife and mate, forever and for eternity. Although I am only a fraction of your age, until I met you I was convinced I was destined to be alone. I didn't deserve happiness because of past transgressions, and I was resigned to the fact that there was no one out there who could make me whole. How wrong I was! You turned my world upside down, showed me who I really was and that I did deserve everything this world had to offer. I love you, and I will continue to love you forever."

"Excellent!" Emmett grinned between dry sobs. If we were human, there wouldn't have been a dry eye there. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! Go ahead and make out!"

Edward pulled me into a searing kiss, parting his lips ever so slightly against mine. I grabbed at his wild mane, pulling him closer for a long moment before someone needlessly cleared their throat.

"A-hem!" Alice grinned. "Let's get the pictures out of the way so you two can go back to what you were doing," she prodded, leading us over to where Jasper had set everything up. He took pictures of us for about ten minutes; one great thing about being vampires was that not only were we fast, but we could hold the poses for as long as he needed. He took several family portraits as well, using the tripod and timer on his camera. Ten seconds was more than enough time for him to get into place. I couldn't wait to see them when they were developed.

Everyone hugged and kissed us, giving their congratulations before piling into the sleek speedboat they owned and pulling out to sea, heading to their yacht and leaving Edward and me alone.

All alone.

We had a whole island to ourselves. All it took was one ravenous look, and we were both in motion.

Within seconds, we were back in the house. Someone, probably Alice, had thought to light votive candles all over the bedroom, bathing the room in a soothing glow. The candles flickered in the twilight breeze; the open windows and hallways letting it in to play with the gauzy curtains.

Edward stood before me, looking a little sheepish. "I'm sorry I didn't think to carry you over the threshold," he admitted, smiling happily, "but I couldn't wait to get in here."

"Don't worry. You carrying me was the last thing on my mind. But you already knew that," I purred. Sliding a hand up his shoulder, I cupped the back of his head and stood on tiptoe. Edward closed the distance between our lips, softly brushing his against mine before opening his mouth, allowing our tongues to dance together.

"When I saw you in this dress, I nearly couldn't contain myself," he murmured, running his fingers under the tiny, crystal-studded straps. "I've waited so long to have you as my wife."

Hooking my fingers through his belt loops, I pulled Edward flush with my body. "As soon as I saw you in this shirt, these trousers, this," I confessed, kissing his wedding ring, "I wished everyone else was very, very far away. My husband."

Edward snapped the miniscule straps and tore the dress down the front, growling loudly when he realized I wasn't wearing any underwear. "I know Alice bought you two dresses…one to wear, one to preserve. I think she knew this would happen." He hungrily gazed at my naked form, eagerly taking me in.

"I think you're right, but let's forget about Alice and the others right now. This is our first night as husband and wife, so let's make the most of it. I can't wait any longer." In a flash, I rid Edward of his jacket and shirt, and ripped his pants and boxers off. I would never get tired of looking at his body, beautiful, hard, and ready for me.

"There is something I've wanted to try," Edward asked shyly, leaning into me and picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned when I felt his stiff cock settle between my lower lips, sliding easily because of my slick arousal. He pulled me against him several times, teasing himself and me. I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Edward placed me on the bed and lay down on his back, his head propped up on several pillows that he had quickly piled up. "I need you," he stated roughly, and I sat up on my knees, facing away from him. I took his erection in my hand, slowly pumping him, enjoying the way the smooth skin felt. His delicious cock wept and hardened further as his arousal heightened, and I couldn't resist any longer. I leaned down, taking the swollen head between my lips and licking around the ridge, feeling his abs tense under my hands.

A large, soft hand reached around to caress my hip, dexterous fingers suddenly digging into my flesh, encouraging me to shift and back up toward him. Not wanting to stop bringing him pleasure, I allowed Edward to manipulate my lower body, swinging my right leg over his torso to straddle his chest, still facing his feet. He lifted my bottom half quickly, adjusting both himself and me so I was positioned directly over his face. When his soft tongue met my soaked sex, I knew this was exactly what he had planned.

The feeling of Edward, my husband, licking and fucking my eager body with his lips, teeth and tongue while I made love to him with my mouth was almost too much; the idea of giving and receiving such pleasure at once overwhelmed me. I felt a rush of wetness and my body swelled with arousal. Edward growled as he pushed first one, then two fingers into my opening, sucking softly on my clit.

_As your husband, as your mate, as one who loves you, let me please you. Let me make you come_, Edward urged, his mental voice slightly disjointed from the sensations I knew he was feeling as I eagerly mouthed him.

His words broke the dam, and I came, soft, wet and pulsating around his tongue and fingers, coating his mouth in my nectar. I felt him fervently lick his lips and my flesh at the same time, determined to take all of me in. The low, wanton moan that left my body traveled through me and into Edward's steely flesh, and his cries echoed mine as he released into my waiting mouth.

Taking a moment to recover from the mutual high, Edward nimbly turned me around so I was in his lap and faced him. He took my face in his hands, kissing my lips, tasting our combined arousal. We groaned together, absorbing the love and pleasure we gave to each other.

"That's _one_, my love," Edward growled, his eyes dark. I lifted myself up, and he positioned his cock under me. I lowered myself onto his thick body, taking him in. As always, I felt that unexplainable sense of completeness as I settled down, feeling him fill and stretch me. Edward licked my breasts, teasing my hard pink nipples before moving his hands to my hips, steadying me before he began to thrust vigorously. This was exactly how I wanted to spend my forever…wrapped in my love's arms, and with our wonderful family to look out for us.

We had found our happily ever after.

**A/N: *sniff* I had such fun writing this. Kindly leave me a review, especially if you've never reviewed it before. I'd love to know what you thought of the story. See my profile or the forum link for pictures. **

**Honestly, when I started this, I had no idea anyone would like it. I knew most people not only hated Original Characters unless they stayed on the sidelines, but the idea of Edward with someone else as well. Thank you to everyone who read, and especially to those who read and reviewed. They mean so much to me. **

**To the lovely readers who have shown such wonderful support…struck_at_the_sky, booboo_kitty, Picklewinkle, Graveyarder03, Winterstale, Daylen, dells, tears, cocoalvin, RAH08, venus308, passio_nate and of course, the talented readergoof who both reads and makes my banners…thank you all. I apologize if I left anyone out. **

**To my betas, Steph, Kaley, and Picklewinkle, who made sure this was as clean as possible. **

**Even though this a/n is approaching epic lengths, I wanted to let you all know (if you didn't know already) that I have another multi-chapter AU story in the works called **_**The Disillusioned**_**. I hope to post in the first half of March. I'm very excited, and it's starting to come together nicely. Also, I have another story that I post called **_**From the Cutting Room Floor**_**, so check that out for a healthy drink of lemonade. **

**Once again, thank you all. **

**xoxo Sarah**


End file.
